Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret
by roceta111
Summary: Ser estrella de Rock es lo mejor, a excepcion de algunas cosas, como el vivir con mi aborto inesperado, el amor que le tengo a mi mejor amigo, y la foto que mi peor enemigo, Edward, otra estrella de rock amenaza con publicar.
1. Prologo

Holaaa…anexado a mi carta anterior aquí les dejo el resumen de

Todo empieza con Victoria´s Secret…

Prologo

Bella, famosa estrella de rock, y la princesa de Inglaterra, la chica que todas desearíamos ser, pero ella esconde un secreto, un pasado que la ha perseguido por años, un rincón obscuro en su corazón que la obliga a vivir desconfiando de todo y todos, es reservada, pero engreída, orgullosa, pero frágil por dentro. Su único y "verdadero amor", un chico que la apoyado siempre, su amigo incondicional, Jacob Black. Pero ¿será amor de verdad?

Jacob, fue criado junto a Bella, pero detrás de esa amabilidad y caballerosidad que guarda, se oculta una persona, una persona muy diferente de lo que Bella piensa.

Edward, estrella de Rock famosa igual que Bella, solo que el…pues, es muy distinto. Unas memorias que lo torturan en las noches, unas memorias que sacan sangre de tan solo el recuerdo. Una mujer, su madre, un hombre, su hermana. Y todo desaparece.

La historia es así, estos tres personajes se ven envueltos en misterios, dolores y por supuesto el ingrediente que nunca puede faltar, el amor…

Bella lo tiene todo, y su objetivo solo es conquistar a Jacob y olvidarse de su horrible pasado, pero la jugada le sale mal cuando conoce a su rival estrella, Edward Cullen, y su banda "Twilight Fears" (nombre puesto en discusión) instantáneamente, se odian mutuamente y el odio se acrecenta cuando Bella le gana a Edward en la premiación más importante para ellos, y Edward toma venganza.

La sorprende mientras ella se mide su atuendo favorito, un Victoria´s Secret en el vestidor del almacén y entonces, comienza la venganza.

Ellos van descubriendo uno a uno sus sentimientos, Bella necesita a Edward, él la necesita a ella, y Jacob en el medio.

Espero que les guste….


	2. Una sombra y un Pasado

**Cap. 1- Una sombra y un pasado **

BPOV

"_por favor diles que me suelten"_

"_por favor, ¡suéltenme!" _

…

…" _¿pp…porque…porque lo hiciste?" _

Una muy dolorosa lágrima volvía a despertarme, ¿acaso ese sueño me perseguiría de por vida?

El sol golpeo mi sentido de la visión y vislumbre mi perfecto y bello cuarto relleno de maletas y cajas…

Suspire, este era el inicio de una nueva vida, dentro de poco estaría en Londres, por desgracia, una muy amarga desgracia.

….

-¡esto es fantástico!-

Sobresalte, me encontraba muy feliz escuchando música en mi nuevo Blackberry Touch Slider (regalo de la disquera) hasta que Alice empezó a gritar sobre lo feliz que estaba por lo que nos estaba pasando.

Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero nunca se les ocurra llamarme así ¿vale? Soy Bella, y soy famosa, soy la estrella de Rock mas aclamada de Estados Unidos.

Yo vivía muy feliz con mi abuela y con mi hermana en Nueva York, estudiaba en Juilliard School, la mejor escuela de música del mundo, tenia mis conciertos, realizaba giras por todo Estados Unidos, en fin, mi vida era perfecta, hasta que…supongo que debí de haber hecho algo horrible en mi vida pasada como para merecer este trágico cambio de residencia.

Mi madre, Reneé, la reina de Gran Bretaña, (si, además de ser estrella, soy princesa) llamo hace unos cuantos días para decirle a Rose que como ya había cumplido los 21 era hora de regresar a casa y cumplir con sus deberes reales… ¡que injusto!

"_ya han estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa niñas" _

Y ahora porque a ella le dio la gana yo también tengo que mudarme… ¡ah! Claro...la insistencia incansable de mi abuela también convenció mucho a mi mama.

"_Bella, preciosa, tu también, ya tienes 19 ambas deben regresar" _

De mi preciado Nueva York a Londres, ¡Gran Bretaña! ¿Pero que diablos le sucede? ¡Me vale un pito que sea princesa, yo quiero seguir siendo la estrella de pop mas aclamada de la historia…

Y para hacer más miserable mi vida, debo ir al Elfinsison Boarding College, ¡un internado! Vale, es el más exclusivo de Londres, pero no es una escuela de múá excelentes programas de música, pero nada se compara con mi preciado Juilliard. No tienen idea de cuánto odio todo.

-¡esto es fantástico!- y seguía gritando Alice-

-Al, ¡ya! ¡Cállate!- musite enfadada-

Ella me miro expectante. Alice era la persona que mas odiaba que le gritaran…pero mi humor estaba echando fuego en esos momentos.

-¡oye! Tú eres la única que esta "emo" con todo esto de la mudanza, ¿de que te quejas? Esme acepto que todas nos mudáramos a Londres, deberías alegrarte- mascullo a la defensiva-

Esme era nuestra representante, y además de que era la madre de Alice, ella era muy buena, animada y divertida, además de comprensiva, a pesar de que odia Londres, le pareció una idea perfecta pasar del mercado Americano al mercado Europeo y por eso propuso que las chicas se mudaran conmigo a Europa.

Alice, mi guitarrista, es la hija de Esme y por tanto, si Esme se muda, ella también debe irse, y como tengo entendido, Alice, no conoce a su padre. Lo más que pude llegar a saber de él, esque vive en Europa, y bueno, nos vamos a Europa, Alice se emociono mucho al pensar que talvez podría conocerlo. Esme no tanto, pero al menos comprende a su hija.

Rosalie, mi tecladista, y mi hermana querida, parecemos gemelas, a pesar de bastas diferencias, como que ella parece una estrella playboy sacada de las paginas desplegables, (cuerpo, ojos azules enormes y luminosos y cabello rubio perfecto, todo perfecto) y yo pues, no me veo mal, pero no tengo las misma facciones que Rose. (Cuerpo normal, ojos y cabellos chocolate caoba)

Ángela, mi bajista, pues, sus padres son importantes empresarios y creyeron que era lo mejor que ella se mudara de casa.

En cuanto a nuestro baterista, Jacob, mi mejor amigo y….

Pues hay cinco palabras que lo describen a la perfección….el amor de mi vida.

Jacob y yo nos conocemos desde hace años, desde el kínder, y empecé a sentirme así, hace unos dos años, cuando sucedió la desgracia más grande para mí.

Un aura de dolor intensa recorrió mi cuerpo, toque mi vientre automáticamente, era como si todavía la podía sentir patear en mí.

Jacob me apoyo en las buenas y en las malas, mi amigo y confidente y le amo como nunca amare a nadie.

Suspire ante lo que dijo Alice y al mismo tiempo tratando de alejarme de mis pensamientos. Mire la ventana del avión y vislumbre el enorme aeropuerto de Londres.

"pasajeros a bordo del avión C-325 a Londres, Gran Bretaña, en unos minutos pisaremos tierra Inglesa, favor no olvidar sus pertenencias y gracias por viajar con Aerolíneas Amanecer, que tengan un buen día."

Después de poco tiempo ya estábamos saliendo del avión para encontrarnos con los miles de fans Ingleses que se desvivían por autógrafos, encantadas y rodeadas de miles de guardias de seguridad, firmamos varios y a la vez nos tomamos fotos con las fanes y también con algunos chicos, que no dejaban de gritar. "Bella, ¡te amo!". Yo solo me reía y les contestaba "yo también" solo para divertirme.

Pero claro, una faceta mía, las cosas del amor no se me dan tan fácil, tengo plena esperanza en Jacob, porque creo en él y en lo que me dice. (Aunque ni el mismo lo sabe)

Me cuesta volver a confiar en alguien, no quiero decirle nada, por miedo a perderlo como amigo, y miedo a tenerlo cerca mío.

Jacob, era, todo lo que me hacia feliz.

Y si no es Jacob no es nadie, odiaría ser traicionada otra vez, y eso se lo debo a Alec Ferrer, (¡maldito desgraciado, Casanova bueno para nada! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!)

Mi fuero interno tenía que callarse si no quería volver a llorar como un niña patética.

En fin también está el asunto de que soy famosa y cualquier desliz que pueda tener provoca el escándalo inmediato de la prensa y los paparazzi manchando el honor de "B&F" (es el nombre de mi banda).

Mi banda es una de las pocas sin mancha alguna, yo siempre digo que no puedes evitar que ellos hablen de ti, pero si puedes evitar darles de que hablar y eso es algo que me enorgullece. Y por supuesto, Alice, Rose, Angie y Jacob saben que les tengo prohibido cualquier "aventurita" que pueda provocar un escándalo.

En cuanto terminamos de firmar, bueno en cuanto nos separaron de los fans locos que ya se estaban pasando, varias limosinas se posaron en frente de la entrada del aeropuerto para llevarnos al lugar de nuestro hospedaje, a Alice la llevarían a la casa de su madre, Ángela vivirá en Residencias Belgravia cerca de Jacob, (que envidia) y yo pues, me iré al palacio con mis padres y Rose.

Al llegar, no sobraron las campanas, los guardias, y la enorme alfombra de bienvenida que nos tenían mis padres.

En cuanto cruce la puerta, allí estaban mi padre Charlie y mi madre, Reneé. Y mi madre no dudo ni por un segundo en saltar encima mío para abrazarme.

-¡Bella! ¡Mi preciosa hija! ¡Al fin estarás en casa!- se separo de mi y pude notar como una lagrima recorría su mejilla-

Mire al suelo, me sentía un poco mal por odiar el venir aquí, mis padres nos mandaron a Estados Unidos, después de que Rose y yo se lo rogamos incansablemente cuando apenas tenía 10 y Rose tenía 13, Rose amaba la música y tocar el piano, yo anhelaba cantar y ser famosa y Juilliard era el mejor colegio para eso.

A pesar de que mis padres no estaban del todo contentos, éramos princesas, no aprenderíamos nada de lo de la realeza, bailes y rituales reales tradicionales de nuestro país.

¿Pero qué opción teníamos? Era nuestro sueño o el de ellos.

Elegimos el nuestro.

Probablemente todo cambio en cuanto llegamos…

A Rose se le hizo muy fácil, ella era hermosa, a mi pues, no tanto…

al llegar a Juilliard mi vida era miserable, no tenia amigos, me maltratan, se burlaban de mi, decían que no tenia talento, tanto que estuve a punto de rendirme, y todo empeoro cuando me enamore de Alec Ferrer, el chico mas popular del colegio, guapísimo, bello, millonario, cantaba increíble y tenia varios álbumes vendidos. Era famoso.

Éramos amigos, por sorprendente que se escuche, hablábamos mucho y en ese entonces yo tenia 17, y seguía siendo la miserable niña fea, con decirles que usaba la falda hasta los tobillos y camisas que creo le quedaban a un elefante, fui tan ingenua que llegue a creer que yo le gustaba y cometí el peor error de mi vida, le dije que lo amaba, le escribí una carta, se la di y ¡tara!

Allí empezó mi desgracia, Alec y yo nos hicimos novios, después de dos meses, me pidió "la prueba del amor" y…por mi maldito miedo a hundirme de nuevo en la soledad…

Acepte…

Fue lo peor de mi vida, era la primera vez que hacia ese tipo de cosas…me sentí abrumada, sucia y perdida al día siguiente, y eso no fue lo peor, dos meses después, descubrí que estaba embarazada de Alec, quien al decírselo refuto:

"_eso no es mi culpa Bella" _

"_pero Alec…yo…estoy asustada, no sé qué hacer, ayúdame, es tu hijo" –rogaba como idiota- _

….

-Bella, ¿que te ocurre?- pregunto mi madre intentando despertarme de mi trance-

Nisiquiera me había dado cuenta de que una lágrima se colaba por mi rostro ante mi recuerdo.

No podía soportarlo, esas memorias pateaban mi vientre una y otra vez, como si ella me lo reclamara, como si ella, no me perdonara, y al fin y al cabo yo tampoco me lo perdonaba.

-nada, mama, estoy feliz de estar en casa- sonreí levemente y le di otro abrazo-

Debía dejar eso atrás, debía olvidarme de todo, debía empezar de nuevo sin su recuerdo, aunque odiaba dejar Estados Unidos, después de todo, allí empezó mi sueño.

….

Después de mi trágica fase de Alec, me jure a mi misma jamás volver a confiar en nadie, excepto en Jacob, ya que el fue el único chico que me ayudo, el único chico que estuvo ahí para mi, mi única salida, con el era feliz, con el, yo me sentía protegida, me sentía…..bien.

Rose también ayudo, pero supongo que ella lo hacía porque era su deber, no porque quisiera.

De todas maneras, al menos Alec fue útil para algo, cambie, le dije adiós a la enorme falda y a la horrible Camisa, recorte la falda hasta arriba de las rodillas, ataba la camisa por delante para que se vislumbrara mi cintura, solté mi cabello, me maquille, y demostré mi talento en el concurso de canto de ese año, cante con Jacob y Rose nos acompaño en el piano.

Cantamos "sin miedo a nada" de Alex Ubago.

Cante con tanto sentimiento, tanto para Jacob como para mi pequeña, que ya no estaba en mí, pero quería demostrarle que la amaba y otra vez le rogaba que me perdonara.

Ese año, gane…ganamos.

Fue tanta la impresión de las personas, que nadie aplaudió excepto una, Esme, que había venido solo para encontrar a su próxima estrella.

Triunfamos, y así conocimos a Alice y a Ángela, cuya banda necesitaba una cantante, un baterista y querían implementar una tecladista y así crecimos y nos convertimos en B&F.

Y aquí estoy luego de dos años de fama, de vuelta a casa.

….

-te extrañamos mucho Bella- solté a mi madre para correr a mi padre y darle otro abrazo-

Después ambos se le lanzaron a Rose, quien los recibió entre risas y llanto.

Ya no estaba tan enojada por volver, mis padres eran grandiosos, y empezar en Londres como sede de B&F podría darnos buenas oportunidades.

Podría empezar de nuevo y tal vez, solo tal vez, tener una oportunidad con Jake…

Corrí a mi habitación luego de una cena lujosísima y de un recorrido que mis padres nos dieron para que viéramos los cambios que le habían hecho al palacio después de todos estos años.

Me tire a mi cama y sentí que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-siga- conteste ante el toc, toc, de la puerta-

-¿Bella?, ¿estas despierta?-

Era Rose entrando en mi habitación en cuanto me vio tendida en mi cama lista para dormir.

-todavía no ¿por?-

Rose corrió hacia mi cama y vestía su típica pijama que mostraba mas de lo que alguna persona (como yo) quisiera ver, y sin falta estaba el conejito de playboy en sus encajes bien definidos.

Por eso siempre diré que Rose es una chica playboy.

-Rose, ¿Por qué nunca te pones ropa para dormir?-

-porque seria aburrido, por cierto… ¿Qué hiciste con el juego que te regale igual a este?-

Tirado en el sótano.

-en el armario ¿Dónde más? –

-jum, eso espero hermanita y dime ¿lista para la nueva Universidad?-

-pense por unos instantes, no estaba lista para empezar en otro lugar, pero entendía que era necesario- más o menos, es mi segundo año de universidad, no sé cómo le hare para adaptarme- conteste en tono casual-

-¿estoy escuchando bien? ¿La famosísima estrella de rock Bella Swan le tiene miedo a una nueva universidad? ¿Es en serio Bells? ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana!- gritaba en tono burlón-

Reí ante su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo me sumí en mis recuerdos, odiaba recordarlos, ya no sabía si lo odiaba o si me sentía desconsolada por lo que había hecho, ya no estaba segura, solo tenía en mi mente las vastas decisiones que a mí me llevaron a un sueño y al mismo tiempo a una desgracia.

-Bella, se que aun te duele lo que sucedió, y créeme, a mi también, pero eso ya paso, no te quedes hundida en el pasado-Rose tomo mis manos intentando consolarme- sabes que siempre estaré contigo ¿verdad?-

Asentí tragándome mi dolor.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía demostrarlo, ya nunca más podría volver a llorar en frente de alguien. Ni siquiera de mi propia hermana, que estaba intentando ayudarme.

-Bella… ¿es verdad que piensas que intento ayudarte solo porque tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto de repente-

Debo admitir que me sorprendió, ¿Quién le habría dicho?...claro…Jake…

-….

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?, yo te ayudo porque eres mi hermana menor, porque me importas, no porque sea mi deber de hermana ayudar, lo hago por ti-

Rosalie parecía ofendida en ese momento me sentí pésimo por haber creído eso…

Probablemente era esa manía mía de desconfiar de medio mundo.

-pe…perdón Rose-

-suspiro- mas te vale que nunca, pero nunca jamás vuelvas a pensar eso de mí ¿está bien?- dijo en tono amenazante y combino perfecto con su mirada aterradora-

-bueno-continuo y su mirada se apaciguo (eso fue aun más aterrador)- me iré a dormir, mañana será un día largo-

-bien, buenas noches Rose-

-buenas noches Bella- decía y al mismo tiempo se levanto de mi cama para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de mi habitación-

Coloque mi cabeza en mi suave almohada y me dispuse a dormir. Esa noche esperaba no tener que volver a soñar con esa pesadilla otra vez.

…

_Envuelta entre las sombras de aquel oscuro lugar, entre la sombras de tres hombres, un balde agua, una toalla, y una cama. Alec estaba allí, justo detrás, sonreía mientras el cuchillo rasgaba mis ropas…_

"_¡ayúdame Alec!"_

_Los gritos no funcionaron, sentí que la punta afilada de la navaja penetraba mi estomago, mi pequeña…._

_La desesperación inundo el momento…_

_Luz…_

_Y la vi, tirada en suelo envuelta en mantas llenas de sangre, igual que yo…_

Fin del capítulo 1


	3. Encuentro, Twilight Fears

**Cap. 2 – Encuentro, ****Twilight Fears**

-¡vamos Bella! ¡Arriba!-

Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente (luego de haber podido concebir el sueño a las 3 de la mañana) hasta que sentí varios golpes que provenían de mis almohadas. Y la que me golpeaba era… ¿Alice?

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues, tu mama me dejo entrar, aparte de que ¡hola! Es el primer día de Cole, ¡vamos! Apúrate, te estamos esperando-

-¿esperando para que?- pregunte levantándome de mi cama y dando un gran bostezo-

-¡poh! Para irnos ¡boba! La camioneta B&F esta esperando, ¡apúrate!

Mire el reloj… ¡las 5:00 de la mañana!

-¡Alice por dios!, ¡la escuela empieza en tres horas! –

-¿y?- dijo mostrando el recelo de la indiferencia-

-¡¿Cómo que Y? Las personas normales se despiertan una hora antes del Cole, en especial si el college esta cerca de su casa-

Como en mi caso, Elfinsison me quedaba a 15 minutos si caminaba y a 5 si iba en carro.

-¡Oh Vamos Bells! ¡Que importa!, aparte debes arreglarte lo mas fashion posible para este primer día-

-Alice…te diré algo…-me acerque a su oído- ¡USAMOS UNIFORME TARADA!

Ella se alejo rápidamente riéndose como si hubiese dicho un chiste

-no importa Bella, hay que arreglarse lo mejor posible, ¿Qué no leíste el blog del músico ayer?-

"El blog del músico", una página especialmente dedicada a contar chismes sobre todas las estrellas que existen el mundo.

-ya te dije que yo no leo esas cosas, son puros chismes tontos- dije mientras tomaba mi toalla para poder bañarme a regañadientes-

-pues, yo si lo leí, y ¿adivina que?-

-¿saliste señorita moda otra vez?- ella siempre ganaba ese tipo de concursos-

-no…bueno si…-río suavemente- pero aparte me entere que Twilight Fears ¿recuerdas esa banda?-

Busque en los agujeros profundos de mi memoria y recordé…

-¡Claro! ¿El grupillo de nenes engreídos que tocan Rock?- propuse sarcástica-

Eran nenes engreídos, nunca olvidare una entrevista en la que Edward Cullen, (el líder de la banda) cantante y guitarrista dijo:

"yo no tengo la culpa de que todas las chicas del planeta me amen, yo las quiero a todas y soy amable con todas, pero lo que hagan ellas por mi, pues…no puedo evitar" y se echo a reír sarcásticamente.

El dijo eso después que una chica había intentado subir por las escaleras del hotel en donde su banda se hospedaba y la chica se cayó y casi queda invalida. ¡Y a el no le importo!

Bueno aunque…debo admitirlo…el chico es precioso, eso no lo niego, Edward Cullen, ¡wow! ¡Ese es un pedazo de hombre! Alto, piel pálida como la nieve, cabellos cobrizos, brillantes y los tiene despeinados para atraer la atención, (aunque ¡cielos! Se le ven increíbles) tiene buenas facetas en su rostro, nariz perfilada, labios suaves, un pequeño piercing de plata en su oreja izquierda y sus ojos…sus ojos... ¡Por dios! Esos ojos pueden dejarte muerta en una esquina, son verdes, pero un verde profundo, claros, destellantes, como el fino pasto verde. Hermosos, Edward lo era.

Pero su actitud y su forma de ser lo convertían en algo más feo que mi inodoro. Y por eso jamás se podrá comparar a mi hermoso Jacob, que aunque no era tan guapo como Cullen, su corazón era muchísimo más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa.

-si, esa- continuo Alice- ¿sabes donde estudian ellos?- me miro esperanzada-

-no, ni idea, me da igual, no me importa, ¿que te parece eso? – Masculle de vuelta y me adentre en el baño-

-pues, ¡ellos estudian en Elfinsison!- grito por detrás de la puerta-

¡Esperen! ¿Ella dijo Elfinsison?

No dije nada, estaba ida… ¡ay no! ¡Que horror tener que soportarlos!

-¡será genial!-

Le escuche dando saltitos por fuera del baño…claro, ella estaba feliz porque su amor platónico esta en esa banda. Jasper Whitlock, el bajista, alto, con cabello y ojos castaños, bastante guapo a decir verdad.

En realidad todos los miembros de Twilight Fear se veían como príncipes sacados de un cuento de hadas. Emmett, que era el baterista también lo era, era musculoso y enorme, hasta una vez se le acuso de usar esteroides, pero el admitió que solo era ejercicio y nada mas, es de piel blanca, tiene los ojos chocolates y el cabello también.

Alice prácticamente tenía todo de Jasper, sus álbumes, sus covers, posters, tarjetas coleccionables, cartel tamaño real, y hasta ¡compro sus calcetines por internet! A 30,000 euros cada uno…

Ella no comprende que Twilight Fears es la peor escoria de banda que puede existir, Emmett y Edward (los líderes de la banda) son unos ¡perdidos! Fuman, beben y hasta

A Edward se le encontró drogado hace más de dos meses en un bar llamado "la última frontera"

De Jasper nunca he sabido nada, pero me sigue dando mala espina por estar en esa banda.

Ahora, imagínense el escándalo que haría la prensa si se enterara de que a Alice, nuestra guitarrista, gusta de uno de ellos, tal vez estén muy guapos, pero están perdidos y serian una mancha grande y negra para B&F.

Llegamos al colegio después de que Alice se obsesiono con arreglarme hasta el más mínimo detalle del uniforme, que era una falda chocolate de cuadros negros que llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, (pero que Alice coloco mucho más arriba), un sweater blanco (que por cierto Alice acorto para que se viera mi cintura) que tenia el cuello del color de la falda y por supuesto lo que no puede faltar en ninguna escuela exclusiva el saco color negro con rayas en las mangas chocolates. Medias blancas cortas o podían ser largas, pero yo las usaba cortas y zapatos o zapatillas negras. Yo usaba zapatos.

Ya entendía porque a Alice se le ocurrió levantarme tan temprano, nos tomo casi una hora y media poder entrar debido a la masa enorme de fans que se colaban en la puerta y que a los seguridades del colegio les costaba quitar, también habían cámaras del programa "meet the Stars" y otros programas que no conocía.

Cuando al fin pudimos salir de la camioneta B&F mis oídos casi se revientan de los gritos y gritos que se escuchaban por fuera de las verjas del colegio. Fue horrible.

En fin, todas habíamos salido, y los gritos no paraban, se que soy una súper estrella, pero esos gritos exageraban, y entonces comprendí porque tanto griterío, Twilight Fears había llegado al mismo tiempo que nosotras.

Ellos salieron uno por uno, bajando de su camioneta gigante, y con un aire de "somos lo mejor del mundo"

Vale, ni que yo no lo sea, pero ellos, si que exageraban.

Tontos…

Entre por las puertas del colegio, pero note que Alice y Ángela se quedaron estampadas en la entrada...

Ángela también era una fan, pero a ella le gustaba Emmett…

Reí por lo bajo y continúe caminando con Jacob y Rose.

-ja, se quedaron embobadas por los "principitos"- bufo Jake, él les llamaba así a ellos-

-si, pobres, ¿Qué le ven a esa gente?- dije mientras caminaba a recepción-

-simple, son guapos, ricos y famosos, el sueño de todas- se burlo Rose-

En ese aspecto ella era igual a mí, Rosalie no soportaba los chismes que inventaba la prensa y evitaba a toda costa darles de que hablar.

Caminamos directamente hacia una oficina que tenía en claras letras la señal de "recepción"

El lugar era hermoso, pintado en un crema natural y cuadros de paisajes colgados en las paredes, una enorme mesa era la que mas se vislumbraba y detrás de ella estaban varios armarios de madera, pero una muy fina. La secretaria y su computador Y claro no podía faltar, sillones de cuero y una mesa de vidrio en donde se apreciaban algunas revistas.

Al menos la secretaria nos trato como si alumnos normales, eso me agrado, a veces era calido que te trataran igual que a los demás.

Me enseño el mapa del colegio…y yo que pensaba que un laberinto era difícil, había pasillos, áreas de piscina, gimnasios, canchas, incluso un campo de golf y ¡hasta un puente!, esta universidad era muy grande, creo que hasta más que el palacio mismo.

También me dio un llavero, que tenía mi nombre en una placa de bronce, decía _"Swan" _en letra Palmer, y dijo que en ese llavero estaban las llaves de mi habitación, locker y armario de lavandería.

¡Hasta te lavaban la ropa!

Con razón era el colegio más costoso de Gran Bretaña.

-dime Bella, ¿Cómo le harás para no perderte? – Bufo Jake en tono bromista-

Típico en el, divertido, lindo y sincero...

Ese era mi Jacob.

-umm…te usare como carrito de golf y me llevaras a donde yo quiera- masculle en una voz engreída fingida-

-¿Qué? ¡Nah! Lo siento Bell's pero te tocara perderte igual que cuando te perdiste en el Disneyland y volviste llorando- dicho esto empezó a caminar como un riquillo orgulloso-

-¡oye!- el camino estaba confuso-

-Bella, estábamos en la casa embrujada, donde habían letreros de salida a cada lado-

-calla Jake, tu nisiquiera encuentras el suelo en tu habitación-

-y créeme, así encuentro todo más rápido-

-claro Jake-

Volví a reírme, y como andaba demasiado distraída por los chistes de Jake (y pues su ojos tan luminosos me dejaban perdida), ni siquiera me fije cuando la puerta golpeo contra mi frente, perdí el equilibrio rápidamente y caí al suelo de espalda, mi trasero fue el único que sostuvo que no me matara.

Ok… soy sumamente patosa…pero ¡diablos! ¿¡Quien fue el ciego que no se fija cuando abre la puerta?

Jake me ayudo a levantarme y yo tenía ganas de matar al tarado que me había golpeado

-¡oye! ¿¡Por qué demonios no te fijas cuando abres la puerta!- grite al instante que me levante sin fijarme en la persona a la que le gritaba-

Y vaya que fue mi sorpresa…

¡Edward Cullen! ¿¡Él fue el ciego?

En esos momentos no supe que sentir, una especie de corriente eléctrica surgió en los pálpitos de mi corazón en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, esos frescos ojos verdes que podrían matar hasta a Jack el destripador.

Su camisa blanca medio abierta que dejaba notar su pecho y su saco envuelto en sus hombros…

Mordí mi labio antes de que babeara, _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_

No se que sucedió después, solo se que me encontré con una risa sonora y burlona por parte de el y de su banda.

Eso inundo toda su belleza, debí haberlo sabido antes, ni aunque se pareciera a Brad Pitt, este tipo siempre estaría al nivel de cariño que le tengo a mi inodoro de por vida.

¡¿Quién diablos se creía para andar burlándose de mi caída?

Fin del cap. 2

* * *

holaaa...cap 2! espero que les guste...y uff nos queda mucho en el camino...

¿que le paso a Edward?

¿y a Esme?

¿y que le sucedera a Alice?

esta historia envuelve muchas cosas, pero espero que les guste...!

roceta111 reportandoseee! xD


	4. ¡maldito Engreido!

**Cap. 3 ¡Maldito Engreído!**

-¿de qué diablos te ríes?- pregunte molesta, sin poder aguantar su risa ni un minuto más-

En mi mente ya me encontraba mascullando una y otra vez palabras insultantes para este engendro que tenía en frente…

-¿Bella estas bien?- murmuro Rose por detrás-

Las risas se apagaron por parte de todos.

El rubio Jasper y el moreno Emmett, (y este no dejaba de comerse a Rosalie con la mirada) se quedaron estáticos.

-¿se te perdió algo amigo?-

Rose continuo hablando y esta vez se dirigía a Emmett.

Claro, era más que fácil notar la mirada de ese chico. (Que en realidad parecía un oso enorme).

-¡claro que si preciosa! ¿Donde habías estado toda mi vida eh?- respondió sin un solo deje de discreción-

-¿disculpa?-

-ya me escuchaste Rose, ¿te importa que te llame así? Es que ¡wow! Por fin te veo en persona, ¡cielos! ¡Soy tu fan!-

Trague mis ganas de reír, Rose no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de habla hacia ella, seguro tenia ganas de matar al chico.

-perdónenlo, Emmett nunca sabe cuando callarse-musito Edward en una voz suave y perfecta-

Parpadee varias veces para asimilar ese pensamiento tan repentino.

-y Bella, por favor perdóname por haberte tirado- una sonrisa torcida y sexy se coló por sus labios-no fue mi intención-

Mi cerebro apenas si pudo percatarse de lo que decía, pues mi corazón volvió a emitir latidos más rápidos que un auto de carreras.

_¿Qué clase de sentimiento es este? _

Tenia que pensar en algo que distrajera esa sonrisa.

-la próxima te fijas imbécil- en cuanto lo dije salí a prisa de esa recepción golpeándolo por un costado.

Los odiaba, por desgastar su vida en miserablezas (drogas, cigarro y relaciones a placer propio) y por ser unos malditos engreídos.

"_oh vamos admite que esos ojos matan mas que los de Jake"_

Mente traidora…

Además en lo que a mi respecta "Twilight Fears" podía irse a la mismísima M%&/$#"

"_si claro…"_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me concentre en lo que de verdad importaba, como la escuela y en todo el trabajo que tendría este nuevo año.

Mi Banda

conquistar a Jake

conquistar a Jake

conquistar a Jake

estudiar

-¿no te hiciste daño Bells?- pregunto Jake apenas nos alejamos de la presencia de esos principitos-

-no, ya estoy bien Jake- sonreí dulcemente ante su bella expresión de preocupación-

Yo si le importaba…

Probablemente éramos solo amigos, pero simplemente no soportaría perderlo.

-ese tipo es un idiota, no puedo creer que haya llegado al Top 20 por tres años-

El Top 20, uno de los premios más grandes del mundo, la canción ganadora (la numero 1) ganaría el titulo de mas escuchada en todo el globo terráqueo, el sueño para cualquier banda.

Yo espero que B&F gane también.

Lastimosamente mi competencia era la banda de nenes engreídos,(debí haber recordado eso en cuanto estuve a punto de babear ante el).

No importa que canción ellos sacaran, siempre salía numero 1, en un momento hasta llegue a pensar que aunque reprodujeran una versión rockera de "all the single ladies" ellos también ganarían.

Otra razón por la que los odio.

-la gente no tiene sentido del oído-

-muy cierto Bells-

Sonreí otra vez, para mí, sonreír con Jake era más que fácil.

Mire el papelito que tenia en mis manos, 294, y estaba bastante lejos de el gimnasio, y de todo prácticamente, ¿Por qué me colocaron en la culata del mundo?

-y dime ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche en esa enorme casa que tienes?-

-uff, pésimo, estaba acostumbrada al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Rose y con mi abuela-

Extrañaría mucho a esa anciana, y más que nada el poder escaparme con mis amigas a media noche mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

-cuanto lo siento Bella, pero estoy seguro que te adaptaras, tú tienes una facilidad única para superar las cosas-

-¿tú crees Jake?-

Ni yo misma me creía el tiempo que había pasado y mucho menos pensaba que lo había superado, las pesadillas y la cicatriz, seguían allí, intactas, como si disfrutaran recordarme minuto a minuto ese trágico día.

-claro que si Bella, sabes que puedes seguir adelante-

Reprimí otra vez mis ganas de llorar y nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando Jake y yo estábamos a escasos centímetros…

_Este era el momento… ¡vamos Bella! ¡Díselo! _

Respire profundo...

-Jake…yo…-

Una socarrona aclaración de garganta nos interrumpió

-¿interrumpo algo?-

Un sarcasmo notorio se escucho justo en frente de nosotros, y yo conocía esa voz. Edward estaba parado mirándonos.

Ahora si que lo quería asesinar a golpes, ¡era mi momento! ¡Maldito!

-si, si interrumpes, ¿Qué quieres aquí?- dije iracunda en rabia-

-mi casillero es el 295, bloquean mi paso- musito en clara ira-

¿Por qué estaba molesto, si él fue el mongolo que interrumpió mi momento?

Jake y yo nos quitamos rápidamente "de su paso" y allí me di cuenta de un factor muy importante…

-¿¡tu casillero es el 295?-

-si, ¿por?-

_¡Fantástico!_ (nótese el sarcasmo)

-Bella, tengo que ir a mi casillero antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿nos vemos después?-

Mi rostro de total asesina en serie se ablando apenas Jake murmuro esas palabras.

-claro Jake, nos vemos después-respondí-

Lo vi alejarse de mi presencia.

_¡Adiós momento perfecto! ¡Gracias Cullen entrometido! _

Abrí mi casillero con la llave y comencé a meter mis libros allí, vaya que eran pesados ¿Por qué los libros son tan pesados? Y lo peor esque nadie se lee algo de ellos, todo se busca en Internet.

-¿es tu novio?-

Continúe acomodando mis libros y me dispuse a ignorarlo.

No le hablaría, nisiquiera lo miraría…

_Obvio, porque si lo miro me puedo morir de un paro cardiaco_

Por poco y mis libros caen al suelo. ¿Por qué pensaba estas cosas?

Tenia que entenderlo, Edward Cullen solo era otro artista famoso engreído, cuya única afición en la vida era ser el mejor sin importarle a quien pisa por delante.

Sin importarle que deja o a quien lastima atrás.

Igual que Alec...

-¿sigues enojada porque te hice caer?, si es así, lo siento, no fue mi intención-

_¡Pff! Si claro, y entonces me reía contigo, no de ti. _

_Imbécil. _

-suspiro-si me sigues ignorando igual te seguiré hablando- continuo, y esta vez sentí como su voz estaba más cerca de mí.

Tenía que alejarme.

Quise voltear, pero sus perfectos pectorales y sus divinos ojos verdes se chocaron conmigo.

Edward estaba a escasos centímetros de mí.

Automáticamente, como una reacción química, la corriente volvió a latir… era nuevo, ni Alec causaba esto en mi, y Jacob menos…. ¿que era esto?

Mire a donde sea menos a él. Y tuve que recordarle a mi mente, quien era él...Engreído, drogadicto, fumador, vago…

-quítate de mi camino Cullen-

-¿Por qué me tratas así eh?- pregunto en una voz que dejaba notar una leve confusión-

-porque no hay una manera mejor de tratar a los de tu clase- respondí con mi mirada de asesina en serie-

Esto era mejor a sentir cualquier otra cosa…

Engreído, drogadicto, fumador, vago…

_¡Recuérdalo Bella!_

-¿mi clase? ¿A qué te refieres?- ahora parecía enojado-

Mucho mejor, tal vez así no me molestaría jamás.

-tu clase, engreído, drogadicto, fumador, vago…esa es tu clase-

Me iba a alejar, pero su brazo sostuvo duramente el mío y me aventó al casillero, aprisionándome entre sus brazos.

¿Qué maldita mosca le pico?

-no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de mí, no me conoces Swan-

La manera con la que pronuncio mi apellido fue una extraña combinación de enojo y tristeza.

-yo hablo todo lo que quiera, ahora ¡suéltame!- murmure intentando zafarme de su agarre-

No funciono.

-¡suéltame ahora mismo inútil!-

-entonces, actúa como la princesa que eres y discúlpate-

-¡ja! ¡Jamás! Yo no tengo porque pedirte disculpas, tú y tu banda de fenómenos son los únicos que deben pedirle disculpa a la vida por existir-

-¿así que es eso? ¿Te da celos que Twilight Fears sean los únicos ganadores del Top 20? –bufo socarronamente-

-eso puede cambiar Cullen-

-¿crees que tus estúpidas canciones emocionales tienen oportunidad? ¡Por favor!-

-escucha, es obvio que B&F ganara esta vez, me vale un pito lo que pienses de mi o de mi banda, sé que soy mejor, soy mucho mejor que tú en todos los sentidos y siempre lo seré -

No dijo nada, era verdad, mi banda estaba intacta, la de el…pues…no. Y estoy segura que lo entendió.

Me soltó y yo me dispuse a caminar con mi frente en alto.

-no por mucho tiempo Swan-

Empalidecí ante tal voz…

_Le diré al mundo la clase de imbécil que eres y todos lo verán en cuanto Luz nazca, ella me mantiene viva Alec…_

_Ella vive, yo estoy viva…_

_No por mucho tiempo Swan…_

Fin del Cap. 3

* * *

wenooo! akii les llega el tres...espero que les haya gustado...dejen reviews por si me lo merezcoo =D

en el otro cap...es Edward POV! ahi comprenderan un poco porq Edward se comporta de esa manera tan...arg! odiosa!

nos vemoss!

pasen a leer...amantes y Socios!=D


	5. ¡Todas deben amarme!

****

Cap- 4 ¡todas deben amarme!

EPOV: 

Horas antes…

_-Emmett, promet__e que cuidaras a tu hermano- _

_Aun la podía ver, a través de los barrotes de la escalera, era ella, mi madre, su cabello caoba, su piel blanca, su vestido negro y mi hermana, llorando en sus brazos envuelta en mantas. _

_-mama, iras a comprarme mi juego de camiones monstruo ¿verdad?- _

_Ella sonrió y al mismo tiempo una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas_

_-sí, mi vida, iré por ellos- _

_El pito de un carro atravesó por la tormenta que sobrellevaba fuera de la casa y ella salió, y entonces salió él…._

_Aquel que convirtió el invierno en mi infierno, justo en un segundo…_

_En la oscuridad de la noche, pude ver la sangre, pude oír, los gritos de mi madre…_

-¡mama! ¡No! ¡Mama!- grite en mis adentros- ¡mama!- y seguí gritando-

¡MAMA! ¡MAMA!

-¡EDWARD CALMATE!¡ REACCIONAA! ¡REACCIONA HIJO REACCIONAA!–

Comenzó ese dolor en el pecho que tanto quemaba en mi fuero interno, escuchaba la voz de mi padre y de mi hermano, pero no podía reaccionar, temblaba como una maldita gelatina, y era inevitable.

Empecé a saborear la sangre de mi nariz una vez más y la vista fue perdiendo claridad

-¡EMMETT EL CALMANTE PRONTO!-

Sentí la inyección atravesar mi piel y por fin, todo se detuvo. Respire, respire profundo como si fuese a escasear nuevamente.

…

-¡Edward harás que me mate hijo!- repuso Carlisle-

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con mi hermano y con mi padre, sentados a un lado de mi cama.

-¿vol…volvió a pasar?- tartamudee como estúpido levantándome de la cama-

Me sentía aturdido, ¡demonios! ¡Como odiaba tener estos malditos dolores infernales!

-sí, lo de siempre, gritas, convulsionas, sangras y te calmas- mascullo Emmett en tono casual-

-¡Emmett!- exclamo mi padre-

-¿Qué? ¿Sí o no que eso sucede Carlisle?-

-¿te sientes bien para ir al colegio Edward?- pregunto, ignorando su comentario-

-claro, no soy un maldito enfermo- dije irritado-

Esto era cada miserable mañana, por una vez, aunque sea una, me gustaría dormir bien, pero ese sueño, ese sueño de M$%·""·!, era a diario, como una cicatriz, que disfruta con herirte.

-tranquilo Eddie, no te pongas así, el doctor dijo que las convulsiones cesarían con la medicina-

-¡Ja! Por favor Emmett, he visto 29 doctores, 47 sicólogos, y nadie puede curarme, soy un caso perdido- susurre-

Estaba harto de ver a un doctor diferente, que me mandaban medicinas que nunca funcionaban, estaba harto…

Harto de todo, que si firma de autógrafos por acá, fans locas aquí y allá, paparazzis, grabaciones, sesiones fotográficas, era muy difícil disfrutar de las canciones con tanto estrés, era difícil disfrutar de mi fama con tantas presiones, mi padre gritando de un lado para el otro, la mínima cosa iría a una página de chismes…tantas cosas que se me acumularon en el cerebro. Eso anexado a mis horribles convulsiones cada mañana, necesitaba un escape…

Fue cuando conocí a Tanya y a Irina, ellas me enseñaron las drogas, y por mas retorcido que suene, las drogas me ayudaban a liberarme de los dolores, de las presiones, de las convulsiones, se sentían bien, con ellas dormía bien, tal vez veía elefantes rosados, pero era bueno sentir algo diferente a el dolor, ¿o no? Era un buen escape de la presión ¿verdad?

Aunque supongo que las cosas se complicaron un poco, cuando en mi trance drogadictico filme un sex tape con Tanya y su amiga y ni cuenta me di, o tal vez cuando el tequila y el vino se apoderaron de mis sentidos en un bar de borrachos y zorras, y quizá cuando todo eso salió publicado en la prensa y hasta ahora soy la peor escoria de artista.

Probablemente nunca debí empujar a Emmett a mi mundo, pero sabía que él se sentía igual, un escape, eso era todo lo que pedíamos.

Y aun así, a nadie le importa, el ser artista es complicado, la mínima cosa era un escándalo, no eras libre, eres prisionero de los demás, de tu propia vida, amaba cantar y tocar la guitarra, pero sentirse así, era pésimo, peor que cualquier otra cosa. La gente no lo comprendía, ¿Qué tenían de malo las drogas? Ellas me ayudaban, pero si lo digo, ¡Ja! Salgo en primera plana y todo se pudre, odio ser artista, ojala se pudiera cantar y ya. Sin ser famoso. Ojala mi vida no fuera una porquería.

Y bueno, en cuanto a Jazz, mi bajista, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ¡Dios! Como lo envidio, tiene una vida perfecta, padres perfectos, casa perfecta, nana perfecta, carro perfecto, talento perfecto, todo perfecto…incluso el es perfecto. Incluso a veces me gustaría ser como él.

-como sea, ve a bañarte Eddie, la camioneta espera- murmuro Emmett empujándome fuera de mis pensamientos-

Emmett salió de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que lo hizo mi padre, cuando entre el baño por poco me muero del susto de verme totalmente desarraigado en el espejo, mi cabello cobrizo estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y mi rostro parecía un comercial de comida para perros.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, puesto que la ducha estaba angustiosamente fría, y Salí a cambiarme. Me puse el tedioso uniforme, el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca, que por cierto me gustaba usar medio desabotonada. Y el saco negro que era lo único que me cubría del frío. Siempre he dicho, con frío, pero irresistible.

Camine hacia la camioneta "Twilight Fears", era el carro que usábamos para las giras, todos la pintamos para hacerla a nuestro estilo, es negra con rayas rojas en los costados, y dice en letras gigantes "Twilight Fears" escrito en pintura escarlata y resplandece en la camioneta. Se ve increíble.

Me subí a la camioneta y me encontré a Jasper escuchando su ipod y a Emmett con sus bolillos tocándolos en cada esquina del auto.

-que hay chicos- salude en cuanto me subí-

-¡hola Eddie!- saludo Emmett con vocecilla de fanática loca-

-Emmett… - no entiendo que tenía medio mundo con llamarme de ese modo tan ridículo-

Me recosté en mi asiento y empecé a rebuscar en mi blackberry algo divertido que hacer, tal vez jugar un rato antes de entrar al colegio, entonces note que tenía un mensaje de "el blog del músico", ese estúpido blog que me humillo en mis momentos de debilidad…bueno, a veces era útil.

El mensaje decía

"¡adivina quien llega al Elfinsison! (¿mi colegio?) B&F hará entrada triunfal en el primer día de clases del Internado mas exclusivo de Gran Bretaña, así es mis músicos, B&F se mudo a Londres"

Según fuentes anteriores fue un cambio de última hora ya que nuestra princesita Isabella, alias Bella, tuvo que mudarse repentinamente con sus padres ya que su preciosa e irresistible hermana Rosie cumplió su mayoría de edad y debe volver a aprender los ritos reales que se perdió en su feliz infancia por estar en Julliard."

"pero ahora… ¿Qué pasara con B&F?, pues según dijo su representante Esme Mason, nada cambiara, a excepción de que tendrán que hacer que el mercado Ingles acepte a B&F. Pero ¡eso ya lo tiene ganado! Como sabemos, todo se decidirá en el Top 20 de este trimestre."

Termine de leer el mensaje, ¿Top 20? Esas chicas no tenían la más mínima oportunidad de sacarnos del Top 20, Twilight Fears siempre ha sido el #1 de todos los músicos del mundo.

El Top 20 se sacaba cada 3 meses y el ganador se coronaba como el número 1 del mundo, ya que se ejercía una votación mundial, eran mejor que los Teen Choice Awards y que cualquier otro premio.

¿Quién diablos eran las B&F?

-Jasper- hice señal con una mano para que se quitara los audífonos-

-¿dime?- pregunto y al mismo tiempo se encontraba acomodando su ipod en su mano-

-¿sabes quienes son las B&F?- tenia curiosidad-

-¡claro que si!-exclamo Emmett metiéndose en la conversación- ¡esas chicas son lo máximo!-

-Jasper suspiro-por más que me sorprenda, tiene razón Edward, las B&F son increíbles-

-¿increíble? ¡Son unas bellezas! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Tienes que ver a Rose! Ella es… ¡ella es el amor de mi vida! ¡Es tan hermosa! Su cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes… ¡su cuerpo! ¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo no conoces a las B&F?

Emmett se emociono demasiado, yo solo me rei por lo bajo. Por lo patético que se veía hablando de una simple y tonta banda.

Sea como sea Twilight Fears, siempre eran mejores.

-míralas Edward- hablo Jasper mientras me pasaba su ipod-

Debo admitir, que me sorprendí, las chicas eran hermosas, había una pequeña enana que se lucia con su ropa, que estaba en la esquina derecha, a su lado estaba otra, una muy delgada, tenía el cabello largo y negro, y otra que me imagino era la que Emmett me decía, alta, cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, tenia buenos atributos…

Pero había una, parecía ser la líder, ya que estaba en el centro, ella… ¡si que era hermosa! Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, y se podía notar gracias al vestido que llevaba, azul brillante y corto, con cabellos color caoba, ondulado, pero perfecto, sonreía y sus ojos chocolates se le iluminaban en la foto, era realmente hermosa.

-¿esa quién es?- le pregunte a Jasper, ya que Emmett no dejaba de hablar de Rose, y le pase el ipod para que la viera-

-oh, esa es Isabella Swan, pero ha dejado muy claro que le gusta que la llamen Bella, es muy recta, y es la princesa de Londres-

-¿así que ella es la princesa eh?-pregunte interesado-

Digo, no es que me interesara, pero si ella se acercara a pedirme un autógrafo y tal vez una cita, pues, no podría dejar a la princesita sin la satisfacción de conocerme ¿o sí?

-sí, solo sé que la mandaron a Estados Unidos porque ella quería estudiar canto, no se mas, ¿Por qué de repente te interesa B&F?-

-leí un mensaje en el blog del músico que decía que B&F se mudara a Londres y que estudiaran en nuestro colegio-

-¡¿QUE? ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LO MENCIONASTE ANTES!- grito Emmett en un volumen que reventó mis oídos-

-¡Veré a mi Rose en vivo y en directo!- dicho esto empezó a cantar una canción que desconocía aunque me imaginaba era de ellas, pero escucharla con la voz de Emmett, no era bueno-

-¿quieres escuchar algo de ellas?- pregunto Jasper pasándome su ipod-

-ya que-me encogí de hombros-

La canción se llamaba "more than a love song" **(NA: la cancion es de Fireflight! bajenla para que tengan una idea...xD) **

Empezó con un solo de guitarra extraordinario y luego empezó a cantar una voz que, inesperadamente me hipnotizo por completo.

**(NA: la cancion la canta Bella segun la historia, recuerden, Alice guitarra, Angela bajista, Rose teclado, Jake bateria...xD) **

Look into her eyes  
You can see she's crying out  
She hides behind her smile  
You can see the pain of doubt  
And if you would hold her close  
You could feel the brokenness inside  
You would know she feels alone  
She feels empty

She needs more than a hug on a holiday  
She needs more than a smile on a Sunday  
She's not looking for you to fix what's wrong  
She really wants to know  
Really wants to know she belongs  
She needs more than a love song

Listen to her now  
Broken is a beautiful sound  
She's a little scared  
She's afraid of falling further down  
But maybe if you let her know  
And gave her just a little hope  
Somehow if she knew the truth  
She'd come alive

In the end  
We will learn  
Actions speak louder then our words

Tengo que admitirlo, todo fue increíble, la voz de la chica, la guitarra, el sonido, la letra…eran buenas.

-¿Quién canta?- le pregunte a Jasper mientras intentaba repetir la canción-

-Bella es la cantante-

No dije nada y deje que la canción me inundara otra vez…Bella Swan, hermosa, hermosa voz…interesante.

-¿sabías que B&F es una de las pocas bandas que no tienen nisiquiera una historia negativa ante la prensa?- comento Jasper-

Apague el ipod y procese la información que me dio Jasper…

-¿ni un solo escándalo?- vaya, que vida tan aburrida-

-no, ninguno, por eso dije que Bella es muy recta, nisiquiera ha tenido novio alguna vez en su vida, es bastante tranquila-

-¿Por qué sabes tanto de B&F?- pregunte apenas la curiosidad me invadió-

-carcajeo- gracias al parlanchín que está aquí, apenas preguntas, aunque sea un poco sobre B&F te cuenta toda la historia- menciono señalando a Emmett-

Y todavía este seguía hablando, no le prestaba atención porque me encontraba concentrado en lo que me decía Jasper, pero en cuanto quise escuchar a Emmett, este decía…

B&F obtuvo 6 millones de venta de discos, su nuevo álbum se llama "Two Faces", su primer disco fue "Mirror", su canción versión acústica de It's you ha tenido no se cuantas descargas…y un montón de cosas que decidí dejar de escuchar, y volví a poner la canción…

_And if you would hold her close  
you could feel the brokenness inside  
you would know she feels alone  
she feels empty…._

Había algo en la letra de esa canción, no sé que era, un secreto, una especie de conexión con lo que me ocurría, un vacio, que al parecer, la princesita sentía, a menos que ella no sea la escritora…

En fin, no le tome importancia y me quite los audífonos ya que habíamos llegado al cole.

-¡miren eso!- grito Emmett asomándose por la ventana-

Jazz y yo nos asomamos igual, prácticamente todo Inglaterra se había reunido en el College solo para ver la entrada de B&F, y eso que ellas ya estaban afuera.

Quise intentar seguir mirando, pero Emmett abrió la puerta sin siquiera avisarnos.

Emmett se poso en la puerta como su fuese una estrella de Rock, bueno, lo era…pero exagero…

Inesperadamente Jasper hizo lo mismo, bajo de la camioneta luciéndose como el príncipe del mundo.

Seguía yo, y no me quería quedar atrás así que, apenas me encontré con el pavimento, pase mi mano sobre mi cabello en un ademán que las chicas amaban, y de repente mis oídos casi se revientan mucho más que cuando se podían reventar con Emmett.

El estruendo era tétrico. ¿Por cuánto tiempo las chicas podían gritar así?

Mire a mi alrededor, las chicas de B&F estaban paradas en frente de su camioneta, igual a la nuestra solo que en Rosado y negro y claro decía en letra plateada B&F. solo habían dos, por tanto, faltaban dos, y yo note al instante que faltaba Bella y la rubia que obsesiona a Emmett.

Caminamos despacio hacia la entrada, y al mismo tiempo que nosotros caminamos ellas también lo hicieron, quise reír, pero decidí no hacerlo.

Llegamos primero a la entrada, Jasper se adelanto un poco más y dejo la puerta abierta para que las chicas pasaran primero que nosotros.

-muchas gracias Jasper- musito la más pequeña de ellas en una voz bastante atractiva-

Al menos eso creo que pensó Jasper, lo vi riéndose por lo bajo

-¿Estás seguro de que es solo Emmett el obsesionado?- le pregunte a Jasper apenas todos estuvimos juntos de nuevo-

-si- respondió el-

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! si fue Jasper el primero en conocer a las B&F-

Jasper miro al suelo… ¡ja!

-tocan bien-

-¡seh! Y la enana no tiene nada que ver….- se burlo Emmett-

-es una gran guitarrista Emmett, deberías escucharla en vez de ponerte a babear por el cuerpo de Rose-

-¡oye! ¡Al menos yo si lo admito! No como otros-

No podía dejar de reírme de los insultos que se daban el uno al otro, caminaba directo a recepción, conozco muy bien esta escuela así que no me importaba no fijarme por donde iba hasta que sentí que algo enorme había chocado contra la puerta.

Mire rápidamente y me encontré con una chica tirada en el suelo. No pude evitar reírme de lo ridícula que se veía la chica tirada sobre sí misma. Sé que no le había hecho daño, por eso no me importaba reírme en lo absoluto en su cara, y si era una fan, pues, solo pediría un autógrafo de recompensa. Por tanto los chicos y yo seguíamos riéndonos de la torpedad de algunas personas.

-¡oye! ¿¡Por qué demonios no te fijas cuando abres la puerta!-

Un grito estrepitoso apago un poco mi sonrisa, pero no del todo…y después me fije en la persona…

No podía ser... ¿¡Bella Swan! Volvimos a reír, esta vez en un volumen más alto, Bella se veía muy divertida cuando se caía.

-¿de qué diablos te ríes?- pregunto molesta-

Intente calmarme (no funciono) y le mire, ella era mucho más bonita en persona que en una foto, se veía preciosa aun con el uniforme del colegio, sus ojos eran brillantes y luminosos, tal vez el caoba más hermoso del mundo. La falda dejaba notar sus piernas y la camisa ¡wow! Esta chica tenía hasta para regalarles a las demás. Pero además de todo eso Bella era bella. Muy bella. No podía evitar reírme.

-¿Bella estas bien?- una chica, y si no me equivocaba era la rubia a la que Emmett "amaba"-

Las risas se apagaron por parte de todos.

Mire a Emmett para ver su expresión, y la verdad es que tenía unas enormes ganas de reírme a todo volumen, tuve que aguantarme, mi pobre hermano estaba comiéndose a la rubia con la mirada, mirándola de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, como si nunca antes hubiese visto a una mujer.

-¿se te perdió algo amigo?-

¡Straight uno! Emmett nunca entiende la regla, "mírale los ojos y después imagina el resto en privado"

-¡claro que si preciosa! ¿Donde habías estado toda mi vida eh?- respondió sin un solo deje de discreción-

Definitivamente, mi hermano es enemigo del respeto por las mujeres.

-¿disculpa?-

-ya me escuchaste Rose, ¿te importa que te llame así? Es que ¡wow! Por fin te veo en persona, ¡cielos! ¡Soy tu fan!-

Trague mis ganas de reír, la chica parecía querer asesinarlo y luego tirarlo en la alcantarilla, se veía bastante enojada. Tenía que meterme antes de que Emmett saliera lastimado.

-perdónenlo, Emmett nunca sabe cuando callarse-musite en una voz suave para apaciguar los ánimos-

Supongo que también debía disculparme por haber tirado a Bella.

-y Bella, por favor perdóname por haberte tirado- le dedique una sonrisa torcida para calmarla-

-la próxima te fijas imbécil- salió repentinamente golpeándome por un costado-

Todo mi orgullo se fue al suelo en ese momento, ¿Qué le hice? Que yo sepa, no le he hecho nada malo a la tal Bella.

La siguieron, la rubia y otro chico

.

Y yo todavía estaba anonadado por el suceso, ¿imbécil? nadie me ha llamado así en años.

-¡uf! Parece que no le agradas a todo el mundo Eddie- hablo Emmett-

-cállate, tu tampoco le agradaste a la rubia- dije frustrado-

-¡por favor! Ella se muere por mí, simplemente no lo demuestra-

-¡si claro! Y a mí me gusta Jasper-

-bueno…eso era algo obvio-

-¡retráctate Emmett!-exclamo Jazz-

Me dispuse a ignorar sus peleas y seguí inmiscuido en mi mente, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Imbécil? ¿Por qué?

Tal vez, no sea una monedita de oro a la que todos aman, ¿pero qué diablos le hice a la tal Bella? debo admitir que me molesto muchísimo el no agradarle a Bella, si yo era agradable, divertido, tenia buen humor, era rico, famoso y toco muy bien la guitarra y el piano, además de que canto, se escribir y componer. ¡Por dios! Se supone que todas las chicas en el mundo deberían amarme.

Probablemente no debería afectarme tanto el suceso, pero me afectaba y eso me molestaba.

Después de recibir mis llaves y todo lo necesario para este nuevo año me encamine hacia mi casillero, el mismo de siempre, el 295, para poder meter mis libros y tal vez arreglarlo un poco…o bueno mejor no.

Ya casi estaba llegando cuando dos personas interrumpían mi paso, y una extraña sensación de calor se retorció en mi pecho, eran Bella y el chico que estaba con ella, estaban más pegados que un chicle a un zapato, y en frente de mi casillero.

Aclare mi garganta en un alto volumen para indicarles que tenían público, ¡por favor! Hasta yo consigo una habitación cuando quiero hacer eso.

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunte con claro sarcasmo-

Estaban bloqueando mi paso, sabía que estaba enojado y no entendía por qué.

-sí, si interrumpes, ¿Qué quieres aquí?- decía Bella con una voz llena de rabia-

-mi casillero es el 295, bloquean mi paso- musite enojado, si ella se enojaba conmigo todo el tiempo ¿Por qué yo no? –

Ellos se quitaron rápidamente de mi paso, me dispuse a sacar mi llave hasta que un grito ensodercente me sobresalto.

-¿¡tu casillero es el 295?-

-sí, ¿por?-

¿Acaso no era obvio?

-Bella, tengo que ir a mi casillero antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿nos vemos después?-

El rostro que parecía que querer lanzarme de un puente se ablando apenas el chico ese murmuro esas palabras.

¿Y ese tipo quien era? ¿Qué no se supone que Bella es la nueva María Calcuta? ¿Qué hacia ella coqueteándole a ese?

_Demonios… ¿Qué me sucede? _

-claro Jake, nos vemos después-respondí-

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente e intente concentrarme, probablemente con un poco de conversación se ablande conmigo.

-¿es tu novio?-pregunte en una voz suave y calmada, y si lo era me desquitaría con Jasper después por haberme mentido-

No dijo nada, se encontraba acomodando sus libros y con su mirada gacha intentando ignorarme, cosa que no lograría, puesto que nadie se me resiste. Por tanto, me acerque un poco más, sin que se diera cuenta, ya estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¿sigues enojada porque te hice caer?, si es así, lo siento, no fue mi intención-

Es increíble como algunas chicas no son tan olvidadizas. Sin embargo, seguía sin dirigirme palabra. ¡Por todos los cielos, que ridiculez! ¿Qué diablos me debería importarme esto?

Me sentía completamente patético.

-suspire ante mis pensamientos-si me sigues ignorando igual te seguiré hablando- continúe resignado-

Ella quiso voltear, pero mis perfectos pectorales se chocaron con ella. Rei ante las circunstancias.

-quítate de mi camino Cullen-

¡Maldición!

-¿Por qué me tratas así eh?- pregunte confundido y frustrado-

-porque no hay una manera mejor de tratar a los de tu clase- respondió mirándome con deseos de asesinarme-

-¿mi clase? ¿A qué te refieres?- estaba empezando a fastidiarme-

-tu clase, engreído, drogadicto, fumador, vago…esa es tu clase- escupió-

Vale, eso no me gusto…

Otra vez mis errores salían a la luz por personas que poco podían comprenderme, personas falsas, hipócritas. Y ahora, gracias a Swan mi orgullo se estaba hiendo por el inodoro.

La sostuve duramente por el brazo, y la aprisione, este era otro de los efectos de las medicinas, me volvían impulsivo, pero en esos momentos me valía un pito.

-no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de mí, no me conoces Swan-

Exacto, nadie me conocía.

-yo hablo todo lo que quiera, ahora ¡suéltame!- murmuro intentando zafarse de mi agarre-

Obviamente, yo contra ella…no funciono.

-¡suéltame ahora mismo inútil!-

-entonces, actúa como la princesa que eres y discúlpate-

Al menos merecía eso

-¡ja! ¡Jamás! Yo no tengo porque pedirte disculpas, tú y tu banda de fenómenos son los únicos que deben pedirle disculpa a la vida por existir-

¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?, era lógico, ella era mi rival, no soportaba verme ganar. Típico en los artistas, yo primero, yo segundo, yo tercero.

-¿así que es eso? ¿Te da celos que Twilight Fears sean los únicos ganadores del Top 20?– bufe socarronamente-

-eso puede cambiar Cullen-

-¿crees que tus estúpidas canciones emocionales tienen oportunidad? ¡Por favor!-me burle irónicamente, ¡que idiotez pensar que esas patéticas canciones pueden ganarme!-

-escucha, es obvio que B&F ganara esta vez, me vale un pito lo que pienses de mi o de mi banda, sé que soy mejor, soy mucho mejor que tú en todos los sentidos y siempre lo seré –

Por más que odiaba admitirlo, Bella tenía razón, yo ya no merecía ganar, mas sin embargo, quería ganar, pero, ¿Cómo ganar cuando eres fuente de burlas y chismes? La solté, no tenia caso seguir pegado a ella, ella era como todos los artistas, vacios, orgullosos, probablemente el que Bella era igual a mí, me fastidiaba. De todas maneras, ella no podría mantenerse intacta por siempre, de una u otra forma caería. Nunca se podia ser perfecto.

-no por mucho tiempo Swan-

Termine por decir. Y al segundo me arrepentí al observar su mirada pálida y pérdida,

¿Qué le sucedía a Bella?

Fin del Cap 4

* * *

holaaa

sii ya see! me tarde mil! esque ya toy disq en el ultimo año y tuve que estudiar para muchos examenes, pero ya sali asi que!...weeee...podre subir mas seguido, espero que les guste este cap, ¿entendieron un poco mas a Edward?

en fin...dejen reviews! y pasen por amantes y socios! xD que no tiene ni un rr...¬¬


	6. Top 20

**Cap-5 El Top 20  
**

Esa voz se quedo en mi cabeza todo el día, durante cada clase y en cada segundo, igual que la cicatriz, minuto a minuto me golpeaba incansablemente.

Estaba cansada de siempre tener que soñar de esa manera, siempre recordando las múltiples puñaladas con la navaja, siempre volviendo a escuchar las risas, siempre recordando la mirada de Alec hacia mi, burla y despecho.

Una lagrima escapo de mis mejillas en plena clase, para mi suerte estaba en la ultima clase, Idioma y solo nos encontrábamos haciendo un pequeño taller.

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto una familiar voz a mi lado-

Rosalie ya iba en ultimo año de universidad, Alice si acaso iba en primer año y Jacob iba con Rose. Yo estaba en el mismo año que Ángela.

Limpie mis lágrimas con disimulo, como si tuviera una basura en el ojo.

-na...Nada ¿Por qué?- respondí-

-no soy tonta Bella, ¿es ese sueño otra vez?-

Nunca les pude ocultar a mis mejores amigos que era lo que me sucedía, Alice, Ángela, Rose y Jacob conocen toda la historia. Pero ese secreto se ha quedado en lo profundo del océano.

Las ganas de llorar se acentuaron más, pero en ese momento no sabia si era por lo que había pasado, o por el recuerdo de la voz de Edward diciéndome exactamente lo mismo que Alec me había dicho antes de…ese suceso.

Tal vez en un profundo agujero de mi ser, no quería creer que Edward era así, pero con esa voz, lo confirmo, siempre será igual que los demás.

Artistas como él, famosos, solicitados por la mitad de chicas en el planeta, talentosos…siempre serian igual.

Amadores de sí mismos, tan preocupados por ellos, que no se dan cuenta del mucho daños que le pueden causar a una fan, o a una "amiga".

-no, no es nada, de veras, estoy bien-

Quise estar segura de eso, pero no funcionaba. Me sentía tan estúpida tragándome las lágrimas.

-no te creo Bella, mírame-

Le mire, con mis ojos inundados en llanto que ya querían recorrer mis mejillas.

-¿lo ves? Estas mal, no intentes ocultarlo, Bella, tienes que olvidarte de eso, te volverás loca si no lo olvidas-

-no…no puedo Ang, no puedo-

Apoye mi cabeza en el pupitre, desesperada. Estaba tan cansada de siempre llorar y llorar como idiota por todo.

El dolor es como un perro, necesitas sacarlo de vez en cuando para que no te vuelva loca.

Y en ese momento, el perro quería salir…

Tan enojada con Alec y ahora con Edward. ¿Por qué los recuerdos parecían acosarme como un asesino esperando que llegues a tu casa y después clavarte un cuchillo, violarte y despellejarte? Así sentía mis recuerdos.

-tranquila, todos estamos contigo-

De pronto sonó el timbre. Hora de ir a las habitaciones y descansar, y era lo que mas necesitaba, olvidarme de todo. Dormir y si tenía suerte no volver a despertar jamás.

No tuve suerte…

4 días después…

…..

-¡Bella! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba!-

Después de haber llorado incansablemente en el regazo de Ángela por estas ultimas 3 noches, sentía como un bulto enorme se encontraba saltando en mi cama.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y vislumbre a la escurridiza de Alice encima de mí.

-¡Alice! ¿Por qué siempre me despiertas así?- pregunte ya mas despierta y tratando de quitarla de encima-

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?-bufo- ¡Bella! ¿No sabes que día es hoy?-

-¿Viernes?-

-¡No!...bueno si, ¿pero acaso no recuerdas? ¡¿Hola! ¡El Top 20 Bella!-

¡Cielos! Tantas revoluciones de emociones hicieron que me olvidara de este día.

4 días enteros encerrada en este internado, y en esta habitación (ya que Ángela les conto todo a mis amigos y estos decidieron excusarme alegando que estaba enferma)

Tan concentrada en tonterías, ¡el top 20! El conteo más importante de cada trimestre. (Ya que solo lo realizan cada tres meses) ¡Era hoy! ¡y yo aquí!

-¡hora de salir de este lugar Bell's!- ¿Qué Alice nunca le bajaba el volumen a su voz?- has estado exactamente cuatro días en el este cuarto, hoy es el top 20 ¡y tu aquí todavía! ¡Vamos! ¡Hoy B&F será el #1 del mundo! -

-¿tú crees que ganemos Al?-

-no lo creo, ¡lo sé! Y todos lo sabemos-

-¿Cómo?-pregunte levantándome de mi cama y dando un enorme bostezo del cansancio que llevaba encima-

-es obvio Bella, en el blog del músico estaban disputando quien ganaría este trimestre-Ángela se metió en la conversación- ¿y adivina qué? Twilight Fears tiene menos probabilidad de ganar desde que Tanya Denali, la famosa estrella de cine, grabo un "sex tape" de ellos dos y lo público en youtube-

Nunca había visto ese video…y NUNCA pretendía verlo…

Por eso mismo Twilight Fears es una basura de banda

-por tanto-continuo-nosotros seguimos debajo de ellos, ¡por sorprendente que parezca!-

-¿¡QUE? ¿¡EN SERIO?-

Comenzamos a gritar de la emoción, como tres niñas que por primera vez van a Disneyland y ven a la Cenicienta.

Era algo nuevo para mí, B&F pocas veces llegaba al Top 20 y si acaso llegaba al #19. ¿Y de la nada estar en el #2, casi en el #1? Era… ¡wow!

La música era lo único que me hacia olvidar mis problemas, si cantaba no era para ser famosa o rica, era para liberarme, y pues, después…que te amen y aclamen no es tan malo.

Nos vestimos rápidamente, (ni idea de que hacia Alice en nuestra habitación) y bajamos a desayunar.

En la entrada de la cafetería estaba un cartel pintado de sobremanera en color dorado, rosa y negro y decía:

"_¡ven a ver el Top 20 más esperado de todos! Dos de las bandas que estudian con nosotros en Elfinsison se enfrentaran en una batalla musical por el #1. ¡B&F y_ _Twilight Fears!_

_Ven a verlo en el salón de cine a las 4:00pm de esta tarde ¡no te lo pierdas! _

Y debajo del cartel estaba la foto promocional de la canción que habíamos enviado para la votación de este trimestre, "More than a Love Song" y a su lado rebosaba la que Twilight Fears tenía participando, "In pieces". Nunca la había escuchado, y esperaba nunca hacerlo.

Twilight Fears…como dije, me importaba poco y nada.

Nada debía interferir con mis metas de este año.

-¡Bella! ¡Por aquí!-

Sentí la voz de Jake llamarme y lo vi sentado en una mesa que estaba en medio de la cafetería con Rose. Ángela, Alice y yo caminamos hacia ellos.

-¿lista para nuestro triunfo? – Mascullo Jake-

-mas que lista Jake-

-¿ya te sientes mejor Bella?- pregunto Rose-

-si, y estaré mejor si ganamos-bromee-

-¡ja! ¿Y lo dudas?-

Todos rompimos en risas, hasta que quise ir por algo de desayunar, Alice y Ángela me siguieron.

Nunca me había percatado de lo grande que era la cafetería, era brillante, de un color amarrillo claro, y las mesas eran bastante amplias, pero lo mejor era el Buffett, tenia de todo, (y eso que solo era desayuno).

-¿Qué querrá comer hoy joven?- pregunto la mujer que estaba detrás de las vidrieras de la comida-

-¡yo quiero unos waffles!- salto de pronto Alice-

-yo también quiero- musito Ángela-

-que sean tres- termine por decir-

Cuando nos dieron los waffles nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, vi a Rose leyendo una revista "Tiger Beat" y escuchando su i-pod, hasta podía escuchar la canción desde donde me encontraba y apenas si había tocado su desayuno. Que no alcanzaban a ser unas mini empanadas, y un jugo de naranja. Típico en mi hermana, según ella, la figura es importante.

-suerte en el top 20 chicas- mascullo una voz conocida-

Edward….

Intente olvidar todo el suceso, quise no pensar en eso y simplemente mantenerlo en mi mente del modo que se merece, engreído, drogadicto, fumador y vago…solo eso necesitaba recordar de él,…yo soy mejor…mucho mejor.

-no la necesitamos, pero gracias de todas formas- conteste-

-en verdad si la necesitan- se burlo –

¡Maldición! ¡Como lo odiaba!

-¿¡Por qué no te…!-

-¡ok! ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!-

La voz de mi hermana nos interrumpió.

Ella se dirigía a Emmett de nuevo, no había notado que de nuevo este la miraba de una manera acosadora.

-¡es que me has flechado preciosa!, dime ¿no quieres salir conmigo alguna vez?- musito este chico en un tono divertido-

Pero lo mas divertido fue la mirada de Rose, parecía como si un gusano le hubiese pisado sus zapatos Kenneth Cole.

-¡Ja! ¡Prefiero oler los calcetines de Jasper que tiene Alice!-

-¡oye!-chillo Alice-¡se supone que no debes decirlo!

-da igual, me voy de aquí-

Rose se levanto airada y camino rápidamente hacia la salida.

-¡te seguiré amando Rosalie!-

El tal Emmett salió por detrás de ella. Ya me la imaginaba golpeándolo en sus partes íntimas.

-vámonos chicos- dije levantándome de la silla-

Salimos rápidamente de la cafetería y de ahí, simplemente me dirigí a mi salón con Ángela.

El día pasó rápidamente, aunque descubrí que la química no es lo mío, y que la odio con toda mi alma, la única clase divertida fue música. Por ahora nos encontrábamos en gimnasia y vi un letrero muy interesante en el boletín de anuncios que estaba en el gimnasio. Al parecer el colegio tendría audiciones para animadoras.

-¿quieres ser animadora?- pregunto Ang en cuanto me vio parada mirando el anuncio-

-no lo sé, sería divertido, audicionaré a ver qué tal-

Obvio clasificaría, la entrenadora nos tenia horas y horas practicando bailes y coreografías para nuestros conciertos, ¿Cómo era posible que no entrara en un simple grupo de animadoras?

-genial, oye Bella, ¿tú crees que a Emmett de verdad le gusta Rosalie?-

-no tengo idea, pero Ángela, recuerda que esas cosas pueden perjudicarnos además el es un tonto y Rosalie sería muy tonta si se cree todo ese teatro-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-es obvio, ellos necesitan limpiar su nombre si o si, y claro, si no funciono el donar comida y ropa para los desamparados (información patrocinada por el blog del músico) lo próximo que intentaran es tener una relación con alguien limpio en cuanto a la prensa, y piensa ¿Quiénes son las únicas que están limpias ante la prensa? –

En realidad la autora de ese pensamiento era Rosalie, ella siempre me recalcaba que a los artistas mediocres y manchados siempre les convenía relacionarse sentimentalmente con una banda más famosa que ellos, o en este caso, mas limpia.

-eh… ¿nosotras?-

-¡exacto Ang! Pase lo que pase, tenemos que alejarnos de ellos, sino, terminaremos con un pésimo historial y quién sabe, ¡talvez hasta digan que nos drogamos junto a Twilight Fears en el bar la última frontera!-

¡Ugh! ¡Primero muerta antes de tocar esa clase de lugares!

-¿ósea que no me puede gustar Emmett?- musito, esta vez en un tono melancólico-

-¡ni se te ocurra Ángela! ¡Esta prohibido! ¿Entiendes?-

Probablemente estaba siendo grosera, y talvez hasta mi propia mente no quería reconocer mi verdad, (de que talvez eran excusas tontas y en verdad estaba celosa de ellos) pero de igual manera jamás, jamás, nunca jamás, permitiría que mi banda se viera perjudicada. Mi banda era lo único limpio que tenía en mi vida, y la única prioridad que tenía, además de Jake.

-ok Bella, entiendo, pero y entonces, ¿Qué pasara con Alice? Sabes que ella muere por Jasper-

-pero Jasper no por ella, y eso me tranquiliza, aparte, Alice conoce bien la regla, y te la vuelvo a repetir, "cero escándalos" ¿estamos?-

-suspiro socarronamente-vale, por la banda-

-por la banda-

El día siguió pasando y Ángela dejo volar el tema, ya eran las 4:00 y la banda y yo nos encontrábamos caminando hacia a sala de cine, con el corazón en la boca, me estaba muriendo, literalmente, por no saber que podría pasar, si llegábamos al Top 20, al #2 B&F pasaría a la historia, y hasta en Tombuctú nos escucharían. ¡Hasta los caníbales que viven en las selvas vírgenes del Darién! B&F estaría en el mundo entero.

Y además, Esme quedaría tan encantada que de seguro nos regalaría un Ferrari a cada una.

La sala de cine era grandiosa, y sumamente inmensa, era un cine de verdad, con luces escandecentes, asientos reclinables color caoba con portavasos, y el típico pasillo en medio, una tiendita de dulces, en donde se estaba preparando el pop corn y los alumnos ya estaban haciendo fila, una súper mega pantalla plana del tamaño de la pared, aire acondicionado espantosamente frio y hasta cortinas en cada pared. Si, definitivamente, este era el colegio más costoso de todo Gran Bretaña por alguna razón. ¿¡Cuánto costaba esto por año!

-¿B&F?- la voz de una chica me saco de mis pensamientos-

-eh…-

-obvio que son ustedes, soy Kate, vengan, tienen asientos reservados-

La chica nos guio hasta unos asientos en primera fila, y tenía, en cada asiento un letrero con nuestro nombre.

Nisiquiera me pude sentar cerca de Jake, pero por otro lado, me encantaba este trato.

Los minutos pasaron, y llego la estúpida banda de Edward, se sentaron del otro lado del pasillo, pero al mismo tiempo casi a nuestro lado.

Intercambiamos miradas asesinas hasta que empezó el Top 20 y yo tenía algo revuelto en mi panza del nervio.

Las luces se apagaron y varios gritos por parte de los alumnos empezaron a relucir.

-¡¿Cómo están fanes!-hablo la presentadora-

"¡bienvenidos al Top 20 de este trimestre! Hoy tenemos una batalla épica, B&F y Twilight Fears se enfrenta uno a uno por el primer lugar de este trimestre.

Así que B&F, Twilight Fears si nos están viendo, crucen los dedos, porque esto es el

¡TOP 20!"

Los alumnos siguieron gritando, Alice, Jake, Rose y Ángela se les unieron en gritos, yo me quede estática, aun muerta del miedo.

Vi a Edward a mi lado, su mirada penetraba en la mía, sabía que esta era la guerra, y yo TENIA que ganar.

Pasaron, 19, 18, 17, 16…15,…13 canciones…sin un solo corte comercial.

El olor de las palomitas de Alice estaba empezando a marearme, ya no sabia que sentir, me estaba muriendo literalmente del nervio, y Edward todavía seguía mirándome de la misma forma. Penetrante, con esos ojos verdes, tan profundos como el bosque. Un bosque que te invita a perderte en el.

12, 11, 10…6…estaba llegando el momento…

Ya casi no me quedaban uñas.

El reloj y las canciones continuaban, haciendo tic y tac, presentando videos, y biografías…

5, 4…3

Era el momento, el minuto, el segundo. Necesitaba vomitar…

¡Hola amigos!-siguió hablando la presentadora después de la canción ganadora del #3, que no fue más que una canción de Three Day Grace, llamada "now or never…"

Después de la canción sentí como mi corazón estaba empezando a latir a un ritmo aun más acelerado que un auto de carreras, tenia tantos sentimientos, y uno de esos era nausea…no me estaba sintiendo bien.

-Bella, tranquila, ganemos o perdamos, somos mucho mejores que cualquiera- susurro Alice y al mismo tiempo me extendió su mano-

Observe a todos mi amigos con las manos agarradas, esperando el momento de la verdad, tome la mano de Alice y cerré los ojos.

Desee que el tiempo pasara, desee ganar, para demostrarle a todos que no soy una perdedora ni mucho menos poca cosa, como me llamaba Alec, este era mi sueño, lo hacía por mí, por mis amigos, para liberarme.

Y el número dos de este top 20 es….-sonido de tambores- ¡TWILIGHT FEARS! Con su canción "In Pieces"** (NA: la cancion es de Linkin Park...escuchenla! xD ) **

Abrí los ojos impactada, ¡no podía ser posible! ¡Twilight Fears era #2! ¡TENIA OPORTUNIDAD!

Hubo un silencio en el salón de cine, pero después de los quejumbrosos gritos de Rose y Jake, todos empezaron a gritar y entonces yo decidí mirar a Edward.

El miraba perdido en el vacío, impactado por la noticia, le parecía algo imposible. Sus ojos verdes parecían pegados al suelo de su asiento, y un extraño sentimiento se apareció por mi mente, sin saber exactamente de qué se trataba.

La canción paso rápidamente, y ahora vendría, la decisión final.

-¿ya hemos esperado demasiado no creen?- siguió hablando la chica- pues ¡ha llegado el momento amigos! ¡El #1 más escuchado del mundo!

Esta banda viene directo desde Estados Unidos, nació hace dos años y son ellos los que se ganaron el corazón de las personas con sus canciones…

No podía ser…no podía ser…

Los ganadores de este TOP 20 son…¡B&F! ¡CON SU CANCIÓN MORE THAN A LOVE SONG!

No pude pensar más, Alice, Rose, Ángela y Jake ya me estaban rodeando con sus abrazos y gritos y podría jurar que el teatro casi se viene encima de los alaridos de las personas.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡GANAMOS!- grite emocionada-

Mi canción, la canción que tanto me había costado, ya que es una exploración a mi historia, ¡GANO!, empecé a llorar de alegría, de felicidad, de emoción ¡de todo!

Todo mi esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Saltamos, corrimos gritamos, lloramos, parecíamos niños en el jardín de infantes. Pasaron pocos minutos y yo me encontraba secándome las lágrimas de mis mejillas, cuando mire otra vez a Edward.

Esta vez estaba mirándome a mí….

Sus penetrantes ojos verdes penetraban en los míos, no desviaba la mirada, estaba serio, casi como esos asesinos en serie de las películas que te miran por la ventana antes de matarte. Un escalofrió recorrió mi piel, no sabía exactamente el porqué.

De pronto su amigo Emmett le golpeo el hombro y este despertó. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Y porque mirándome a mi eh?

Decidí quitarle la mirada y continúe mirando a mis amigos y a algunos extraños que estaban felicitando a la banda hasta que sentí una mano rozar mi hombro, voltee y note que había sido Edward.

-esto no se queda así, más vale que te cuides Swan- dijo en una sonrisa juguetona y se marcho y sus amigos le siguieron igual de confundidos que yo-

Talvez Edward se tomaba muy en serio la competencia…pero por algo en especial…esas palabras me dieron mala espina.

¿De qué sería capaz?

Fin del Cap 5

* * *

holaaa!

y..y...que tal eh? muy largo, aburrido...? digamne...! xD

ahora sigue...la venganzaaa! jajaja...es el cap mas divertido y despues le sigue un EPOV...esperenloo! :D

agradecida porq leen y dejan rr:

roceta111 =D


	7. Victoria's Secret

**Cap 6****- Victoria's Secret **

Lo vi alejarse del lugar y decidí olvidarme por completo lo que había sucedido y me importaba un bledo cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mi música y nuestro triunfo.

-¡tenemos que celebrarlo!- exclamo Alice apenas salimos de la sala de cine, (por supuesto rodeados de un montón de alumnos emocionados)

-¡claro! Entonces… ¡COMPRAS!- gritamos todas al mismo tiempo-

-¡siii!-

-¡nooo! Yo no quiero ir de compras-interrumpió Jake-

Había olvidado que Jake detestaba ir de compras. Y no pueden imaginarse la cara de muerte que le dio Alice.

-ok Jake, acompáñanos y tú te quedas por ahí como el perro guardián, ¿vale?- dijo Rose entre risas divertidas-

-¡hey! Yo también gane- se cruzo de brazos-

-awww, vamos chicas, no podemos hacerle eso a Jake- lo defendí, y todas me miraron con su rostro de "pobre enamorada"-

Nunca jamás, pero jamás de los jamases les digas a tus mejores amigas que te gusta tu mejor amigo.

-como sea, ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras y después nos reunimos con Jake para comer?-

Todos asintieron satisfechos.

-vale, nosotros te llamamos Jake, ¿oka?-

-bien, pero no me dejen plantado como en Disneyland cuando se fueron a ver a Mickey Mouse-

Reímos al unísono y al Jake tomar su camino de vuelta a los dormitorios nosotras nos fuimos a hacer nuestros preparativos. En todo el camino a la habitación no dejamos de hablar de lo divertido que fue ganar, ¡éramos #1, NUMERO UNO! .

Estábamos saltando como niñas ridículas por todo el camino, pero felices por nuestra suerte, hasta que vimos que se acercaba Jasper.

-Alice-miro entre risas a Alice- chicas-luego a nosotras- felicidades-

El miraba con una sonrisa (al parecer) encantadora a Alice, eso no me gustaba…

-gracias Jasper- y ella respondió igual ¿qué me perdí?-

El se fue alejando de nuestra presencia, y antes de que Alice pudiera huir de mi, la agarre por el brazo.

-dime Alice, ¿desde cuándo le hablas al rubio pintado?- me refería a Jasper-

-eh…yo…pues…-

-¡Alice! ¡Sabes que no podemos aceptar escándalos!- reclame-

-sí, ya sé, pero ¡es Jasper! Aparte te prometo, ¡súper prometo que no habrá escándalos! ¡De veras!-

-si llegaran a ponerse de novios, ¿no crees que eso sería un escándalo?, aparte ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió!-

-pues no se…después de que Rose le dijo lo de los calcetines, me lo encontré en mi clase de gimnasia y me saludo, ¡me saludo! ¡Ay Bella!, todas las estrellas tienen novios, y Jasper y yo no haremos nada malo, ni haremos algo que perjudique a la banda-

-Alice, entiende, Jasper no está enamorado de ti, solo te usara, saldrás lastimada, no te creas sus sonrisitas ni sus saludos de Adonis, no son reales-

-eso puedo averiguarlo yo solita –

-no lo sé Alice-

Sabía que no debía confiar en Alice, al menos no en este tema pero si lo pensaba, nadie debería pagar por una simple tontería que yo había cometido hace años, por lo menos, debería dejar que Alice fuera feliz, y de verdad al menos esperaba un poco de discreción en cuanto a la prensa…solo que ¡porque Twilight Fears!...De todas las bandas del mundo le tenía que gustar el bajista de Twilight Fears. ¡Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo) la peor escoria de banda del planeta.

-Al, sabes perfectamente que esa banda no nos conviene-

-pero Jasper no es malo, no tiene la culpa de que sus amigos sean unos retardados drogadictos- musito molesta-

Tenía un punto…

-bien, mientras no deje manchas en B&F-

-¡sii! ¡Bella eres mi mejor amiga!- decía al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y me hacía saltar con ella-

Si dejaba a Alice "intentarlo" con Jasper… (Aunque para ser sincera, no confiaba en el)

Bueno, no confiaba en nadie. Supongo que también debería dejar a Ángela intentarlo con Emmett…¡Rayos! No tienen idea de cuánto odio a esa banda….de las miles de millones de bandas que existían… ¡porque Twilight Fears! ¡¿porque esos chicos!

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, por tanto respire profundo y recordé que, ¡SOY EL #1 DE TODO EL MUNDO!

Ya eran las 6:00, y era la hora de salida del internado, así que ¡adiós horrible primera semana! ¡Hora de shopping!

Todas nos reunimos en la entrada listas para salir en la limosina e ir de tienda en tienda probándonos ropa y comprando, una tarde muy divertida entre amigas.

Salimos al centro comercial un poco tarde, costó demasiado quedar perfectas para salir, somos B&F, no podemos permitir que nos vean sin el ultimo outfit del momento. Caminamos casi todo el centro comercial, y algunas veces fue difícil gracias a los fanes, pero al menos teníamos a nuestros guardaespaldas para evitar cualquier atropello por parte de fans locos, pero tratamos de complacer a la mayoría. Firmando y tomando fotos.

Nos encontrábamos en una tienda y yo me encontraba fascinada con una falda Roxy realmente útil para cualquier concierto.

-¡genial! ¡Descuento en Victoria´s Secret!- grito de repente Rose-

Gire mi mirada en dirección de las chicas, y note como Rose miraba un letrero que decía "25% de descuento en Victoria´s Secret". Su marca de ropa interior favorita.

-¡vamos! Necesito un poco de esa ropa- hablo Ángela-

-¡por supuesto! Nunca sobra uno de esos- se metió Alice- ¿vienes Bella?-

-¿tengo opción?- bromee entre risas-

Tuvimos que pedirles a los guardias que se quedaran por fuera, ni modo que los queríamos observándonos mientras elegíamos esa clase de ropa.

-¡wow! ¡Bella tienes que probarte este!-

Rose me mostró un juego completo de encajes azul claro, yo siempre decía que el azul no era mi color, pero todos decían lo contrario. Pero se veía increíble. **(NA: en mi perfil) **

-me encanta Rose-

-¡pruébatelo!- gritaron todas al unísono-

-vale, ya voy- tome el juego que Rose me mostraba y me adentre en el vestidor-

De verdad me veía genial en cuanto me vi en el espejo. Se veían geniales los encajes en mí.

"_de lo que se perdió Alec" _

Nisiquiera se como ese pensamiento surgió de repente...

-¡vamos Bella! ¡Sal!- gritaban ellas por detrás de los vestidores y afortunadamente me sacaron de mi trance-

Justo antes de salir para que ellas vieran lo genial que me veía las escuche gritar

-¡no puede ser! ¡Robert Pattinson está aquí!-gritaron de pronto las chicas-

¿Ah? ¿Mis oídos escuchaban bien?

-¡corran!-

Si Robert Pattinson, el famosísimo actor de cine estaba aquí, yo tenía que verlo, ¡es un gran actor!

-¡esperen que me cambie!- entre a prisa al vestidor y tome mi ropa-

Estaba a punto de quitar el seguro del brazier cuando sentí que la puerta del vestidor se había abierto. ¿La cerré mal? Voltee rápidamente con mi camiseta entre manos (por si algún mirón andaba por ahí) y juro que casi me desmayo por lo que vi…

¡Edward Cullen estaba en mi vestidor! ¡Y YO SEMIDESNUDA! ¡EN UN VICTORIA´S SECRET DE ENCAJE!

¡MAL-DI-CION!

Abrí la boca para gritar pero él fue más rápido que yo, coloco sus manos sobre mi boca y no me dejo emanar grito alguno, al mismo tiempo me presiono contra la pared del vestidor, y no alcanzaba a patearlo, y aparte de que mi camiseta cayó al suelo.

¡¿QUÉ PRETENDIA CULLEN CONMIGO?

-te dejare hablar, pero sin gritar ¿vale?- musito suavemente, como intentando calmarme-

Pero… ¡Esto es era horrible! Me sentía como en una de esas películas de terror en donde atacan a la rubia por la espalda y el loco sicótico ¡la parte en dos! ¡EN DOS! ¡Yo no era rubia! ¡Era injusto!

De pronto dejo de tapar mi boca y yo no pretendía quedarme ahí y sollozar, ¡yo tenía que gritar!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward estampo sus labios sobre los míos… ¡ME BESO! ¡ME BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡¿Cómo o porque? ¡¿QUÉ CONCHAS SUCEDE?

No entendía nada, solo sabía que los labios de Edward intentaban calmar mis patadas sosteniéndome por mis brazos y todavía… ¡SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS MIOS!

¡PUAGH! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!

En ese momento…extrañamente sentí un flash… ¿Cuándo había cerrado mis ojos?

Edward separo sus labios de los míos y logre zafarme, todo paso rápidamente, estaba confundida, demasiado y hasta sentía uno que otro mareo.

-pero…-reaccione- ¡¿Cómo te atreves! ¡Infeliz desgraciado! – comencé a golpearlo-

¡Desgraciado! ¡Que le dio! ¡Casi me muero del susto! ¡¿Y porque diablos me beso?. Seguía pegándole incasablemente, no pararía hasta patearlo en donde más le dolía. ¡Igual a los demás artistas imbéciles! ¡Al diablo sus ojos y su miradita de imbécil! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!

-te recomiendo que no me sigas golpeando- decía con sus manos al aire intentando detener mis golpes-

El hablaba tan calmado, como si lo que acababa de pasar no fuese nada.

-¡eres un imbecil! ¿¡Como te atreves a besarme estúpido!- deje de golpearlo, pero de verdad… ¡quería matarlo!

-era necesario-

-¡¿ah?-

En serio…tenía tanta furia por dentro, estaba airada y tenía fuego en mis venas.

-de ahora en adelante, harás todo lo que yo te diga-

-¿¡qué? ¡JA! en tus sueños Cullen, ¡lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! ¡O juro que te corto lo que tienes por amigo reproductivo y te lo hago tragar! –

-primero, nada de amenazas, segundo, bájale al tono Swan-

-primero ME VALE LO QUE ME DIGAS segundo, LARGATE- refute de vuelta-

-bien…si así lo quieres, supongo que esta foto se verá genial como primer escándalo de B&F-

¡¿Qué? El dijo ¿foto?

-¿foto?-

-sí, esta se verá genial en cuanto la arregle en photoshop y nos veamos los dos juntitos bien felices besándonos en los vestidores de un almacén y tú en ropa interior, justo lo que necesita B&F para primer escándalo-

Comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

¿Esto era una broma verdad?

-¿estás mintiendo verdad?- dije tanto para él como para mí-

Esto no me estaba gustando, ¿foto? ¡¿FOTO? ¡FO-TO! ¡MIER$$%""·%&!

-velo tu misma-

Edward tenía una cámara… digital…cybershot… negra… ¡MALDICION! Y en la pantalla fácilmente se podía vislumbrar una imagen en la que él y yo nos besábamos... ¡NOS BESABAMOS!

¡RAYOS! ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

-¡dame esa foto Cullen!- gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzar la cámara y poder reventársela en la cara-

-no, no, no- decía con el mismo tonito de nene engreído y movía su mano alejándome de su agarre-

Pero eso no iba a funcionar conmigo, tenía que seguir intentado.

-¡ya! ¡Quieta Bella!- me regaño además de que tomo mi brazo dejándome solo con un brazo para golpearlo-

-¡quieta tus calzones! ¡Dame esa cámara maldición!- deje de maltratarlo pero sentía tanta rabia hacia ese maldito imbécil-

Creo que tanta furia no cabía en mi pecho, tenía ganas de matarlo, apuñalarlo y después cortarlo en partecitas pequeñas y dárselo de cena a un tiburón

¡ODIO A EDWARD CULLEN!

-ya te dije- volvió a hablar suavemente ¿este era bipolar o qué?- te daré la foto, solo si haces todo lo que yo te diga-

Suspire en un volumen alto y le mire con una mirada de asesino en serie. ¿Podría matarlo? ¿Sería difícil? Podría decirle a Jake que me ayude a esconder el cuerpo. O talvez si lo golpeo contra el espejo podría dejarlo inconsciente y entonces tomar la cámara y salir corriendo ¿no?

-tienes tres segundos para decidir-

¡Por favor! ¿Dónde hay un piano gigante que le caiga en su cabezota? ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué diablos querrá Cullen? ¿Dinero...? ¡¿Por qué! ¡Es un maldito millonario!

-uno-

¡Maldición! ¿¡Que hacer! ¿El honor de mi banda o el mío?

-dos-

¿Sacrificarme o hundir a todas mis amigas? ¡Por dios! ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Qué PENSARIA MEDIO MUNDO DE B&f? ¿Esme, Mis padres, mis amigos, mis fans, JACOB?

-y tre...-

-¡vale acepto! ¿¡Que quieres?- le interrumpí-

No sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero mis amigas, mi banda, no podría soportar decepcionarlas.

¡Cielos! Definitivamente había hecho algo terrible en mi vida pasada como para merecer esto.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa triunfante...

¡Maldito Vividor! ¡Como lo odio! ¡MALDIGO A EDWARD CULLEN! ¡Y también maldigo a Victoria´s Secret!

Fin del cap 6

* * *

holaaa cap 6 listo! xD

yo misma me rei en algunas escenas, espero que les guste, la verdad hice todo lo que pude para manifestar el odio de Bella...sinceramente, yo odiaria a Edward, bueno a cualquiera que me haga eso! xD y ustedes?

el proximo capitulo es EPOV...es bastante divertido, ya lo tengo listo pero las dejare sufriendo...jejeje...noo mentiraa...no esta listo, faltan algunas cosas, pero si les aseguro algo, odiaran a Edward...

adelantito...

** -dime que quieres Cullen- **

**-quiero que seas mi novia- dije sin vacilar-**

**:O **esperenloo...y si les gusto este capi o lo odiaron haganmenlo saber con un rr! plzz..gracias a todos por leer..=D

roceta111


	8. MI Bella

**Cap 7 – MI Bella **

EPOV: 

¡Este era el mejor día de mi vida!

Fue un plan perfecto después de todo, nunca pensé que me saldría tan bien.

_Flashback…_

Me encontraba totalmente frustrado, odiaba todo y a todos, ¡esto era una completa injustica! ¡YO TENIA QUE GANAR!...

-¿Eddie? – Murmuro Emmett entrando a mi habitación-

-no es el momento Emmett, lárgate-

Yo estaba tumbado en mi cama, jugando con una pelota de Tennis, lanzándola de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de calmarme, era mejor descargar mi furia en el techo del cuarto que en algo o en alguien.

-¡uy!, vamos Eddie, Jasper quiere ir a comprarse un nuevo cover para su Blackberry, prometí acompañarlo, y tú tienes que salir de tu entierro, ¡llevas aquí seis horas!-

-lárgate Emmett- musite furioso-

¡Al diablo todo! Me valía pepino cualquier cosa, estaba enojado, y no me importaba descargarme con mi fastidioso hermano si seguía insistiendo.

-¡vamos Eddie!, será divertido, siempre te ha gustado ir al centro comercial para ganarte a cualquier chica, ¿y hoy no? ¡Por favor! Primera vez que perdemos, gran cosa, ganaremos la próxima-

Me harte, tome la bendita pelota y la lance contra el vacio, y ese vacío resulto ser mi estéreo nuevo, el cual quedo hecho pedazos en el suelo.

-¡wow!, pensé que amabas tu estéreo-

No dije nada y seguí mirando el estéreo hecho trizas, es que… ¡todo es culpa de Swan! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡SU culpa! Jamás pensé que llegaría a odiar a una mujer, pero esa no era mujer, era el demonio de Tasmania con falda, ¡maldición! , ¿Por qué ella gano?, ¡yo era mejor! Me tomo meses escribir esa canción, para que quedara como 2, ¡QUE PORQUERIA!, Bella era la culpable, ella tenía toda la culpa, seguramente si ella tendría problemas con la prensa no hubiese ganado…

Entonces se me prendió el foco…

…

-¿¡QUE PIENSAS HACER QUE?- gritaban Emmett y Jasper en cuanto estuvimos en el Centro Comercial.

-es lo mejor, limpiara mi nombre y la perjudicare a ella, ¿no es buen plan?-

-¡NOOO!- seguían gritando-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque es injusto Edward, vale, ellas ganaron, pero no por eso tienes que hacerle eso a Bella, seria trampa-mascullo el aburrido de Jasper-

-escuchen, no me interesa, aparte solo será un pequeñísimo escándalo, no le hará daño y de todas maneras, se va a divertir conmigo, no veo lo malo-

-no lo sé Edward-

-no me importa, lo hare y punto, y ustedes, como mis amigos me ayudaran, ¿verdad?-

Vacilaron por un minuto, y después asintieron, ¡ja! ¡Perfecto!...

_Fin del flashback…_

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES CULLEN!- volvió a gritar Bella-

¡Por Dios! Alguien debería callar a esa chica…

-sería bueno que te callaras, ¿no crees?-

Suspiro, y tenía la misma mirada de asesina en serie con la que siempre me miraba, me pregunto si sería capaz de matarme…

-bien…Cullen…por favor…dime qué quieres…- hablo entrecortado-

-muy bien, Swan- sonreí con mi típica risa triunfante- primero que nada, vístete, me reuniré contigo en la entrada en 10 minutos, ¿estamos?-

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, le interrumpí.

-10 minutos, si no vienes, la foto se publica ¿entendido Swan?-

-bien...Lo que digas, ahora vete-

Salí del vestidor, orgulloso de mi mismo, ¡ja! ¡Esto era increíble! Quién diría que de repente mi apestoso día se convirtiera en el mejor.

No me tomo mucho llegar a la entrada, me senté en un café que estaba en la misma entrada, pedí un cappuccino y unas empanadas y espere…

5…6…7…9… minutos y no llegaba.

"_Bueno, si así lo quieres"- _pensó mi maléfica mente-

Saque la mini Laptop que tenía en mi maleta, la cámara y el cable USB, para comenzar a editar…

"_sabes que esto no es justo"…_

Me detuve ante mi pensamiento, por más que odie admitirlo, se que la parte buena de mi mente tenía razón, esto era injusto para Bella, para su banda. Yo decía que nadie me conocía, ¿y qué tal si yo no conocía a Bella? Y la estaba juzgando mal…

-¡estoy aquí!-

Su voz se apareció de repente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, se veía agotada y cansada, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-lo siento, tenía que esquivar a las chicas, y por tu culpa me estoy perdiendo la comida con Jacob, así que se breve tarado-

Bien, me equivoque, si ella no era amable conmigo, entonces yo no sería condescendiente y continuaría con mi plan.

-¿Qué haces con esa laptop, que pretendías hacer estúpido?-

-ok, escucha, me estoy hartando de tus insultos sin motivo, así que te voy a pedir que dejes de insultarme, ¿vale?-

-¿ósea que puedo insultarte con un motivo?-

-¡por dios que chica tan difícil!- deja las bromas, no estoy de ánimos-

-¿y tú crees que yo lo estoy? acabas de convertir el mejor día de mi vida en el peor, me viste en ropa interior, me tomaste una foto y ahora no se qué quejumbrosa idea se te ha cruzado por la mente, ¡¿Cómo quieres que este feliz eh?-

-que contrariedad, yo tenía el peor día de mi vida y ahora es el mejor, y todo gracias a ti-

Frunció el ceño frustrada.

-dime qué quieres Cullen-

-quiero que seas mi novia- dije sin vacilar-

No pude evitar reírme ante su mirada de total confusión.

-¡¿QUEEE!- salto de la silla angustiada- ¿¡te volviste loco! ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-

-no es broma, Bella, quiero que seas mi novia-

-¡¿Por qué?-

Este era mi perfecto plan, yo era una escoria ante la prensa, Bella estaba limpia, y ya había escuchado que las relaciones con alguien más famoso o más limpio siempre te beneficiaban, y eso era lo que yo quería, volver a ser número uno, y para eso necesitaba limpiar mi nombre y para eso Bella me era útil, y de todos modos si no funcionaba pretendía publicar la foto de todas maneras para colocarla debajo de mi.

Genial ¿no?

-¿¡DIME PORQUE IMBECIL?-

-¡hey! ¿Qué te acabo de decir sobre los insultos?-

Respiro profundo, y se volvió a sentar.

-ok…dime ya mismo que es lo que de verdad quieres-

-bien, ¿sabes que quiero?, quiero volver a ser el número uno del mundo, eso es lo que quiero, quiero mi triunfo, mi fama, mi puesto-

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con que eres un drogadicto eh?-

-¡Madita sea Bella!- exclame golpeando la mesa, me estaba hartando que a cada rato ella me lo recordara-

-ok, ¡cálmate!-grito exasperada-

Y sorprendentemente, me calme, fue como si la adrenalina que llevaba por la medicina que me tome hace unas horas, se fuera desvaneciendo, nadie antes había podido lograr calmar mis impulsos…

-escucha, Cullen-continuo- es en serio, no es mi culpa que tú seas…eso… ¿ok?, todavía no entiendo, ¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?-

-ya te lo dije, quiero volver a ser el número uno, y para eso necesito volver a ser el buen ejemplo de artista que era, ¿comprendes Swan? tu estas limpia, y por eso serás mi novia hasta que yo vuelva a ser número uno, listo, ahora sí, ¿entendiste?- Dije ya bastante enojado-

Pasaron pocos minutos, ella miraba al vacio intentando asimilar mi condición, nadie me haría cambiar de opinión, yo quería volver a ser el mejor.

-se puede saber… ¿¡porque yo? ¿Que no tienes una línea de artistas, actrices y locas detrás de ti, que se mueren por esto? No se… ¡talvez una que no esté a punto de vomitar como yo!-

-rei ante su comentario- si, si la tengo, pero tú eres la más limpia de todas, tú y tu bandita de niñitas… y el niñito que es nenita- dije después de recordar que también había un gay en su grupo-

-Jacob no es gay, y…y… ¡no! ¡Ni muerta! Olvídalo, no pienso ser tu novia ni en esta ni en la otra vida, ¿captas?-

-entonces ¿prefieres que todo el mundo te vea mientras me besas en ropa interior?, vaya Bella, que traviesa- bufe-

-¡te odio! No sabes cuánto te detesto-

-tu tampoco eres de mi agrado, pero te necesito, por desgracia, y si no aceptas me veré obligado a publicar esa foto-

-suspiro socarronamente- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-hasta el próximo Top 20-

-¡¿tres meses! ¡Eso es demasiado!-

-esa es mi condición-

-¡¿y que mas incluyen tus condiciones? ¿Acaso debo...No se…besarme contigo, dormir contigo? ¡¿Acostarme contigo?-

-bueno, la primera opción es obligatoria, las otras, pues, si tu lo pides y lo deseas, no me negare-

En cuanto lo dije sentí el pequeño golpe de una de las empanadas que apenas si había tocado. ¿Bella me tiro una empanada?

-deja de ser tan engreído, ni loca pienso besarte y mucho menos el resto, ¿entiendes?-

-¡oye!, tampoco me estoy divirtiendo, ¿vale? , pero si, si queremos que esto parezca real entonces tendrás que besarme en público-

Mentí al decir que no me estaba divirtiendo, ¡claro que me estaba divirtiendo! Tres meses completos con Bella, y ella totalmente sumida a mi poder, y después de esos tres meses igual publicaría la foto para asegurar mi triunfo, digo, ¿Qué mas quiero? ¡Esta era la venganza perfecta!

-¿¡público! ¿Quiere decir que medio mundo se enterara de esto?-

-lo más probable- me encogí de hombros-

-¡olvídalo! ¡No! Y ¡mil veces no!-

-si así lo quieres- dicho esto, encendí la mini Laptop y me dispuse a abrir el photoshop para empezar a editar y como soy bueno en ese programa no tardaría en terminar y mandarla al blog del músico-

Sin embargo mi computadora fue cerrada de repente.

-de acuerdo Cullen, jugare tu juego, pero tres meses, ¡¿vale? ¡TRES MESES!, si esto se alarga, te corto tus bolas, las frio en aceite caliente y te las meto en tu boca, ¿entendiste?-

¡Auch!, eso me dolió en la entrepierna, Bella en serio parecía el demonio de Tasmania con falda.

-tranquila Bella, en cuanto vuelva a ser número uno, serás libre-

-eres un egoísta Cullen, eres cruel e insensible, las personas como tu hacen de la música una pesadilla-

-¿y las personas como tú no?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confusa-

-las engreídas, falsas e hipócritas, esa es tu clase Swan- dije en el mismo tono en el que ella me hablo, el día que me dijo "mi clase"-

Ella era igual a mí, lo negaba, pero el silencio en el que se inundo me lo comprobó, Bella, era así, falsa, engreída, hipócrita, ¿Por qué se hacia la santa si ella era igual a todas las demás?

-tú no me conoces Edward-

Primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre y podría jurar que una lágrima por poco sale corriendo de su mejilla, y tengo que admitir, no me gusto, ¿en dónde estaban las pocas manías de caballero que mi madre me había logrado enseñar?

Ah sí, se fueron cuando ella se fue, en fin, no sé qué estaba pasando, un sentimiento, una especie de escalofrió me recorrió al ver a Bella de esa manera, y me sentí mal, me sentí pésimo por hacerle esto, sin embargo, la parte maléfica de mi, la egoísta y la insensata no dejaba ganar a la parte buena de mi, era una pelea interna, no quería hacerle daño a Bella, pero no quería quedarme de número dos ¡cielos! ¡Que confusión!

-como sea, me da igual, ¿eso es lo que querías imbécil?-

-¡y venga con los insultos!- exclame derrotado, puesto que la parte maléfica había ganado, Bella no me humillaría de nuevo, así tenga que hundirla- recuerda que ahora eres MI Bella, ¿estamos?-

-bien, ¿ya me puedo ir?-

-por supuesto Bella mía- rei ante mi comentario-

-púdrete Cullen-

Se levanto de la silla frustrada, pero antes de que se fuera yo recordé, ¡la fiesta de Tanya! Era hoy…perfecto lugar para estrenar nueva novia...

-Bella- la llame-

-¿y ahora que quieres?-

-pues, hoy es la fiesta de una amiga mía, y es el perfecto lugar para hacer oficial nuestra relación, así que te recogeré como a las 8:00, ¿vale?-

-¡ja! ¿Eres enfermo mental o qué? Soy tu…arg…novia, pero no por eso iré a fiestas de gente perdida en donde abunda la droga y el licor, ¡no gracias!-

-no te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo Bella, lo siento, pero es parte de mis condiciones, o ¿quieres que publique la foto?-

-¡argh! ¡Te odio!...de acuerdo… a las 8:00, pero recógeme en la parada de la universidad, si mis padres se enteran de esto, me mataran y para serte sincera me es tentador decirles-

-bien diles, será divertido conocer a mis suegros-

-¡eres un…!-

-Bella- la interrumpí- nada de insultos-

Apenas lo dije, Bella se apoyo en la mesa y nos topamos frente a frente, sus pequeños ojos chocolates eran profundos, puros, y aunque lo negare después, hipnotizantes…

-te odio Cullen, con toda mi alma-

El escalofrió volvió a correr, un sentimiento de culpa, pero ahora era un ardor, dolía, igual que el tacto de mil agujas, talvez, una parte profunda de mi ser, quería agradarle a Bella…pero eso era imposible, siempre ganaba mi parte insensata y maléfica.

-gracias, pero de todas formas sigues siendo mi Bella-

Le dedique una sonrisa torcida, MI Bella, a pesar de todo, me gustaba como sonaba eso.

Fin del Cap 7

* * *

holaaaa!

siii matenmee! me he tardado millones de años...peor como ya saben, fin de año...yo no celebro navidad ni nada, pero como es mi graduacion estoy muyy atareada..xD aaa y me he obsesionado con una novela koreana q me mataaa! (la noche traviesa de mary) busquenla en youtubeee es buenisimaaa! xD

pero aki les dejo su episodio...

que tal eh?

apesta? quieren matarme? les encanta? se rieron? estan durmiendose en la pc? haganmelo saber!

el proximo epi...conozcan el lado divertido de Bella..(con algunas bebidas de por medio) y claro...Edward...bebiendo...alcohol + hombre guapisimo como Edward tambien borrachin... = imaginenseeee! xD

a pesar de no celebrarlo...pasen unas buenas fiestas...=)

roceta111


	9. La Fiesta

**Cap 8- La Fiesta **

¡ODIO! ¡MATO! ¡NO SOPORTO! ¡A EDWARD CULLEN!

¡En serio! ¿¡Habría una persona en el mundo más fastidiosa y odiosa que ese engendro de ojos verdes!

Sinceramente no lo creo…

Caminaba frustrada hacia el restaurante en donde se encontraban las chicas, odiando todo lo que se me cruzaba por el paso, incluso creo que trate grosero a unos cuantos fanes, pero es que…era inevitable, ¡¿cómo se le ocurrió a ese estúpido que fuera su novia? ¡Díganme! Es que… ¡AHHH!

Todavía estoy en shock, ¡no puedo creerlo! El muy tarado tiene una fila de perritas detrás de él, y yo, que soy la única en el mundo a la que él le importa pito, ¡vengo a ser yo la perjudicada!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? ¿¡?

-¿Bella?, ¿Qué te pasa?-

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado al restaurante en donde estaban los chicos, y tampoco me había dado cuenta de que estaba saltando con los puños cerrados y que por eso todos me miraban con su rostro de…"que le dio…".

-eh…nada, no importa- sonreí-me senté en la mesa, y para mi desgracia nisiquiera podía disfrutar el hecho de que me había sentado al lado de Jacob, en verdad estaba frustrada-

-¿Bella, estás segura de que no te pasa nada?- pregunto Jake-

-sí, estoy segura- respondí tratando de respirar- y… ¿ya pidieron?- dije intentando quitar el tema-

-sí, te pedí tu favorito Bells, tacos a la mexicana- mascullo Jake entre sonrisas-

¡Ay! ¡Tan lindo que es Jake!, y es completamente injusto que ahora sea novia de ese imbécil, ¿tienen idea de lo enojada que estoy con todo el mundo?, ¡no es justo! ¡Mis planes para este año se están hiendo por el inodoro!

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila e intente olvidarme por completo de que ahora tenía a un idiota por novio, aunque talvez rompí uno o dos tenedores mientras que Alice hablaba de lo maravillosa banda que era "Twilight Fears", adulando a su asqueroso rubio pintado, y puede que también haya tirado unos cuantos botes de basura cada vez que veía un cartel de esos tontos engreídos y probablemente pintarle bigotes no haya sido lo más maduro.

-¡vaya! ¡Qué día!- grito de repente Rose tirándose en mi cama-

Mire el reloj, 6:30… ¡ARGH! No faltaba mucho para tener que ir a esa estúpida fiesta.

-ok, Bella, me tienes harta, dime ya mismo que te ocurre o quemare tu libro de cumbres borrascosas, ¿comprendes?-

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando el reloj con mis puños apretados…definitivamente debería intentar ser menos expresiva, y ahora mi libro estaba en juego…porque cuando Rose hablaba de quemar mis libros, literalmente lo hacía, y no era bonito ver mis libros arder en la estufa.

Pero pase lo que pase, tenía que mentir…

-no me pasa nada Rose, todo está bien- asentí segura-

-si claro, y yo soy fea, ¡por favor Bella! Eres pésima mintiendo-

¿Cómo diablos las personas se dan cuenta?

-eh…, no es nada malo, así que no importa- me encogí de hombros-

-Bella…rompiste dos tenedores, tiraste como 10 botes de basura y le pintaste bigotes a todos los carteles de Edward que estaban en el centro comercial, ¿crees que soy tonta? Algo paso, no estoy segura de cuándo o dónde, pero algo paso, y tengo la corazonada de que tiene que ver con ese Edward Cullen, que tanto odias, así que habla hermanita- me miro, otra vez con esa mirada de muerte, que te daban ganas de tirarte de un puente con tal de no enfrentarla-

Pero tenía que seguir mintiendo

-no es nada Rose, en serio-

-bien, como quieras-

Rose se levanto de mi cama bruscamente, camino hacia mi librero y agarro un libro…

-dile adiós a tu librito- me mostro la portada y ¡tenía un encendedor en la mano!-

¡Cumbres borrascosas!

-¡nooo!- grite corriendo hacia ella-

Pero para mí pésima y odiosa mala suerte, Rose era más alta que yo y no podía alcanzar el libro mientras lo tuviera sobre su cabeza.

-¡dámelo Rose!-

Parecíamos niñas pequeñas peleándonos por el libro.

-¡dime que te pasó o lo quemo!-

Ese el único ejemplar que quedaba en la librería, de portada dura y estaba totalmente nuevo, ya lo había leído unas millones de veces, pero, ¡era el único que quedaba en la librería! Y ¡no llegarían sino hasta dentro de 8 meses!

-¡Rosalie! ¡No es divertido! ¡Dámelo!-

Rose salió corriendo y se apoyo en mi puerta con el encendedor, ¿de dónde saco ella un encendedor?

-a la una…a las dos…y a las…-

-¡bien! Te lo diré, ¡EDWARD CULLEN ES MI NOVIO! –

Rose tiro el libro del impacto.

-¿¡QUEEE?-

Me tumbe en la cama, bueno, de todas maneras esto se iba a saber ¿no?

-¿¡como así! ¿¡Edward! ¡¿Es en serio!- grito en cuanto se tiro a mi cama-

-quisiera que no-

De verdad…quisiera que no…

-explícate Bells-

Le conté brevemente a Rose la horrorosa pesadilla que estaba viviendo, incluyéndole palabras que no deberían estar en el vocabulario de nadie.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- exclamo sorprendida- ¡ese tipo es un idiota!-

-¡AHHHH!- un grito estrepitoso entro de repente por la puerta-

Alice, como siempre, sabía entrar a las casas ajenas sin avisar y venia acompañada de Ángela.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí!- grite asustada por la tremenda sorpresa que este duendecillo siempre provoca-

-pues… ¡qué importa! ¡No puede ser!...esto…es…¡wao!-

-¿wao?, ¡¿te volviste loca Al? ¡Esto es lo peor que puede pasarme!-

-Bella tiene razón Alice, esto no es bueno, ¿Qué pasa si publica la foto? Será un tremendo escándalo para la banda- murmuro Rosalie en mi defensa, ella si me comprendía-

-Bells, no es wao, de ¡wao! Me refiero a que, no puedo creerlo-

-Edward solo quiere volver al número uno, porque cree que nació para ser #1, tiene un serio complejo de inferioridad- comente-

-bueno… puede ser, pero ¿y qué tal si no?-

-¿a qué te refieres Alice?- pregunto Ángela-

-a para mi ese cuento de que quiere volver a ser #1 es pura excusa, puede que... talvez le gustes-

-¡JA! ¡Alice te pasas!- me burle- Alice, eso jamás, pero jamás pasara, Edward Cullen está enamorado de sí mismo-

-mmm…no se…tengo una corazonada, y ya sabes que nunca fallan- me miro expectante-

Generalmente esa mirada significaba "ya verás" y muy pero muy extrañamente, en verdad siempre sus corazonadas suceden. Pero esta no pasaría, digo… ¡obvio! ¡Jamás ese imbécil se podrá enamorar de alguien!

-en fin, ¿Qué piensas hacer Bella?- dijo Ángela-

-no sé, salir con él hasta que se terminen estos putrefactos tres meses, y volver a mi vida normal-

-¿acaso no te has puesto has pensar que esto nos marcara? ¡¿Porque no piensas un poco Bella!- grito Rose-

-¡oye! No me grites, ¡era eso o permitir que medio mundo me viera en ropa interior! Ni loca pensaba permitirlo, ¿no te das cuenta? Si yo dejo que la foto se publique nos afectara a todas, si soy su novia, solo me afecta a mí, ¡se dice gracias hermanita!- escupí enfadada-

Vaya injusticia, yo intentando ayudar y ella gritándome.

-lo siento- dijo después de unos minutos de intervalo- pero es que, ¡aich! Me choca que tengas que andar con ese tipo, Bella, él es un vividor, acostumbrado a drogas y alcohol, te todas maneras la prensa te comerá viva-

-en verdad, da igual que sea un perdido, mejor, así te dejara en tu mundo, y tu podrás dejarlo drogarse en cualquier esquina, es mas…hasta te pueden ver como la victima de la situación….ya veo los titulares…"chica buena sale con chico malo"- interrumpió Ángela-

Todas rompimos en risas, y hay que admitirlo, tenía razón, supongo que a veces debes verle lo bueno a las malas situaciones. ¿No?

Volví a ver el reloj…7:00 ¡demonios! Olvide su tonta fiesta. Me levante rápidamente de la cama y voltee al closet, ¿Qué clase de ropa debería ponerme?

-¿iras a algún lugar Bella?- pregunto Rose-

-sí, olvide decirles, desgraciadamente debo ir a una fiesta a la que él me invito-

-¡yo te ayudo! Soy perfecta para escoger la ropa-

Como siempre Alice y la ropa, moda y accesorios, iban en uno paquete.

-bien, entonces, iremos todas- volvió a hablar Rose-

-¿¡qué?- gritamos Ángela y yo al unísono-

Y Alice empezó a dar saltitos de diversión.

-sí, Bella, ¿piensas que te dejare sola con ese tipo? ¡¿Quién sabe de lo que es capaz! No, soy tu hermana y mi deber es protegerte, así que, iré yo, o todas.

Nos miramos por vario tiempo, Rose tenía una mente maléfica, pero supongo que era mejor ir a esa fiesta acompañada de personas que conozco que sola con Cullen.

-vale, iremos todas- termine por decir-

-¡genial! ¡Tenemos que quedar estupendas, en especial tu Bella- murmuro Alice entre sonrisas-

Pasaron poco menos de 20 minutos y Alice no me dejo en paz ni cinco segundos, y al verme en el espejo…

¿Quién diantres era esa?

Alice me había puesto una minifalda negra de encajes, también negros, un sweater hombro afuera largo hasta por debajo del ombligo blanco con un extraño dibujo en él, y se veía la tira del brazier negro que llevaba puesto, unos spikes negros no tan exagerados y unas botas negras de plataforma…

-Alice, ¡estas demente!-

-se ve muy bien, ese es el estilo Cullen, ¿verdad Rose?-

Mire a Rose, y luego a todas, todas, estaban prácticamente iguales, minifaldas negras o blancas, botas, encaje, y spikes.

-¿se volvieron locas?-

-no, como dijo Alice, este es el estilo Cullen, ¿o qué? ¿Piensas que Rosalie Swan debe ir a una fiesta fuera de tema?, ¡jamás!, siempre debemos adaptarnos, además…me gusta como se ve-dijo orgullosamente mirándose al espejo-

Nos montamos en el carro de Rose, su bello y preciado BMW M3 descapotable del último año, y yo simplemente me dispuse a ver lo poco que se podría apreciar por 5 minutos por la ventana.

-míralo, ¡allí esta Bella!- me empujo Alice por el hombro en cuanto llegamos-

-Alice, como se nota que no entiendes que estoy sufriendo- dije bajándome del carro-

En cuanto me baje del auto, vi algo, (y pensé algo) que no debería pensar…

Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en su volvo plateado, tenía unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca medio desabotonada… (¿Que acaso nunca se resfriaba?) Una chaqueta negra que bueno, hay que admitir, no se veía mal…o talvez vez se veía muy, pero muy bien.

Oh ¡vale! ¡El chico estaba tremendamente sexy! Y esa sonrisa torcida estaba empezando a molestarme, (nótese el sarcasmo)

Edward Cullen, bueno, hay que reconocerlo, debes morderte el labio para no babear ante esa sonrisa y esos ojos… ¡pero nunca lo diré! Y aun lo odio, por tanto no importa…

-¡wao! ¡Se ven muy bien chicas!- mascullo irrumpiendo mis pensamientos, gracias al cielo- en especial tu, Bella- dijo mirándome a mi-

Y sin siquiera estar preparada para ello, mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo acelerado y poco usual de nuevo, ¡maldita sea! Estaba empezando a odiar este sentimiento.

-da igual, dinos la dirección- dije con mi tono de irritación-

¡Estaba irritada! No me gustaba para nada la situación y mucho menos el modo de latir de mi corazón, era terriblemente terrible.

-bueno, Bella, ¿no quieres venir conmigo en mi carro? – pregunto…y ¡otra vez esa bendita sonrisa!-

-no, no quiero, quiero ir en el carro de mi hermana ¿vale?-

-¡oh vamos Bella! No seas así, de todas maneras no vamos tan cómodas en el carro de Rose, vete con Edward-

¿Conocen alguna manera de matar a un duende? Yo necesito una, Alice, definitivamente, tenía un serio problema, en ese momento quise matarla…

De pronto Edward abrió la puerta de su carro.

-adelante Bella-

Mire a Alice, con mi rostro lleno de odio, y ella solo se rio por lo bajo…"traidora"

-solo sígannos- murmuro Edward-

-esto es tan estúpido- dije montándome en el auto, que por cierto, no estaba nada mal-

Una buena radio, asientos de cuero fino, y bueno no podía faltar el muñequito de cabeza móvil de Twilight Fears. Le moví la cabeza por diversión. Era una mini versión de Edward.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto en cuanto estuvo en el auto-fue un regalo de la disquera-

-supongo que no está mal-

Edward arranco el auto y yo solo me ocupe de mirar por la ventana hasta que recibí un mensaje, no pude evitar sonreír en cuanto vi que se trataba de Jacob.

"_Bella, llame a tu casa y me dijeron que saliste con las chicas, si van a una discoteca, no tomes tanto, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez, cuídate" _

"_Jacob"_

Estuve a punto de estallar de la emoción, sonreía como tonta mientras releía el mensaje una y otra vez.

Esa última vez, fue culpa de Alice, mi resistencia a el alcohol es muy poca, con unas cuantas ya estoy diciendo cualquier cosa y ese día me tuvieron que llevar cargada al apartamento. Y yo fui en los brazos fuertes de Jacob.

Volví a sonreír de solo recordar el momento.

-¿Qué te escribieron?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mi perfecto mundo de fantasía-

-que te importa-

-suspiro- Bella, vamos a estar juntos tres meses, al menos deberíamos intentar ser amigos, ¿no crees?-

-la palabra clave es, "deberíamos", no "tenemos", así que no me interesa, ¿ok?-

-bien, como quieras-

El camino se hizo un poco largo, y me sorprendió bastante que en vez de una estrepitosa música de heavy metal, Edward escuchara Debussy mientras manejaba. Y otra cosa que me llamo la atención, fue una tonada, una preciosa tonada, me inundo por completo, era tan hermosa.

-ya llegamos Bella-

Nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado, ¿la canción me había inundado tanto así?

Apenas mis molestosas botas de plataforma tocaron el suelo, tuve que preguntar.

-¿de quién es esa canción?-

-¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto casual-

-cual más, la última, nunca la había escuchado-

El esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa hipnotizante, y…y... _¡ay Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en eso!_

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

-por supuesto que no pudiste haberla escuchado antes, yo la compuse-

Parpadee varias veces para asimilar eso…

-¡no te creo!- era imposible que tan bella melodía proviniera de la cabezota de este engreído-

-bueno, si no me crees, apostemos-

-bien- me sentí confiada, no le creía ni media palabra- si yo gano, me darás la foto- ¡mi oportunidad perfecta para ganar y liberarme de este idiota!-

-está bien, pero si logro probártelo, quiero un striptease privado- sonrió maléficamente-

-¿¡qué?- _¡qué asco!-_

-era broma-bufo- me conformo con un beso-

Y seguía con sus sonrisitas de engreído…

-hecho-

Me sentía lo bastantemente confiada como para creer que ese tarado había hecho tan hermosa canción, así que me preocupaban en lo más mínimo, sus tontos sueños de fantasía que ni muerta pensaba realizarle.

-¡fiestaaa!-

De pronto las chicas se nos acercaron entre gritos de emoción, ¿Qué le veían de divertido a esta situación?

Edward me abrió la puerta del carro para que yo bajara, fue inesperado, pero talvez lo hacía simplemente por querer impresionar, igual que todos los artistas, que creen que con unos pocos actos de caballerosidad conquistaran a todas las chicas.

Habíamos llegado a una enorme casa, en la que el sonido de la discoteca llegaba hasta la otra esquina del mundo, adornada con luces, y unos cuantos borrachos en la acera.

Un hombre alto de piel morena nos recibió en la entrada.

-joven Cullen, bienvenido, felicitaciones- dijo comiéndonos con la mirada-

¿A qué se refería?

Estaba sonando música rock, y si no me equivocaba era la de avenged sevenfold, Scream. Quise intentar escabullirme con mis amigas, pero… ¿¡donde carrizos se metieron? Me encontré en medio del pasillo totalmente sola, nisiquiera Edward estaba cerca, ¿se imaginan quedarse totalmente sola en una fiesta en la que no conocen a nadie? Esto era horrible.

Para mi suerte encontré un pequeño estudio, bastante elegante, con un sillón rojo un gran estante y una perfecta mesita de vidrio, se veía acogedor…

-¡no puede ser!, ¡pero si es Bella Swan!- grito un chico acercándose a mi e interrumpiendo mi pequeña paz- ¡soy Mike! Vamos a la misma universidad-

Mire su cara unos momentos, y recordé, él era uno de esos chicos que nos felicitaron. Tengo buena memoria. Aparte era mejor empezar a hablar con alguien "conocido" antes que hablar con algún raro borracho que quien sabe que puede hacerme.

-¡ah claro!, hola- salude sonriendo-

-¿pero qué haces aquí tan solita eh?-

_Se supone que tengo un "novio" que debería ocuparse de mí…y unas amigas a las que yo les debería importar_

_-_pues nada, solo estoy viendo por ahí-

-¿y no quieres verme a mí?- pregunto en un tono seductor, que no le salió bien y al mismo tiempo empezó a acercarse a mí y pude sentir en su boca el claro aroma a alcohol-

-¡Ugh! Mike ¡qué asco!- masculle intentado alejarlo de mi-

-¡vamos Bella hermosa! , te mereces una buena noche de diversión conmigo- siguió pegado a mí como un chicle, y me estaba empezando a fastidiar-

-¡aléjate Mike!-

Pero no me hizo caso, siguió forcejeando conmigo.

-¡venga Bellita!-

-¡que no Mike!-

-¿no la escuchaste Mike?-

La voz de Edward se pasó de repente, una especie de calor recorrió mi piel, como alguna clase de alivio, debo admitirlo, me encanto ese sentimiento.

-¡ay vamos Edward! ¡Comparte!- dicho esto el siguió intentando tocarme-

-¡no! ¡Qué asco! ¡Suéltame!-

De repente, Edward alzo su mano contra el rostro de Mike, y este cayó al suelo.

-¡te arrepentirás!-

Mike respondió con otro golpe y aunque Edward intento defenderse lo golpearon y lo vi adolorido en el suelo.

-¡Edward!- grite agachándome hacia el-

Pero obtuve un fuerte empujón, Edward volvió a pegarle a Mike, y así se fueron, entre las bullas de las personas alrededor, entre los gritos, entre la sangre de ambos, y yo tendida en el suelo desesperada.

-¡EDWARD PARA YA!- lo detuvo Emmett, que se apareció, gracias al cielo-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿A que le tienes miedo Cullen!-desafío Mike- ¿¡que tiene que yo me divierta con ella? ¿¡A que le tienes miedo? ¡¿A que salga corriendo y te abandone como tu mami?-

Esas palabras golpearon mis sentidos, ¿la mama de Edward huyo? ¿Lo abandono?

En ese momento Edward se descontrolo, golpeo al mismo Emmett y corrió hacia Mike, parecía una bestia hambrienta directo a su presa, golpeo a Mike justo en la boca y luego en el pecho.

-¡JAMAS VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A MI MADRE INFELIZ!- grito mientras Mike se retorcía como bebe en el suelo, y después lo remato con un golpe en las costillas.

Seguramente tendría que ir al hospital más tarde.

-¡BUENO YA! ¡LARGUENSE!- grito Emmett a toda la barra de metiches que estaban alrededor. Y Mike salió gateando como imbécil.

Solo quedamos, Emmett, Jasper y las chicas, ¿Cuándo habían aparecido?

Y yo seguía tendida en el suelo, admirando a Edward.

-¿E…Edward?-susurre-

No contesto, tomo su cabeza en manos como si le doliera, y la respiración se le hizo más notable.

-¡EDWARD!-

El grito de Emmett, sobresalto mi cuerpo y luego vi a Edward tirado en el piso, temblando, igual que una gelatina en movimiento, no comprendía que estaba pasando, solo sabía que Edward estaba empezando a convulsionar ferozmente, mi corazón empezó a latir, estaba aterrada, confundida y nerviosa.

-¡EMMETT LA MEDICINA!- grito Jasper mientras intentaba ayudar a Emmett con Edward-

-¡en el auto!-

-¿¡ERES ESTUPIDO! ¡¿COMO DEJAS ESO EN EL CARRO!- en cuanto lo dijo salió corriendo por la puerta-

A mi alrededor, Alice cerró la puerta del estudio, y Rosalie y Ángela solo miraban impactadas, pero no les preste atención, Edward seguía tirado allí, convulsionando, y Emmett intentando calmarlo.

Empecé a llorar, no sabía nisiquiera porque, pero creo que era preocupación, desesperación, no me gustaba verlo así. Me acerque gateando hacia a él, con mis ojos inundados de llanto.

-¡por favor! ¡Edward basta!- decía Emmett desesperado-

Mientras el temblaba arrebatadamente, tome su rostro en mis manos.

-Edward mírame, mírame, cálmate, todo está bien, todo va estar bien- dije ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas-

No sé porque, pero las convulsiones dejaron de ser tan fuertes.

-mírame, yo estoy aquí, todo está bien-

No tenía ni la mas mínima idea del porque le estaba diciendo eso, pero funcionaba, Edward se estaba calmando. Lo coloque sobre mis rodillas y empecé a mecerlo como a un niño.

Un viento cálido surgió de mi al mirarlo a los ojos, esto era inusual, y muy pero muy raro, pero en esos momentos no importo todo el odio que le tenía, el necesitaba a alguien, cuanto me hubiese agradado haber escuchado alguna palabra de alivio cuando me dejaron tirada el día que…bueno, sucedió.

Y en esos momentos Edward también necesitaba palabras de alivio.

Las convulsiones se detuvieron, mágicamente, supongo, pero el ya estaba bien.

-¡wao!, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Emmett sorprendido-

-n...no…no se- tartamudee sin quitar mis manos ni mis ojos de Edward-

Los ojos de Edward voltearon a mí, sus profundos ojos verdes.

-B…Bella- susurro-

Entonces Jasper apareció con la medicina.

-¿¡que paso?- grito sorprendido-

-dame la medicina Jazz- hablo Emmett-

Jasper le pasó un cartucho blanco, donde, seguramente se encontraba esa medicina, pero en vez de hacer algo productivo con ella, Emmett me la pasó a mí.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte confundida-

-debes aprender, por si acaso alguna vez no estamos ni Jasper ni yo, es muy simple, como ponerle una inyección a un muñeco-

Tenía razón, pero ¿yo? ¿De enfermera? ¡¿Y de Edward?

Suspire resignada, no quería verme envuelta en una situación como esta mas nunca.

-¿Cómo se hace?- pregunte tomando el paquete-

Emmett y Jasper me explicaron rápidamente, no era nada difícil, una inyección, en la que debería asegurarme de no inyectar en un lugar equivocado, una píldora y un vaso de agua. Muy simple, cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Edward se quedo entre mis brazos por algunos segundos, y entonces todos se fueron del estudio, sin embargo, yo solo miraba a Edward, y el miraba con curiosidad, fue "interesante" quedar con nuestras miradas conectadas por unos segundos. Hasta que se levanto de mi agarre.

Se fue acercando a mí, demasiado cerca a decir verdad, y otra vez volví a sentir la corriente en mi cuerpo. La distancia entre nuestros… ¿labios? Se estaba acortando, y yo sentía millones de choques eléctricos recorrer mi piel.

Cerré los ojos, no sé qué o porque… (¿¡Porqueeeeeeeee!) Pero lo hice, respire profundo, y espere.

Pero lo único que sentí, fue un casto beso en mi frente.

-gracias Bella mía-

Abrí mis ojos impactada, y sumamente extrañada. Pero él simplemente se levanto y me tendió su mano.

-¿vamos?-

Tome su mano aturdida, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Qué quería hacer con Edward? Aunque, estoy segura que lo negare más tarde, pero Edward, era mucho más de lo que yo creía.

Salimos del estudio, para mi sorpresa ninguna persona se encontraba mirándonos, todos bailaban y bebían como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunto Edward entre gritos, ya que la música era más fuerte que nosotros-

-eh…si, ¿Por qué no?- asentí-

Después de todo, unos cuantos tragos no me harían daño., pasaron varios minutos, y me quede esperándolo por vario tiempo, en la puerta, y como me estaba empezando a aburrir decidí caminar hacia donde se supone estarían las bebidas, ósea, "sigue a los borrachos".

Vi la mesa en donde unas cuantas personas estaban tiradas como sardinas, y algunas se besuqueaban y prácticamente estaban haciendo otra cosa en los sillones alrededor. Mire hacia la mesa y al instante quise matar a alguien.

Edward estaba coqueteando con otra, y estaba segurísima que era la french poodle de Tanya Denali, y en cuanto se volteo lo verifique, era ella, la french poodle, (llamada así gracias a su última película en la que en vez de llorar parecía un french poodle aullando)

Y como era obvio que él…estaba súper ocupadísimo con su amorcito, no me traería mi bebida, así que encontré una hermosa botella de Ron Abuelo y una linda Smirnoff, y ¿Por qué no combinarlas?

Me lo tome de un sorbo, digo, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Qué puede venir y ser el más sexy y amable y después botarme para andar detrás de la cola de otra? ¡Estúpido! Definitivamente ese chico no era de fiar, aparte, ¿Qué le veía? Parecía una P%&%·, ¡sí! Una muy grande y fea, es más, ¿Quién combina un top rojo y una falda negra? ¡Y qué falda! ¿Por qué no mejor usar la ropa interior por fuera y punto? Se ahorraría dinero.

Edward seguía bebiendo a su lado, y bueno, ¿si el bebía porque yo no eh? Seguí tomando mi perfecta combinación, que la verdad ya me estaba gustando. Tome unos cuantos mas mientras los observaba riéndose todos felices, ¡idiotas! ¡Te odio Cullen!

_¡Por dios bella! ¿¡Que te sucede!_

La verdad no tengo idea, ¡pero me gusta! , vi un bonito tubo en una de las salas de la casa, ¡que divertido! Camine hacia él, y ¿Por qué el piso esta torcido? No me ponía mantener en pie.

¡Weee! ¡Tubo!

¡Cielos! ¿Estaba sonando I'm not ver de Carolina Liar? El tubo era genial, lo tome entre mis manos y bailar con él era fabuloso, ¡libertad! ¡Eso era! Seguí bailando y escuchaba unos cuantos gritos por parte de los invitados, ¡que divertido! ¡Qué divertido!

-¿Bella?... ¡Bella! – Exclamo una voz-

¡Ah genial! (sarcasmo) ¡el bobo sabe que existo!

-Bella, baja de ahí preciosa- murmuro-

Hey, ¿desde cuándo son dos Edwards? ¿Edward tiene un gemelo?

De pronto sentí que estaba volando, y volé, volé, ¡genial! Siempre soñé con volar. ¡Este era el día más feliz de mi vida!

Hasta que sentí el suelo, el suelo era muy suave, muy, muy suave. ¡Un momento! ¿El suelo se convirtió en sofá? ¡Wao! ¡Estoy en Disney! ¡Donde la magia se hace realidad!

-Bella, ¿Qué rayos haces?-

¡Aich! ¿No creen que sea feo que te despierten de un bello sueño? Estaba en un sofá con el idiota de Edward.

-¡tú! ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡te odio! ¡Te odio!- tenía mucha rabia, así que empecé a golpearlo para que entendiera que con Bella Swan nadie juega-

-¿y ahora porque?- pregunto acercándose a mi-

Y el olor a alcohol me irrumpió, ¡aja no! ¡Bebiendo! ¡Disque enfermo! ¡Por favor! ¡Mis pantuflas de conejo fingen mejor!

-¡no toques!- un gas de hipo comenzó a surgir de mi- ¿Por qué estabas con ella?-

-¿Quién? ¿Tanya? ¡Nah! Pero si le dije que se fuera y se fue, después…creo que no te encontré…y encontré a Tyler, y ¡bebidas!- grito con una botella en la mano-

-¡sii! ¡Dame!- arranque la botella de sus manos y la termine- ¿sabes?, ¡eres guapísimo Edward!-

¡Lo era! Ósea, ¡esos ojos! Y ni hablar de ese cuerpo, y que haya… ¿cinco? ¿No eran dos? De ellos… ¡genial!

-¡pero si tu eres más bonita Bella mía!-

-¡noo! ¡No soy tuya!- lo golpee otra vez- tu eres de muchas, y yo…yo...No seré parte de eso-

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Te quiero a ti! Y me molesta que no quieras ser mía-

-¡y a mí me molesta que mires a otras! ¡Eres mi novio! ¡MIO!- tome otra botella que encontré en el suelo-

-¡y tu eres mi novia!, ¡MI Bella!-

-¡que no soy tuya!- volví a golpearlo, ¡amo golpear a Edward!-

-¡entonces arreglemos ese asunto!-

Los lindísimos cinco Edwards se acercaron a mi fugazmente aprisionando mis labios con los de él, y no solo mis labios, todo mi cuerpo, produciendo millones de corrientes, ¡fue genial!

Sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, y las mías viajaban al cuerpo de él, ¡que músculos! ¡Qué cuerpo! Y ni hablar de la electricidad que produjo en mi boca, su lengua y la mía, parecían una sola, coordinadas e inundadas en las miles de bebidas que traimos encima.

¡QUE VIVA EL SMIRNOFF!

Fin del Cap 8

* * *

holaaa

ya volviii!

que? que creen que hicieron esos dos! xD

si les gusto o no...o me quieren matar...diganmeloo!

el proximo cap...resacaa! y ¿pijamada? sucedera algo interesanteee! esperenloo!

adelantitoo!

**Me levante rápidamente, lo cual me mareo lo suficiente como para producirme miles de golpes en mi cabeza, y dolía a morir, y entonces sentí un brazo alrededor de mi.**

**Mire hacia abajo…**

**¡¿QUÉ CONCHAS PASO CON MI ROPA?**

**Y ese brazo era de… ¿¡EDWARD?**

nos vemos...

roceta111..xD


	10. Resaca y ¿pijamada?

**Cap 9 – Resaca y ¿pijamada? **

¡Maldición!

Vaya, que sufrimiento, ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, ¿en dónde diablos estaba?, el techo era de color crema y tenía un candelabro muy lujoso en el. Ya en serio, ¿Dónde estoy?

Me levante rápidamente, lo cual me mareo lo suficiente como para producirme miles de golpes en mi cabeza, y dolía a morir, y entonces sentí un brazo alrededor de mi.

Mire hacia abajo…

¡¿QUÉ CONCHAS PASO CON MI ROPA?

Y ese brazo era de… ¿¡EDWARD?

-¡¿QUIEN? ¡¿QUE? ¡¿DONDE? ¡¿PORQUEEEE?-

Golpee su brazo y me levante rápidamente de la cama

-¡auch!, ¿Cuál es tu problema?- mascullo levantándose de la cama y el… ¡tampoco tenía ropa!… ¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS ME HICISTE! ¡HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto quitándose la sabana y luego se miro a sí mismo- ¡¿QUE RAYOS!-

El estaba en bóxer, y yo estaba en ropa interior, ¡otra vez en un Victoria´s Secret! ¡Se acabo! no vuelvo a usar esta marca. ¡MALDITA SEA!

Tome lo primero que encontré, que creo era un florero y se lo lance, luego encontré una botella de Smirnoff y también se la lance, todo lo que encontraba se lo lanzaba, ¡lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!

-¡cálmate! ¡No eres la única afectada!-

Estaba a punto de lanzarse su zapato antes que dijera eso, ¿Cómo que no soy la única? ¡Claro! ¡Es hombre! A él que le importa.

-¡eres un estúpido!- le tire el zapato justo en su rostro-

-¡auch!- suspiro- que violenta, Bella, debes calmarte, seguramente no paso nada-

-¡¿y tu como sabes?-

-pues…no sé, estamos "medio" vestidos- dijo enfatizando la palabra "medio"- eso tiene que significar algo ¿no?-

-te odio-

Tome mis ropas rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera salir, me choque con un perfume 212 de Carolina Herrera.

-¡hola Eddie!- dijo esa tétrica vocecilla ignorándome y entrando sin permiso- ¡como estas Eddie!-

-hola Tanya- mascullo colocándose su pantalón-

-¿pasaste una buena noche?- pregunto, y luego me miro de arriba hacia abajo- parece que no- empezó a soltar una risa burlona- ¿viste Eddie? Te dije que la ibas a pasar mejor conmigo-

¿Y yo estaba pintada?

No quise seguir escuchando su "divertida" conversación, por tanto decidí irme de una buena vez de ese tedioso lugar.

-¡Bella!- me llamo el tarado de Edward y luego corrió hacia mi- ¿A dónde vas? Ya casi nos tenemos que ir-

Quise patearlo y luego despellejarlo, sin embargo, su perfecta musculatura, me estaba distrayendo.

-eh…- sacudí mi cabeza- no importa, me iré con Rose-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque si y punto, adiós Edward-

Quería intentar irme, pero su mano tomo mi brazo sin aviso.

-déjala que se vaya Eddie, así podemos quedarnos los dos, ¿no te parece?- dijo con los ojitos de gatito estúpido-

Y tengo que admitir que con esos ojos verdes obviamente cualquier hombre caería

-no Tanya, sabes perfectamente que prefiero lamerle el trasero a mi hermano-

Abrí mis ojos como dos grandes platos, ¿esto era verdad? ¿Qué clase de hombre le dice que no a las rubias de ojos verdes vestidas con ropas que deja ver perfectas curvas? ¿Acaso Edward era gay?

_No lo creo, un gay no besa tan bien ni disfruta con rozar tu cuerpo…_

Sacudí mi cabeza de mis insufribles sentimientos, ¿Qué diantres estaba pensando mi cabezota?

-¿Qué me has dicho Edward Cullen?- musito enfada la french poodle sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-lo que escuchaste, y la verdad es que tus patéticas y desesperadas llamadas de atención me están empezando a desesperar, ¿podrías parar de una buena vez?-

-no- respondió con las orejas echando humo- ¿y sabes qué? ¡Perfecto! Anda, lárgate con la santa Rockstar de Bella, de todas maneras, la dejaras, ¿no es así? Terminas con todas las chicas a las que ya probaste ¿o me equivoco?, aparte, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste Eddie? ¿Quién fue la que te ayudo a entrar en este mundo? Y así nada mas, ¿me botas como un perro?, no señor, esto no se queda así Edward Cullen-

Tanya camino con la cabeza en alto chocándome el hombro para poder salir de la habitación.

-por ahora, lárguense de mi casa-mascullo en la puerta- y Bella, lamento tanto tu situación, ya que, bueno, Edward ya te tuvo, así que…dile byee! A Eddie, pobre perdedora-

En cuanto termino de escupirme su veneno, se largo, y yo tenía ganas de ir tras ella y arrancarle la poca ropa que tenia y quemársela junto con su cabello, y ni sus palabras ni si ego de diva me iban a afectar, pero ¡ahí!… ¡idiota Bella! ¿Por qué creí en él?

¿Cómo puedo sentir lástima hacia un tarado como Edward? ¡Me vale un pito que sea un enfermo! Nadie lo manda a andar tras las drogas y el licor, ¡estúpido! Pero yo no seré otra vez la "amiga de una sola noche" no mas…nunca más.

Una pequeña lágrima escurridiza quería recorrer mi rostro, pero no lo permití, sobre mi cadáver alguien me vería llorar otra vez.

-Bella, ¿no le crees, verdad?- pregunto Edward acercándose-

-Edward, solo seré tu novia tres meses, no me importa lo que haces o hagas con tu vida, simplemente déjame en paz- masculle mientras me colocaba la falda y el sweater-

Moví mi cuerpo para salir de ahí, pero nuevamente me detuvo

-deberías dejar de huir-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, un grito ensordecedor surgió del otro lado de la casa, y podría jurar que ya lo había escuchado antes…. ¡ROSALIE!

Corrí rápidamente siguiendo el sonido del grito, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando a mi hermana?

El sonido me guio hacia un cuarto enorme, y en el cual…la escena vista fue la sorpresa más grande de toda mi vida, tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos varias veces para que mi cerebro entendiera esto…

¡Mi hermana estaba totalmente SIN ROPA! …Solo cubriéndose con una sabana y… ¡EMMETT! Estaba en la cama…

Tenía la boca abierta, mis ojos como platos…y más que nada quería asesinar a ese imbécil.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA IMBECIL!- volví a tomar lo primero que vi, y en ese caso era una botella de Ron Abuelo y se lo lance-

-¡auch! ¡¿Por qué me golpean! –

Rosalie y yo empezamos a lanzar todo lo que encontramos, había floreros, botellas, botas de plataforma, ceniceros, control remoto, cuadros e incluso tiramos una laptop, pero eso lo hice yo cuando Edward se metió para salvar a su hermano.

-¡hey! ¿Qué sucedió?- interrumpió Alice entrando a la habitación- ¿Por qué le lanzan cosas a Emmett y a Edward?-

-¡PORQUE SE LO MERECE! grito Rosalie enfurecida- ¡ME VIOLASTE DESGRACIADO!-

Ambos estaban agachados como niños tontos escondiéndose bajo la cama. Íbamos a seguir lanzando cualquier cosa hasta que Alice se metió.

-¡ok! ¡Ok! ¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!-suspiro- vale, Rose, no fue una violación si tu quisiste, o ¿acaso Emmett te emborracho? -

-pues…-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo soy incapaz, yo también estaba pasado de copas-interrumpió- pero Rose, yo no quise que esto pasara tampoco, al menos no de esta forma, perdona-

Todos nos quedamos impactados, yo jamás habría imaginado que una persona tan enorme como Emmett, hablara de una manera tan… ¿educada? E incluso debo admitir que esos ojitos chocolates eran bastante convincentes.

-bien…vámonos chicas, ya me enferma estar aquí-

Rose tomo sus ropas y se fue, y esa fue otra sorpresa…todos los hombres que se han atrevido a siquiera tocar a Rose terminan amordazados, en calzoncillos y tirados en un bote de basura (yo misma participe en algunos casos) y ahora, el tal Emmett, ¿nada? Definitivamente este había sido el día más raro de mi vida.

Llegamos a casa justo al mediodía, y ni hablar del enorme sermón y los muchos regaños que usaron nuestros padres, empezando con "porque nos hacen esto" siguiendo con "estamos decepcionados de ustedes" y terminando con el típico "todo es nuestra culpa…si no hubiésemos hecho esto o aquello…bla, bla, bla"

En fin, termínanos encerradas cada una en su habitación y ellos viajan a Nueva York, ojala yo también pudiera viajar y escapar. Nisiquiera podía encender mi laptop o ver televisión ¡que injusto! Y aparte ya estaba aburrida de tirarle flechitas a los estúpidos hombrecitos en el juego de mi blackberry. Estaba a punto de terminar con el último hombrecito hasta que el celular sonó, y la verdad, quise arrojarlo por la ventana apenas vi el número.

-¿Qué quieres?- conteste airada-

-¿Sabes? Todavía no entiendo porque estas molesta conmigo-

-¿y te lo preguntas? ¡Tú eres el origen de todos mi pesares!-

-a ver, ¿y esos son?-

-pensé por unos instantes- ¡me obligaste a ser tu novia! Y… ¡abusaste de mí! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Abusaste e mi!-

-¡yo no abuse de ti!-exclamo- simplemente fue un error tonto producido por los excesos del alcohol-

-¿y tú sabes mucho de eso no Edward?-

-se quedo en silencio por unos instantes- no importa, eso ya paso y de todas maneras sigues siendo mi novia por los próximos tres meses, te guste o no, por cierto ¿leíste el blog del músico?-

-estoy castigada, no puedo ver mi laptop y me quitaron la data, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de bueno en ese estúpido blog?-

-te mandare una copia por mensaje de texto y te llamare luego ¿Vale?-

-como sea-

Cerré el teléfono y espere poco menos de dos minutos hasta que recibí el mensaje

"_¡tenemos nueva pareja mis músicos!" _

_Al parecer la parejita más odiada Tanya y Edward ha sido desintegrada por la santidad de la princesita Bella Swan, o al menos eso dicen las fotos, por que recuerden una imagen vale más de mil palabras…_

¡Y entonces aparecía la imagen de Edward y yo entrando a la fiesta!

¡GENIAL! (sarcasmo) ahora todo el mundo sabe mi tediosa desgracia…En esos momentos como me hubiese gustado que un rayo me cayera en la cabeza. El celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez no era Edward.

-¿Alice?-

-¡hola Bella! Oye, ¿Todavía no sabes porque Angie y yo estábamos en tu casa ayer?-

-eh…no…pero me imagino que me lo dirás-

-¡sii! Bueno la razón es que… ¡tendremos pijamada!-

-¿ah?-

-¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que ir a comer seria nuestra celebración de triunfo? ¡Vamos Bella! Tenemos que celebrar nuestra pijamada anual, y esta vez con un gran tema… ¡triunfamos! Y ¡Hasta Jake ira!-

-Alice… ¿un hombre en una pijamada?-

-bien…no vendrá, pero igual, será una celebración entre chicas, pop corn, manicura, pedicura, maquillaje, películas románticas con las que no pararemos de llorar, helado, pizza, bromas telefónicas, mi famosa mascarilla a base de Kiwi para el rostro perfecto y ¡hasta podemos secuestrar al guapo repartidor y maquillarlo! ¿Qué tal eh?-

-suena bien- secuestrar al repartidor ha sido nuestra tradición desde que empezamos a ser amigas- vale, ¿Cuándo la haremos?-

-hoy-

-¿Qué? Alice, si sabes que Rose y yo estamos castigadas ¿verdad?-

-¡tranqui! ¡Ellos están en Nueva York! No se darán cuenta-

-Alice, eres una pésima influencia-

-lo sé, ¿vendrán o no?-

-obvio, ¿en qué casa la harán?-

-pues…pretendía hacerla en casa de Angie, pero ahora resulta que tanto alcohol le hizo daño al estomago, pero como mi mama sigue en Nueva York, la haremos en mi casa-

-¿Qué rayos hicieron Ángela y tú en esa fiesta?-

-eh… ¡te lo diré en la pijamada! Te veo a las 7:00, ¡chao!-

Y simplemente colgó y rápidamente recibí un mensaje.

_¿Por qué tienes el celular ocupado?_

_Edward..._

¿Qué? ¿Este era el día internacional de todos llamen a Bella?

_Estaba hablando con Alice, tendremos pijamada en su casa hoy, así que te pediré que no me molestes por un buen tiempo ¿vale?_

Eso hará que me deje en paz

_¿Pijamada? ¿No estás castigada? Wao Bella, no pensé que fueras tan desobediente, parece que ya estoy conociendo un lado más divertido de ti, pero está bien, nos vemos luego mi Bella_

¡Aich! Que tipo tan molesto.

En fin, apenas sonaron las 6:30 Rose y yo salimos, de todas maneras, de los miles de sirvientes que teníamos, ninguno se fijaba en realidad en lo que hacíamos, y como nuestros padres siempre se la pasaban viajando nosotras hacíamos de las nuestras. Igual que siempre.

El camino a la casa de Alice no es muy largo y por tanto no nos tomo mucho llegar.

-¡wow! Bienvenidas! ¡Esta será la mejor pijamada del mundo!...es una lástima que Ángela no pueda venir- decía Alice mientras entrabamos en su casa-

-¿Ángela estuvo de acuerdo en que hagamos la pijamada sin ella?- pregunto Rose-

-ella dijo que no importaba, ¡además, haremos otra muy pronto!-

-y pronto te refieres a la próxima semana ¿verdad?- masculle sabiendo lo obvio-

-¡por supuesto!-

Rose se puso su Babydoll playboy, Alice se coloco su pijama de encajes rojo y a mí me hicieron ponerme por primera vez la pijama de playboy que tire en el sótano (ni idea de cómo la encontraron) la cual consistía en un short blanco de encajes y una camisita de mismo color que no cubría casi nada y por supuesto orejitas incluidas.

-bien, este es el horario, primero, mi famosa mascarilla, después veremos una peli que nos mate del llanto mientras comemos pop corn, mas tarde tendremos ¡verdad o reto! , luego pediremos pizza y como el año pasado le toco a Rose seducir al repartidor para que entre, esta vez te toca a ti Bella, ¿vale?- entrecerré mis ojos… ¡diantres!- y bueno, luego lo maquillaremos y después manicura y pedicura y luego ¡mas pelis de romance! ¿Qué dicen?-

Asentimos, no es bueno enfrentar al duende, y aunque tampoco quería verme incluida en eso de seducir al pobre repartidor, tendría que hacerlo.

Alice ya tenía preparada la mascarilla y el pop corn, en realidad se sentía muy bien tener eso en la cara, era relajante.

-¿Qué película veremos Al?- pregunto Rose en cuanto todas nos tendimos en las almohadas que estaban en el suelo-

-una clásica… ¡Titanic!-

-¡ay no! ¡Al, esa la hemos visto millones de veces!-

-¿y han dejado de llorar en esas millones de veces?-

Nos encogimos de hombros, era difícil no llorar cuando Jack se hundía en el profundo mar.

-ok…ponla-

Paso buen tiempo y las tres estábamos de lo más cómodas en el suelo, mirando la escena en donde Jack y Rose se la pasan escupiendo al mar, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-ve a abrir Bella-

-¿Por qué yo?-

Sin siquiera dejarme decidir me empujaron para pararme.

-vaya, ya no existe la democracia-

Camine hacia la puerta con un tazón de palomitas en manos y ni el abrigo me moleste en buscar, seguramente era algún loco pidiendo limosna o alguna niña exploradora vendiendo galletas y si me veían los paparazzis me daba igual. Incluso tendrían una exclusiva.

Pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, el tazón se me resbalo y cayó de mis manos…

¡MAL-DI-CION!

Fin del Cap 9

* * *

que onda?

si...ya se q me tarde muchoo! pero weno...aki se los dejoo...y uff! falta! algo muy interesante pasara en el prox capi...

que me dicen?

es horrible? quieren lanzar la pc por la ventana? si es asi...diganmelo!

espero que les guste, la verdad quise que no fuera tan largo...por eso tuve que cortarlo...pero¿quien habra llegado?

y...¿de verdad esos dos no hicieron nada? o se sabra en capitulos futuros...! xD

esperenlooo!

tranquilos q ya esta mas o menos escrito asi q como dentro de dos dias lo tendran! =D ahora me estan hechando de la pc asi que...bye!

sigan leyendo!

lovU

roceta111


	11. ¿Alguien?

**Cap 10 - ¿Alguien?  
**

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?- grite llena de cólera-

¡Estúpidos! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Cullen malnacido! ¿Qué no me podía dejar en paz ni un solo segundo?

-les dije que se molestaría- hablo Jasper-

Los nenes engreídos estaban en la puerta de la casa, Emmett, Jasper y el idiota de Edward, vestidos de lo más fashion y yo estaba en una pijamita y ¡con orejas de conejo! Y ni hablar de la mascarilla a base de Kiwi para el rostro perfecto.

-lo...lo siento Bella-mascullo tragándose sus risas-pe…pero no puedo dejarte sola ni una sola noche, así que tenía que venir a verte y …de verdad que te ves muy bien hoy- dijo conteniendo su risa de imbécil-

-cállate idiota, lárguense ahora mismo, esto es una pijamada, ósea ¡solo chicas!-

Estaba a punto de tirarles la puerta en la cara hasta que una duendecita se apareció.

-Bella, que grosera eres, pasen chicos-

Ellos entraron como si fuera su propia casa.

-¡Alice! ¿¡Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué paso con eso de noche de chicas? Porque si ellos se quedan, yo llamo a Jacob- me cruce de brazos-

-¡Bella! Si, se lo que dije, pero… ¡vino Jasper! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! ¡Porfa! No me hagas echarlo…-rogo poniendo su típico puchero de perro hambriento-

Ese desgraciado puchero podría hacerte tirar del gatillo si tenías ganas de suicidarte… (En serio)…

-bien… pero igual llamare a Jacob-

-suspiro- Bella, tienes novio, ¿no crees que le molestaría a Edward? Y es más, ¿no le has dicho a Jacob todavía?-

Me quede viendo a la nada por varios segundos, pobre de mí Jacob, el nisiquiera estaba enterado de mi "noviazgo" y tampoco tenía el valor de decírselo, me destrozaría en pedazos decirle al amor de mi vida que estoy saliendo con un "principito" que Jacob y yo tanto odiamos y estoy segura que él no comprenderá la situación. Sin embargo algún día tenía que decírselo… ¿no?

-pues, que mejor oportunidad que decírselo hoy- dije algo dudosa-

-está bien, pero atente a las consecuencias-

Alice salió del pórtico y yo la seguí, pero en vez de ir a tirarme en el suelo de nuevo a ver televisión, subí al segundo piso, lave mi rostro rápidamente en el baño y luego entre en donde tenía mi celular y mis cosas, las cuales estaban tiradas en la habitación de Alice.

Al mirar mi celular me di cuenta de algo, ¡42 llamadas perdidas! Y... ¿¡De Jacob!

Llame al instante y al segundo tono me contesto.

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto en una voz que da el reflejo de ¿preocupación?-

-pues…ahora estoy en casa de Alice, tenemos pijamada, y bueno…aquí están unos amigos de Alice- mentí- así que quería invitarte a que vinieras- dije esperanzada-

Me valía un pito si a Edward le molestaba o no, yo quería estar con Jacob.

-bueno, Bella, la verdad es que estoy en casa de unos amigos, ¿los recuerdas? ¿Jared? ¿Paul? Y estamos en Bristol, pero si quieres, mañana te recojo temprano-

-en seguida mi humor se fue por el piso-ok, no importa, pero me hubiese gustado que vinieras-

-rio- entonces para que no te pongas mal mañana estoy allá a las 5:00am ¿te parece?-

-sí, porque con los planes de Alice todas nos dormiremos temprano- bromee-

-soltó una pequeña risa- me lo imagino, mejor como a las 12:00, pero Bella, te estaba llamando porque vi en el Blog del músico que estas saliendo con Edward, ¿es una broma verdad? Tú odias a ese tipo-

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡Porque se tenía que enterar?

-yo…eh...Jake…- tome aire- es cierto, si soy su novia-

-¿Qué?- ¡¿Por qué? ¡Tú dijiste que lo odiabas! ¡¿Me mentiste!-

-¡no! Jake…yo...Yo lo siento-

-decir lo siento no me hace entenderlo, explícame al menos-

-es una larga historia-

-está bien, después de todo creo que tampoco quiero escucharla hoy, te recogeré mañana a las 12:00, nos vemos-

Cerro sin siquiera esperar, estaba segura que Jacob estaba molesto, yo estaría molesta, es más, lo estaba, ¿saben lo injusto que es esto?

Me levante frustrada de la cama en donde me había sentado y al alzar mi mirada encontré a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Y otra vez mi mente empezó a dar vueltas comiéndomelo con la mirada… ¡se supone que debería estar triste! No admirando cuerpos ajenos y perfectos como los de Edward. Tuve que sacudir mi cabeza en cuanto pensé eso.

-¿estás bien Bella?- pregunto en una voz suave-

_Hipnotizante…_

Tire mi celular rápidamente y me dispuse a salir del cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Edward tomo mi mano y me detuvo….e inesperadamente la corriente volvió a surgir.

¡Ese sentimiento me estaba empezando a fastidiar!

-¡suéltame!- grite zafándome de su agarre, para mi fortuna funciono-

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto confuso-

-¿¡sabes que me ocurre! ¡TU!-

Lo señale culpándolo de todo, si no fuera por él, yo estaría bien, tendría oportunidad con Jacob, tendría mi carrera limpia y perfecta, ¡todo estaría mejor!

-¿y ahora porque?-

-¿¡porque? ¡Porque? ¡Por tu culpa, mi mundo se viene abajo! mi vida era genial, y ahora no lo es, mi fama, la única cosa que cuide por tantos años, se ha dañado por tu culpa, ¿Qué crees que dicen todos? ¿Chica buena sale con el ex alcohólico Edward Cullen? ¿¡Te parece divertido! ¡Nisiquiera puedo estar con la persona que más quiero! Y todo es tu culpa, si no fuera porque eres un maldito drogadicto y un enfermo, ¡yo estaría bien!- grite sacando todo lo que tenia adentro-

¿Por qué yo tengo que pagar las deudas de los demás? ¿¡Quién demonios paga las mías?

-¡¿y tú crees que la vida es fácil para mí?- grito en un volumen que despedazo mis oídos-

-¡ese es tu problema! ¡¿Quién te manda a ser como eres!- conteste gritando también-

-¡¿acaso piensas que elegí esto? ¿Crees que me encanta que me señalen? ¡¿CREES QUE ES FANTASTICO SER UN MALDITO EPILEPTICO! –

-¡eso te lo buscaste tú! ¡Tú y tus drogas! ¡Tú y tu estúpido licor!-

Edward pateo una pequeña mesa que estaba en el pasillo y yo sobresalte del impacto, este tipo estaba loco ¿o qué?

-¡Yo no cause esto! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE MI MADRE! ¡DE MI ESTUPIDA MADRE!-tomo una bocanada de aire- si nunca se hubiese ido, yo estaría normal- susurro prácticamente abandonando todas sus fuerzas-

Mi mente quedo en blanco, y me imagine a Edward de la misma manera en la que una vez estuve yo, solo, en medio de la nada, sin entender nada.

No podría decirlo, pero percibí a Edward tragándose las lágrimas, igual que yo lo hacía, él no dijo nada mas, entro a la habitación de Alice y se sentó en la cama, yo seguía afuera intentado entenderme a mí misma.

Nunca me puse a pensar en lo que otra persona estaría padeciendo, cuando tú estás en problemas, lo más que te importan, son tus problemas, no los demás, y talvez pensé mal de Edward, me sentí extrañamente culpable.

Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado…es cierto que él era el culpable de mis recientes problemas, y todavía no podía entender porque era tan irritante, pero supongo que en parte, lo comprendía.

-perdón-susurre tanto para mí misma como para el-

-bufo- fue hace 18 años-suspiro-

Primera vez en la vida en la que el parecía una persona como yo…alguien que también necesita apoyo… ¿Por qué cuando vemos a una persona solo vemos lo que hay por fuera? ¿Por qué no vemos lo que guarda pro dentro?

-¿no sabes porque se fue?- pregunte sin tratar de acosarlo-

Simplemente tenía curiosidad…

-Edward nisiquiera era capaz de sostener mi mirada- no, solo sé que no tuvo el valor de decirme adiós, solo le dijo a Emmett que cuidara de mi, y se fue, llevándose a mi hermana-

Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿hermana? ¿Edward tenía una hermana?

-¿tienes una hermana?-

-sonrió- si, ahora mismo ella debería tener 18-

-¿y no sabes donde esta ella? Quién sabe, talvez…-

No me dejo continuar, se levanto de la cama rápidamente

-creo que no quiero saber donde están- me miro expectante-

Aunque quería seguir preguntando, me quede callada, no debe ser fácil saber que tienes a alguien que posee tu misma sangre perdido en el mundo sin saber que existes.

-lo siento-me disculpe tratando de ser neutral ante la situación-

El volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

-¿sabes porque hice todo lo que he hecho?- pregunto con sus ojos en mi- porque quería escaparme de todo, con mi padre como manager, es imposible equivocarse, después las convulsiones empezaron a empeorar, me detectaron epilepsia, tenía que ir al médico casi siempre, mi vida estaba rodeada de medicinas, sicólogos y regaños de mi padre, no lo soportaba, después conocí a Tanya y ella me enseño que con las drogas y el alcohol me olvidaría de todo-

-suspire…odiaba escuchar ese nombre- es imposible olvidarse de los problemas, siempre están allí, no hay nada que pueda borrarlos-

-hubiese sido genial escucharte a ti en vez de a Tanya-

-¿te arrepientes?-

-soltó una risa burlona- ¿crees que es divertido tener que tenerte como novia para volver a ser número uno?- bromeo-

-sonreí- supongo que no soy la novia que todos quieren-

-no, no lo eres-

Reímos al unísono…y al instante me percate de que se sentía bien estar un poco _normal _con Cullen.

Nos quedamos entre risas por poco tiempo, y luego nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, exactamente el mismo sentimiento que sentí el día de la fiesta empezó a surgir, los ojos de Edward…esos desgraciados ojos verdes…tenían algo ¿especial? Debo admitirlo, si, era especial, era una especie de magia, y esa magia no me permitía darme cuenta de que existía el mundo a mí alrededor.

Su rostro empezó a acercarse a mí, muy, muy cerca de mí, y sorprendentemente, como un imán yo también me acerque hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron, mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo incontable, prácticamente estaba a punto de darme un paro cardiaco, y entonces su gélido aliento congelo todos mis sentidos, era tan fresco, tan nuevo, tan…

_¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡Que es esto? _

No lo sabía, solo entendía que aunque mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y sus amigos estaban en el piso de abajo, yo no sabía porque, para mí solo existía Edward. Cerré mis ojos, y por fin, nuestros labios rozaron, suavemente lo hicieron, como si se tratara del roce de una pluma, sus tiernos labios comenzaron a guiarme a un mundo del cual ya no conocía el boleto de regreso, sus manos tomaron mi rostro con paciencia, y ya no lo soporte más.

¡Al diablo todo el mundo!

Deje que mi cuerpo hiciera lo que quisiera, y mis manos tomaron sus cabellos, acercándolos a mí, pude sentir su sonrisa aun con sus labios sobre los míos, y deje que entrara en ella, y lo hizo, incluso nuestras lenguas buscaron una manera de coordinarse, todo desapareció y yo me perdí en Edwardlandia.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que éramos humanos, y el aire era necesario.

Nos soltamos suavemente, yo no quería soltarlo, el no quería soltarme, nuestras miradas estaban todavía sumidas en lo que sea que habíamos hecho…

-¡Bella! ¡¿Qué diantres haces allá arriba! ¡No olvides que te toca seducir al repartidor!- grito Alice desde las escaleras-

Sacándonos, sacándome, de Edwardlandia,

Supongo que debería agradecérselo, pero en vez de eso quise matarla.

-¿seducir al repartidor?- pregunto confuso-

-eh…si, una vieja tradición, vámonos antes de que suba por nosotros-

Me levante algo aturdida, ¿había besado a Edward Cullen? Y… ¿ME HABIA GUSTADO?

No podía negarlo, era la primera vez que alguien me metía en otro planeta, Alec nunca logro encerrarme en otro mundo, ¿Qué podría significar eso? Tendría que preguntarle a Rose. Pero seguramente no era nada, digo, ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo no se besan con cualquiera? ¿Verdad? Ósea… No fue nada…absolutamente nada.

Pero por si las moscas debía evitar besarlo nuevamente.

Bajamos las escaleras y todos nos empezaron a ve con rostro curioso, no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate… ¡esperen! ¿Por qué me pongo así? La última vez que me puse roja fue hace dos años y fue solo porque moría de nervios con el primer concierto.

-¡awww! ¡Bella! ¡Hace años que no te ponías roja!- se burlo Alice en cuanto estuvimos todos juntos-

-cállate- musite molesta- no es nada, debe ser el frio-

-Bella, la calefacción está encendida-

-pues… ¡no la tienes bien puesta! Y que importa, ¿ya llamaron al repartidor?-

-¡sí! Rose uso su voz seductora y el chico dijo que vendría en 10 minutos, ¿estás lista? ¡Oye! ¿Dónde están tus orejas de conejito?-

-Toque mi cabeza-creo que se cayeron cuando estaba besan…-me calle de inmediato-

Pero el que me haya silenciado no funciono, todos empezaron a gritar y a molestar,

-¡Bella beso a Edward!-

-¡sí! ¡Se besaron!-

Gritaban todos como niñitos. Rose era la única madura que solo me miraba impactada.

-por favor chicos ¡no fue nada!- me defendí, pero nadie me escucho-

-no te escucharan- susurro Edward en mi oído y causo un hormigueo horrible en mí cuerpo-mejor déjalos que sigan gritando-

-¿tú crees?- dije intentando ignorar el hormigueo-

Pero empeoro en cuanto me dedico una sonrisa torcida realmente sexy…

_¡Contrólate Bella! _

-¡deja de hacer eso!- exclame por esa estúpida sonrisa-

-¿Qué cosa?- contesto riéndose, ¡otra vez con esa bendita sonrisa!-

Iba a decirle que se pudriera pero en esos momentos sonó el timbre y por fortuna todos dejaron de gritar.

-¡el repartidor!- grito Al- ¡vamos Bella! Ponte las orejas-

El duendecillo era muy rápido aparentemente, hace pocos segundos estaba molestándome y subió las escaleras aceleradamente para encontrar esas orejas.

-bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dije poniéndome las orejas-

-¡solo sedúcelo! Usa tu magia Bellistica-

-esto es horrible-

-¡un momento!- interrumpió Edward antes de que abriera la puerta- ¿Qué pasa si no estoy de acuerdo con esto?- dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-pues, Emmett, detenlo-

Inesperadamente Emmett tomo a Edward y empezó a empujarlo.

-¡Emmett suéltame!- gritaba mientras lo adentraban en la cocina-

Abrí la puerta y un ¿¡nerd! Estaba en la puerta, ¿esta era la descripción de Alice de repartidor guapo? ¿Alto, blanco, pantalones a la cintura, lentes y acné?

Mire atrás y ellas se burlaban junto con Jasper…traidores…

-hola guapo, ¿me traes lo que quiero?- pregunte en una voz silenciosa pero encantadora-

-eh...Eh…ss...Si- tartamudeo el pobre chico-

-entonces que esperas para dármelo amor- estuve a punto de morirme de la risa en ese instante-

-yo…yo…eh...Son...10 con…con…30- dijo pasándome la pizza-

-gracias- la tome juntando ambas piernas y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¿quieres pasar?- dije guiñándole el ojo-

-se…se supo...Supone que…no debe...Debería-

-¿me dejaras así, solita? ¿No quieres darme algo más?- me mordí el labio seductoramente-

-ppp…pues…-

De pronto Edward se apareció con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-ambos estamos seguros de que tú no quieres pasar, ¿verdad? Te lo digo por tu propio bien-

El pobre chico salió corriendo sin siquiera pedir el dinero del pago.

-¡oye! ¡Pobrecito!- le reclame- el pobre chico estaba súper asustado y tu lo asustas mas, ¡eres tan cruel!-

-¿cruel? ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer!- reclamo de vuelta-

-me encogí de hombros- solo era un juego-

-¿y eso no es cruel?-

Iba a decir algo, pero me di cuenta de que no tendría sentido.

-¡Edward! ¡Arruinaste nuestra tradición!- hablo Alice enfada y hasta le dio un zape en el hombro a Edward-

-¿Qué clase de tradición es jugar con los demás? Y aparte, esa es una buena tradición si están solteras-

-estamos solteras- dije sin pensar-

Pero todos me miraron moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro, diciéndome…"pobre loca"

-¿Por qué me miran así?-

-bueno Bella, tú no estás soltera-

Si las miradas mataran, hace años lo hubiese utilizado con esa duendecilla.

-en fin-cambie de tema- al menos tenemos pizza gratis y películas-

Todos asintieron satisfechos y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde hace poco estábamos tiradas, pero por falta de espacio y comodidad decidimos trasladarnos a el mini estudio de la mama de Alice en el segundo piso, que era suficientemente grande y tenía un enorme televisor plasma en la pared, allí colocamos el montón de almohadas, tazones de palomitas, y volvimos a poner la peli que no habíamos terminado de ver.

Alice logro acomodarnos de tal manera que Rose quedo muy cerca de Emmett (lo cual no le molesto) Alice quedo pegada a Jasper y yo termine en medio de Jasper y de Edward en una esquina.

"Duende del mal"

Los chicos prácticamente se estaban durmiendo en la parte en donde el barco ya se estaba hundiendo y las chicas y yo estábamos empezando a llorar como magdalenas.

¡Era tan triste!

- Bella, no eres un retrato ameno. De hecho eres una chiquilla malcriada. Pero, debajo de eso, eres la más sorprendente, perturbadora y maravillosa chica… mujer que he conocido-murmuro Edward al mismo tiempo en que la película lo hizo y prácticamente erizo mi piel por completo-

-Le mire confusa-¿Cómo te lo sabes?-

-¿ves al oso que esta acostado al lado de tu hermana? ¿Qué finge estar durmiendo cuando en realidad está llorando como magdalena? el me ha obligado a verla muchas veces-

Mire a Emmett y tuve que aguantarme, el pobre no sabía disimular, estaba con la cabeza gacha escondiendo las lagrimas y también vi a Rose, ¿admirándolo?

Tendría que hablar seriamente con esa chica

La película termino y todas nos secamos las lágrimas

-¡fue hermoso!- aplaudió Alice entre lagrimas- ¿y ahora que vemos?-

Qué extraño cambio de humor

-¿no íbamos a jugar verdad o reto?- pregunto Rose-

-¡sii! ¡Traigan la botella que Emmett compro!-

Trajeron varias botellas de Smirnoff, Ron Abuelo, Bacardi y chivas Rigal.

Y después de bebernos por completo la botella de Ron Abuelo utilizaron esa misma botella para jugar. En la primera ronda esta giro de Emmett a Rose.

-verdad-se cruzo de brazos-

-bien, ¿te gusto? –

Bacilo por unos momentos mirando a todos y todos empezamos a gritar, digo si ellos me lo hacían ¿Por qué yo no?

-¡bien! ¡Ya! Bueno…talvez un poco, pero no te ilusiones- dijo engreídamente-

-¡seeh!- exclamo Emmett feliz-

La botella giro otra vez y esta quedo de Edward a Jasper.

-reto-

-dile lo que me dijiste esta mañana a Alice y con beso incluido- dijo Edward sin bacilar-

Y de nuevo todos empezamos con los grititos de fastidio.

-te odio Edward- musito poniéndose rojo ¡esto estaba poniéndose bueno!- Alice- la miro y esta se le estaban saliendo los ojos de la ilusión- nunca habría pensado que estabas enamorada de mí, yo admiraba tu manera de tocar la guitarra y…-miro a todos lados menos a ella- supongo que tengo que decirlo, escucharte tocar era mi transporte al espacio exterior, y por eso, porque eres tú la única que me hipnotiza, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia ¿aceptas?-

Nuestros grititos se hicieron en mayor volumen y fue realmente conmovedor cuando esta se le tiro encima gritando ¡sii! Y se besaban arrebatadoramente en la alfombra.

-¡bien! ¡Ya! ¡Mucho amor! ¡Mucho amor!- interrumpió Edward intentando separarlos-

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Emmett me tuvo que preguntar y como sospechaba que estos locos me harían besar de nuevo a Edward tuve que elegir verdad.

-bueno, entonces te preguntare, ¿Qué hicieron allá arriba ustedes dos?-

-le mate con la mirada- solo nos besamos- me encogí de hombros-

Y las bullas volvieron a escucharse. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda, pero el solo se limito a abrazarme y besar mi mejilla.

¿Qué significa eso? ¡¿Por qué lo hace? Me estaba empezando a hartar de esa estúpida corriente eléctrica que no dejaba de latir cada vez que me tocaba.

En fin, así nos la pasamos toda la noche hasta terminar todos "felices" y muertos del cansancio a las 3:00 de la mañana.

…

_-Alec, ¿estás aquí?- preguntaba adentrándome en el pasillo oscuro en donde Alec me obligo a encontrarlo- _

_Y entonces surgieron varios hombres de las sombras y me tomaron por los brazos. _

_-¿¡Qué está pasando?- _

_-¿Qué?- la voz de Alec- ¿pensaste que dejaría vivir a esa cosa que llevas dentro? ¡Jamás Bella! ¡No permitiré que nazca! Y ¡tú! No podrás se feliz sabiendo que mataste a tu hija- _

_No podrás ser feliz, no podrás ser feliz…_

Desperté en medio de las sombras, había sido un sueño, por suerte, aunque extrañamente, esta vez, ya no tenía tanto miedo. Mire a mí alrededor, ¿Por qué Edward estaba durmiendo a mi lado? ¿Con sus brazos alrededor de mí?

Intente quitarlo suavemente para intentar no despertarlo y me levante para bajar a la cocina, un buen vaso de agua siempre me ayudaba a volver a conciliar el sueño.

Baje tranquilamente por las escaleras, justo cuando toque el suelo, unos brazos tomaron los míos y me taparon la boca antes de que pudiera gritar.

Toda mi piel se volvió gelatina…

-Tranquila mamacita, que aquí no pasara nada si te quedas quietita, ¿vale?-

¡Un ladrón! Era obvio que lo era, sino que otra explicación habría, ¡Alice eres una burra! ¿¡Como no cierras la puerta!

Empecé a temblar como estúpida, muerta del miedo, ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerme?

-¡uy! ¡Qué bonito tesorito encontramos!-

Un tipo, no tan alto, con su rostro marcado por una cicatriz, se apareció frente a mí, y en su bolsillo tenía el arma, ¡porque! ¡Porque!

-¡ssh! Despertaras a los otros, ve a buscar si hay algo de valor- índico el asqueroso hombre que no me soltaba-mientras yo me voy a divertir-

¡¿Qué! ¡¿Con quién!

Quise forcejear, pero un filoso cuchillo se poso en frente de mí.

-no. No, no, nada de trucos, porque si no, esto atravesará tu pequeño cuello lentamente- decía mientras el cuchillo rozaba mi cuello, y llego a bajar a la poca pijama que traía encima.

En esos momentos, el sabor amargo de una lágrima se sintió desde el interior.

-venga mujer-

El hombre comenzó a empujarme con su fuerza bruta, yo quería soltarme, intente forcejear, pelear, pero por desgracia mis músculos no llegan ni a la pulgada y media.

De pronto el tipo me tiro en el sofá acostándose encima de mí.

Y esta vez no lo aguante, la lágrima amarga que quería surgir se convirtió en un mar de llanto, no quería que esto me sucediera.

¡Por favor alguien! Gritaba entre mis adentros, seguía pateando con todo lo que tenía, matándome del dolor cada vez que el hombre desgraciado me tocaba, seguí temblando, peleando y aun no podía gritar.

-calladita niña- susurro el tipo cerca de mí, para quitar su asquerosa mano de mi boca y colocar el cuchillo en el cuello, me quede en silencio-eso mujer, muy bien-

Pero las lágrimas gritaban por mí, jadeando y golpeando, y ya no me importo si el cuchillo me mataba o no, preferiría eso a esto.

-¡AYU…!- un golpe justo en mi rostro callo mi voz-

-¡ssh! ¡Mujer! Silencio- susurro-esto te gustara-

Tapo mi boca con una especie de pañuelo y aunque yo seguía gritando ya no era capaz de emitir sonido.

Él comenzó a tocarme, y yo pateaba y gritaba. Mi vida se desmoronada frente a mí, todos los recuerdos parecieron leves imágenes, yo quería morir. Estaba desesperada, deseando ser escuchada, en medio de las manos de este tipo, yo estaba ahí, prisionera de sus brazos, ¿alguien me podía escuchar?

¿Por qué nadie nunca podía estar ahí?

Fin del cap. 10

* * *

holaaaa

promesa es promesa asi q aki les dejo la parte 2...

¿que creen que pase ahora? D: pobre Bella! yo me mataria...en serio ¬¬

si les gusto o no...haganmelo saber! proximo capi...EPOV!

esperenlo!

no creen que ya se estan rellenando los huequitos poco a poco? uff..faltan muchos secretos...en el prox cap...un secreto de Jacob..xD

byee

roceta111


	12. Misterio

**Cap 11- Un Misterio**

…

EPOV: 

Sinceramente creo que uno de mis principales problemas es la falta de sueño, y bueno, tampoco es que este del todo cómodo intentando calmar a Bella.

Ella se encontraba en mis brazos, pero al contrario de un ángel durmiendo, se inquietaba a cada rato, y repetía el mismo nombre, Alec, Alec, Alec… ¿Quién era ese tipo? Incluso tuve que tararearle una sonata para calmarla y a pesar de tener que hacer todo eso, no se sentía tan mal estar acostado a su lado, es más, este había sido un buen día.

Todavía no podía creer que había besado a Bella, en mi mente solo estaba la sensación, como si por primera había besado a alguien, y la verdad he besado a demasiadas chicas, incluso inconsciente, y otras ni cuenta me daba, pero con Bella, todo era distinto, sus labios eran diferentes, su forma de tomar mi cuello, su piel, sus ojos… ¡por todos los cielos! Que patético estoy sonando.

Pero tenía que admitirlo, Bella estaba empezando a hipnotizarme de verdad y eso no puede estar dentro de mis planes. _No puedo enamorarme de Bella…_

De pronto Bella empezó a moverse nuevamente, y esta vez parecía que se iría a despertar, cerré mis ojos fingiendo que seguía durmiendo y todavía no estaba seguro si era porque no quería que me golpeara (como siempre) por verla dormir, o si era porque yo no quería que me soltara.

Ella se levanto algo sobresaltada, lo sé porque mi brazo estaba apoyado sobre su pecho, sin embargo quito mi brazo suavemente y se levanto por completo.

Abrí los ojos y ella ya estaba saliendo del cuarto y yo me limite a poyarme en el suelo como un tarado pensando en todo lo que nos estaba sucediendo, porque era más que obvio que yo le estaba empezando a gustar a Bella, ¿o no? Les gusto a todas, y al parecer Bella tampoco era la excepción, ¿o sí? ¿Será que yo no quería que Bella fuese la excepción? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?

¿Por qué sentía una especie de calor estando con ella? ¡Porque!

_Edward cálmate…atente al plan…._sí, mi plan, ser su novio tres meses, publicar su foto, ganar el #1 del mundo…el amor no puede estar en mis planes, después de todo, ¿Qué diantres es el amor?

-Edward deja de moverte, no me dejas dormir- hablo Jasper a mi lado- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto levantándose y apoyándose sobre su brazo-

-nada-

-¿nada? Y ese nada, tiene que ver con Swan ¿verdad?- desgraciado, ¿Cómo siempre se daba cuenta de lo que los demás sentían?-

-que te importa-

-ah vamos Edward, es más que lógico que te está empezando a gustar Bella-

-eso no es cierto, yo no me he enamorado de nadie, y mucho menos lo hare de Bella, después de todo, ¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-se te nota-

Le mire con el ceño fruncido

-mira, nunca la puedes dejas sola, te molesto que Mike la molestara, no dejas de molestarla y hacerle la vida imposible, siempre preguntas, ¿Qué estará haciendo Bella?, nisiquiera puede pasar un minuto del día en donde no quieras saber en donde esta, que hace, como esta, ¿o me equivoco?-

-mire hacia otro lado- todo tiene un explicación, no la dejo sola porque podría traicionarme y no me gustaría ser el "cornudo Cullen" en el blog del músico, Mike siempre me molesta haga lo que haga, no dejo de molestarla porque no la soporto y ella empieza, y si pregunto es para mantenerla vigilada, ¿ves? No estoy enamorado de nadie-

-Edward…amar a alguien es olvidarse de sí mismo, tú piensas mas en Bella que en ti mismo, y ¡eso es como un milagro! Ya que antes la única persona que te interesaba eras tú mismo y las drogas, y ahora ninguna de las dos-, Bella ha hecho un gran cambio en ti-

-sigo siendo el mismo y aparte, ¿qué clase de pensamiento gay es ese?-

-solo es una conclusión sobre lo que es amar-miro a Alice- si amas, te olvidas de todo lo demás y solo quieres que la persona a tu lado este bien, a salvo y feliz, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de haberse conocido-

Pensé por unos instantes, ¡que idioteces más grandes dice Jasper!

-AYU…-

Un grito interrumpido se coló desde el piso de abajo de pronto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Jasper-

Nos levantamos rápidamente y unas sombras, dos para ser exactos, se estaban moviendo en la planta baja, Jasper y yo miramos el cuarto, Alice, Emmett, Rose…todos estábamos aquí, la única en el piso de abajo era… ¡BELLA!

Baje solo dos escalones y los vi, un tipo estaba rebuscando en el cajón de uno de los muebles, la sangre en mi interior estaba empezando a enfriarse, no podía ver a Bella por ningún lado, hasta que baje otro escalón, y por fin la vislumbre, pero no me gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Uno de ellos, ladrones miserables, tenía a Bella entre él, y sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer. No sé qué clase de ira estaba empezando a recorrer mi piel, pero quise matarlo, mi sangre se calentó de pronto y ardía como azufre, apreté los puños, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera bajar, Jasper me detuvo.

-cálmate Edward, ¿no ves que tiene un arma?-

-¿y qué demonios hago? ¿Sentarme a mirar mientras abusan de mi novia?- conteste airado-

-tranquilo, ese tipo no tarda en subir, y en cuanto suba Emmett y yo lo atraparemos sin que se dé cuenta, le quitaremos el arma y tú podrás salvar a Bella-

Jasper me guio al piso de arriba sin que se dieran cuenta, yo estaba hecho una furia, lleno de cólera y coraje, ¡maldito infeliz! Le haría pagar una a una las que le estaba haciendo sufrir a Bella.

Desperté rápidamente a las chicas y Jasper estaba despertando a Emmett.

-¿y Bella?- susurro con voz temblorosa Rosalie-

-ella estará bien, eso tenlo por seguro-

Sé que es difícil que te digan que unos ladrones están en tu casa, pero es más difícil aun decirle a la hermana que están intentando abusar de su hermana menor. Pero eso no sucedería, yo no lo permitiría.

_Aguanta un poco más Bella_

Ellas se escondieron en el armario y los chicos y yo nos quedamos uno a uno en los marcos de la puerta, de tal manera que era imposible vernos.

Pasaron pocos segundos después de acomodarnos para que el hombre subiera, pude sentirlo en la entrada del cuarto y obviamente el joyero de la mama de Alice era una buena carnada, (idea de Rosalie).

En cuanto entro, sin pensarlo Emmett lo noqueo y Jasper lo agarro por los brazos, a pesar de que Emmett no lo noqueo tanto y se puso a la defensiva intentando sacar su arma, Jasper logro controlarlo.

-¿pensaban que robar en una casa llena de señoritas sería fácil?- escupió Emmett en la cara del ladrón- a ver que pasara cuando llegue la policía-

-¡malditos!- mascullo intentando soltarse-

Pero no lo consiguió y por fin logre sacar su arma del bolsillo. Apenas la tuve en mi mano, salí disparado a la planta baja.

-¡que te quedes quieta mujer!-grito el imbécil tratando de apaciguarla-

Sabía que mi Bella no se iba a dejar tan fácil, de todas maneras me acerque cautelosamente, y pude notar el cuchillo que tenia puesto en su garganta, eso logro aumentar mi cólera y logre acercarme mucho mas, el muy idiota estaba demasiado entretenido, pero no se la iba a hacer tan fácil, si apreciaba su vida, la soltaría.

Quite el seguro del arma justo en su frente

-más te vale que quites tus asquerosas manos de ella- dije apuntándole a su cabeza-

-El me miro pensativo por unos segundo-¡vea pues! ¡El héroe! ¡Por favor riquillo estúpido! Apuesto que nisiquiera sabes usarla-

-¿quieres probarme? ¡SUELTALA MALDITO INFELIZ!- grite ya bastante fastidiado-

Ese imbécil seguía con sus asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de Bella.

El se levanto lentamente con las manos en el aire y sus pantalones prácticamente cayéndose, me dio aun mas asco del que le tenía, mi sangre seguía hirviendo y no se detendría hasta verlo morir en una prisión., de repente su mirada se poso sobre el arma y sin yo poder darme cuenta empezó a forcejear el arma conmigo.

No quería dejarlo, lo empuje bruscamente hacia el suelo, pero en vez de verlo caer, su fuerza y la mía se combinaron y sentí un punta afilada en el brazo que llevaba la pistola.

-¡Edward!- grito Bella envuelta en una voz rellena de susto- ¡ten cuidado!-

El ladrón aprovecho mi distracción momentánea y corrió hacia ella.

De pronto la sensación que sentí fue la peor de todas, Bella estaba acorralada por el filoso cuchillo, sentía que podía perderla, sentía que todo se me venía encima, igual que cuando mi madre me abandono, la habitación se torno oscura, Bella y la sensación de verla morir me estaba agobiando los sentidos. Una sensación de no volver a verla otra vez.

-suelta el arma y no le despedazare las venas-

Tire el arma automáticamente con los brazos en el aire.

-suéltala-susurre-por favor…te…te lo ruego, suéltala-

En ese instante lo entendí, tenía miedo de perderla, no me podía imaginar una vida sin Swan, no quería verla sufrir….

_Amar a alguien es olvidarse de sí mismo_.

Las palabras de Jasper zumbaron en mis oídos, ya no me importaba yo mismo, ya no me ocupaba en gastar todas las drogas que tenía en el armario de mi cuarto, ahora me importaba Bella…y podía perderla.

-¡TE LO ESTOY ROGANDO MALDICION!- grite sacando todas mis fuerzas-

Todo en mí, dolía, el pecho, la sangre, mi vida, el mundo, todo…mi Bella podía morir.

Mire el suelo ocultando mi dolor, no podría soportarlo más, ya casi no me quedaban fuerzas, las perdía a medida el tiempo pasaba, las perdía viéndola de esa forma.

El grito ahogado del ladrón hizo que alzara mi rostro, Alice había golpeado al ladrón con una sartén.

Fue como si el aire regresara a mis pulmones y me regresara la vida otra vez. Corrí a Bella desesperado y la tome entre mis brazos, ella lloraba desconsolada en mi pecho y yo solo me limite a acariciar sus cabellos suavemente intentando calmarla.

-awww ¡Edward me harás llorar!-mascullo Alice-

-vámonos antes de que pueda despertarse- dije mirando al ladrón inconsciente en el suelo-

Levante lentamente a Bella, pero ella no quiso soltarme. Seguí aferrado a ella y le di un casto beso en su frente.

El reloj siguió marcando las horas y aun así todos estábamos afuera de la casa de Alice, en medio de policías, y un millón de paparazzis, yo me encontraba sentado en un columpio que tenían en el pórtico, sin embargo, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba a mi alrededor, para mí, solo existía Bella en mis brazos, ella se aferraba a mí y ni loco la soltaría. A decir verdad, este era un buen sentimiento. Tenerla a salvo conmigo.

-Bella, ya paso todo-murmuro Rose acercándose-

Ella alzo la mirada lentamente y esta le acaricio los cabellos, como se notaba que Rosalie amaba a su hermana menor.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?- dijo Alice también acercándose-

Y con ella vinieron Jasper y Emmett.

-mejor entremos antes de que sigan tomando mas fotos-hablo Jasper-

Los millones de paparazzis se encontraban tomando y tomando fotos, ya podía ver los titulares de mañana, y hablarían de todo menos del robo, mas hablarían de porque Twilight Fears se encontraba durmiendo en la famosa pijamada anual de B&F.

Entramos y poco a poco Bella se soltó de mí para irse hacia sus amigas, las cuales la abrazaron rápidamente.

-¡Bella por poco haces que muera!-exclamo Rose-

Me quede mirándolas por buen rato, hasta que la voz de mi molesto hermano se presento de repente

-Edward, Edward, Edward…parece que alguien se esta enamorandooooooo-

Como dije…molesto hermano.

-Emmett, por dios, solo lo hice porque era mi deber, ¿o qué? ¿Tú no hubieses hecho nada?-

-claro que si, sabes que soy un caballero, pero eso de que…"te…te lo ruego"- se burlo- admítelo hermanito, ¡te gusta!-

-eso es cierto Edward, actuaste como todo un enamorado- interrumpió Jasper-

Mire al suelo, esto no podía ser verdad y si lo era (cosa que no creía) ese sentimiento tenia que morir, mi fama, mi puesto, es mucho más importante.

Debía evitar a toda costa enamorarme de ella.

-¿Edward?-

Bella se había acercado a mí, y ni cuenta me había dado, pero esos ojos… ¡¿Qué diantres tenían esos ojos! Nisiquiera pude mirarla directamente a ellos. Esto estaba empezando a fastidiarme.

-gracias-me dedico una leve sonrisa-

Entonces el mundo se convirtió en Bella… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué demonios todos mis sentidos se apagan en cuanto la veo?

Fue como si no conociera el día, como si supiera que mes es, simplemente el reloj parecía muerto, ni los minutos, ni las horas…solo Bella y el verla bien.

El pito de un automóvil hizo que recobrara todos mis sentidos.

-¿ese no es el carro de Jacob?- pregunto Rosalie asomándose a la ventana-

Y de repente Bella corrió hacia la ventana.

-¡rayos! Parece que llego más temprano- exclamo para rápidamente subir las escaleras-

-¿a qué te refieres con más temprano?-dijo Alice apoyándose en la escalera-

Bella bajo con su maleta como si se fuera a ir, lo que era más que obvio.

-nada, nos vemos mañana Al-

Y sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, salió corriendo por la puerta.

Eso no me gusto, ¿Por qué se iba con el gay? Sin siquiera decir, "adiós Edward" o "nos vemos Edward" ¡nada! Simplemente se largo así como así. Después de que la salve, la ayude, sencillamente se va y punto. ¡¿Y porque con él!

_Por dios… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

-típico-suspiro Alice- en fin, ¿no me ayudan a limpiar?-

Después de pocas horas en las que el pequeño monstruito nos obligaba a limpiar cada esquina de la casa, los chicos y yo salimos muertos del agotamiento.

-¡vaya! ¡Tu novia es una adicta de la limpieza!- exclamo Emmett en cuanto se subieron a mi carro-

-al menos es más limpia que tu-

-yo soy limpio, el mejor lugar para guardar todo es debajo de la cama-

-sí, claro que si Emmett, tienes toda la razón, y seguramente todos amarían bañarse con la esponja de cabello de Emmett que está en tu baño, ¿no?-

-sinceramente la vendí por 80 mil euros-

-¡qué asco Emmett!-

A pesar de que mi hermano y Jasper se la pasaron discutiendo en todo el camino, no me importo en lo absoluto, me encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de pensar en porque diantres MI novia se había ido sin siquiera despedirse.

Estaba molesto, si, y mucho.

-¿Por qué tan callado Eddie?-

-¿¡Por qué siempre me molestas cuando no estoy de humor Emmett?-

-¡uy! Parece que alguien no está feliz de que le estén poniendo los cuernos-

-¡cállate Emmett! A mí nadie me pone los cuernos-

-creo que Bella si, ¿acaso no has visto al chico? Alto, cabellos negros, musculoso, ¿sí o no que no sería tentador para cualquier chica?-

-¡pues entonces ve y amalo! Déjame en paz- musite bajándome del carro y hasta azote la puerta al bajar-

Se supone que era mi novia, y sea como sea, si la prensa la veía, yo sería el cornudo Cullen, y no estaba dispuesto a aguantar tal espantosa humillación, Bella tendría que darme una explicación.

…

Era Lunes, sinceramente odio los Lunes, y desde ahora también odiare los domingos, ayer fue un día pésimo, después de que mi "novia" se largo con el gay, no pude contactarla en todo el día, ¡ni una sola miserable vez me contesto! Y aparte de que mi fastidioso hermano no dejaba de molestar, volví a soñar con mi madre y "el hombre de negro" que aun no reconozco, casi no he dormido, las medicinas me están empezando a fastidiar con sus ridículos efectos secundarios, mi Volvo se daño y tuve que venirme con mi hermano, no hice mis tareas y volví a fumarme un porro, buen fin de semana ¿no?

Estaba caminando a mi casillero mientras escuchaba "stricken" de "Disturbed" **(NA: escúchenla! Va muy bien desde esta parte! xD) **

Y la vi, muy felizmente colocando sus libros en su casillero. Camine rápidamente hacia ella y cerré su casillero de golpe.

-¡hey! ¿Sabes? Algunas personas simplemente dicen hola- contesto amargamente-

-¿Por qué te fuiste con el gay ayer eh?- pregunte ignorando su comentario-

-que te importa-intentó abrir su casillero nuevamente, pero la detuve- ¡oye ya basta!-

-¡¿Qué que me importa? ¡Claro que me importa!-grite– se supone que eres mi novia, no la de él, debes estar conmigo, no con tu amigo el gay-

-¡no es gay! Y de todas maneras no somos novios de verdad, así que lo que yo haga o no, no es tu asunto-

-desgraciadamente lo es, eres MI novia, sea o no sea verdad, eso es lo que dice la prensa, y por ningún motivo seré un cornudo ¿comprendes?-

-de igual forma eres un cornudo, Tanya siempre te traicionaba-

-¡ese no es tu problema! Tienes prohibido salir con él, o con alguien mas ¿estamos?- dije ya bastante enojado-

-¡tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer! ¡Voy a hacer lo que a mí se venga en gana! ¿Estamos?- repuso sarcástica-

-no mientras yo tenga esto en manos- le mostré mi celular-

Otra cosa que hice durante mi domingo de tortura, editar, y debo admitir, la foto quedo increíble, de verdad parecía que ella y yo nos amábamos en la foto y hasta había agregado unos cuantos detalles, uno como el que yo estaba en mis famosos Calvin Klein.

-¡eres un sucio!-

-gracias, ahora, ¿volverás a salir con él?-

-desgraciado-murmuro rellena de rabia-

-contesta-

-no- miro al suelo por unos segundos y luego su mirada volvió a mi- pero, es mi baterista, a veces será necesario, y en cuanto esto termine seguiré con el-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunte confuso-

-yo lo amo Edward, como nunca amare a nadie, ¿me oyes? Como nunca amare a nadie- susurro lo bastantemente bajo como para nadie escuchara-

Pero yo lo sentí zumbar en mis oídos, alto y claro…"como NUNCA amare a nadie"

Las pocas memorias, el sentimiento de no querer perderla desaparecieron, ¿Cómo era posible? _¡Estúpido Edward!_

Se supone que no me debería molestar, pero fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, esta era la realidad, ella está enamorada de alguien más y en cuanto pasaran esos tres meses, ella se iría, me dejaría, y yo volvería a ser el mismo Cullen.

Siempre el abandonado y el drogadicto Cullen.

Una parte de mi se estaba cansando de esto, pero... ¿¡Amar a alguien es olvidarse de sí mismo! ¡MIS BOLAS! Amar a alguien es verlo partir…

Y me importaba poco y nada, Bella no era nada, si se quería largar igual que todas, ¡perfecto! De todos modos ya estoy acostumbrado a no necesitar a nadie. _No necesito a nadie. _

-bien, no me interesa si le quieras o no, por ahora harás lo que yo te diga o publico esa foto-

No dije más y tampoco permití que me dijera algo, me fui de allí, enojado, y empapado de un balde de realidad.

En la hora del recreo me limite a apoyarme en una de las bancas del colegio, la más alejada y más cercana al bosque, miraba las nubes pasar. Preguntándome porque a las personas les gustaba buscarle forma a una estúpida nube, si es solo un hidrometeoro que consiste en una masa visible formada por cristales de nieve o agua…hasta que escuche que algo salía del pequeño bosque cercado del College.

Me quede ahí, acostado, pensando todavía en la estúpida nube.

-ya te dije que aun no la podemos atrapar-

Si las personas hablaban por teléfono porque diablos no se iban a hablar en una esquina o en algún otro lugar en donde no perturben mi paz…

-¡claro que tengo su confianza ganada! Pero no sé si el novio la vigile o que, se complicaron las cosas, ¿entiendes?...pero encontrare una manera de alejarla de Cullen y que este conmigo ¿vale?-

Esperen…esa voz me parecía conocida…alce mi cabeza un poco y me encontré con el gay hablando por teléfono… ¿a qué se refería con eso de alejarla de Cullen? ¿Hablaba de Bella?

-¡ya sé que ayer era una perfecta oportunidad! Pero la hermana vino a buscarla justo antes de que la pudiese llevar-

¿Llevar adonde?

-tranquilo, dile al jefe que la tendrá ¿Está bien? Yo la atrapare, es mi trabajo después de todo-

El gay salió corriendo y nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba acostado en la banca.

No debería importarme, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, el gay ya no parecía ser el chico perfecto para Bella.

...

Fin del Cap 11

...

* * *

holaaa! sorry mil por la tardanzaa! pero sq entre en curso de la U y estoy disque repleta de tareas y locuras! q dificil es graduarse e ir a la U! ¬¬

en fin, les gusto? io siento que no esta mal...pero no see...talvez la inspiracion se me fue por un tubo...y tb q me dijeron que la historia no era la gran cosa...me senti pesimo...pero ¡que diantres! yo la sigo aunq no sea tan buena!

ojala y les guste...ya se pondra la cosa mas interesante adelante...¿nunca se han preguntado kien puede ser este hombre de negro? uuuu...(sonido de fantasma) jejeje y aaa D: Jacob es malo? que kieren hacer con Bella? no les da pena Edward? estar solo no es divertido...¬¬

prox cap! los MTV Video Music Awards! (ya se q ia paso pero en mi historia no!) Edward le hara una prueba a Bella...¿de que se tratara? cha chan!

wenoo! si no les gusto no me insulten! si les gusto dejen RR! y gracias a todos los que han leido y me han apoyado, se siente muy bien saber que leen algo que has creado! =D

hasta la prox ...

byee!

roceta111


	13. ¿Del odio al amor? ¡No puede ser!

**Cap. 12- ¿del Odio al Amor? ¡No puede ser! **

¡De veras! ¡De veras! Un día…¡matare a ese estúpido de Edward Cullen! La próxima vez que lo vea… le hare tragar sus bolas….con pimienta y sal….

¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡¿Me captas Cullen? ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE…

-¡Bella!-

Sobresalte rápidamente y hasta los libros, junto con todos los papeles que había en ellos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Alice! ¡En serio! ¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclame agachándome para tomar mis cosas.

-oops…perdona Bella-dijo inclinándose para ayudarme a recoger lo que por su culpa había tirado- ¿no tenias nada que hacer en clase de biología cierto?- pregunto mirando la infinidad de papelitos con dibujos en donde torturaba a Edward, y las miles de fotos en las cuales había tachones, borrones, bigotes y dientes negros hechos con marcador negro-

-dame eso-le arrebate los pocos papeles que tenía en la mano-no estoy de humor-

-sinceramente Bella, ¿Cuándo lo estás?- pregunto un Jasper acercándose para luego abrazar y besar a Alice en frente de mi-

-¡oigan! ¡Yo sigo aquí!-

-perdón Bella- se disculpo Jasper- pero hablando en serio, estas últimas semanas no has estado del todo feliz-

-sip, cierto, ¿tanto te molesto la foto de Edward? ¿Está todo bien? Después de todo, solo es una foto, no significa nada-

-todo bien-dije rápidamente-

Exacto, todo estaba perfecto, a quien le importa que hayan pasado dos semanas enteras sin un rastro de el individuo estúpido y mugroso de Edward, a quien le importa que no me haya llamado ni una sola maldita vez al menos para decirme que me pudriera, a quien le importa que nisiquiera haya venido a la universidad, a quien le importa que no se sepa donde esta, ¿¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! A mí no me importa, ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-¿segura? Porque bueno, la foto es algo irrelevante después de todo, ¿verdad?-

Un momento… ¿de qué foto hablaba Alice?

-¿foto? ¿Qué foto? ¿De qué hablas Al?-

-¿acaso no…?-se interrumpió así misma de repente y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, y esa acción solo significaba una cosa…que debió haber mantenido su boca cerrada-eh…nada…yo no sé nada…-

-muy tarde Alice, dile la verdad-

-gracias Jazz-repuse hacia Jasper-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablan? Por cierto Bella, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de animadoras el viernes pasado?-

-pase… ¡pero no cambies el tema! ¡¿Qué foto?-

-¿Qué foto?-

-¡Alice Mason! ¡Dime o apuñalo tu muñeco tamaño real Jasper!-

-ya no necesito ese muñeco-dijo haciéndole ojitos a Jasper-

-¡ALICE!-

-ok, ok, ok…-suspiro- está en el blog del músico-

La mire con odio…últimamente estaba odiando a todos, tome mi celular, que ya tenía bastante abandonado debido a la rabia que llevaba encima de que el imbécil no me llamara (cuando debería haber hecho lo contario) pero en fin…coloque la pagina en el buscador , apenas vislumbre el fondo rojo, la foto se dio a conocer, y vi…

-¡CULLEN DESGRACIADO!- grite furiosa-

Toda la cólera subió a mis manos y lance el celular con todas mis fuerzas al suelo, Salí del lugar y me dispuse a maldecir una y otra vez al malnacido de Edward.

Si antes lo odiaba, ahora quería despellejarlo, ¿saben lo que vi? Vi al ¡maldito hijo de su madre! (por no decir otra cosa) con la perra de Tanya Denali, abrazaditos, muy felices y por lo poco que alcance a leer, están en Manchester, donde Tanya está filmando una película para adultos allí.

¡Ahora sí que si!

¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡LO ODIO! ¿¡QUÉ HACIA CON ESA BASTARDA! Y… ¡¿Por qué él me podía poner los cuernos y yo no eh? ¡No es justo! Y esa Tanya… ¡aich! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Odio a Edward Cullen con todas las de la no ley! Porque lo matare…lo torturare y eso es ilegal…

Es un estúpido hijo de la chingada, malnacido, desgraciado, imbécil, bueno para nada, mujeriego, drogadicto, idio…

-¿Bella?-

La voz de mi hermana se apareció de repente mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la Universidad, cortando toda conexión con los insultos mentales.

-¿adónde vas? Es viernes por la tarde, ¿no iras a casa?-

Suspire intentando calmarme, había olvidado que otra asquerosa semana en ese internado había terminado, y esto concluiría las dos semanas en las que la "supuesta" desaparición de Cullen se cumplía… ¡LO ODIO!

-eh…si, iré por mis maletas, espérame en el auto- dije intentando distraerme-

-vale, ¡hoy mis padres llegan de Nueva York! Me muero por saber que me trajeron- murmuro orgullosamente-

La calle estaba llena de tráfico, que hasta 5 minutos podian llegar a ser eternos, en especial si te la pasas escuchando las "Spice Girls" en el auto de tu hermana.

-Rose, ¿hasta cuándo con la misma canción?-

Estaba frustrada de escuchar una y otra vez, "if you wanna be my lover"

-Bells, mi carro, mi música, aparte, ¡es un clásico!-

-no puedo creer que a una B&F le guste ese tipo de canción-

-oye, no todas somos solo rockeras- suspiro- pero de todas formas, ¿Qué con tu humor de estas semanas eh?-

-¿Qué humor?-

¡¿Por qué medo mundo se interesaba en mi humor!

-¿viste la foto eh?-

Mire la ventana, nisiquiera pretendía contestar eso.

-te entiendo, no debe ser divertido enterarse que tu supuesto novio te pone los cachos, pero no te debería importar, después de todo, no son novios de verdad-

Comencé a juguetear con las cuerdas de mi mochila, Rose tenía razón, Edward no era mi novio de verdad, ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar?..Pero, de todas maneras, si así fuera, yo también tenía derecho de estar con Jacob cuando se me antojara ¿no?

O talvez, esa prohibición no me molestaba del todo, sentía que mas me molestaba el hecho de que Edward estuviese con otra.

…¡por todos los cielos! ¡¿Estoy ce…CELOSA?

Sacudí mi cabeza, que tonterías estaba pensando, ¿yo? ¡Por favor!

En fin, a pesar del trafico llegamos relativamente rápido, y al llegar ya nuestros padres estaban en la sala con el sin numero de regalos para ambas.

-¡Bella! ¡Rose!- exclamaron para luego saltarse a nuestros brazos-

Lo bueno de que mis padres viajaran tanto era que, nunca se daban cuenta de lo que hacíamos, nisiquiera como artistas nuestros padres eran conscientes de lo que se nos ocurría, como en la pijamada de hace dos semanas…

En la que por fin había conocido una parte de Edward, cuando por poco uno de mis miedos más profundos se vuelve a cumplir…

Si, Alec, no me violo, pero si…sucedió…y el día que me dejo tirada en la calle como perro sucio, me jure a mi misma no permitir que alguien más me tocara, ni me hiciera daño, Edward estuvo ahí para ayudarme…y ahora…otra vez parecía como si yo fuera el perro sucio…

Revolví mis pensamientos una vez más antes de volver a recordar, la realidad era otra…Edward era un estúpido, igual a los demás, todo el protocolo de "soy el guapo héroe" se fue a la basura y ahí se va a quedar.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Gracias, gracias!-

Gracias al cielo Rose logro sacarme de mi hoyo profundo con sus grititos de felicidad al recibir un collar hecho de diamantes, sinceramente me sorprendía lo muy diferentes que éramos una de la otra. Yo no reacciono así por un regalo.

-Nos alegra que te guste hija, tu madre lo escogió especialmente para ti- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego me miraron a mí-

Y sinceramente con el ánimo de matar a alguien en esos momentos, una calibre me vendría muy bien.

-y para nuestra Bella preciosa-

Mi madre saco una cajeta que estaba en una esquina, la cual estaba llena de agujeros y en cuanto la tome en manos, podría jurar que algo se estaba moviendo adentro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte abriendo la caja, y para mi sorpresa, algo peludo y baboso salto hacia mí- ¿un perro? ¿Es en serio?-

¿Porque a mi hermana el hermoso collar de diamantes que no es peludo y no tiene que ir al baño a toda hora y a mí el perro con todo eso?

-tu madre pensó que necesitarías un poco de responsabilidad, ya sabes, algo en que entretenerte en casa-

-¿entonces porque no se lo dieron a Rose también?-

-¿estás loca? Rose nisiquiera come, ¿crees que le daría de comer al pobre animalito? lo dejaría morir, tu eres la mas responsable-

Me detuve viendo al perrito, era lindo, pude reconocer que era un French Poodle mini toy, era bonito, blanco con negro moteado en las patitas y unos lindos ojos verdosos. Tenía su encanto el animalito.

-¿es hembra?- dije buscando su órgano reproductor, pero me decepcione al ver que era macho, y yo que quería ponerle por nombre Tanya, ya que ella era una perra y mi animalito también-

-no Bella, es macho, ¿no es lindo?-

-si eso creo- volví a mirarlo detenidamente, era simpático, pero molestoso, ya que mordía partes que no debía, tenía que ser un perro al fin y al cabo...-

-¿Cómo le llamaras Bella?- pregunto Rose acercándose al perrito-

Entonces se me prendió un foco en la cabeza…french poodle, perro…

-le pondré Edward Cullen- conteste riéndome maléficamente-

Era el perfecto nombre, los dos eran tal para cual, ambos perros, pervertidos y de ojos verdes. ¡El uno para el otro!

-¿Edward? ¿Ese no es el nombre del cantante de esa bandita de Rock que compite contra ustedes?- pregunto mi madre acomodando las cajas junto con una de las criadas- si ¿verdad? ¡Uy! No tienes idea, en Nueva York anda circulando una foto en la que él y una muchacha de películas para adultos estaban juntos, ese hombre es una verdadera decepción para el mundo musical, es una pésima influencia, ¿Qué clases de modales le enseñaron en su casa?-

-muy cierto querida, una pésima influencia, ¿el asiste a su escuela no? Espero que lo tengan a miles de kilómetros de distancia, es una verdadera decepción, también he escuchado que además de ser un mujeriego es un drogadicto, y hasta epiléptico, hoy en día dejan entrar a cualquiera en el medio artístico-

-¿Qué tiene que sea epiléptico?- pregunté interrumpiendo el sermón de mis padres-

-ay Bella, ¿no lo ves? Es un enfermo por su promiscuidad, la enfermedad siempre será enfermedad, es, como decirlo, asqueroso, quien sabe, hasta puede tener SIDA, lo mejor es que se le mantenga lejos, la suerte que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con ellos-contesto mi madre en tono presuntuoso-

Rose y yo nos miramos, de verdad si, teníamos mucho que ver…y por otro lado, no estaba de acuerdo con mis padres en ciertas partes, Edward no estaba enfermo porque quería, lo estaba porque estaba traumado, y no por promiscuidad, la enfermedad es la que te lleva a eso.

Como sea, después de cenar me dispuse a intentar arreglar mi celular, el cual Alice me había mandado por medio de Rose, y la verdad, el pobre no podría sobrevivir, estaba muerto.

Me rendí luego de dos horas y me limite a jugar con Edward.

-¿Bella?- llamaron a mi puerta, y como siempre, era Rose- te llaman-

-enarque una ceja-¿Quién?-

-Emmett, dice que es urgente-

¿Por qué diantres me llamaría Emmett? Deje a Edward sobre mi cama para que terminara de morder mi almohada y corrí al teléfono de mi cuarto.

-¿sí?-

-¿¡Bella? Es urgente, necesito que vengas-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Son casi las siete y no estoy en fachas, no pienso salir, aparte ¿para qué me quieres?-

-es Edward, llego esta tarde y no ha dejado de convulsionar, mi padre y yo lo intentamos con la medicina pero es imposible, ya no funciona, no deja de sangrar y la ambulancia no llegara sino hasta dentro de una hora, Bella por favor, podría morir, tu eres la única que puede calmarlo, ayúdanos-

Solté el teléfono desesperada, tome las llaves de mi auto, robe el celular de Rose y salí disparada, no tenía ni idea de porque, o qué diantres estaba haciendo saliendo en short y en pantuflas de conejito, pero corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia mi carro.

Mientras manejaba hacia el portón llame a Emmett para pedirle la dirección, la cual no estaba muy lejos, y si el tráfico estaba a mi favor llegaría en menos de quince minutos.

No tarde en llegar, aunque sabía que tendría varias boletas de tráfico, llegue, y en esos momentos, solo Edward estaba en mi mente.

-¡Bella!- grito Emmett en cuanto me vio aparecer- vamos, entra-

Corrí dentro de la casa, Emmett me guio al segundo piso y encontré a un señor, que me imagino era el padre de Edward, sentado, prácticamente llorando e intentando calmarlo.

Edward se veía terrible, convulsionaba violentamente como si dentro del hubiese un terremoto, para mi sorpresa esta vez sangraba, por su nariz solo se veían los chorros de sangre que corrían y corrían como cascadas rojas.

Sus ojos verdes no miraban nada más que el techo, sus manos intentaban aferrarse al suelo y su propio cuerpo rogaba por detenerse.

-¡Edward!- grite tirándome en el suelo para llegar a él- ¡Edward! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Edward!-

Tome su rostro desesperada, con varias lágrimas derramándose, intentando calmarlo y su sangre comenzó a chorrearse por mi chaqueta.

-¡por favor Edward! ¡Ya basta! ¡Por favor…!-

Coloque su cuerpo entre mis brazos, y el padre tomo distancia, aunque sinceramente mi mirada solo estaba pendiente de Edward.

-¡Edward! ¿No me recuerdas? Mírame, mírame, estoy aquí, estoy contigo ¡Edward! ¡Edward!-

No podía contener las millones de lagrimas que se derramaban en el rostro de Edward, no entendía cuando, ni donde, ni como, pero lo preferiría como el perro fastidioso que siempre me hacia la vida miserable a tener que verlo sufrir de esta manera.

-Edward por favor, detente, ¡DETENTE!- llore en alto volumen rogándole al cielo que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y que la sangre dejara de derramarse-

Las manos de Edward empezaron a abrirse y a cerrarse, era una buena señal, era un movimiento voluntario.

-por favor Edward, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí- seguía hablándole para tranquilizarlo-

-Be…Bel…-su boca se abrió, y yo sentí como su cuerpo estaba empezando a calmarse-

Un respiro de aliento pareció volver a mis pulmones, Edward ya no convulsionaba tan fuerte, y sus manos se aferraron a mí.

-respire profundo- ahora Emmett, dale el medicamento- ordene sin quitarle un ojo de encima a Edward-

Emmett se lo aplico, y este cayó desmayado. Al fin, sentí, que podía respirar normalmente otra vez.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos de intervalo en los cuales, la vida misma me pareció algo fuera de lo común, ya que nunca espere tener a mi peor enemigo, el cual…debo odiar…entre mis brazos.

-en todos estos años, jamás vi a nadie hacer algo parecido jovencita- hablo, creo que el padre de Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

Alce mi mirada sin soltar a Edward, y ¡wow! Yo que pensé que todos los padres eran viejos, feos, bigotudos, pero no…el padre de Edward era un rubio bastante pasable y tenia los mismos ojos que Edward.

-yo te he visto antes, ¿Quién eres?-

-eh...Soy Bella Swan-

-entonces, ¿tú eres la cantante de B&F?-

-la misma, señor Cullen-

-vaya, esto es muy extraño, ¿Cómo conoces a mi hijo? Y ¿cómo eres capaz de hacer eso?-

Sinceramente no quería contestarle ninguna de las dos preguntas.

-¡es el poder del amor padre!-

-¿ah?- me sorprendí, la palabra discreción estaba fuera del vocabulario de Emmett ¿verdad?-

-¿de qué estás hablando Emmett?-

-de eso, ella está saliendo con Edward-

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto Bella?-

-eh…yo…eh…- ¡maldición! ¿¡En que hoyo meto mi cabeza!

-El padre de Edward solo se limito a sonreír-bien, debí imaginármelo después de que vi esas fotos de ustedes dos saliendo de una fiesta, nunca pensé que B&F y Twilight Fears se unieran algún día, debo decir que es algo gratificante, y por lo que vi hoy, se nota que entre ustedes hay algo-

Sentí como el calor estaba empezando a rellenar mis mejillas, ¿me estaba poniendo roja otra vez?

-volvió a sonreír-ya veo, llamare al hospital a ver qué me dice el doctor, estás en tu casa Bella-

-gracias Señor Cullen-asentí muerta de vergüenza-

-llámame Carlisle-

El señor Cu…Carlisle salió por la puerta y lo siguió Emmett.

-ah…Bella-dijo Emmett en el marco de la puerta justo antes de salir- gracias…sabía que había llamado a la persona correcta y por cierto….ten cuidado, esa medicina tiene algunos efectos secundarios- comento riéndose para luego desaparecer por esa puerta-

¿Qué quiso decir con "efectos secundarios"?

Mire a mi alrededor, al parecer estaba en una especie de recamara, la cual tenía una guitarra colgada en la pared, varios discos platino y oro, estantes repletos de trofeos de Soccer, un librero lleno de novelas y discos por un lado, la cama estaba a mi lado, y era inmensa, cubierta con sabanas blancas y almohadas color caqui, y al lado de ella un sofá de cuero negro, me preguntaba quien habría decorado esta habitación, ¡yo quiero una así!

-mmm….-

Edward comenzó a moverse y a gemir en mis brazos, al parecer se estaba despertando…y yo todavía estaba perpleja sobre… ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo?

-Be…Bella- le mire y sus profundos ojos verdes me miraban y yo sentía que esa corriente eléctrica estaba volviendo a surgir-

Como una batería que debería estar descargada, de pronto tenía tanta energía. Los ojos de Edward eran los causantes de la energía. Y no tenía idea del porque.

De pronto él se fue levantando poco a poco, sin embargo, lucia mareado y desorientado y aun así, su manos tomaron mis hombros, y quedamos frente a frente….

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un rostro perdido-

-¿uh?- dije confundida- ¿de qué hablas?-

El se levanto por completo para ponerse de pie, y en efecto, estaba mareado y desorientado puesto que apenas sus pies intentaron sostenerse en el suelo, cayo rápidamente en su cama. Con su cara hacia la almohada, decidí levantarme rápidamente para comprobar que no se había hecho algún daño.

-¿Edward?- le vire-

Pero fue el peor error de mi vida, Edward me empujo bruscamente a la cama y no sé cómo, pero logro colocarme debajo de él, de modo que nisiquiera podía zafarme.

-¡Ah! ¡Edward! ¡Quítate! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- grite intentado quitarlo de encima de mí, pero pesaba más que una roca-

En un segundo mínimo su rostro quedo encima del mío y me miraba con… ¿diversión?

¡Ah! ¡Olvídenlo! Con Edward no se puede ser amable ni un solo minuto, ¡estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

-¡QUITATE AHORA MISMO O JURO QUE TE HAGO TRAGAR TUS BOLAS!- grite aun más alto golpeándolo para quitarlo de encima-

-¡no quiero!- murmuro con una carita de niño ¿bueno?…-

¿A esto se refería Emmett con efectos secundarios? ¿A qué Edward se convertiría en un drogado mareado y desorientado?

-ok…-respire hondo- Edward tesoro, ¿te quitas?- pregunte tratando de guardar calma-

Una vez leí que cuando se trata de gente drogada debido a medicinas. Es necesario guardar calma, ya que ellos pueden no estar consientes de lo que hacen o dicen…y este era el caso de Edward.

-hm…no- dijo colocando su cabeza en mis hombros y yo me contuve para no morderlo y patearlo-¿Por qué Bella mía, porque?-

-¿Por qué, qué?- hable resignada, ya que tendría que esperar a que se durmiera o quitara por voluntad propia-

¡Esto es horrible! ¡¿Quién me manda a mí a ser de enfermera y ayudar! Siempre salgo perjudicada. No tienen idea de cuánto odio todo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas siempre?- pregunto levantándose para mirarme-

¿¡Porque me miraba así! Odiaba esos ojos y esa mirada, ¡pero más que nada esos ojos! ¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba!

-buena pregunta- suspire-

En verdad, ni yo misma tenía la respuesta, pero el sonreía y yo sentí esa energía cinética desgraciada que cada vez surgía con más frecuencia.

-¿me amas verdad?- pregunto con sus ojos llenos de color y brillo…-

¿¡QUÉ DIANTRES! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? Yo...Yo… ¡yo no estoy enamorada de Edward!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-

-si me amas, yo sé que me amas- volvió poner su cabeza en mis hombros, pero esta vez en vez de quedarse quieto allí, comenzó a abrazarme, aferrarme a su cuerpo, y a besarme el cuello…y yo juraría que estaba matándome con cada roce-

Yo… ¡¿Qué esto! Me… ¿me agradaba ese sentimiento? ¡AUXILIO! Tenía que quitarlo de encima…

-¡Edward para ahora mismo!-

-¡no! Di que me amas y te soltare, porque yo sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, ¿verdad? ¡Di que me amas Bella mía!-

¡¿WTF? ¿Edward dijo lo que creo que dijo? Dijo que ¿ME AMA?

Sacudí mi cabeza,

_Tranquila Bella, tranquila, respira…es obvio que esta drogado y no es consciente de lo que dice…tranquila…_

Y seguía encima de mí, divirtiéndose con mi martirio…

-¡Edward basta!-no funcionaba… ¡demonios! -ok… ¡bien! ¡Lo admito! Si, te amo, te amo, TE AMO, ¡Ahora suéltame!- grite quitándolo de encima-

Era obvio que estaba mintiendo… ¿verdad? Digo, si, obvio, sin embargo… ¿¡Por qué diablos no lo sentí como una mentira!

No pude pensar más, los labios de Edward tomaron los míos sin permiso…o aviso… pero a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había hecho… (Refiriéndome a cuando estaba semidesnuda en un probador) esta fue ¿diferente?

Sentía como mi corazón intentaba recibir oxigeno, porque podría jurar que sentía como si me ahogara, latía rápida y desesperadamente, nuevamente, los labios de Edward me hundían en un mundo en donde no conocía el boleto de regreso, mis manos viajaron en instinto hacia su cabeza, para enredarse entre su suave cabello. Nuestro cuerpo, lengua, alma…todo…todo se conectaba.

Nos soltamos para tomar aire, pero solo eso, solo aire y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

Era inexplicable, nuevo y hasta daba algo de miedo, pero así era siempre con Edward, inexplicable, nuevo y aterrador, como un acantilado, del que no quieres tirarte, pero la adrenalina y el instinto te dicen que lo hagas y lo haces. Así sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, y era peor cuando lo besaba.

Inexplicable, nuevo…y más que nada, aterrador.

La boca de Edward tenía un sabor adictivo, y mágicamente yo me había vuelto adicta. Nos soltamos en cuanto ya se estaba poniendo intensa la cosa…sin embargo, fue bastante difícil.

Sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos, y esta vez, decidí hundirme en ellos, Edward comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos suave y delicadamente y yo me moría por dentro de tanta energía cinética que corría una y otra vez con cada roce.

Quedamos lado a lado, en una posición en la cual sus brazos me atajaban firmemente, como si nunca me quisiera dejar ir y aunque tenía la oportunidad de salir por la puerta, no quise irme.

Edward ya se estaba durmiendo, y como era obvio que aun seguía con los efectos de la droga, tuve que luchar contra mis deseos e intentar levantarme para dejarlo descansar…sin embargo, apenas quite uno de sus brazos, el otro volvió a aprisionarme.

-no...No te vayas, quédate aquí- dijo con sus ojos cerrados-

Y lo hice, ni la hora ni el reloj mismo podían detenerme, me sentía tan… bien… En los brazos de Edward que no quería dejar de sentir eso.

-cántame algo- murmuro suavemente aun con sus ojos cerrados-

-¿Qué?-

-por favor-

Primera vez en mi vida que hacia esto…es mas…primera vez en mi vida en la que dormía con alguien además de Rose, y nunca jamás, alguien me había pedido que le cantara a excepción de Esme, pero eso no cuenta.

Pensé, no tenía idea de que canción cantar, por lo tanto…cerré mis ojos y deje que la letra surgiera de mi, igual que cuando escribo alguna canción. **(NA: la cancion es de Fireflight, es hermosa! escuchenla! =D) **

_Is this the whole picture  
or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go_

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go_

Mágicamente, esa noche, Alec no apareció.

¡Por dios! ¡Alguien explíqueme que me sucede!

Fin del Cap 12

* * *

holaaa!

me odian? si...yo tb...¬¬

pero esque la universidad me tiene mareda y desorientada! xD espero que les haya gustado, ...sinceramente este no era el capitulo que pensaba publicar pero cuando vi cuantas paginas tenia...me quede disque O_O asi que tuve que cortarlo, pero ya prontito (osea en el otro cap lo prometoooo!) tendran los MTV Video Musis Awards y al prueba de Edward hacia Bella...

no lo vean como un cap de relleno...=_=

en serio en serio...ojala les guste...y muchas graciasa todos por leer (les hare una bonita dedicacion el prox cap a los que me dejen rr...!) xD

dejen rr! ¬¬

byeee

roceta111


	14. Prueba de Amor

**A todos los lectores de Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret**

La verdad no tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que les agradezco el ver día tras día un nuevo review…es realmente motivador, y entonces cuando tardo en subir me pongo a pensar en ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia. Yo también soy una de ustedes, leo historias, sueño, me rio en la pc y hasta a veces grito, no puedo evitarlo, y la verdad es que se que siente esperar y esperar por un nuevo Cap…=D

Cada vez que leo sus reviews me hace pensar que no soy tan mala. Y me motiva a seguir escribiendo más y más, por eso gracias, por vivir en la pc, por vivir Twilight, por querer entretenerse y hasta por no hacer la tarea por estar leyendo! Ustedes son increíbles. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, no existen palabras para darles las gracias…

Gracias por acompañarme a escribir, porque son ustedes los que llenan la historia…

Sin más que decir…gracias a todos…

**Melanie Stryder** (kisses a ti tb!) **2green-eyes** (jaja! Dicen que cuando estamos borrachos decimos lo que sentimos! ¿Será verdad? ¿q crees tú?) **isabel20** (muchas gracias por leerlo!) **mariirobsten15**(sii! A veces nos enamoramos inconcientementeee! Jajaja y gracias ya sali así que talvez pueda subir más seguido) **Dary-Cullen Night**(jejeje, muchas gracias yo tb amo a esa parejitaa! XOXO)**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** (aqui tienes el siguientee! xD que tal estuvo? Y gracias! La necesitare para ver que tal me fue en los finales! Jeje) **l****iduvina**(sii! A veces asi quedamos todos….cazados bajo el mismo juego que nosotros creamos! Te ha sucedido? xD gracias por tu apoyo)

**perl rose swan, AliceSanzCullen, isabel20, NereaCullenSwan** y a todosss! graciasss!

Gracias a todos

roceta111

**

* * *

**

...

**Cap. 13- Prueba de Amor**

El aroma de panqueques y miel me despertó por la mañana, y yo que pensaba que mi cama era cómoda, ¡estas almohadas eran el cielo! Mire a mí alrededor y ¡DIABLOS! Me levante bruscamente y el reloj marcaba ¡LAS 9:00AM! Mis padres van a matarme, ¡Me mataran! ¡Me mataran!

Corrí rápidamente por la casa y baje las escaleras, fui directamente hacia la puerta esperanzada a pensar que talvez mis padres aun no se habían levantado, o talvez Rose habría inventado algo realmente útil.

-¿adónde vas?-

Voltee y me encontré con Edward apoyado en el hermoso y adornativo desayunador que estaba en la cocina.

-eh…será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y…me mataran así que…- me dispuse a seguir caminando-

-no es necesario que te vayas, llame a Alice esta mañana y ella le conto a tu madre que estaba enferma y te pidió ayuda ya que su madre aun sigue de viaje y por eso te quedaste en casa de ella -

-¿en serio?- pregunte incrédula-

Aunque con la voz y la capacidad de actuación de Alice todo era posible.

-sí, ¿quieres desayunar?-

De pronto mi pobre estomago rugió hambriento, y debo agregar que ese olor a panqueques era tentador.

-ya que-

Camine hacia el desayunador y me sorprendió mucho ver una mesa tan perfectamente arreglada, jugo de naranja en copas, panqueques en platos de porcelana fina (y los reconozco gracias a las clases de etiqueta que me daban mis tutoras cuando tenía 6) un mantel blanco, sillas altas y hasta un bello florero repleto de rosas rojas…

-vaya-exclame sorprendida- ¿Quién hizo todo esto?-

-con esa desgraciada sonrisa- yo-

Decidí callarme y comer, y por cierto, ¡estaba delicioso! Jamás, pero jamás en toda mi vida llegaría a pensar que alguien como Cullen cocinara tan bien.

Después de vaciar el plato y de comer junto a Edward (lo cual fue mega extraño) quise levantarme para llevar el plato y lavarlo, pero Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-los invitados no deben hacer nada- comento quitándome mi plato para llevarlo a la cocina-

Y con cada instante seguía sorprendiéndome, ¿lavando platos? ¿Secándolos? ¿Limpiando la mesa? ¿Acomodando los platos? ¡¿Qué es esto? Ni a mí me dan ganas de hacer todo eso, prefiero que lo hagan mis criadas.

Definitivamente estaba empezando a conocer una parte de Edward. Una parte que además de sorprenderme, ¿me gustaba?

Sacudí mi cabeza_… ¡Bella deja de pensar eso!_ ¡Edward no me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡No me gusta! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¡No me…!

-¿Bella?-

Por poco y me caigo de la silla de la impresión y también porque Edward estaba muy pero muy cerca de mí.

-eh… ¿sí?-

-pues…creo que ayer no te di las gracias-

Respire…por lo menos simplemente me besaría la frente, aunque de todas formas, debería evitar cualquier contacto con Edward _o con sus labios,_ o con lo que tenga que ver con ellos, mi cabeza estaba hecha una licuadora, tenia sentimientos combinados, odio, rencor, miedo….y no estaba siquiera segura de que si era bueno o malo sentirme de esa manera frente a mi enemigo mortal, el cual me quiere vender por una foto amenazándome con ella.

Se supone que no debería confiar en él.

De pronto, y causando miles y miles de choques eléctricos, Edward tomo mi cuello, y yo juraría que me derretía, parpadee dos veces tratando de despertar a mis sentidos.

-eh… ¿Edward?-

Sin verlo venir, aprisiono sus labios con los míos, y mi mente, mis cabeza y corazón empezaron a viajar al espacio sideral o algo por el estilo, me moría, y nisiquiera fui consciente cuando mis manos lo aferraban a mí.

-¿disfrutando de un desayuno nutritivo, chicos?-

Me solté rápidamente, a pesar de que sentí a Edward no querer detenerse, Emmett estaba parado en frente de nosotros, con una rosquilla en la mano. Genial, (sarcasmo) ahora era oficial, este era el peor día de mi vida. Y el más extraño por cierto… ¿Qué hago yo besando a Edward? Tenía que admitirlo, los besos se estaban haciendo más frecuentes, _y más adictivos_… ¡me estaba volviendo adicta! Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que amo a Jacob?

¡Auxilio! ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!

En ese momento el timbre sonó, sacándome de todos mis pensamientos.

-yo iré- dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina-

Y Edward volvió a mirarme…

-¿en que estábamos?- pregunto acercándose-

-me aleje rápidamente-en que ya me tengo que ir a mi casa, así que…-salte de la silla, solo que, antes de que pudiera irme él volvió a aprisionarme-

-Alice no se puede curar tan rápido ¿verdad?- susurro suavemente en mí oído en una voz que por poco provoca un desmayo hipertenso-

-¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?-

Gracias al cielo una voz interrumpió antes de que volviera a caer en la tentación de volver a mi "adicción" y segundos después me di cuenta de que esa voz era de ¿Rosalie?

Y lo confirme en cuanto se apareció con ¿mi perro?

-¡Rose!-grite zafándome de las manos pervertidas de Edward para acercarme a ella- ¿¡Por qué lo sacaste! Aun es un cachorro, puede resfriarse- dije tomándolo en mis brazos-¡pobrecito!

-¡¿pobrecito! ¿Te olvidas de quien es la dueña de esa cosa? ¡Tú lo eres! ¡Así que encárgate de eso para que deje de ensuciar mi ropa con sus necesidades!- grito echando humo por las orejas- la próxima vez que lo vea en mi habitación me hare un abrigo con él ¿estamos?-

Si dicen que yo me enojo por todo…no conocen a Rosalie.

-bien…pero ¿tenias que traérmelo hasta acá?-

-no pretendía soportarlo ni un minuto más- se cruzo de brazos…con una mirada de Saw-

-¿segura que no era una excusa para venir a verme?- murmuro Emmett acercándose-

Y Rosalie le dedico la misma mirada de SawVI.

-¿eso es un sí?-

Edward y yo nos reímos al mismo tiempo, y en cuanto me di cuenta de que me estaba riendo con Edward calle mi propia risa.

Y ella siguió mirándolo mal, hasta que de pronto tenía una mirada de asco, como si se estuviera mareando.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- pregunto tapándose la boca-

Emmett señalo un pasillo y ella corrió fugazmente hacia él.

No le tome importancia y me limite a jugar con mi bello perrito, el cual se la pasaba lamiéndome y mordiéndome la camiseta.

-¡awww! ¿Quién es mi Edward lindo y precioso? ¿Eh? ¡Sii! ¡Tú eres mi bello y precioso Edward!-decía mientras le acariciaba y jugueteaba con su nariz, ¡amaba a mi perrito!-

-¿Cómo…como le llamaste a ese animal?- pregunto Edward de repente…y a mí se me había olvidado por completo que le había puesto el mismo nombre-

-primero….no es simplemente animal, es un perro, un french poodle mini toy ¿vale? Y si, se llama Edward ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema?-

-¡sí! ¿Por qué le pones mi nombre a tu perro?-

-pues…porque se parecen mucho, ¿no lo ves?- me acerque a Edward junto con mi perrito para que notara que eran almas gemelas- mira…mi Edward todo el tiempo me molesta, como tú, ambos tienen los ojos verdes, y lo más importante…¡son perros!-

En ese momento recordé mi odio infernal hacia él, ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? El "bello y pobrecito Edward" no era más que un perro arrogante detrás de la cola de la perra de Tanya, y…si me besaba a cada rato era porque yo era una estúpida tonta e inútil que caía en sus juegos…pero ¡NUNCA MAS! No seré el trapo sucio otra vez.

-¿a qué te refieres con que soy perro?-

Suspire, por más que lo odiaba, una parte de mí, no quería creer que él era igual a los demás

-a eso…lo eres, ¿o qué' ¿crees que no me di cuenta de esa "hermosa" foto que está en el blog del músico de ti y la tal Tanya acostados y abrazaditos en una cama en Manchester?- escupí esas últimas palabras-

Su mirada cambio de pronto, sabía que decía la verdad.

-eso…no es lo tú crees-

-¿ah no? ¿Y entonces qué es? ¿Acaso a Tanya le asusta el monstruo del armario y tu como buen estúpido te metiste en su cama a espantarlos? ¡Por favor Edward! ¡No soy idiota!-

-¿¡Por qué te molesta tanto de todas formas! -

-¡me molesto porque es injusto que yo si pueda ser la cornuda Swan y tú no!-

-¡eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-¡si tiene que ver! ¿Sabes qué? ¡PUDRETE!-

No podía soportar ni un minuto más ver su estúpida cara, hasta, una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, ¿Qué es esto? Acaso… ¿Estaba llorando? Si, lo estaba, lagrimas de enojo o tristeza, no lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo…¡Imbécil Edward! ¡Lo odio! ¡Nisiquiera tenía la decencia de mentir al menos! Salí corriendo de allí, sin mirar atrás y sin esperar siquiera a Rose.

-¡Bella vuelve aquí!-

Lo sentí correr detrás de mí, pero en comparación a las miles de veces que he tenido que correr para que los paparazzis no me acosen, esto era pan comido.

….

Ya eran las 10:00 de la noche, y yo aun seguía tirada en mi habitación.

Estaba completamente sumida en mi mente, ¡no puedo creer que sea tan patética! ¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

Odiaba a Edward con toda mi alma.

-¡Bella! ¡Llevas toda el día ahí! ¡Sal ahora mismo!- esa era Rosalie gritando a través de la puerta-

Me cubrí con mi almohada, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ser molestada por mi hermana, sin embargo….desgraciadamente…ella tenía llave.

-¡Bella! ¡Dime ya mismo que fue lo que paso!- grito saltando en mi cama y quitándome mi cómoda almohada de encima-

-¡no paso nada! ¡Vete Rose!- conteste intentando ponerme mi almohada de nuevo-

-¿nada? Bella por dios, soy dos años mayor que tú, te conozco, y sé que si hubiese pasado "nada" no estarías así-

Me vire del otro lado y nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

-bien…de verdad te molesto la foto ¿no es así?-

Las palabras no salían tan fácilmente de mí…pero misteriosamente…las lagrimas sí.

-¿Bella?... ¡Bella!- Rose, (de una manera agresiva) me viro y descubrió que estaba llorando como una imbécil- oh Bella…no llores, él no lo merece, es un estúpido de lo peor, termina con esto ya y olvida esa foto, tú no puedes resistir esto-

Honestamente no tenía idea de porque lloraba, talvez por siempre todo era igual para mi, los chicos llegaban por puro interés o por puro juego, y siempre quedaba botada en la basura, sentía que yo era un gran peso para el mundo, para mis sentidos….todo lo que amaba se iba, lo que odiaba me hacia mas y mas daño. Perdí a mi hija, talvez era eso, el destino me las estaba cobrando una a una por haber sido tan estúpida, porque así era conmigo, era tan tonta para no darme cuenta de que me hacían daño…por eso la perdí.

-Bella deja de llorar…-reprimió Rose aferrándose a mí y yo no pude evitar llorar en mas alto volumen-cálmate, Bella…-

-¿Qué paso?-

De pronto sentí la voz de Alice entrando a mi habitación

-pasa que Edward es un estúpido y no le permitiré acercarse mas ¡o juro que lo hago comerse su escroto!-

-¡Ugh Rose!- mascullo Alice- Bella…tienes que calmarte, ¿no olvidan que día es mañana? Son los MTV Video Music Awards y si mal no recuerdan fuimos nominadas a mejor video del año, ¡no puedes ponerte emocional ahora Bella!-

-Al tiene razón Bella, mañana es un día mega importante, y nosotras estaremos ¡mega sexys!-

Me rei ante las risas de mis amigas…tenía que seguir levantándome, mi música y mi fama era lo único que me quedaba.

-¡eso Bella! Ahora… ¡a decidir que usaremos mañana!-

Rose y Alice saltaron a mi armario y yo me seque mis lagrimas.

Al día siguiente, los gritos emocionados de Rose, Ángela y Alice me despertaron muy temprano en la mañana, ¡no me dejaron dormir siquiera en el avión! Diciendo que se iban a poner, que artistas verían etc., etc.…

En cuanto llegamos al hotel fue lo mismo, paparazzis, fans acosadores, seguridades protegiéndonos, nombres falsos en el hotel. Típico de una Rockstar.

-¡esto es genial! ¡Seguramente ganaremos!- grito Alice subiéndose a la cama y saltando emocionada-

-me conformo con ser nominadas, ¿Quiénes son nuestra competencia?- pregunte tratando de bajar a Alice de la cama-

-mm…solo sé que competimos contra Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Linkin Park ¡ah claro! y Twilight Fears-

Trague pesado, no quería volverle a ver la cara a Edward mas nunca en mi vida y tenía que pasar que el pelele también estaría aquí.

-eso no importa-interrumpió Rosalie- iremos, ganaremos y después nos iremos a celebrar por ahí-

-me parece un buen plan- hablo Ángela-

Prácticamente estuvimos encerradas toda la tarde, en medio de los maquillistas, peinadores, diseñadores…de todo incluyendo a la madre de Alice hiendo de aquí allá conversando en el teléfono.

-¡amo este vestido!- gritaba Alice con su vestido strapless negro y blanco-

Rose usaba un bello vestido Azul con tacones altos color plata con negro, Ángela usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color con adornos y ni hablar del saco gris que le combinada a la perfección, Jacob, (quien llego tarde) tenía puesto un traje realmente elegante al estilo James Bond y yo bueno…esta vez no me deje influenciar por la maniaca de la moda y decidí usar un vestido rojo rallado de negro, y unas converse, ya que, si uso tacones pasara a ser mi quinta premiación en la que los zapatos están en mi contra. Y ni muerta lo vuelvo a permitir.

Estábamos en los últimos retoques, hasta que una de las criadas del hotel nos aviso que habían varias personas esperándonos abajo.

-seguramente son fanes que no tienen nada que hacer-mascullo Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta-iré a saludar para ser buena-

-ten cuidado, la ultima vez le arrancaron los pantalones a Jacob-comente recordando la última vez que uno de nosotros había salido solo por ser buenos artistas, de veras…algunos fanes están algo locos-

-¡hey! Fue divertido-

-sí, pero no es divertido cuando se los arrancan a una mujer-

Todos nos reímos, era genial estar entre amigos y más con Jacob. Me sentía realmente bien con él.

De pronto Alice corrió entrando y me imagine que los fanes se habrían pasado de nuevo.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Como se atreve a venir cuando no aun no estoy lista!-

-¿Alice?-

Ella tomo un gloss y apenas se lo puso tomo su cartera y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¡oye! ¡¿Adónde vas! Aun no ha llegado la limosina-

-¡me iré en algo mejor que en limo!- exclamo sonriente-¡me iré con Jasper!

-Abrí los ojos como platos-¿Qué? ¡¿Ellos están aquí?-

-eh…pues...Si…ah por cierto, Edward me mando a decir que tienes que estar lista o el subirá por ti y Rosalie, Emmett también quiere que te vayas con el-

-¿QUÉ?-gritamos al mismo tiempo-

-¡no me iré con él ni ahora ni nunca!- aclaro Rose-

-¿puedo irme yo con él?- irrumpió Ángela maravillada por la noticia-

-¡no! Aquí la única que se va con uno de ellos es Alice, el resto se queda aquí, ¿vale?- dije enojada-

¡Pero es que ni escrúpulos tenía el imbécil! Después de todo lo que hizo ¡como se atreve a venir por mí así como así!

-¡ya pero no es justo! ¡Bella! Yo si quisiera irme con Emmett, ¿puedo?-

-¡no, no puedes! Ya oíste a Bella ¡nadie se va con Emmett!- le grito Rose a Ángela-

-¡le estoy preguntando a Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡hey ya!- grito Jacob bastante fastidiado-¡basta! ¡No peleen por eso! Vámonos en la limo y punto y Rose, si Ángela se quiere ir con Emmett que se vaya, eso no te debe importar-

-¡no te metas perrito!-

-¡Rose!-dije defendiendo a Jacob-tranquila…está bien Ángela vete con Emmett- conteste a Ángela y esta empezó a dar saltitos de emoción-

-¿saben qué? Yo me voy con Esme-

Rosalie salió rápidamente por la puerta empujándonos a todos y sin decir nisiquiera adiós, vaya que estaba enojada…

Y todos se fueron tras ella para irse con sus respectivos amores…y me agradaba mucho la idea de tener que irme sola con Jacob.

-parece que nos quedamos solos-

Le mire y él me dedico una cálida sonrisa. Sin embargo, yo no sonreí de vuelta, cuando antes, ante su sonrisa, yo volvía a reír… ¿y ahora no?

-sí, vamos-

Tome mi bolso y caminamos hacia la puerta, pero, nos chocamos con un Edward entrando a la habitación, vestido con un saco azul, camisa negra y unos pantalones negros de vestir bastante elegantes…**(NA: todos los trajes en mi perfil) **

La corriente volvió a latir, automáticamente, a pesar de que había llorado, lo odiaba y no quería nisiquiera compartir el oxigeno con él, sentía el mismo sentimiento de siempre.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

-con su tediosa sonrisa torcida-le dije a Alice que subiría por ti si te tardabas, así que, aquí me tienes, vámonos, se hace tarde- Edward tomo mi mano, pero yo me zafe de el rápidamente-

-no me iré contigo a ningún lado, me iré con Jacob-

Edward volteo a Jacob y su mirada de pronto cambio, a una de puro odio y…desconfianza.

-sigues siendo mi novia ante la prensa, debes irte conmigo-

-no quiero, quiero irme con Jake-

Sus ojos penetraron en los míos como una inyección profunda, una dosis de odio.

-por favor…-suspiro-te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, no quiero que te vayas con el-

-¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón-

-no confió en el-

-esa no es una buena razón, vámonos Jake- tome a Jacob de la mano pero Edward nos detuvo a medio camino-

Quede entre las manos de ambos

-suéltame Edward-

-no…perdóname pero no te soltare, ven conmigo-

-ella te dijo que no, ¿no entiendes?-

De pronto Edward y Jacob se quedaron frente a frente y ninguno me soltaba, me sentía en medio de una pelea de dos clanes enemigos. Como los lobos y los vampiros.

-no sé qué intenciones tienes, pero más te vale que dejes a Bella en paz- escupió Edward-

-¿para qué? ¿Para que la puedas seguir utilizando como un juguete? No permitiré que la sigas lastimando-

-y yo no permitiré que tú le hagas daño-

-¿más del que tu le haces?-

-me harte, me zafe de la mano de ambos y era mejor terminar esto o si no llegaría a la premiación sino que pasaría la noche en un hospital o en una estación de policía-¡ok! ¡Basta! Déjalo Jake, me iré con Edward-

Si no era con Edward, seguramente nunca se detendría, confió mas en Jacob en ese sentido, el es mas paciente.

-no Bella, no lo permitiré, no quiero que te vayas con el- Jake tomo mi brazo y esta vez llego a apretarlo bastante-

-Jacob, tranquilo, estaré bien-

Edward se ocupo en separar nuestros brazos y jalarme fuera de la habitación.

El chofer abrió la puerta de la limosna y Edward, sin un toque de delicadeza me empujo adentro.

-¡oye! ¡Al menos se amable!- grite fastidiada, mas que había evitado mi momento con Jacob ¡se enojaba!-

-te dije que no quería que te encontraras con él, y ¡mira lo que haces! Quien sabe que hubiese pasado si no hubiese estado allí- dijo ignorando mi comentario-

-hablas como si Jacob fuese un mafioso-

-puede que sea algo peor-

-¿a qué te refieres? ¡Esto es solo un invento tuyo! No soportas que alguien te robe lo que supuestamente es tuyo ¿no? ¡Qué infantil eres!-

-¡no me estoy refiriendo a eso! Simplemente no confió en el-

-¡ah por favor que idiotez! Yo tampoco confió en Tanya y mírate, sigues detrás de su cola, ¡porque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo que tú!-

-¡eso no fue así!-

-¿entonces como fue? ¡¿Que hacías con ella! ¡¿Que hacías en Manchester?

-…

-¿ves? ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A MANDAR EN LO QUE AMO! ¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!-

-¡PARE EL AUTO!-

De pronto la limo dio una vuelta fugaz y quedamos en un callejón apartado de la calle.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-sal del auto-

No espero mi respuesta, me jalo rápidamente fuera del carro y me aprisiono en una esquina del callejón. Si no lo conociera…pensaría que Edward estaba tramando algo y por la atmosfera, no parecía ser algo bonito.

-¿tú amas a Jacob verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿lo amas?-

-¡¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunte confusa-

-¡solo responde!-

-¡sí! ¿Y?-

-bien, no quieres que me meta en tu vida, ¡perfecto! ¡Entonces elige ahora mismo! O te mantienes alejada de Jacob o publico la foto en este instante y esto se acaba aqui-

Edward tomo su celular y tenía la foto en el…a punto de presionar "SEND"

-o Jacob, o tu fama…-

Mejor dicho entre la espada y pared…

-¡no puedes hacerme esto!-

-¡elige Bella!-

Comencé a llorar, como una estúpida y patética niña que no se respeta.

-¡no es justo!-

-¡ELIGE MALDITA SEA!- grito mostrándome su celular y su dedo justo en botón que podría arruinar mi vida-

-¡bien! ¡La foto! ¡Elijo mi fama! ¡Pero basta!- me desmorone en ese instante y caí al suelo devastada-

Edward se agacho conjunto a mí y se acerco a mi oído.

-fallaste- susurro suavemente-

...

Fin del Cap 13

* * *

que tal estuvo eh? ojala les haya gustado! =D hoy me puse a pensar...tengo que subir...puse eclipse como 7 veces para inspirarme y aqui lo tienen...un nuevo capi! y :O que prueba verdad? yo no se que hubiese hecho!

pero tendran las razones en el proximo capi titulado..."Bien, lo admito..."...XD EPOV! esperenlo que se opondra bueno! xDpor primera vez Edward vera a su mama! OMG! que pasara? sperenlooo!

dejen rr! plzz! amo leer sus rr! me hacen muy feliz! =D espero que les haya gustado mi mini dedicacion y espero seguir haciendolo...=D las personas que mencione son las q me dieron un rr en el cap 12! gracias! y seguire haciendolo mas seguido a todos los q me regalen uno! en serio...disfrute escribirles...xD love yaa!

nos vemos!y gracias una vez mas...

roceta111


	15. ¡Bien Lo admito me enamore

**Ni se imaginan las locuras que pase para subir este cap! Mi pc se murió el dia que lo iba a hacer y yo me quede muerta en vida pensando en mi historia porque la tenia en mi pc, y cuando se murió y mi hermano me dijo que no había manera de salvarlo casi me desmayo! En serio! Fue horrible, pero no se que locura hizo el y logre sacarlo y guardarlo en mi usb! Era la mas feliz del mundo! Bueno la pc ya esta arreglada y ahora sigo escribiendo los otros capis! =D ahora todo lo tengo guardado en el usb..pero ayer fue feo porque lo olvide en el supermercado! (como q el destino no quería que subiera) xDD bueno lo encontree y mejor se los dejo porq si pierdo mi historia me suicido! Me imagino q ustedes han pasado por lo mismo**

**fanfiction nisiquiera me lo dejaba subir! (los que lo leyeron en el blog saben que paso) xD**

**en fin..aki les va el cap**

* * *

**Cap. 14 - ¡Bien! ¡Lo admito! Me enamore**

EPOV:

_Edward…_

_¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?_

-que… ¿Qué?- pregunto abrumada-

¿Qué estoy haciendo?...no tengo idea…

-tú no lo amas- dije sin vacilar-

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Claro que le amo! Por eso estoy llorando ¿no lo ves?-

A pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, Bella seguía llorando y yo seguía inmiscuido por mi tonta curiosidad.

Sabía que era mi culpa, quien me manda a mí haberme ido sin decir nada, pero no por eso ella tenía que correr a los brazos del mafioso, ¿o sí? Sin embargo, mi curiosidad y mi propia mente no dejaban en paz la idea de que ella seguía enamorada de ese imbécil, por eso, por eso decidí hacer esto, aunque no lo planee así, pero esta era mi prueba y aunque ella lloraba, aunque odiaba verla llorar, estaba feliz por esto…¿egoísta? Si, en estos momentos lo soy.

-si le amaras lo hubieses elegido a él, si lo hubieras elegido yo hubiese borrado la foto-

Ese era mi plan, si lo que Jasper decía era verdad y amar a alguien es olvidarse de sí mismo, entonces, ella no hubiese elegido su fama antes que la persona que ama.

-¿¡qué diantres estás diciendo!-hablo con sus ojos inundados en llanto-

-…

Lástima que no todos los planes salgan como uno se los imagina, no tenía idea de que decirle.

-¡HABLA MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- grito bastante enojada-

-pues…-respire hondo, tendría que decirle la verdad- me estaba cansando de esto, tu decías que lo amabas, y…yo no quería que fueses infeliz, así que tenía que comprobar si de verdad lo amabas, pero me he dado cuenta que no, si lo amaras, te hubiese importado más que tu fama, pero elegiste tu fama y tu reputación antes que la persona que supuestamente quieres, eso no es amar, no sé qué es lo que sientes por él, pero no es amor, y esta es mi manera de probártelo….-suspire- si tu lo elegías yo borraría la foto, puesto que no quería meterte en este juego si de verdad querías estar con alguien más- volví a respirar hondo-

Ella miro al suelo y yo simplemente me limite a sentarme a su lado.

…

-¿Por qué…porque…porque lo hiciste?- pregunto después de una jornada de más o menos 20 minutos de lágrimas y sollozos-

-¿Acaso no te quedo claro? Quería demostrarte que no lo amas-

-sí, entendí el punto, lo que no entiendo es porque querías demostrármelo-

-suspire nuevamente-porque no quería meterte en este juego si de verdad querías a alguien más-

-eso no tiene sentido, ¿desde cuándo te importan mis sentimientos? ¡Tiene que haber otra razón!-

-¡pues no la hay y punto!- afirme levantándome del suelo-y vámonos antes de que se haga tarde para recibir mi premio-

Porque era más que obvio que nuestro video "In The End" ganaría a mejor video del año.

-ve tú, no quiero ir-

-¿¡como que no quieres ir! ¿Olvidas que es nuestra primera aparición en la prensa? –masculle fastidiado-

-¡me vale un pito! ¡No quiero ir y tú no puedes obligarme!-

Me agache a su altura y la mire frente a frente, me estaba hartando de sus tontos berrinches, Bella definitivamente podía hacerte la vida un fastidio. Aunque supongo que esta vez fue mi culpa…

-bien…al menos dame una buena razón-

-¡¿razón? ¿RAZON? ¿Te parece poco lo que me estás haciendo? ¿Te parece divertido lo que me sucede? ¿Cómo quieres que finja ante la prensa tener un noviazgo feliz cuando por dentro estoy destrozada y confundida? -

Tenía un punto…solo a mí se me ocurre aplicarle la prueba justo antes de los MTV Video Music Awards, aunque…ella dijo… ¿confundida?

-¿confundida porque?-

-que te importa, solo lárgate y déjame en paz ¿vale? Estaré mejor si no veo tu estúpida cara por más de 100 años-

-lamentablemente tendrás que aceptar mirar esta estúpida cara durante los próximos dos meses restantes, ¿estamos? Ahora dime, ¿Por qué confundida? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te gusta otra persona? …¿yo por ejemplo?- sonreí engreídamente-

Pero un empujón me saco de mi orgullo

-¡claro que no! Simplemente no te diré nada y lárgate o perderás tu premio-

-ya que-me encogí de hombros- me quedare contigo-dije sentándome en el suelo-

-Ella frunció el ceño-¡bien! vamos- contesto resignada-

Sabía que funcionaria, Bella prefería mil veces ir a cualquier lugar antes que estar conmigo en una esquina, solos.

Después de otra derrota más, si, B&F gano como mejor video del año con su video "More than a love Song" simplemente le siguió una entrevista, en la que Bella y yo hicimos oficial nuestra relación y después ellas (y mis traidores amigos) decidieron ir a celebrar, pero Bella aludió que tenia dolor de estomago y sencillamente me limite a llevarla al hotel.

¿Buen día no?

Me tire en la cómoda cama del hotel y en toda la noche lo único que pensaba era Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…

Bella, Bella, Bella...

Hasta que caí profundamente dormido.

La luz del sol atravesando la ventana fue lo primero que vi al abrir mis ojos, tome mi celular y me di cuenta de que apenas eran las 10:00 y por lo que se notaba era el primero en levantarme, Emmett estaba tirado en su cama como muerto y Jasper también, ambos parecían cadáveres a punto de ser enterrados.

Decidí pedir desayuno y ver las últimas noticias en el blog del músico en mi Laptop.

"¿qué tal mis músicos? ¡A que no adivinan! ¡SI! ¡Es OFICIAL! Justamente después de que B&F ganara el premio a Mejor Video del Año y Twilight Fears una simple Nominación en los MTV Video Music Awards, esta parejita declaro su amor en público, "Bella es la única que ha sabido controlarme y es la única que amo" comento el afamado y ex convicto de la música Edward Cullen, "es cierto, no hay nadie como Cullen, no sé, simplemente sucedió, me enamoré" dijo la santita Isabella Swan, nuestra princesita y ahora la novia oficial de Edward Cullen. ¿Tendrán futuro esta pareja? ¿Le importo a Bella la foto que salió publicada hace no más de dos días? Y en otras noticias, ¡este es el mes del amor! Puesto que Jasper Hale y Alice Mason también declararon su amor…"

-¡wuhu! ¡Qué noche!- grito de pronto Emmett levantándose- ¡hey! ¿Y ese milagro que no te despertaste sudado o lloriqueando por los dolores? Yo pensé que te encontraría adolorido como cada mañana-

Le arroje una almohada para callarlo, hasta que después me di cuenta que tenía razón…esta era la primera noche en la que no soñaba ni con mi madre ni con el hombre de negro, bueno la segunda, la primera fue cuando dormí con Bella.

-no lo sé…pero no importa, ¿Qué tal la pasaron anoche con las chicas?-pregunte intentando cambiar de tema-

-¡ja! ¡De la que te perdiste! ¡Rose confesó que me ama!-

-¿estaba borracha no?-

-¡no!...talvez algo happy (*), pero el punto es que me ama-

-¡cielos! ¡Cállense! ¡No me dejan dormir!-

-¿resaca Jass?-dije burlándome-

-algo así-declaro levantándose de la cama con sus manos en la cabeza- vaya noche-

-hey Eddie,… ¿no estás enojado?- interrumpió Emmett de repente-

-no, pero lo estaré si sigues llamándome así-

-me refiero a que, la última vez que perdimos como mejor video del año fue hace como dos años y no habíamos perdido hasta ayer y todo gracias a B&F, ¿no olvidas que todo este juego tuyo con Bella fue porque odias perder? ¿No estás enojado por eso?-

-no en realidad-respondí apagando mi laptop-

Lo que no me esperaba era que ambos se me pegarían como chicle.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Reclamaron al mismo tiempo- ¿¡no estás enojado?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Bella tiene su talento-

-¿¡Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano?- hablo Emmett sorprendido-¿estás mal? ¿Fiebre? ¡La última vez que Bella te gano agarraste la rabia con tu estéreo nuevo!-

-pues…no sé, no estoy enojado-

En realidad no lo estaba y ni idea del porque, mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese Bella, sentía como si…como si…mi fama…¿no importara?

Me levante bruscamente de la silla para saltar a mi cama, ¿Qué diantres estaba pensando? ¡Se supone que todo este lio es porque amo ganar! Porque amo mi fortuna, mi fama y mi música, precisamente porque no soporto perder ante la "santa" Swan, porque ¡no soporto perder ante nadie! ¡¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

Bella es mi enemiga...Mi enemiga y al final de estos tres meses debo publicar la foto si o si, para demostrarle al mundo que Bella no es lo que todos creen, la inocente nenita y volver a ser número uno, tenía que ganar…tenía que ganar.

-¡lo sabia! ¡Estas enamorado de Bella!-exclamo Jasper- ¡admítelo de una vez!- grito Jasper apoyándose en mi cama-

-¡no estoy enamorado de nadie! Y déjate de idioteces, yo no amo ni a Bella ni a nadie, solo amo ganar, es todo lo que amo-

¿No la amaba verdad?... ¡claro que no! _¡Por Dios Edward!_

-no te creo-

-pues no me creas, no me interesa-tome mi celular para distraerme de las habladurías de estos dos y despejar mi mente-

-bien-irrumpió Emmett-Edward… ¿te gusta la guitarra eléctrica?-

-fruncí el ceño-sí, ¿Qué no es obvio?-

-¿qué me dices de las zanahorias?-

-¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-solo responde-

-bien…no, las detesto-

-ok, ¿te gusta el jazz?-

-si-

-¿Blackberry?-

-si-

-¿arañas?-

-no-

-¿Bella?-

-si-

-¡JA!-

Abrí mis ojos como platos… ¡¿DIJE LO QUE CREO QUE DIJE!

-¡deja de jugar con mi mente Emmett!-

Salte de la cama y me quede parado…allí, sin hacer ni pensar nada…moviéndome de un lado a otro, ¡por todos los cielos! ¿Qué había dicho? …

-¡ya lo dijiste! Te gusta Bella y no puedes retractarte- bufo Jasper-

-¡cállense! ¡No me puede gustar Bella!-

-¡aich ya! ¡No seas niña! No tiene nada de malo que te guste-

-¡cállate Jasper! ¡No me gusta y punto! ¡La conversación se acaba aquí!-

Sali disparado del cuarto, no era posible, simplemente no era posible que me gustara, ¿Cómo me podría gustar una persona tan irritante, molesta, insensata, infantil y aburrida como Swan?

Yo tengo mejores gustos.

Fui hasta la piscina y me dispuse a caminar alrededor.

-¡ya deja de llorar!-

Escuche la voz de Alice a unos pocos metros, la seguí y encontré a Bella y Alice sentadas en una de las sillas de la piscina, una muy alejada, y al parecer no se daban cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡Bella! ¡Si sigues llorando me harás llorar!- susurraba Alice abrazando a Bella-

¿Seré yo el causante de eso? ¿Todavía estaba enojada?...una punzada en mi estomago estaba empezando a aparecer y me sentía como el desgraciado más grande del mundo.

-¡no puedo! ¡No se qué hacer! ¡Por favor vámonos! ¡Vámonos! ¡No lo aguanto!-

-¡ssh! Ya, tranquila, nos iremos en cuanto Esme termine lo de nuestros papeles, y eso solo tomara un día más-

-¡¿un día! ¡Un día! ¡No Alice no puedo! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Si lo veo otra vez me matare! ¡Juro que lo hare!-

Sostuve mi cabeza en mis manos, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué he hecho? Bella lucia desesperada llorando en los brazos de Alice, temblaba y estaba pálida y yo me sentía como una cucaracha.

-¿sabes qué? Llamare a tu hermana, ¡yo no puedo hacer esto! Quédate aquí, vendré en pocos minutos, por favor no hagas ninguna locura-

-¡no Alice! ¡Puede venir! ¡No quiero verlo! ¡No te vayas!-

Me tire en el suelo devastado, me sentí un monstruo o algo peor, había lastimado a alguien. Había herido a Bella.

-él no puede entrar aquí Bella, no puede venir a este hotel así como así, ahora regreso, por favor, ¡respira!-

Una pisca de iluminación pareció acontecer… ¿yo no podía entrar al hotel...? ¡Claro que podía! ¡Yo me hospedaba aquí! O… ¿no es de mí de quien hablaban?

-¡¿Edward por Dios que haces aquí!- exclamo Alice en cuanto me vio tendido en el suelo-

-alce mi mirada-eh…yo…-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Por qué todos deciden ponerse emocionales hoy!-resoplo-perdón…no aguanto tanta tristeza, ahora sí, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas tirado en el suelo?- me tendió su mano-

-yo…no lo sé…-dije tomando su mano para levantarme- ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?- pregunte desesperado por saber si yo era el causante-

-lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir-

-la sacudí por los hombros-¿¡es mi culpa! …¡¿LO ES? Si es así… ¡Perdón! ¡No quise que sucediera así!-

-¿Qué culpa? ¿De qué hablas? Bella esta así por la llamada de…-se silencio de inmediato-

-que… ¿Qué llamada?-

-no te lo puedo decir, lo siento, esto es algo que nadie puede saber-intento huir, pero la detuve-

-Alice… ¿de qué hablas? -

-No te diré nada, si quieres saberlo ve y pregúntale a Bella, pero de mi no obtendrás nada-

Por primera vez en la vida Alice parecía seria y tenía que ser justamente cuando todo mis sentidos se estaban convirtiendo en Bella, si yo no era el causante de tal desesperación, al menos quería saber quien lo era.

-¿es Jacob?-escupí su nombre-

-no, y no te voy a decir, Bella es mi mejor amiga en todo el planeta y no la traicionare de esta manera-

-por favor…-rogué como un estúpido-

-lo siento Edward-

Ella se alejo rápidamente y desapareció de mi vista, Bella, en cambio, seguía llorando desesperada en la silla, y yo me debatía entre sí ir y preguntarle o alejarme del lugar.

Decidí ir y preguntar, y si se enojaba conmigo por meter mi nariz en lo que no me importa entonces era mejor que desatara su furia golpeándome que llorando de esa manera, por tanto camine lentamente hacia ella.

-¿Bella…?-

Ella alzo su mirada, la cual estaba repleta de lágrimas.

Me arrodille en frente de ella y trate de acercarme a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Ya te burlaste lo suficiente! ¡Déjame en paz!- grito empujándome al suelo-

Como dije, era mejor que desatara su furia conmigo a que siguiera llorando.

-¡¿no te vas! ¡DIJE QUE TE LARGUES!-

Pero no me movía del suelo. Y nos quedamos envueltos en ese silencio.

-¿por…porque sigues aquí?- susurro suavemente sollozando-

-porque no quiero que sigas llorando-

-tú…tú no entiendes-

-entonces ayúdame a entenderte-

Me sentía bastante estúpido, pero no me importaba.

Un lapso de silencio pasó hasta que pudo hablarme.

-es…estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, suprimida por todos estos temores, si ella se fue, deseara que se fuera por completo, Porque…su presencia sigue aquí- sollozo amargamente- y no me deja sola, mi heridas no sanan ¿sabes? No sanan, el dolor sigue siendo tan real-

Me sostuvo la mirada y solo se reflejaban en esos ojos, dolor, solo dolor…

-El tiempo no puede borrar todo lo que ha pasado-continuo- hubiese deseado apagar sus lagrimas, si gritaba, quería combatir los miedos con ella y sostener su mano por años, ella tenía todo lo que quedaba de mi, pero ella ya no está en mi-

Me quede impactado y adolorido, Bella y sus palabras me recordaban a mi propia madre, que yo mismo he matado, ella había perdido algo, igual que yo perdí algo. Y eso algo era más que valioso, era parte de nosotros.

-¿Qué perdiste Bella?- pregunte tomando su rostro-

-ella me miro, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hizo- a Luz…mi…-sollozo una vez más-…mi hija-

Le sostuve la mirada, ya lo comprendía sin embargo no sabía que decir, solo me limite a aferrar mis brazos a ella y siguió llorando en mi pecho.

Nos envolvimos en el silencio por algún tiempo mientras ella intentaba dejar de sollozar… y bueno, bien…lo admito, me enamore de Bella, como un idiota, simplemente…caí.

-¡Bella!-

De pronto las voces de todos nos interrumpieron, Rosalie, Ángela y Alice estaban corriendo hacia nosotros.

Aunque yo no solté a Bella y ella tampoco me soltó, y para mi alivio, Bella ya no lloraba, ni sollozaba, solo seguía aferrándose a mi agarre.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!- grito Rosalie en cuanto llego cerca de nosotros- ¡¿Bella estas bien!-dijo dirigiéndose a Bella-¡perdóname! Me fui de compras con Ángela y se me olvido por completo, ¡perdóname! ¿Cómo estás?-

Bella se separo un poco de mi, y miro a su hermana.

-no importa…estoy bien-

-¿segura? mejor, vamos a hablar en el cuarto- mascullo tratando de separarnos-

-no es necesario Rose, en serio estoy bien-

-¡Edward!- me chillo Alice- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te fueras?-

-nop…nunca me dijiste que me fuera, dijiste que intentara averiguar que le pasaba por mi cuenta-

-¡no lo hice literalmente!-

-pues no me aclaraste ese punto-

Bella rio ante mi comentario y yo sonreí con ella.

-ya chicos, todo está bien…solo quiero salir de este país rápido-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte curioso-

-no es tu asunto-dijo Rose cruzándose de brazos- ahora si nos disculpas…zape de aquí-

-no Rose, sinceramente no quiero hablar de nada ahora, Edward se puede quedar…si quiere-

-Sonreí-lo que usted ordene su alteza-

Y ella volvió a reír conmigo.

…

-¡¿QUÉ! ¿BELLA ESTUVO EMBARAZADA?- gritaban Emmett y Jasper -

-¡podrían decirlo más alto!-conteste desesperado-si se los estoy contando es porque confió en que esto se queda aquí, y solo aquí, ¿vale?-

-sí, vale, lo prometemos, pero en serio… ¿embarazada? ¿De quién? O ¿Cómo? Yo pensé que Bella era la niña santita y bien portada que parece ser-dijo Emmett-

-pues ya vemos que no, y ese no es el punto, el punto es que ella no ha logrado superar su pérdida-

-para ninguna madre es fácil perder a su hijo- comento Jasper-

Emmett y yo bajamos la cabeza, a diferencia de Bella, nuestra madre si pudo perdernos fácilmente sin un deje de conciencia.

-lo…lo siento chicos-

-no importa Jass, no a todas las madres se les hace difícil perder a sus hijos-

-pobre Bella, debe pasarlo muy mal pensando en eso pero Edward… ¿no dijiste algo sobre una llamada?-

-si…lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero no la obligare a decirme nada, cuando este lista lo hará, solo quiero que Bella este bien-

-¡uy! ¡Eddie se enamoro!- dijo Emmett con su tonito de fan loca-

Y yo tome una almohada y se la tire.

-¡deja de llamarme así!-

-¡auch! ¡A poco no dije la verdad!-

-¡bueno si! ¡Lo admito! Me enamore…-respire hondo-me enamore de Bella, ¿contentos?-

Todos mis planes se fueron al inodoro en ese momento, sin embargo, no me importo. Y ellos empezaron a gritar como nenitas burlándose de mí.

Esa tarde, estaba demasiado aburrido y después de escribir una nueva canción acerca de esta nueva, estresante y confusa situación, me dispuse a caminar por allí, usando mis lentes oscuros, mi gorra y una chamarra para evitar que me reconocieran.

Llegue a una tienda de celulares y entonces recordé que Jasper me había dicho que Bella arrojo su celular y lo destrozo por completo y supongo que porque yo fui el causante era justo comprarle otro y eso hice, un Blackberry Storm, la vendedora dijo que era el último modelo y sinceramente esperaba que a Bella le gustara.

En cuanto llegue al hotel encontré a Bella sentada en la recepción con un libro en su mano.

-Bella- salude-

Ella alzo la mirada y sonrió.

-hola, ¿adónde fuiste?-

-fui a comprar algo-

-oh…ya veo-

-suspire…demonios… ¿Cómo se le da un regalo a alguien?-¿Qué lees?-

Vaya que me sentía como un estúpido.

-Cumbres Borrascosas-

-buen libro, un clásico de la literatura inglesa, es uno de mis favoritos-

-¿Tú lees?- se burlo-

-ja, que graciosa- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado-hey…eh…yo, me entere que tu celular se daño-

-si, por tu culpa ¿por?-

-¿Por qué por mi culpa? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no sepas contralar tu ira?- sabía que era mi culpa, pero odiaba que ella me lo recordara-

-entonces no provoques mi ira y punto-

-¿por todo tienes que discutir? ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y ya?-

-¡porque no quiero! Y no lo superare hasta no tener una explicación lógica-

¿Qué le diría? ¿Que en realidad contrate a un detective para que me averiguara sobre el imbécil de Jacob y después el mismo me pidió que le acompañara a Manchester a averiguar sobre su banda de Sicarios? ¿Y qué tristemente me encontré con Tanya por casualidad y está hizo que cayera en la tentación de volver a drogarme y minutos después caí en cuenta de que quede drogado y muerto en su cama y ella tomo la foto…? ¿Me creería? O ¿me golpearía? Creo que lo segundo.

-simplemente las cosas no son como tú crees-

-entonces explícame-

-¡supéralo de una buena vez Bella!-

-¡no me da la gana! ¡Eres un estúpido!- se levanto rápidamente, pero yo la detuve-

-espera….toma-

Le extendí el paquete, que por insistencia de la vendedora estaba envuelto en papel de regalo.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-un regalo, ¿es ilegal darle un regalo a mi novia falsa?-

-me miro con esa misma mirada que tenía la hermana cuando quería matar a alguien, pero tomo el regalo y lo abrió

-¿un celular?-

-si…- me encogí de hombros- tienes que tener algo para que te llame-

-hubieses comprado uno de esos que valen 10 dólares… ¡esto cuesta casi 500!-

-se dice gracias ¿sabes?-

-gracias pero no gracias-me extendió la cajeta- no lo quiero, la disquera me dará otro, no es necesario que me des nada-

-¡lo compre para ti! ¿De verdad me harás devolverlo?-

¡El demonio de Tasmania con falda volvió a aparecer! ¡Qué mujer más difícil de complacer!

-pues si…no lo necesito-

-¡pues te lo quedas porque yo no lo quiero!-

-¡yo…!-

-¡ya! ¡Cállate por Dios! ¿Por todo tienes que pelear? ¿Por qué te enojas por todo?-

-¡yo no me enojo por…!-

-¿Bella?-

Una suave voz nos interrumpió y sentí como si algo se hubiese caído al suelo.

Voltee y una mujer alta, esbelta, de cabellos caoba y mirada familiar me observaban impactada.

Juraría que la había visto antes.

-¿Esme?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Bella acercándose y yo la seguí-

Había un montón de papeles en el suelo, los recogí y se los extendí a la mujer, que me imagino era la represéntate de Bella, Esme Mason.

-aquí tiene Sra. Mason-

-tu…tu…tu… ¿no sabes quién soy yo?- tartamudeo extendiendo sus manos temblorosas-

Y al tocar mi mano unas sombras negras empezaron a posarse a su alrededor, la vista empezó a fallarme, todo era negro…negro como la noche oscura de Luna nueva, me sentí desorientado, todos mis sentidos perdieron capacidad.

_-¡Mama! ¡Eres la mejor del mundo! -La voz de un Emmett de años -_

_-Edward, Emmett, ¿Por qué no pueden compartir sus juguetes?-la voz de mi madre-_

_-El llanto de un bebe se apareció-ella es Alice…saluden a su nueva hermanita-_

_¡Mamá!... ¡mamá!...mamá –susurre-_

…

-¡Edward!-

Sentí el duro suelo golpear mi cabeza y todo empezó a moverse.

-¡Edward! ¡Reacciona!-

-¡EDWARD HIJO!-

La imagen borrosa de mi padre apareció frente a mí…

-¡Edward! ¡Basta! ¡No me hagas esto!-

Y sentí las lágrimas de Bella en mi mejilla.

Fin del Cap 14

* * *

**(*) en Panamá le dicen así a la gente que se pone demasiado "feliz" con el alcohol, es el intermedio entre borracho y lucido…como un estado en donde vuelas pero estas consciente de que no estás volando…xD**

Espero que les haya gustado! A mí me encanto escribirlo….xD a pesar de todo lo que pase

Muchas gracias a todos!

**isabel20**(gracias por leerlo! =D ) **2green-eyes **(espero que te haya gustado, ya entendiste? Avísame si no! Y perdón por perderte…=P, gracias!) **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic**(no lo deje muy claro pero en un capitulo más adelante lo explicare mejor perdón por dejarte con ganas…=_= xD y gracias a ti por leer! ) **AliceSanzCullen **(jejeje gracias en serio!, espero no haberte decepcionado con la reacción de Edward…peor en el próximo veremos algo muy interesante xoxo a ti! ) **MartuCullen**(jajaja! Siii lo seee! Es un hdp y lo pago! xD gracias por leer!) **Melanie Stryder **(noo q vaa! Se los agradezco a todos porque se lo merecen por ocupar su tiempo en leerme! =D espero que te haya gustado! Y bueno ya se entero…y en el prox Bella se enterera de algo…muajaja! Sigue leyendo y gracias! =D)

**mariirobsten15, Dary-Cullen Night, liduvina, eviita Cullen**

**gracias a todos por dedicarme su tiempo…=D**

**por cierto…entrare a la Uni! (bueno ya entre y aun sigo con meiooo!) yo estaba en curso de preingreso y por suerte lo pase pero ahora entrare a la uni de a de veras y tengo mello! Soy primer año y eso me asustaaa! (como serán todos? Como serán mis profes? Help!) xD desenme éxitos! Talvez no pueda subir mas seguido pero hare todo lo posible por abrir tiempo! =D**

**En el prox cap…AMARGAS SORPRESAS…Bella recibirá noticias que a nadie le gustaría oir…al menos no en un solo dia…**

**Espérenlo y no olviden dejarme rr si les gusto el cap…y si no les gusto! Tb háganmelo saber! (pero amablemente plzz!) gracias y pásenla cool!**

XOXO

Roceta111


	16. Amargas Sorpresas

**2green-eyes** (Jejeje gracias…tu que crees? xDD) **Fran Ktrin Black** (gracias! Y tranquila que seguire escribiendo! Que te parecio el cap? ** Melanie Stryder** (descuida! Con que lo leas es suficiente! =D y gracias! Espero no haberte decepcionado =P) **Astrid Harmonie Cullen Night **(Jejeje gracias y bienvenida a la historia espero que te guste lo que viene!)  
**liduvina **(gracias! Y sigue leyendo tu tb! Aprecio mucho tus comentarios! =D) **NereaCullenSwan **(espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado! gracias por leer!) **AliceSanzCullen** (seeeeh ya me estoy dando cuenta de eso…¬¬ pero en si la U es divertida ¡! Ejem…hasta ahora…en fin…ojala te guste el cap y gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero tus rr! xD)

**Isabel20- Martu cullen**-**dary-cullen night**-**mariirobsten**

* * *

**Cap. 15 –Amargas Sorpresas**

BPOV:

No podía evitar llorar como niña tonta en estos momentos, detestaba con toda mi alma ver a Edward perecer de esa manera.

-¡NO! ¡Edward! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente!- gritaba sosteniéndolo en mis brazos-

Hasta que los paramédicos del hotel intentaron arrancarlo de mí y llevárselo.

-¡No se lo lleven! ¡Soy la única que puede calmarlo!- grite tratando de aferrarme a Edward desesperada-

Pero como siempre, los doctores creen que tienen la razón todo el tiempo y que tal cosa como la que decía era imposible, así que me hicieron caso omiso y se lo llevaron en una camilla, los quise perseguir pero Carlisle me detuvo.

-no Bella, no te preocupes, tu avísale a Emmett, yo iré con Edward- dijo sin mirarme-

Su mirada solo se marcaba en Esme.

Voltee a ver a Esme y esta simplemente salió corriendo y Carlisle fue tras la camilla donde se llevaban a Edward.

Me quede estancada por unos segundos hasta que decidí correr a la habitación de los chicos y avisarles.

…

Han pasado exactamente tres horas desde que llegamos al hospital y aun no tenemos noticia, a mi alrededor Alice solo se apoyaba en el hombro de Jasper, y Ángela miraba eufórica a Rosalie, la cual se encontraba hablando con Emmett, yo simplemente me limitaba a caminar de aquí para allá y rogar por el bienestar de Edward.

3, 4… horas… ¡hasta cuando! Me estaba empezando a desesperar hasta que se apareció el padre de Edward. Todos se pararon preocupados.

-Papá, ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Cómo esta Edward?- pregunto Emmett-

-al parecer todo está bien…tomo un poco más calmarlo, pero los doctores dijeron que estaría bien siempre y cuando se quedara un poco más en observación, ahora mismo está dormido-

Resople de alivio.

-Bella… ¿puedo hablarte un minuto?-

-eh…si…supongo que sí- conteste extrañada-

Carlisle y yo fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa algo apartada, con nada más que dos tazas de té.

-me imagino que tú conoces la situación de Edward, ¿verdad? Con todo y sus razones-

-asentí-sí, sé que es así desde los dos años-

-sí, fue el año en que su madre se fue…Bella, ¿sabes tú quien es la madre de Edward?-

-no, no lo sé Sr. Cullen-

-es…-miro al suelo-es…es tu representante-

Me levante de la silla impactada

-¿¡Esme! ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?-

-no lo estaba hasta hace dos días, cuando aún seguía en Londres y mis empleados me pasaron la información de tu banda, fue cuando vi la foto de Esme…-

-pe…pero…-

No podía procesar palabra, eso era imposible, Esme era la persona más noble, compresiva y amable que había conocido en mi vida, ¡hasta había veces en las que me caía mejor que mi propia madre! ¡Esme era la madre prefecta! ¡No podía creer que había abandonado a Edward!

-pero Esme no es así, ella es una buena persona, ella nunca abandonaría a sus hijos, la conozco muy bien y se cómo es con Alice, ella no es así…no es así-remarque dilatada-

-yo no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero reconozco a mí…esposa…-puso una mueca de sufrimiento-no lo sé Bella, pero solo te voy a pedir una cosa, no me importa en absoluto su relación, pero si amas a mi hijo, lo protegerás de ella y lo alejaras, Edward no tiene ni un solo recuerdo de su madre y así quiero que siga, si Edward la ve, su enfermedad se empeorara y llegara a un estado en donde puede terminar con una lesión cerebral grave, así que te pido que no permitas que esa mujer se le vuelva a acercar, ¿de acuerdo?-

Yo si apenas podía tragarme esta situación, la causante de la enfermedad de Edward era Esme, la que yo creía una santa paloma. No entendía nada y no estaba segura si lo que me pedía Carlisle era lo mejor para Edward, ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor vivir en una mentira tan grande como la de no conocer a tu propia madre? Estaba sumamente confundida.

-Bella…prométemelo, no dejaras que se encuentren de nuevo, ¿está bien?-

Me sumí en mi mente, aun no podía comprender nada. Estaba confundida, y también preocupada, preocupada por Edward más que todo….esperen…_ ¿yo dije eso?..._

-está bien…lo prometo- dije rápidamente-

A pesar de no tener ni la más mínima idea de si esto era lo correcto o no.

Después de otras 5 horas, yo aún seguía en el hospital, Carlisle tuvo una reunión urgente y se retiró, Jasper quiso llevar a Alice y a Ángela al hotel, Rosalie empezó a sentirse mal hace poco y Emmett se fue con ella.

Por tanto me quede yo sola en el hospital con Edward. Me estaba muriendo de frio y ni hablar del hambre espantosa que tenía, pero esas cosas no estaban en mi mente en ese instante, solo estaba Edward y lo que sucedió con Esme…su…madre… ¡todavía no lo comprendo!

-¿Bella?-

Deje de juguetear con mis pensamientos y mire a Edward, quien se encontraba totalmente despierto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte en silencio-

Jadeo y trato de levantarse de la cama pero yo lo volví a acostar.

-¡ni se te ocurra pararte de allí! El doctor dijo que necesitabas descansar y ahí te quedaras hasta nuevo aviso ¿entiendes?- conteste airada-

-en serio Bella… ¿por qué te enojas por todo?-

-¡yo no me enojo por todo!-

¿¡Porque todo el mundo decía que yo me enojaba por todo! ¡YO NO ME ENOJO POR TODO!

-aja sí, lo que digas-se burló-en fin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el hotel?-

-ah pues...-buena pregunta…-la verdad...yo…-

Exacto Bella…te estás tomando esta relación como si de verdad fueras su novia…se supone que lo odias...que es estúpido y que te encanta tirarle dardos a su poster, y aparte que me hizo una prueba estúpida de la que salí extremadamente confundida y con la sensación de que tiene razón y nada más quería a Jacob por todo lo que había hecho por mi… ¡estúpida Bella! Estoy metiendo mi nariz en asuntos que no deberían importarme.

Ah claro y ni hablar del asunto de que ¡su mami es mi representante!

-Bella…-me llamo- ven aquí-

-Le mire extrañada-¿para qué…?-

-ya que no me dejas pararme, acomódame la almohada-

-¿Quién rayos te crees? ¿El rey de roma? ¡Hazlo tú!-

_Oh vamos Bella…no es exactamente el mejor momento para ser grosera…_

Buen punto…

-bien-conteste resignada-

Me acerque para acomodarle su almohada, pero caí en cuenta de que esa no era su intención.

Edward me miraba con esa sonrisa torcida, que no se veía tan mal…bueno, se veía muy bien… ¡a quién quiero engañar! Es extremadamente sexy e hipnotizante.

Me mordí el labio rápidamente para no parecer una tarada mirando a una estrella de rock, y me quede ahí, idiotizada ante sus ojos y su mirada seductora, ¡cielos Bella… ¿Qué haces?

Edward se fue acercando…_ ¡control Bella! _Mi corazón empezó a latir muy pero muy rápido, y yo también me acerque a él…_ ¡CONTROL! _mis ojos y los suyos se conectaron de inmediato y de nuevo parecía que estaba viajando a Edwardlandia, con todo y hadas mágicas.

Edward tenía este efecto en mí, me olvidaba de todo y todos, nuestras narices rozaron y yo sentí como la corriente eléctrica surgió de un tiro, igual que cuando tocas la pantalla de la computadora apenas la prendes, pero este choque era diferente, era…era tan puro y mágico., si, ya sé que estoy sonando como una adolescente a punto de recibir su primer beso pero…no podía evitar sentir esto.

De pronto su mano se enredó en mis cabellos… _¡CONTROL BELLA!_

¡Qué control ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Al diablo con el control!

Presione mis labios contra los suyos y lo sentí sonreír, _¡desgraciado!_ Lo odio…pero amaba tenerlo cerca, su boca logro encontrar espacio dentro de la mía, y no le negué la entrada, aunque en el fondo sabía que debía negársela, el seguía enredando sus manos en mi cabello y yo me apoyaba en uno de los barrotes de la cama. Su aliento gélido se coló en mi boca y logro palpitar mi corazón a un ritmo de mil por hora.

Talvez era cierto, talvez…si...me gustaba Edward.

Me solté rápidamente de su agarre, no quería que esto me volviese a pasar, Edward no era de confianza, ¿Qué tal si lo hacía para enamorarme y luego publicar mi foto?

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada-dije mirando el suelo-parece que ya estas mejor, creo que ya no me necesitas así que…nos vemos-

Quise alejarme lo más pronto del lugar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Edward me detuvo por el brazo.

-aun te necesito- puso una mirada de moribundo-

¿Cómo rechazas a una persona que está en una cama de hospital?

-ok…me quedare-

Pero ni muerta cerca de él, por tanto tome la silla que antes estaba junto a su cama y la coloque en una esquina bastante alejada de su cama para luego sentarme en ella.

-no me refería a eso- gruño-

-pues acá estoy mejor-

-¿así tratas a una persona que te ayudo en tus momentos difíciles? Y ahora que yo estoy pasando por uno… ¿no me ayudaras?-

-primero, no te lo pedí, segundo, acá también puedo ayudarte-

-¿Por qué huyes de mí?-pregunto de repente-

-¡no estoy huyendo de ti!-resople-solo que no quiero estar cerca de ti-

-es lo mismo, ¿Por qué un momento parece perfecto y al minuto deja de serlo?-

-no tiene nada de perfecto el besarte- mentí ¡obviamente es perfecto! Por eso huyo- es estúpido, tu y yo no somos una pareja real y creo que estamos siendo demasiados realistas con el asunto-

¡Cielos! ¿Qué rayos estoy diciendo?

-estas mintiendo-

-¡no lo estoy!-

-Bella...Todos notan cuando mientes, eres una pésima mentirosa, aparte…tus ojos se mueven cuando lo haces-

¿Por eso era que todos notaban cuando mentía?

-pues…no me importa lo que creas-me cruce de brazos-

-admite que te gusto y punto- contesto engreídamente-

Esas palabras quebraron todos mis sentidos, ¡Edward Cullen era el engreído más grande del mundo! Y ¡NO ME GUSTABA! O…. ¿sí?

¡Obvio no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡!

-¡claro que ss…!-

-Hey cuñadita, ya vine, ya puedes irte a casa-entro Emmett de pronto a la habitación-

¡OMG! ¿Acaso iba a decir si?

-sí, claro, Emmett, eres el mejor del mundo-dije prácticamente corriendo fuera de la habitación-¡gracias! Y ¡adiós!-

Salí corriendo del hospital, si, corriendo, parecía una estúpida y patética persona huyendo de algo, y en cierto sentido, era cierto, huía de Edward, huía de la corriente eléctrica y huía de sentir algo por él.

No podía confiar en él, no me perdonaría cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

Al llegar al hotel, me quede en mi cama hasta que volvió a sonar el celular de Rose. Y otra vez…número desconocido…

_**Flashback**_

Era la noche más enfermiza de mi vida, estaba repleta de preguntas ¿será cierto? ¿No me gusta Jacob? ¿¡Porque Edward me hizo esto! Hasta que sonó el celular de Rose y como esta se encontraba vomitando en el baño (que por cierto ya tenía dos semanas con eso) decidí contestarlo yo, a pesar de que tenía número desconocido

…_pésimo error…_

-¿hola?-

-tanto tiempo sin escucharte Bella-

Tire el teléfono impactada y empecé a temblar horrorizada, no…no podía ser

Aun podía escucharlo, a pesar de tener el celular en el suelo

-sabía que no podías olvidarme tan rápido Bella-

El tacto de una aguja punzo en mi vientre, era él. Su voz era la misma y él era el mismo de siempre.

Tome el teléfono y lo coloque en mi oído, aun cuando ya había comenzado vaciar mis ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué…que…que quieres?-

-quería felicitarte por haber ganado a mejor video del año, me has superado Bella, te felicito, tienes todo lo que querías, excepto una matriz capaz de dar vida claro está, y por supuesto, Bella…¿ya no extrañas a tu hija? ¿Acaso ya la olvidaste?-

-oh cielos, me siento fatal…Bella, ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?-

Todo mi cuerpo estaba siendo golpeado por aquellas palabras, no podía decir o hacer nada, Rosalie estaba en la habitación, pero para mí solo había sombras oscuras a mí alrededor.

Ella me arrebato el celular.

-¿Quién es?-

Nunca había pensado que la vida sería tan difícil y tan repleta de recuerdos, solo habían pasado 2 años desde la pérdida de Luz, y aun recordaba cada instante de su pequeña vida, aunque estaba dentro de mí, la sentía patear, la sentía crecer, en tan solo seis meses, ella me hizo sentir como nadie en el mundo, amaba a mi hija y odiaba haberla perdido.

Luz…

Comencé a llorar en alto volumen, tocando mi vientre y jalándome mis propios cabellos, como deseaba repetir el tiempo y no volver a confiar en nadie. Nunca haber amado a nadie.

**Fin del flashback**

No quería volver a cogerlo…

Pero él seguía sonando y sonando…

Al día siguiente, Alice y yo nos dedicamos a hacer las maletas, ya que Rose se encontraba en el hospital por recomendación de todas, ya que prácticamente nunca dejaba de vomitar o marearse.

Faltaba poco para tomar el avión y por fin largarnos de aquí.

-creo que eso es todo- murmuro Alice cuando terminamos de empacar-¡no es justo! ¡No quiero volver a la Universidad!-

-habla por ti, yo estoy más que feliz de por fin largarme de aquí-

-Bella… ¿desde cuando tienes un Blackberry Storm?-

Mire a Alice, la cual tenía la cajeta del celular que nunca abrí en su mano.

-dame eso-le arrebate la cajeta-fue un regalo de Edward-

Error grande…ella empezó a dar saltitos de emoción.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Ves? ¡Te dije que mis corazonadas nunca fallan! ¡Le gustas a Edward!-

-¡Alice por Dios! ¡Obvio no! Ya dije que…-

-Edward solo se ama a sí mismo, si, ya lo has repetido bastante, pero ¿no crees que es mega raro que te regale un celular? ¿Qué te haya hecho una prueba de amor solo para que no seas infeliz en ese juego que tienen? ¿No lo crees?-

Pensé por unos instantes… ¡noo! ¡No puede ser! Edward es incapaz de amar a alguien.

-¿y qué me dices de las veces que te ha ayudado eh? ¿Cuándo estabas muy triste y él te ayudo a sonreír? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Te gusta y es obvio! Si él está feliz, tú lo estás, si él está triste, tú lo estás, como ayer en el hospital, ¡atrévete a negármelo Bella!-

_-_pues no se Al, no quiero pensar en eso, ¿vale? Ya tuve bastante con….-me silencie…odiaba pronunciar ese nombre-

-Bella…-Alice se acercó a mí-no todas las personas son iguales y Edward no es malo…no es perfecto, pero no por eso es capaz de hacerte lo mismo que…tu sabes quién…-

Bajamos a recepción y vimos a Rosalie, quien se acercaba con una mirada de odio infernal y nisiquiera caminaba hacia nosotras.

-¿Rose?-

Ella me ignoro y siguió caminando.

-¡Rose!- logre alcanzarla y la detuve por el brazo- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué parece que quieres matar a alguien? Y ¿adónde vas? Nos vienen a buscar en media hora-

-¡TENGO QUE MATARLO! ¡PRIMERO LO MATO!- grito con esa misma mirada-

-¿¡a quién? ¿De qué hablas Rose?-

-¡A EMMETT! ¡LO HARE PEDAZOS! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-

-ok Rose, primero, respira, y cuéntame… ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?-

De verdad parecía que rose era capaz de matarlo. En serio…

Rose se tumbó en el suelo llorando amargamente y yo no comprendía ni media situación.

-¡Rose! ¿¡Qué ocurre!-

-¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Eso ocurre!-

Abrí mis ojos como grandes y redondos platos, ¡¿WTF! ¿Mi hermana? ¿¡Embarazada! Y yo que pensé que no podría recibir más sorpresas…

-¿Qué? ¿Estas segura Rose? ¿Segura? ¡¿Súper segura?-

-¡claro que sí! ¡Eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor!-

-no puedo creerlo…y…¿el padre es Emmett?-

-claro que no Bella, Tú sabes que me acuesto con ¡todos los tipos que encuentro por ahí!-repuso sarcásticamente-

-bueno perdón…pero Rose, si lo matas, tu bebe no tendrá padre, ¿no crees que sería un poco injusto?- dije tratando de apaciguarla- aparte, ¡serás madre! no puedes estresarte, agradece que al menos…tú puedes serlo-

Volví a viajar por mis recuerdos, al menos Rose tenía la oportunidad, yo más nunca tendría esa capacidad.

-lo…lo siento Bella, pero entiende, ¡no esperaba esto! Y menos que fuera de Emmett…es que…no lo sé, ¡siento que mi vida se arruino!, mi carrera de modelo profesional, mi honor de princesa y ¡la prensa! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué dirá la prensa!-

-no importa Rose, ya no me importa que no seamos la banda más limpia, todo cambio en cuanto conocimos a esos tres- conteste resignada-

Aun no podía creer que todos mis planes, mi banda, mi fama, todo parecía una licuadora de situaciones, probablemente jamás debí aceptar ese estúpido trato con Cullen, Rose no estaría embarazada, Alice no hubiese tenido novio y yo no estaría en este lio de la madre perdida, que ahora resulta ser mi representante, ¡odiaba la vida y sus diversos caminos! ¡Nunca nada es como te lo esperas!

-no lo sé Bella-

-bueno… ¡serás madre!, ¿Cuántas semanas?-

Es cierto, odiaba la vida y sus caminos, pero es así, en cuanto tomas una decisión, no hay marcha atrás, solo queda seguir, de nada vale que te arrepientas.

No tenía idea de cómo terminaría toda esta situación, pero la vida no es más que caminos diversos y confusos, si no continuas entonces no existe la vida y yo, lamentablemente, estaba envuelta en este enorme remolino y tenía que continuar.

-cinco semanas-

-sonreí-tranquila Rose, ya veremos como hablaremos con nuestros padres, en cuanto a la prensa…ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero en serio…no mates a Emmett- le tendí la mano y esta la tomo para levantarse-

-bien…no lo matare- contesto resignada- al menos hoy no-

La guie hasta la recepción, en la cual nos esperaba Alice y Ángela, pretendía decirles, sin embargo antes de que pudiera decirles la noticia, Rose me callo, obviamente no quería que nadie se enterara por ahora.

-¡ay no! ¡Olvide mi pasaporte en el cuarto de mamá!- exclamo Alice de repente con su clara intención de que alguien se lo fuera a buscar para no arruinar sus zapatos-

-tranquila Alice, yo iré por él, ¿Dónde está?-

-gracias Bella, sabes que no permito que mis tacones Kenneth Cole se rayen por correr-

-ok…-

-Bella-me llamo Rose- apúrate ¿vale? la limo llega en 10 minutos y no podemos perder el avión-

-bien…tratare de caminar rápido-

Aunque obviamente con mi falta de equilibrio eso sería una sentencia de muerte.

Corrí a la habitación 105, que estaba segura era la habitación de Esme, fue un milagro el haber llegado sin haber tropezado en el camino.

En cuanto me acerque para tocar la puerta, un sollozo se escuchaba por dentro.

-¿Esme?-susurre entrando cuidadosamente-

El cuarto era un desastre, (yo jamás había visto algo desordenado en la presencia de Esme) los floreros estaban rotos en el suelo, la cama estaba toda desorganizada, y la maleta de Esme estaba tirada en el piso abierta con los fajones de ropa repartidos alrededor.

Ella estaba en una esquina de la habitación, tumbada, llorando desgarradoramente.

-¡Esme! ¿Qué paso?- me agache para cerciorarme de que no estuviera lastimada-

Pero ella ignoro mi presencia, mis ojos se fijaron en una pequeña caja de música que había en sus manos y había una foto pegada en el espejo de adentro.

Era un hombre bastante atractivo y dos pequeños niños.

Segundos después me di cuenta de que esos eran Carlisle y Emmett y Edward de pequeños.

La melodía era hermosa, un solo de piano acogedor. **(NA: River Flows on you XD escuchenla!)**

-¿Quiénes son, Esme?-

Yo sabía quiénes eran, pero esta era la oportunidad para saber qué había sucedido hace 18 años.

Ella cerro la caja de música y la melodía se detuvo.

-Bella…-sollozo-¿recuerdas que una vez te dije siempre tendrías algo de tus hijos, a pesar de haberlos perdido?-

-si…lo hiciste cuando perdí a Luz- susurre suavemente-

-pues…yo tengo esta cajita, me la regalo mi esposo el día de nuestra boda, con la esperanza de llenarla de recuerdos, de fotos y de música-

-aun lo recuerdo-continuo con una sonrisa inundada en lágrimas- él era músico, teníamos tantos planes para nuestros hijos, teníamos tantos sueños y…yo…los arruine-murmuro derramando más lagrimas-

-¿Por qué lo dices Esme?-

-yo…tuve dos hijos, varones, ellos eran mi mundo, mi vida- sollozo tratando de respirar- mi esposo y yo éramos muy felices-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-él era dueño de una disquera, venían clientes de aquí y allá, tratando de promocionarse, o promocionar a sus hijos, había uno, tenía un hijo muy talentoso, mi esposo subió a la cima al muchacho y el padre del muchacho y mi esposo se hicieron buenos amigos, él iba y venía a la casa todo el tiempo, su hijo era amigo de los míos, parecía una buena persona….-

-¿no lo era?-

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo en sus rojizas mejillas, esta vez aún más fuerte.

-me…me…-las lágrimas volvieron a correr…-me violo Bella-

Esas palabras…arrollaron todos mis pensamientos….

Fin Del cap. 15

* * *

weno...he aqui el cap 15...q tal? si lo odian...no tiren la pc por la ventana! xDD acepto criticas y comentarios! jeje

OMG! se lo esperaban?

xDD

creo q ahora estamos entendiendo un poquito mas vdd? espero que si...y aun faltan un monton de cosas! ¿Rose embarazada en la realeza? ¿y q hara Jacob? ¿que sucedera con Edward y esto de Esme? ¿lo descubrira? ¿quien violo a Esme? llamadas...jum...

jejejeje espero no dejarlas picadas! (obviamente ese es plan!) naa mentiraa!

disfruten! y esperen el proximo cap!

**y por cierto! tengo una nueva hist! ya vengo escribiendo los dos primeros caps! se llama...NO SE PERMITEN HOMBRES! (se me ocurrio ayer en la ducha! xDD) **

**he aqui el summary**

**Bella es la chica mas recatada y reservada de todo Londres, nunca ha salido de su agujero, pero que pasara cuando su nuevo y playboy vecino aparezca en su vida? ¿se atrevera a romper la regla principal de su hoyo? No se permiten hombres...**

XOXO

Roceta111 =DD


	17. Mas Sorpresas

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos!

**katiuska-swan** (Espero no haberte decepcionado) **2green-eyes** (siii lo seee! Eso es algo bastante feo…! Sigue leyendo! Que aun falta!) **liduvina** (si ahh! De kien será hija? xDD gracias por leer!) **isabel20** (Jejeje muchas gracias, espero que puedas seguir leyendo!)  
**AliceSanzCullen**(no puedo creer que te haya dejado helada! xDD pobre Emmett aun no lo sabe! Pero tranki…en el prox lo sabra…ya veremos a que estilo! =D gracias por seguir leyendo! Y perdona la demora!) **kitigirl**(xDD gracias por leerr! Sigueleee! ) **Fran Ktrin Black** (Jejeje te lo dire luego! xDD pero sigue leyendo y gracias!)**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** (un desgraciado! Que conoceremos por ahí! xD sinceramente…no lo se...yo tb tendría ganas de matarlo! Pero naa! Emmett es muy lindo para morir! xD gracias por leer!) **Melanie Stryder**(wow! Amo tus sospechas! xD y el 2? Estas como Rose? Si es asi felicidades! Que lindo! y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor! ¿de cuanto estas! xD mi cuñis tb esta de encargo y tenia que dedicarle un cap! xD te dedicare uno a ti! =D Y si no…pues… no see! Es muy bonito formar una familia! Gracias por tus comentarios y por leer!)

gracias a todos! Y sigan que me hacen muy feliz! Gracias gracias!

XOXO

**Astrid Harmonie Cullen Night**** , ****NereaCullenSwan**** ¡!**

* * *

**C****ap. 16 – Mas sorpresas**

Cualquier palabra que se desprendiera de mi boca, en estos momentos no tendría sentido.

Esme seguía llorando y yo aún seguía tratando de asimilar toda la situación, sin comprender o arrojar palabra alguna. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue recorrerla con mis brazos y aferrarme a ella.

El silencio nos sostuvo por mucho tiempo, no podría decirlo, talvez una hora o dos…no tenía idea, Esme no paraba de llorar y yo no era consiente de otra cosa que no fuera esa palabra…

Violada…

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió nuestro lapso de desesperación.

-servicio a la habitación…Sra. Mason, tiene una llamada importante en recepción-

Ella me soltó secándose sus lágrimas disimuladamente y mirándome tratando de armar una sonrisa.

-Bella…-sollozo-yo…tengo que seguir trabajando…por favor…no le digas a Alice-

Era increíble como después de haber pasado por tal situación ella podía seguir levantándose…y de todas formas… ¡todavía tenía miles de preguntas!

¿Por eso huyo? ¿Qué pasa con Alice? ¿Ese hombre será su padre? ¿Qué hay de Edward y Emmett?

Pero talvez no era el momento adecuado para ello.

-entiendo-susurre-no lo hare-

Esme me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-todo está bien Bella, todo estará bien-

Asentí brevemente a pesar de no creer lo que decía.

Porque después de todo, Edward se tendría que enterar de quien era su verdadera madre y de lo que había pasado con ella.

Salí del cuarto encaminándome a recepción, pero luego de que vi el inmenso reloj que se encuentra en ella, me di cuenta de que habían pasado exactamente ¡75 minutos! Y ya no había nadie en la recepción.

-¡diantres!-

Corrí hacia el recepcionista y pregunte por las chicas.

-la limosina llego a buscarlas y ellas se fueron Srta. Swan-

-¿me presta el teléfono?-

Le marque a Rose rápidamente.

-¿hola?-

-¡por fin! ¡Cielos Rose! ¡Lo siento! ¿El avión ya se fue?-

-Bella, te pedí que no te tardaras, ya estamos en el avión y solo faltan 5 minutos para despegar, tendrás que regresar tu sola y tomar el próximo avión, ¡por favor! Esta vez llega a tiempo, nos vemos en casa, por cierto no te preocupes, tus maletas las llevo conmigo-

-suspire-bien, vale, allá te veo-

Cerré el teléfono y también recordé que había olvidado el pasaporte de Alice. Así que le marque a ella.

-diga-

-Al, soy yo, Bella… ¿Cómo tomaste el avión sin pasaporte?-

-¿no recibiste mis llamadas? ¡Te llame como cien veces! Para decirte que lo encontré en mi maleta como 5 minutos después de que te fuiste-

-¡Alice! ¡Me hiciste perder el avión! Y… ¡¿Cómo diantres me llamas si no tengo celular!-

-si lo tienes…cuando no te diste cuenta active el BlackBerry que te dio Edward, ¡debiste contestarlo! ¡Lo metí en tu bolso!-

Tome mi bolso y verdaderamente, el celular estaba ahí con exactamente 9 llamadas perdidas de Alice que ya se había agregado sin permiso.

-la próxima Al… ¡QUITALE EL PERFIL DE SILENCIO!-

Cerré de golpe y me dispuse a salir del hotel. Colocándome una chaqueta de cuero negra, soltándome el cabello y poniéndome mis lentes de sol a pesar de que eran ya casi las 8:00 de la noche, pero era necesario por los papparazis y por los fans.

Lastimosamente tomar un taxi en Nueva York era totalmente imposible, así que mi plan era caminar directamente hasta la sub estación y tomar el metro.

Loco ¿no? Pues…si, pero no tenía opción.

Ya tenía más de 10 minutos caminando escuchando felizmente mi canción favorita en mi iPod, "Wrapped in Your arms" mi nueva canción que había grabado en mi iPod y que pretendía grabar en estudio en cuanto llegara a Londres.

Seguí caminando, hasta que una camioneta negra se estaciono a mi lado. Un pálpito en mi corazón me advertía peligro, así que decidí caminar aún más rápido, podía vislumbrar la sub estación, así que sabía que si caminaba rápido podría llegar.

Pero la camioneta empezó a avanzar a mi ritmo.

Empecé a correr, lo más rápido que mi instinto de supervivencia podía lograr…

Sin embargo la camioneta se posó adelante, estaba empezando a asustarme realmente…así que di pasos hacia atrás, pero sentí que choque con algo…o alguien.

Me paralice, podría ser un ladrón, un violador, un secuestrador, un fan demente con sueños enfermos que planeaba robarme, secuestrarme, violarme y talvez luego disecarme…

-te encontré-

Era algo peor...

En ese momento, el fan demente con sueños enfermos me parecía lo mejor del mundo.

Voltee y lo vi…sus cabellos chocolates iluminados bajo la luz del farol que alumbraba la noche, sus ojos cafés profundos llenos de odio. Tan alto como siempre, y rodeado de sus tres guardaespaldas que me quitaron mi vida.

-¿Qué…que… quieres…?- tartamudee tragándome mis lágrimas-

Temblaba estrepitosamente en cada parte de mi alma, sintiéndose como la primera vez que me los encontré en aquel callejón, en la cual me llevaron por la fuerza…

-no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-

Su mano tomo mi rostro, pero yo me solté rápidamente.

-déjame…-susurre suavemente- vete…-

-¿dejarte? Yo no puedo hacer eso Bella, tú sabes que siempre te amare-

"tú sabes que siempre te amaré", "tú sabes que siempre te amaré"

Esas palabras las repetía los primeros días de nuestro noviazgo…palabras que nunca debí creer.

-n...No...No-

No otra vez…no caigas otra vez…me repetía como estúpida

-¿no qué?-sonrió sarcásticamente-no puedes dejarme-

Sus brazos me rodearon, y un sensor en mí se activó, lo empuje furiosamente sintiendo ese ardor petulante en mi pecho y sumida de odio, rencor y más que nada, agonía. Agonía por el simple recuerdo de mi pequeña.

-déjame, quiero te largues y nunca más vuelvas a molestarme-decía reuniendo fuerzas en cada palabra-yo jamás te amé Alec, jamás-

De pronto su mirada se rellenó de odio interno y sus manos me tomaron los hombros y me empujó ferozmente hacia una esquina del callejón, donde la luz ya no podía alumbrarnos aprisionándome entre sus brazos y causándome un gran dolor

-no puedes dejarme-

-¡suéltame! ¡Auxilio!-

-¡vamos Bella! ¡GRITA! nadie te escuchara como la última vez-

Batalle contra su fuerza y patee varias veces para tratar de alejarlo de mí

-¿Por qué no me das otro hijo Bella?-

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!-

Alec comenzó a besarme el cuello y aferrarse a mí.

Mientras que yo sentía que todo a mi alrededor no eran más que sombras abruptas e infernales.

-¡SUELTALA!-

De pronto un puño logro soltar a Alec de mí y segundos después me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado.

-no pongas tus sucias manos sobre ella-

Alec quedo inconsciente en el suelo y rápidamente Edward se aferró a mí rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos,.

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando?-grito en cuanto me soltó-

Mis sentidos apenas si se estaban recobrando ¡y él viene a gritarme así como así!

-¿Cómo que en que estaba pensando? ¡¿Quién eres tú para gritarme!-

Pero ignoro mis gritos y volvió a abrazarme.

-qué bueno que estas bien-

No dije nada y caí en cuenta de que estaba bien…y gracias a Edward. Por segunda vez, sentí un refugio cálido en sus brazos.

-gracias- murmure desgarrándome por dentro-gracias por estar aquí-

No sabía exactamente de que eran mis lágrimas, talvez de alivio, talvez de felicidad, talvez de cariño.

Si, tenía que admitirlo, Edward se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, era cierto, lo amaba, no como a Jacob, no como a Alec, sino como aquel que me hace enojar, como aquel que odio, como aquel que me hace feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Pero más que nada como a aquel que quiebra mi vida y la repara en segundos.

Edward se había convertido en todo para mí y no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué.

-siempre mi Bella, recuerda que siempre serás mi Bella-

Sonreí ante esas palabras.

-¿Félix? ¿Eres tú?-

La voz de Emmett nos interrumpió de pronto y Edward y yo salimos del callejón.

Emmett estaba parado en frente de un hombre de más o menos edad adulta, su cuerpo y rostro eran iguales en proporciones a Emmett.

El hombre se levantó y se sacudió sus ropas y aunque sangraba por la boca, pareció no afectarse por ello.

-vaya…nunca pensé volver a verlos chicos-murmuro suavemente-

-Emmett… ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Edward-

-es…Félix, un viejo amigo de la infancia, no entiendo, ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo daño a Bella?-

-sonrió burlonamente-solo ayudo a mi hermanito a conquistar a su ex-volteo a mí-

-no te atrevas-defendió Edward colocándose delante de mí-

-tranquilo…ya habrá otra oportunidad-

Dicho esto, los otros dos se levantaron y apenas ayudaron a Alec a levantarse se fueron…no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa burlona.

-Volveré por ti Bella-

Mire al suelo evitando el escalofrió repentino que surgió de mi cuerpo.

-vámonos chicos…o perderemos el avión-hablo Emmett entrando a la camioneta-

Subí por primera vez a la camioneta "Twilight Fears" la cual por dentro estaba realmente cómoda y bien arreglada.

Jasper se acomodó en la esquina junto con su iPod y Emmett empezó a jugar con el videojuego que estaba en la pantalla de la camioneta.

En ese instante pensé en el suceso de esta tarde y que gracias a ese "problemilla" Emmett sería mi cuñado, realmente este había sido el día las amargas sorpresas.

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto Edward recostándose en uno de los sillones de cuero que había en este inusual carro. Ni siquiera la camioneta "B&F" estaba tan repleta de lujos como esta.

-en que me gusta más su camioneta que la nuestra-

Era increíble, había pasado un momento en el infierno y estaba tranquila pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en lo que había pasado…definitivamente, Edward me hacía sentir segura.

Como si mientras estuviera con él, nada podría pasarme.

-rio suavemente-los asientos fueron idea de Jasper, Emmett implemento la mini pantalla plasma porque ama jugar con los videojuegos y yo simplemente decore por dentro-

-¿has pensado en ser diseñador? Tu cuarto también está bien decorado-

Me calle prontamente… ¿acaso le estoy diciendo que me gusta su cuarto?

-volvió a reír, esta vez en mayor volumen-no gracias…seré doctor, no diseñador-

-¿doctor? ¿En serio?-

Con razón su casillero estaba junto al mío… Tenía que estar en la misma facultad que la mía.

-sí, ¿tú también lo serás? Ya que estamos en la misma facultad-

-no…yo seré enfermera-

-entonces ¿trabajaras para mí? Buena elección Bella-

-Lo empuje bruscamente...-¡no pienso trabajar para ti! Simplemente me gusta esa carrera porque ayudo a los demás y también porque quiero ser enfermera pediátrica-

Regrese al tren de los recuerdos, había elegido ser enfermera pediátrica por Luz, quería ayudar a traer vida a pesar de no haber podido producir una.

El silencio nos inundó por unos momentos hasta que Edward decidió romper el silencio.

-estoy seguro que serás una de las mejores-

Le dedique una leve sonrisa, como dije…Edward podría ser totalmente odioso, pero siempre tenía algo increíble en él.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y decidí olvidarme del mundo. Minutos después Edward empezó a cantar una melodía que nunca antes había escuchado. (NA: Bruno Mars-Just the way you are =DD)

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile,

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

-puedes creer que…se me acaba de ocurrir-bufo en cuanto dejo de cantar-

Y yo seguí olvidándome del mundo, solo pensando en aquella persona que había logrado sacarme de mi capullo y me había hecho sonreír una vez más.

¡Por todos los cielos!

Debo estar sonando realmente patética.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en menos de una hora y justo a tiempo para tomar el avión.

En el avión Emmett no dejaba de roncar como algún electrodoméstico descompuesto y Jasper nunca soltaba su iPod, incluso se durmió con él, y yo apoyada en el hombro de Edward también me dormí.

Alec…

Otra vez había vuelto al callejón, no estaba Alec, yo me encontraba tirada en el suelo y no paraba de sangrar por todas partes.

Casi no respiraba…y el llanto de un bebe surgió de pronto…

Volví a despertarme sollozando, solo que esta vez, este sollozo era distinto, era como si imágenes fueran apareciendo en mi cabeza como una vieja película que hace tiempo no veía y vi de casualidad en una de esas esquinas en donde hay televisión.

Me sentí mareada y totalmente perdida en ese recuerdo, ¿un llanto? ¿Por qué escuche un llanto?

-¿Bella?-

No me había percatado que yo seguía apoyada en el hombro de Edward y que este se encontraba despierto y con un libro en su mano.

Suavemente, levante mi rostro de sobre él.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-pregunte con un bostezo de por medio-

-si acaso unos 20 minutos, ¿Qué soñabas?-

-nada importante…-respondí tratando de ser convincente para evitar futuras preguntas-

Él dio un fuerte suspiro apreciando la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bella, yo no te obligare a contarme nada ¿vale? Pero si quisiera que en vez de mentir, simplemente dijeras que no quieres contármelo y punto-respondió frustrado-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo después de todo?- dije con esa misma frustración-son cosas que ya no tienen importancia-

-si aún te siguen afectando creo que si tienen importancia, ¿no crees? Y…para mi es importante también- lo último lo dijo en un tono mucho más bajo de lo inusual-

-¿Por qué?-

Nadie, jamás, aparte de mi hermana y mis amigos se habían interesado en mis vivencias y desgracias, al menos no con buenas intenciones, nisiquiera mis propios padres, y tendría que haber una muy extraña razón por que la Cullen quisiera.

-porque eres MI Bella…-hizo una pausa- y eso me importa-hablo enfatizando la palabra MI…provocando un palpito en mi corazón de a un millón por segundo.

Sus hermosas orbes verdes me hipnotizaron tanto, que tuve, por obligación viajar en el tren de los horribles recuerdos.

-cuando tenía 17, no era exactamente lo que soy ahora-empecé-era un desastre como persona y Alec, parecía un buen chico, era muy famoso y era un buen amigo, luego de un tiempo creí haberme enamorado y le entregue todo…absolutamente todo… de mi-

El miro expectante esperando a que continuara y yo, mirando la pequeña ventanilla de avión, cruce mi mente a los amargos recuerdos y se los conté a Edward…se supone…mi enemigo mortal.

Le conté…y en cada palabra tratando de no descomponerme, o desplomarme de mis memorias sobre Luz. Pero era imposible con Edward tomándome de la mano y dibujando extraños círculos en ellas.

-Luz era todo lo que tenía…y ahora, es como si no tuviera nada….-dije finalizando y dejando escapar una lágrima que no pude evitar retener-

El silencio nos rodeó, yo simplemente me limitaba a ver la ventana y la fría noche.

A nuestro alrededor todos estaban dormidos, no había nisiquiera un sonido, solo éramos Edward y yo en esta atmosfera.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, hasta que sentí, que sus manos tomaban las mías.

Mire sus ojos y prácticamente me estaba hundiendo en ellos.

-ella aún sigue contigo-afirmo mientras sus manos viajaban de las mías para acariciar mi rostro con la superficie de sus dedos-

Me aferre a él, pero en vez de usarlo como pañuelo, solo cerré los ojos, fuertemente, y me olvide de todo lo demás.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el solo se limitó a acariciar mis cabellos.

-¿Bella?-me llamo después de unos minutos de silencio-

-¿sí?-respondí sin quitarme de mi cómoda almohada personal, (él)-

-dijiste que habías escuchado un llanto, ¿no? –

-si, ¿y?-

-¿no crees…que…bueno, ella pueda seguir viva?-

Levante mi rostro bruscamente.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es imposible, Luz solo tenía seis meses y no recibió ayuda médica, es imposible-susurre resignada-

Ella no podía estar viva.

-no lo sé Bella, es probable también-

-no gastare energías buscando a una muerta Edward y ya basta, no quiero hablar de eso-

Volví a apoyarme en su hombro y al parecer, mi petición funciono.

…

-"pasajeros a bordo del avión B-1558, en unos minutos estaremos en Nueva York, favor colocarse sus cinturones y muchas gracias por viajar en Aerolíneas Amanecer"-

La luz de la ventana me golpeo apenas abrí mis ojos Y Edward estaba dormido encima de mi cabeza era imposible realizar algún movimiento. Por tanto, trate de levantarlo suavemente, sin embargo, solo logre despertarlo.

-perdón…no fue mi intención levantarte-susurre en voz baja-

-no importa Bella, ¿ya llegamos?-

Asentí y mordí mi labio en cuanto vi cómo se sacudía sus despeinados cabellos para intentar arreglárselos.

¿Por qué Edward parecía un príncipe perfectamente guapo incluso en la mañana?

a nuestro lado, Emmett estaba escuchando música y tocando con sus bolillos en todas partes mientras Jasper se encontraba apreciando la ventana.

-buenos días chicos-salude y Jasper volteo a mí-

-buenos días Bella, ¿dormiste bien?-

-síp, no estuvo mal el haber viajado con ustedes-

Jasper sonrió y escuche la risa de Edward a mi lado.

En cuanto tocamos tierra, los guardaespaldas de "Twilight Fears" nos rodeaban impidiendo el paso de las personas y de los miles de papparazis que no paraban de hacer preguntas perturbadoras como, por ejemplo…"Bella, ¿qué se siente ser la cornuda de este mes?" "Edward, ¿qué se siente ser aplastado otra vez por tu novia?" "¿su primera vez fue en Nueva York?" "Edward, ¿te consideras menos hombre si una chica te gana?"…cosas por el estilo…

La camioneta me dejo por fin en la paz de mi hogar y aunque no fue fácil despedirse de Edward, sabía que lo volvería a ver mañana.

y también tenía…que ver a Esme.

Tenía que hacerlo, si en verdad me estaba enamorando de Edward, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo, pero tampoco soportaría mentirle, y menos sobre su madre.

Sacudí mi cabeza de aquellos recuerdos y suspire pensando en que rayos podría hacer…

Mi cabeza era un maremoto de pensamientos en estos instantes.

Entre en la mansión y lo primero que vi fue a Rosalie sentada en la sala de estar leyendo "Tiger Beat" como siempre.

-¿Qué hay Rose?- salude-

-oh, llegaste, ¿Qué tal el viaje con los Cullen?-

-como…-

-"Tiger Beat" eres la novia del momento, "la inocente princesa se consiguió al caballero de la noche"…eres titular-

Reí por lo bajo por lo interesante de ese titular.

-Edward no es tan malo cuando lo conoces-

-pobre de mi hermana…has caído en el hechizo Cullen-

-¿Qué puedo decir Rose? Me atrapo- conteste con la palma de mi mano sobre mi cabeza, para indicarle que actuaba-

-ja, que graciosa- bromeo-pero en serio… ¿ya te enamoraste?-

Me tire en el sofá rápidamente ante esa pregunta.

-no tengo idea…solo sé que cuando estoy cerca de él, todo cambia-

Ella respondió alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡calla Rose!... ¿y qué me dices de ti eh? Ahora tendrás un hijo con Emmett-

-¡sshhh! Si mis papas se enteran, ¡seré desterrada o algo peor!-

-o Emmett será rey, recuerda que el que se case contigo será rey-

Una tonta y estúpida ley real. Ya que ella era la mayor.

-no me pienso casar con Emmett, ni en esta ni en la otra vida ¿Estamos? Y en lo que a mí respecta, este hijo no es de nadie más que mío-

-Rose…eso es egoísta hasta para ti-

-de todas maneras, no creo que le importase si lo supiera-

-no lo sabrás hasta averiguarlo y es el padre, de algún modo, tendrá que responder-

-¡ja! ¡Ni muerta Bells! No pienso obligar a nadie a ser padre y estoy segura que de todas maneras, Elizabeth o Andrew, no lo necesitaran…-

-lindos nombres-conteste resignada-

Aunque tarde o temprano, Rose tenia corazón y nunca alejaría a su hijo de la felicidad de un padre, yo solo esperaba que Emmett pudiera afrontar esto como hombre.

-¡lo sé! Estuve viendo una revista de nombres y me encantaron esos dos, también averigüe en internet muchas cosas sobre cuidados, además de ropa y juguetes-hizo una pausa-estoy sonando como una tarada ¿verdad?-

-no, suenas como una madre…- dije lentamente-

-Bella…-

-¡niñas!-

La voz de mi madre interrumpió a Rose de repente.

-¿¡adivinen que niñas!-

Ambas nos levantamos del sofá y nos acercamos a mi madre.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-quiero presentarles a la Sra. Vulturi, aunque es obvio que ya la conocen ¿no?-

-sí, claro, la esposa del duque Vulturi ¿no?-

No recordaba mucho a esa señora pero al parecer Rose sí.

-¿ve? Ella es Rose, Le dije que tenía una memoria estupenda- alardeo mi madre rápidamente-hijas queridas, estuve hablando con la Sra. Vulturi y esta todo arreglado, ¡se casaran!-

-¿¡QUE?- exclamamos al unísono-

Definitivamente, esta vida no podía ser más complicada…¡AU-XI-LI-O!

...

Fin del cap. 16

* * *

Holaaa!

Siii ya seee como 100 años para escribir otro cap! Pero como saben…la Uni no es nada fácil…estoy sufriendo y saco puras F! mi vida se hace trocitos! Naa mentira..pero si me esta hiendo mal y eso no me agrada…¬¬ asi que sigo esforzándome…

Espero que este cap no les parezca lo mas aburrido del mundo...!

Prox cap…¿Quiénes serán los futuros esposos? ¿Qué hara Rose? ¿Cómo reaccionara su familia? Y Bella…¿Qué hara con la noticia de Esme?

Sigan leyendo y dejen rr!

Si lo odian o lo aman!

Y si alguien conoce la pagina de lso mejores fics de crepúsculo en fb..publiquen mi historia..pero solo si les gusta! =D gracias gente y perdonen la demora y no se preocupen q estoy haciendo todo lo posible por hacer mejores capítulos!

Ah y por cierto…Futuros fics…

_No se Admiten Hombres_

_En las Noche de Cabaret_

_Mi Compañero de Teatro_

=D esperenloss junto con los otros cap de esta hist!

XOXO

Roceta111


	18. Complicaciones

**yolabertay** (jajajajajaa! Pss…pasaran muchaaaaas cosas! xDD, gracias por leer!)**Melanie Stryder** (nop…no…no seee! No te dire! xD que bonito! Muchas muchas felicidades! Espero que sea un amor como el primero y te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para esa nueva vida! =D gracias por leer! ) **MeliicadyCullen** (seeeh! Pero ya veremos que pasaraa! A ver que sucederá en el próximo! xD muchísimas gracias por leerme! Espero q te guste este!) **liduvina** (odio tus suposiciones…¬¬ jaaa no mentiraa! Pero ya verán verán! :D nos seguimos leyendo en las otras hist? Q ya por ahí las publico? Jejeje gracias por el apoyo!) **Fran Ktrin Black** (gracias! Gracias! Sigueleeee! **isabel20** (ojala te haya gustado este…! =D gracias por leer! Y espero no haber dejado tantas sorpresas esta ves…) **La pixie amante de la Musica** (pss averigue en internet…y no es imposible…pero eso lo sabremos luego vale? Se paciente! Y espero que te guste este cap. Y ssiii ojala tu no stes saborenado las F como yo =_= muchas muchas gracias por leer!)**2green-eyes** (espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado,…y ojala te guste este! =D gracias por gastar tu tiempo en la hist! Espero tus rr! Grax!)**kotamae** (jajajaja gracias! Espero que tb te guste este! **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** (pss siii! La realeza es injustaa! Jajajaja! Gracias por leer!)

y a todos los demas tb! los amoooo! y graciassss! sin mas q decir...aki les va el cap...xD

* * *

**Cap. 17 -Complicaciones**

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- exclamamos al unísono-

-claro Rose, Su Alteza Vulturi tiene dos hijos solteros y listos para el matrimonio, ¡es perfecto! Será una de las mejores alianzas-

-pe…pero madre, Rose no se puede casar, ¿Qué hay de la banda?- pregunte aterrada-

-¡ay Bella! Todos sabemos que la fama y la fortuna es un pasatiempo, es más, la Sra., Vulturi tuvo un hijo famoso, Rose, tu futuro esposo es una vieja estrella de rock, y ya es hora de que tú lo vayas dejando como lo hizo él-

-¡no quiero dejarlo!-

-¡oh no seas testaruda hija! Ya tienes 21 y pronto tendrás que asumir el trono y sabes que no puedes sin un esposo a tu lado-

-pe….pe... pero…-tartamudeo Rose sin palabras-

Y yo tampoco las tenía en estos momentos.

-Su Alteza y yo arreglamos una reunión mañana en la noche para que ambas conozcan a sus futuros esposos, ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Esto será grandioso!-

Mi madre y aquella señora se despidieron y se alejaron de nuestra presencia dejándonos a mí y a Rose con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! ¡No me pretendo casar!-grito Rose tirándose en el sofá de la sala de estar-

-tranquila Rose, tenemos que calmarnos-

Respire profundo, ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Ni que estuviéramos en la edad media!

-en algo tienen razón Bella, yo TENGO que casarme, ¿olvidas que soy la mayor? Mi legado son los futuros gobernantes de este país-

Rodee los ojos. Las cosas pueden ser más simples si simplemente eres normal, pero todo se tiene que complicar cuando eres de la realeza ¿no?

…

Luego de una hora de estar tiradas en la habitación de Rose pensando en qué demonios podíamos hacer, decidimos limitarnos a analizar la nueva canción.

-es una gran canción Bella, es muy profunda y realmente captiva, seguramente le gustara a Edward- comento Rosalie después de haber sacado las notas en su teclado-

-¡esa canción no es para Edward!-exclame a modo de sorpresa-

-si claro…-

-¡Rose!-

-¿Qué? No soy estúpida y es obvio que te mueres por él y esa canción es para él, atrévete a negármelo-

-lo niego-me cruce de brazos-solo fue una canción que se me ocurrió-

-aja, mientras tratabas de dormir a Edward, ¡por favor! ¡Admítelo y ya!-

Bien, si admitía que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero jamás, jamás, ¡JAMAS! se lo diría a Rose o alguien más.

-no tengo nada que admitir-

-ok…tarde o temprano lo harás-

Le fulmine con la mirada y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿hola?... ¡ah cielos! ¡Lo olvide por completo doctor! -

-…

-sí, enseguida voy, gracias-

-¿sucede algo?-

-no, ¿recuerdas a nuestro doctor en Nueva York?-

Asentí rápidamente.

-pues, fue él el que descubrió mi embarazo y como yo ya no vivo allá le pedí que mandara mis exámenes al Hospital de Londres y dijo que los mandaría y justo hoy llegaron, tengo que ir al hospital por ellos-

-oh, bueno entonces supongo que terminamos por hoy, mañana hablaremos con las chicas e iremos a la disquera para hablar con Esme, ¿Vale?-

-vale-

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación, sin embargo al esbelta figura de mi madre se chocó conmigo.

-perdón madre-

-tranquila Bella-dijo rápidamente sin mirarme- ¡Rosie! ¡Tú vestido para la cena de mañana acaba de llegar! ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que probártelo!-

-¿Qué?...pe…pero…-respondió nerviosamente-ahora no puedo madre, ¿puede ser más tarde?-

-¡tonterías! ¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea más importante?-

Ella me miro en busca de ayuda

-nada madre, Rose no tiene que hacer nada, tranquila Rose, yo haré "eso" por ti- interrumpí rápidamente-

Su mirada era un claro "gracias, te debo una"

Sali de la casa en mi bellísimo Mercedes Guardián directo al hospital.

-¿puedo ayudarle?- dijo la recepcionista en cuanto llegue-

-sí, necesito sacar unos papeles, ¿Rosalie Swan? –

-enseguida, tome asiento por favor-

-gracias-

Me dispuse a caminar hacia algún asiento hasta que una mujer me golpeo por encima del hombro.

-disculpa… ¿¡Bella?-

Mire a la persona que tenía a mi lado

-¿¡Esme? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-sí, solo venia por unos papeles-

-uh, comprendo-

-¿y usted? ¿Todo bien?-

-pues…tenía que hablar con una amiga, es enfermera y pues…por eso- contesto nerviosamente-

Esme se fue alejando sin siquiera despedirse, y debo admitir, si yo no la conociera de siempre, no sé cómo hubiese hecho para reconocerla, estaba vestida con una traje largo color caqui, (muy fuera de sus estilo) una chaqueta blanca desgastada, botas marrones, lentes oscuros y una pañoleta le cubría el cabello.

Mi curiosidad no dejo de asomarse por mi cerebro, por tanto, la seguí.

Ella entro en una oficina que decía "Registros" en una placa dorada.

Solo me limite a escuchar a través de la puerta como alguien totalmente irrespetuoso.

-Victoria, gracias por ayudarme-

-de nada, Esme, sabes que siempre te apoyo, pero deberías entender que en esto no te apoyo, ¿Cómo piensas alejar a Alice de sus amigas, de su vida, de la banda?-

Abrí los ojos en grande impactada. ¿Se llevaran a Alice?

-tengo que hacerlo, ya no sé qué hacer, Victoria, Carlisle sabe, él me vio y no me dejara acercarme jamás, tengo que alejar a Alice antes de que sepa la verdad sobre mí-

-¡te violaron Esme! ¡No fue tu culpa! Y jamás debiste haber huido-

-Victoria, no entiendes, era la única opción, pude haberle arruinado su sueño a Carlisle si le decía-

-¡por favor nena! Tú eras su sueño, estoy segura que apenas se hubiese enterado hubiese echado a ese desgraciado-

-sí, y habría arruinado su sueño de tener la mejor disquera, si el perdía a Félix, perdía ingresos, perdíamos la casa, perdía su vida-

-y preferiste que te perdiera a ti y a su hija a cambio de todo eso-

De pronto unos sollozos empezaron a hacerse notar a través de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga maldición! ¡No puedo dejar que Alice se entere de la verdad! ¡No puedo! ¡Alice es lo único que me queda! ¡Perdí a mis hijos! ¡Edward está enfermo por mi culpa! Todo…todo lo arruine, no quiero arruinarlo de nuevo-

Me harte, entre furiosamente sin pedir permiso y sin prestar atención a la cara de asombro de la pelirroja que se encontraba allí.

-¡Esme!... ¡no puedes alejar a Alice de nosotras! ¿Por qué huyes? ¡No huyas! Huir no es la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, ¡enfréntalo de una buena vez! No te lamentes y enfrenta las consecuencias-

Sabía que estaba siendo completamente grosera, pero hace tiempo que lo tenía enterrado en mi fuero interno, tenía que ayudar a Esme, de la misma manera en la que ella me ayudo.

-¿¡Qué significa esto? ¿¡No te enseñaron a tocar jovencita!-

Me agache hacia Esme ignorando el comentario de la tal Victoria.

-Esme…tú me dijiste que siempre tendría algo de Luz, ahora yo te digo, que no importa cuánto huyas, siempre tendrás a tus hijos, son parte de ti-

Sus profundos ojos me miraron envueltos en lágrimas.

-no…no puedo-

-claro que puedes, tienes que hablar con Carlisle, dile la verdad, de nada vale que alejes a Alice de nosotras, de nada vale que te alejes de la banda, vas a tener esa espina toda la vida y te puedes arrepentir más tarde, Esme, en serio, tienes que solucionar esto-

-pero…Carlisle...-sollozo-nunca me perdonara, Emmett, Edward, tampoco lo harán-

-créeme Esme, llevo un poco de tiempo conociendo a esos dos, si hay algo que los caracteriza es su corazón, lo harán, y en cuanto a Carlisle, puede estar dolido, pero si te ama como creo que lo hace, entonces también sabrá perdonarte-

-Me aferre a sus brazos y ella no dudo en aferrarse a mí-todos cometemos errores, la diferencia está en saber corregirlos-dije tanto para ella como para mi misma-

Una lágrima se escapó de mis mejillas, mi error no se podía corregir, pero tenía que reconocer, que nadie en el mundo tenía la culpa de ello. Por más que aquellas personas en el mundo me enfermaban, por su manera de ser, nada cambiaría el hecho de haber abortado.

Yo era la culpable, yo tenía que corregirme y levantarme.

Esme accedió a hablar con Carlisle, y descubrí que Victoria era una gran enfermera, y que gracias a ella, a Esme ni a Alice nunca les falto nada durante su vida.

Llegamos a la disquera "Cullen Records" en menos de 20 minutos, Esme apenas si había emitido palabra durante el camino, sostenía su pecho y respiraba ruidosamente una y otra vez.

En cuanto nos bajamos del auto, sostuve su mano con delicadeza y trate de sonreírle.

-gracias Bella-

Asentí sonriente.

-gracias a ti Esme-

Entramos lentamente a la disquera y al llegar la secretaria nos reconoció al instante, pero para hacer las cosas más fáciles para Carlisle, le pedí que solo me anunciara a mí.

Nos dirigimos al último piso del edificio y al estar en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle, toque rápidamente.

-pase-

Pude sentir a Esme temblar a mi lado.

Asome mi cabeza y la sonrisa de Carlisle fue lo primero que me recibió.

Entre y Esme detrás de mí.

-dime Bella, que te trae…-

La sonrisa se fugó de su boca al segundo de ver a Esme.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Bella? ¿¡Que es esto?- grito levantándose de la silla-

-creo que ustedes dos necesitan hablar-

-Bella…prometiste que…-

-sí, ya se lo que prometí Carlisle, pero usted tiene que saber por qué al menos, ¿no cree que sus hijos merecen eso al menos?-

-mis hijos no tienen madre-repuso molesto-váyanse, ahora-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Claro que la tienen! Se llama Esme Mason y usted tiene una hija, ¿o también la negara?-

-El miro al suelo-váyanse…-

-Esme…-mire a Esme en busca de respuestas-

Pero no emitía palabra alguna.

Me acerque al escritorio de Carlisle.

-solo escúchela, una vez, es todo lo que pido-

En cuanto lo dije, camine hacia la salida.

Pero el estar fuera no evito que pegara mi chismosa oreja en la puerta.

-¡lárgate!- ese era Carlisle-para mi tu estas muerta-

-Carlisle…yo…-

-¡no! ¡Vete!-

-¡no me iré! ¡Hui cuando no debía, y me he arrepentido toda la vida! ¡No lo hare ahora! Y no eres quien para echarme-

¡Eso Esme!

-aun puedo darte ordenes, Aun eres mi…esposa…-

-tu bien sabes que yo nunca te hacia caso-

-¿porque lo hiciste Esme? ¿Qué te hizo huir de esa manera? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-

Al menos esta vez sonaba más calmado.

-tu…yo…yo quería que tu fueras feliz-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que podía ser feliz si te ibas con nuestra hija?-

-tenía que protegerla….él…él también podía hacerle daño-

-¿él…?-

Esto se está poniendo bueno…

-¿Bella?-

La voz de Edward saco bruscamente mi chismosa oreja de la puerta, provocándome casi un paro cardiaco.

-¡me asustaste!-

El rio felizmente.

-¿pasa algo interesante ahí?-

Eso me recordó algo importante… ¡la madre de Edward estaba en la puerta de en frente! Y ni hablar del hecho de que le estaba confesando a su padre las razones de su huida. Edward no se podía enterar, al menos no en estos momentos.

-no, ¡nada! ¿Qué va a pasar? Todo bien, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-pues…venía a hablar con mi padre para cambiar una práctica, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-

-yo…eh…yo…yo…-tartamudee como idiota-

-bueno, mientras piensas, hablare con mi padre-

Me interpuse rápidamente entre la puerta y él

-¡que grosero! Está hablando con alguien importante ¿y tu entras así como así?-

-siempre lo hago, conozco a todos sus clientes, además solo le quiero preguntar si cambiamos la práctica para el sábado, no tomara mucho tiempo-

Intento entrar de nuevo, pero nuevamente me interpuse.

-bien Bella, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?-

-está bien te lo diré…pero no aquí, vamos al sofá de allá-

Lo aleje rápidamente de la puerta y nos sentamos en un sofá de cuero negro que estaba en la sala de estar, bastante alejado de esa condenada puerta.

Respire hondo

-¿y bien?-

Las manos me empezaron a temblar ¿Qué le diría? No podía decirle la verdad…

Piensa Bella piensa

-¿Bella?-

-sucede que…sucede que…-

¡Piensaaaa!

De pronto el sonido de un mueble golpeándose surgió de la oficina.

-¿Qué fue eso…?-

Edward se levantó rápidamente…

-¡sucede que te amo!- grite rápidamente-

Su mirada se clavó en mí.

Y yo sentía que el rojo del tomate era leve en comparación al rojo fuego que quemaba mis mejillas.

-¿Qué?-

Mire al suelo como si este pudiese tragarme, ¡maldición! ¿Lo dije? ¿Lo dije? ¡MATENME!

El levanto mi mirada con su dedo índice sobre mi mentón.

-¿Qué?-pregunto entre sonrisas-

Seguramente me arrepentiré de esto más tarde.

-lo que escuchaste Edward-me solté enojada conmigo misma-te amo, te amo, tenías razón cuando decías que no estaba enamorada de Jacob, yo…me enamore sin querer de ti, fue inesperado, pero es como si no pudiera vivir sin ti-

El silencio nos envolvió por unos segundos.

-cada vez que estas cerca…-continúe largando todo lo que se encontraba en mi fuero interno-es como si no existiera el tiempo, no se…-reí sarcásticamente-supongo que eres una de esas personas con las que es imposible vivir, pero también imposible de vivir sin ellas, tu mirada, asusta…y mucho…pero no puedo evitarlo, eres mi propio foso sin fondo en el que yo misma me tire…y aunque es obvio que tú no estás enamorado de mí, solo quería que…-

No me dejo terminar, sus brazos me aprisionaron fugazmente contra la pared y su mirada se enterró en mí.

Su mano se aferró a mi rostro y de pronto ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Ambos nos coordinamos en un beso de novela, su boca encontró espacio en la mía y miles de choques eléctricos entraban en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Parecíamos magnetos atrayéndonos mutuamente.

Era como si no quería que me separara de él.

Sin embargo la falta de aire rompió el magneto.

-¿Por qué…?-

Pregunte mareada y confundida.

-yo también te amo, mi Bella-

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

-desde que te me dijiste imbécil no he podido sacarte de mí- sonrió con esa típica sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba-

Me lance a sus brazos, muerta de la risa.

De pronto las complicaciones parecían no existir.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en decírmelo?-pregunto engreídamente-

-¿Por qué se supone que tenía que hacerlo yo?-

Reímos al unísono y hasta el sonido de nuestra felicidad era coordinada.

Me sentía como una adolescente en su burbuja de felicidad que era imposible romperla.

Pero de pronto Carlisle salió con Esme de la oficina…

-¿Qué hace tu representante en la oficina de mi padre?-

En esos momentos, mi burbuja exploto….

...

Fin del cap. 17

* * *

Holaaa genteee! Se que me han esperado como locos! Pero espero que haya valido la pena….

Ojala ojala ojala les guste! Me rei mucho escribiéndolo! xDD

Y en los prox caps…

¿Qué le dira Esme?

¿Cómo reaccionara Edward cuando se entere que Bella se tiene que casar?

¿Qué pasara con Rosalie y su futuro esposo? Y Emmett?

Jajajaja

Espero que les gusteeee!

Gracias, gracias a todos por tomarme en cuenta y gastar tiempo en leerme, se que es tedioso esperar pero la U me tiene de cuadritos, rayitas, todo!

Por eso gracias, porq se q les cuesta =D espérenme con las nuevas hist! (jajajajaja! Esq no aguanto las ganas de escribir cuando se me viene una idea! Deberían ver mi cuaderno de economía! Tienes mas escritos q notas! Talvez…por eso ando mal en las materias…¬¬)

Jum…alguien conoce un método para no distraerme! xD

Gracias gente y nos vemos en el prox cap

XOXO

Roceta111


	19. Escape

**Marlene de Whitlock** ( Jejeje un millón de gracias! Y perdona la espera! Plizz! Espero que te guste este cap =D) **Melanie Stryder**( xD gracias por el comment! Sii verdad? Yo hasta me pongo a pensar..¿como se lo hago tan difícil a Bella? Que mala soy! xDD naa mentira, pero prontito vienen cosas buenas! xD ojala sigas leyendo! Y cuídate mucho y cuida mucho a u nuevo baby! Y al primero tb! xDD) suerte! ) **2green-eyes **(jejee muchas gracias! Síguele! Y ojala te haya gustado!) **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** ( jajaja! A ver si te gusto estee! Y la intriga en este cap no me quedo tan bn! ¬¬ pero ojala q le sigas! Espero tus comentarios! ) **MeliicadyCullen** ( síi! Y se pondra mas bonito! xDD ojala te haya gustado!) **Fran Ktrin Black** (seeeh! No puede no puede! ¬¬ nadie debería casare asi! q rabia esos padres..xDD ojala no te haya decepcionado!) **yolabertay **(jejeje gracias por leerr! Espero que te haya gustado y cha chan! Creo q ya sabe q pasara con eso…pero…¿y la boda de Bella? Se hara o no? xD sigue leyendo! ) **isabel20 **(=D gracias! Ojala este tb te haya gustado! )** Martu Cullen** (hahaha! Que crees tu? Muchas gracias por leer!)

y a todos los demas! gracias muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer!

y aki les va el cap!

* * *

**Cap. 18 –Escape **

-hi…hijo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Esas fueron las primeras palabras luego de un largo intervalo de silencio.

Edward enarco una ceja…

-¿pasa algo?-

Carlisle y Esme se miraron mutuamente intentando buscarle una explicación a la situación.

-Carlisle suspiro ruidosamente-será mejor que hablemos en casa hijo, ¿te parece?-

-¿Carlisle?-pregunto Esme confundida-

-está bien Esme, es mejor que yo lo haga, mejor váyanse ya-

Ella bajo su mirada, pero Carlisle delicadamente tomo su mentón y levanto su mirada.

Su conexión era notable, los ojos de Carlisle por primera vez mostraban el brillo del verde primaveral que tenían y los ojos de Esme parecían refugiarse en aquella primavera.

-¿tú sabes algo?- me pregunto Edward de repente-

-pues…Esme solo vino a traerme…pero…hay algo que tienes que saber-dije nerviosamente-

-¿Qué es?-

-vamos Bella- mascullo Esme con una enorme sonrisa maternal-nos vemos Edward-dijo con la misma sonrisa-

-adiós Edward- me despedí posando un pequeño beso en su mejilla-

Esme me contó lo sucedido después de que deje de espiar.

Al parecer las cosas podían arreglarse.

Gracias a eso sentía que mi burbuja volvía a crearse, por eso llegue a casa prácticamente saltando, sonriendo y volando en mi burbuja "Edward" ¿podía ser este día más perfecto?

Mi corazón latía tanto que me costaba respirar al recordar cada instante de ese beso. Ese perfecto beso en mis labios.

"yo también te amo, mi Bella"

Corrí a mi habitación inundada en felicidad, me subí a mi cama y empecé a gritar y a saltar con las almohadas y hasta tome a Edward y baile con él al son de mis propios grititos de felicidad.

En cuanto lo deje en el suelo salió corriendo asustado.

Pero eso no me importaba, todo, absolutamente todo parecía perfecto, sentía como si hoy hubiese sido un cuento de hadas, la magia se sentía en cada partícula del día y el tiempo parecía ser más lento cuando volvía a recordar ese beso.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrir mi ventana y gritar "¡AMO A EDWARD CULLEN!"

Cielos Bella…respira…respira…

¡No podía respirar!

…

-Bella…vamos despierta, ya es mediodía-

Estaba a punto de decir en el altar "si quiero" cuando Rose se colocó encima de mi golpeándome con mis almohadas.

-¡ah! ¡Rose! ¡Fuera! ¡¿Qué quieres!- dije quitándole las almohadas y poniéndolas encima de mí-

-mi madre nos está apurando para almorzar, ya que después quiere que llevarnos de compras para lo de esta noche, ¿recuerdas?-

Me levante rápidamente…

-¡maldición! ¡Lo olvide!-

Mire a Rose, ella no se veía muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa Rose?-

-nada…-

-Rose…-

-ella miro el suelo-¿crees que si me caso todos pensaran que mi hijo simplemente nació antes de tiempo?- pregunto cabizbaja-

-¡Rosalie! ¡Por dios! Ni tú ni yo nos vamos a casar, ¡sobre mi cadáver! Y tú no le darás tu hijo a alguien más, ese hijo es de Emmett y Emmett tiene que hacerse cargo…más nadie…-

-no importa, alístate rápido- se levantó de mi cama bruscamente-

-Rose…tienes que ser fuerte ¿vale?-

Esas mismas palabras, son las que ella siempre utilizaba cuando yo me desvanecía por las pesadillas.

"tienes que ser fuerte"

Esas palabras no te animaban, no te consolaban pero eran las únicas que te obligan a pararte del suelo y continuar.

Después de haber recorrido todo el centro comercial, mi madre nos mantuvo encerradas el resto de la tarde para alistarnos.

Yo me coloque un vestido Gucci rojo corto con una cinta negra en medio y por supuesto me obligaron a colocarme unos tacos rojos que iban a la perfección con el vestido.

(./_HSkbXdqDjsA/S1qB6oL-PaI/AAAAAAAAAE0/Ydsmvj3lR3A/s1600-h/vestido+rojo+)

Fui a la habitación de Rose en cuanto termine de cambiarme.

-¿Rose? ¿Estas lista?-

Abrí sin permiso y me sorprendió mucho al ver a Rose sentada al frente de su espejo, vestida con unos vaqueros azules, camiseta azul con una chaqueta blanca y unas botas negras.

-¿Rose? Estoy casi segura de que esa no es la ropa que mi madre te dio para hoy… ¿o sí?-

-no iré a esa cena-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-no me pienso casar Bella, es injusto para mi hijo e injusto para mí, no me importa lo que me diga mi madre, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo-

-¿niñas? ¿Están listas? ¡Ya llegaron! Y las están…-

Mi madre entro sin permiso y su mirada al ver a Rosalie vestida de esa forma no era nada agradable.

-¿Qué significa esa ropa Rose?-

-perdóname madre….no puedo casarme- susurro Rosalie-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo Rosalie! ¡Tienes que casarte!-

-¡oh madre! ¡No estamos en la edad media! No es mi obligación-

-¡claro que lo es! ¡O es que te piensas que tu padre y yo seremos reyes por siempre! ¡El futuro de Inglaterra depende de ti!-

-¡no madre! ¡No lo hare!-

-¡¿pero qué haces! ¡¿Quieres destruir Inglaterra!-

-¡no! ¡Madre…no puedo! Me condenas a una infelicidad,… ¡soy tu hija, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me puedo enamorar por mi cuenta?-

-¡enamórate del Duque Félix! ¡Echas tu futuro por la borda!-

-no mama…-sollozo- intento tener un futuro por mi cuenta…yo…yo podría ser una buena reina sin necesidad de casarme-

-¡por favor Rose! ¿¡Que te ocurre? ¡¿Por qué nos haces esto!-

-mi intención no es hacerles daño-

-¡entonces cásate!-

-no puedo…no me hagas hacerlo…no…-titubeo nerviosamente- ¡no se lo hagas a tu nieto!-

Abrí mis ojos como platos…

-¿Qué?...-mi madre empezó a caminar hacia ella-¿¡qué fue lo que dijiste!-

Rose no dijo nada.

-¡PERO COMO PUDISTE!-

Mi madre levanto su mano contra Rose...empujándola al suelo.

Yo me acerque para socorrerla.

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!-

Después me empujo a mí y mi madre soltó un fuerte alarido.

De repente mi padre se apareció en la trágica escena.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡HIJA MAL AGRADECIDA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE EMBARAZARTE!- grito mi madre fuertemente-

-¡¿Qué?-

Mi padre se agacho para mirar su rostro,

Rosalie solo lloraba mirando el suelo.

Y Él la levanto bruscamente de este.

-¡¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO!-

Él volvió a golpearla igual que hizo mi madre y ella volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡basta!- grite irrumpiendo en la escena-

-¡SACATE ESA COSA AHORA MISMO!- grito mi madre ignorándome-

-¡NOO!-

Rose reacciono de inmediato.

-pueden golpearme, gritarme, ¡háganme todo lo que quieran! Pero a mi hijo nadie lo toca-repudio fuertemente- no lograran lo mismo que lograron con Bella…-

Mire rápidamente a mis padres…

-¿Qué…que quieres decir Rose...?-

Rose no dijo nada y tomo una de sus valijas y empezó a llenarla con todo lo que había en sus cajones.

-¿madre…padre?- pregunte intentando entender que sucedía-

Ellos no dijeron nada y salieron rápidamente de la habitación.

Corrí hacia Rosalie.

-¡¿Qué trataste de decir!-

-sollozo-perdona…no quise decirlo-

-¡¿DECIR QUE! ¡¿QUE PASA?-

-nada, no pasa nada solo…-hizo una pausa-solo que…hace unos años escuche cuando hablaban con un pediatra…no recuerdo el nombre…pero si escuche la palabra "nieta" …es todo lo que recuerdo…-

Mire el suelo…

-perdóname Bella… No quise….-

Rose estaba empezando a alterarse y supe que era momento de parar la conversación ahí.

Sin embargo…sabía que había algo más.

En cuanto la valija estuvo llena ella se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-espera Rose… -camine hacia ella- ¿Adónde iras?- pregunte en cuanto me acerque-

-primero tengo que hacer algo, luego veré en donde me meto-

-sí, y yo tengo que ver en que hueco te metes para ir a visitarte- dije sonriente-

-Ella se aferró a mí-gracias hermanita-

…

Salimos por la puerta de atrás directo al garaje donde estaba el carro de Rose.

El BMW de Rose era un regalo de la disquera, por tanto, mis padres no podían quitárselo, la parte mala era que nuestros padres tenían nuestra cuenta musical a su nombre y como ellos eran los dueños de todos los bancos de Inglaterra prácticamente, Rose estaba sin un solo centavo. ¿Egoísta verdad?

-puedo conseguir trabajo de modelo-propuso Rose mientras manejaba-después de todo eso es lo que estoy estudiando ¿no?-

Lástima que mis padres también pagaban la Universidad y apenas faltando un año…sin pagar era imposible...

-claro Rose, serían unos tontos si no te contrataran-

No tenía corazón para seguir dándole malas noticias.

-no mientas…es obvio que jamás tendré tanto dinero como para seguir pagando la Universidad…- respondió resignada- ya llegamos-

Mire por la ventana…

-¿esta no es la casa de Edward?-dije extrañada-

-sí, lo es… ¿dijiste que no podía ser tan egoísta como para no decirle a Emmett que va a ser padre? ¿No?-

-cierto-

-bueno, lo hare…le diré que estoy embarazada para que al menos sepa que tendrá un hijo en alguna parte-

Caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta y fui yo la que decidió tocar el timbre.

Para nuestra fortuna el que abrió fue Emmett, con un sweater blanco que denotaba perfectamente su musculatura y unos shorts de rayas azules.

-¡cuñada!- grito levantándome del suelo-

-¡Rose!-exclamo en cuanto me dejo en el suelo aturdida-

-no toques…-repuso engreídamente antes de que pudiera levantarla a ella- necesito hablar contigo, ahora…-

No se le notaba ni un pizco de nervios…

-¿podemos pasar?- dije tratando de calmar la situación-

-claro…pasen…- mascullo nervioso por la reacción de Rose-

-entonces… ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Emmett en cuento estuvimos dentro-

-¿podemos ir a hablar a otro lado?-

-pues…si…acompáñame-

Emmett la guio a un pequeño pasillo que al parecer daba a un estudio o algo parecido, no lo sé, no los seguiría…al menos no cuando ellos supieran que yo estaba ahí.

Luego de unos minutos empecé a caminar por el pasillo para ser chismosa una vez más.

Ellos se encontraban en una pequeña sala a una esquina de la casa, no tenía puertas, pero si una pared que dividía el pasillo de la pequeña sala. La suficientemente buena como para que yo pudiese ver y escuchar sin ser notada.

-¿sabías que lo que haces se considera un delito?-

Me estremecí rápidamente quitando mi oreja de la pared y voltee a ver a esos orbes verdes que se encontraban a mi lado.

-hola- me dedico una perfecta sonrisa torcida-

-hola-

Edward me aprisiono contra la pared y poso sus dulces labios sobre los míos rápidamente.

-y… ¿a quién escuchas esta vez?- dijo en cuanto me soltó-

-oh cierto…-volví a poner mi radio oreja en la pared-a mi hermana y a tu hermano…sucedió algo y ella tiene que hablarle de la situación…-

-¿Qué paso...?-

-¡ssh!-

Lo calle y el hizo lo mismo, ambos parecíamos unos chismosos pegados en esa pared mirando la escena.

Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá y Emmett a su lado.

-y…Rose… ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-

-Emmett…-suspiro- ¿sabes? Hoy no fue un buen día, nada bueno a decir verdad, pero, hay algo gracioso en eso-

Emmett tenía un claro signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿alguna vez Bella les dijo porque quería ponerle a su hija Luz?- pregunto entre una risa seca-

Y ahora Emmett no era el único con el signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-eh…pues…a mí no- contesto extrañado-

-porque lo gracioso de un mal día es que siempre, aunque este oculto, el sol sigue ahí, detrás de la lluvia, detrás del mal día, para Bella, su hija era su sol, por eso quería ponerle Luz, y encontrar esa luz brillante del sol que se ocultaba tras la lluvia-

-Emmett se rasco la cabeza confundido- ahm…ok…pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me quieres decir?-

-estoy embarazada Emmett- respondió directa- voy a tener un hijo tuyo-

Su mirada se clavó en Rosalie

-¿ah?...-

-ya lo escuchaste y la verdad me importa poco y nada si estás pensando…"ese hijo no es mío" o si quieres correr como gallina, la verdad me da igual, mi hijo es mío y yo lo cuidare, solo quería que lo supieras para que al menos mi conciencia este tranquila, nos vemos-

Rose se levantó del sofá dispuesta a irse.

-espera Rose- contesto sosteniéndola por el brazo-

Y de pronto este la empujo a sus brazos y se aferró a ella como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Sonreí al instante.

-¿Qué…que haces?- pregunto soltándose de su agarre-

-¡tendremos un hijo!-exclamo con una enorme sonrisa-

-Rose frunció el ceño-acaso no… ¿no estás enojado?-

-¿Por qué me enojaría? ¡Al diablo! ¡Siempre quise tener un hijo contigo! Claro yo pensé que nos casaríamos antes, pero ¡da igual! ¡Estoy feliz Rose!-

Emmett levanto a Rosalie como a una muñeca de porcelana y empezó a girarla por los aires gritando y riéndose felizmente por la noticia.

Jamás había visto una reacción así.

-¡bájame Emmett!- grito Rose en los aires-

-oh perdón… ¿le hace daño al bebé? –Dijo disculpándose apenas la coloco en el suelo-

-¿¡Qué clase de persona eres! Se supone que debería negarlo o salir corriendo o ¡enojarte! ¿Qué sucede con tu futuro ah? ¿Tus metas? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo eso?-

-¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada Rose? ¡Que rayos! ¿Quién dice que no puedo estudiar teniendo un hijo? Además ya casi termino mí carrera y tú también ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso no estas feliz?-

-si…pe…pero…-

-De pronto Emmett tomo la mano de Rose- Hey…todo estará bien, seremos buenos padres-

Ambos se miraron por un largo lapso de tiempo, como si todo pudiese decirse con solo unas miradas, como si ya no existiera más que dos personas en una sala.

Jamás pensaría que Emmett, o cualquier chico normal reaccionaria de esa manera tan…tan…tan al estilo Emmett.

-¿es en serio? ¿Seremos tíos?- susurro Edward en mi oído-

-Le mire entre risas- ¡nah! Abuelos…obvio que tíos Edward, ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojado?-

Siempre existía la posibilidad.

-claro que no, sorprendido, pero no enojado, será muy divertido ver al inmaduro de mi hermano tener un crio-

-no le digas crio, es un bebe, no crio- recalque-

Hombres…la maternidad no les llega tan fácil…

Escuche su risa divertida.

-supongo que ya tengo que irme- hablo Rose irrumpiendo mi conversación y su largo lapso de silencio- debo encontrar un hotel antes que anochezca y…-

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Hotel? ¿Porque? ¿Les dijiste a tus padres?-

-si te refieres a que les dije que tendría un hijo, si, y por eso no fue un buen día, me echaron de la casa y seguramente me dejaran sin un centavo, pero no importa, mi hijo vivirá y eso es lo que más me importa- se encogió orgullosa-

-no me parece, mi hijo debe vivir con sus padres…claro a menos que tu no quieras…o… ¿si quieres?-

Mi mirada giro a Rosalie, por cada minuto que pasaba, mas debería de estar sorprendiéndole las reacciones anormales de Emmett.

-¿Qué?... no puedo vivir contigo Emmett-

-¿Por qué?-

-pues…porque… ¡solo porque no!-

Típico de Rose.

-diantres…yo quería que vivieras conmigo, pero está bien, Hey, pero al menos, ¿podemos decírselo a mi padre?

-ella suspiro intranquila- supongo que sí, de todas maneras medio mundo se enterara dentro de poco tiempo-

Ellos se encaminaron hacia una puerta que estaba por detrás de la pared contraria a la de nuestros entrometidos oídos.

…

Después de tener que pasarnos por la parte de atrás de la casa para poder llegar a la puerta que llevaba al estudio pegamos nuestros queridos y chismosos oídos a dicha puerta.

-¿tu padre está ahí? –Pregunte silenciosamente-

-sí, se quedó en casa todo el día, tiene una reunión con una amiga o algo así, se supone que ella vendría. Pero no lo sé ¿por?-

Esme…

-papá, ¿tienes tiempo?- ese era Emmett-

Ignore la pregunta de Edward y seguí escuchando atentamente al suceso. De todas maneras no quería contestarle.

-ahora no Emmett, estoy ocupado, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿hablamos mañana si?-

-no papá, tiene que ser ahora-

No podía ver la mirada de Carlisle, pero seguro esa frase lo lleno de preocupación.

-bien, ¿Qué sucede?-

-papá…Rose y yo, tenemos algo que decirte-

-¿qué? ¿Están de novios? ¿Es eso? Ya lo sabía-

Rodee los ojos.

-eh…no exactamente- titubeo Emmett-

-la embarazaste ¿verdad?-

Mi corazón empezó a latir furiosamente, pero probablemente a comparación con el ritmo del que debería tener Rose no es nada.

-¿co…cómo?- mascullo Rose-

-creo que conozco mis hijos Rosalie y Emmett es el más vulnerable cuando se trata de estas cosas-

Eso me hizo pensar que Emmett era un pervertido… ¿?

-¿ya saben que harán?- continuo- no permito ni abortos, ni adopción Emmett ¿comprendes?-

-¡sí señor!-exclamo me imagino con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato-

-sin juegos Emmett, criar a un hijo no es fácil, y menos si no están preparados para tal responsabilidad, lo mismo te lo digo a ti Rosalie, ¿Qué harán? ¿Qué harás, Emmett?-

-pues…echaron a Rosalie de su casa y como no he gastado nada de mi cuenta musical, pensaba en…-

-¡alto ahí! Yo jamás dije que necesitaba de ti o de tu dinero, yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola-

-Rosalie, tengo entendido que tu cuenta musical está a cargo de tus padres y si nunca hiciste la transferencia, ¿crees que ellos te den ese dinero?-

Un minuto de silencio se sintió de repente…

-me temo que tendrás que aceptar la ayuda de Emmett por un tiempo Rosalie-

-Carlisle yo no…-

-Rosalie-interrumpió- talvez pienses que un padre no es tan necesario, pero sí lo es, a tu hijo le gustara saber quién es su padre, hay cosas que el padre puede dar que la madre no, hay cosas que te gustaría que Emmett hiciera que tu no podrás. Un padre es irremplazable, es su hijo Rose, no es solo tuyo-

Espero que esas palabras la hayan hecho entrar en razón, y por el silencio que volvió a la atmosfera no estaba equivocada, usualmente cuando a Rosalie le dicen algo que no le gusta pero que es verdad, solo se queda en silencio y baja la mirada.

Ya podía imaginármela ante las palabras de Carlisle.

-continua Emmett- afirmo-

-pues…yo quería que Rosalie se quedara aquí, si no te molesta…-

-bien…pero habitaciones separadas y muy lejanas Emmett, no están casados y mi casa no será lugar para…-

-ok, entendí padre- irrumpió- y en cuanto a sus gastos, yo correré con ellos, con los del bebe también y…no sé, creo que si Rosalie quiere, podemos casarnos o algo así y después nos mudaremos, no sé, eso fue lo que pensé-

-bien Emmett, ¿tienes algo que decir Rose?-

-bien…solo que, no quiero casarme…-hizo una pausa- no por ahora-

Una risa sonora se escuchó de Carlisle.

-de acuerdo Rosalie, creo que la charla termina aquí ¿Vale?-

-gracias por entender papá-

-confió en ti Emmett y recuerda, tienes una enorme responsabilidad, así que por favor, tómala en serio-

-hecho-

La puerta se abrió de repente…y no dejo que Edward y yo nos escondiéramos.

¡Diantres…nos atraparon!... Pensé frustrada

-¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de espiar a los demás Bella?- pregunto Rosalie entre risas-

-simple…el día en que las personas dejen de hablar de cosas interesantes-

Ella rio en silencio.

-entonces… ¿todo bien?-

-¡no puede estar mejor!- exclamo Emmett-

-reí-felicidades Emmett-

Él no dudo ni un segundo en tomarme en sus brazos y asfixiarme.

-no…no respiro-

-oh, perdón, cuñada-

-¿cuñada? Ni siquiera somos novios- contesto Rose airada-

Me pregunto porque siempre encontraba un motivo para enojarse con Emmett.

-¿y no se puede?- pregunto con ambos ojos de gato demolido-

-ella volvió a sonreír -si no queda opción-

Y otra vez con el orgullo.

-Rose, admite que lo amas de una buena vez, nadie te culpa, es difícil no enamorarse de un Cullen- respondió Edward con su sonrisa torcida hacia mí-

- Le golpee en el hombro-cállate, eso no es cierto-

-si tú lo dices-

Todos reímos al mismo tiempo.

-Rose, ¿Dónde tienes tus maletas?-

-en el auto, ¿vamos?-

Ambos se adentraron en el pasillo que supongo llevaba a la entrada.

-bien…por cierto, ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Cuanto falta? ¿Tendre que leer "What to expect when you are expecting?" ¿Qué hay que comprarle primero…? Y ¿Qué…?-

Las preguntas peguntosas de Emmett se detuvieron apenas se alejaron.

Sonreí por impulso, Emmett era grandioso, Rosalie tenía mucha suerte.

A pesar de todas las dificultades que seguro les sobrevendrían, (porque tener un hijo no es fácil) y a pesar de que no era el momento, tenía la esperanza que lo superarían, se notaba que Emmett era sincero en su manera de hacer las cosas. Todo lo contrario a muchos otros hombres.

-¿en qué piensas?- pregunto Edward muy cerca de mí-

-en que Rosalie tiene mucha suerte, ustedes son grandiosos-

-sí, creo que sí, pero ustedes también son grandiosas- susurro suavemente en mi oído-

Mordí mi labio nerviosamente, sin embargo el sonido de mi celular nos interrumpió.

Edward hizo un mohín de desagrado, pero aun asi lo tome riéndome por lo bajo.

-¿hola?-

-Bella… ¿porque dejaste plantado a tu futuro esposo?-

Esa voz helo mis sentidos…

Solté el celular inmediatamente.

Fin del cap 18

* * *

Gente! Se que me odian como que bn feo..quieren matarme con ametralladora y todo! Y tranquilos! Primero déjenme terminar la hist y luego me ametrallan! Vale! ¿?

xDD ojala les haya gustado…en verdad no tenia planeado subir…he estado super ocupada y super deprimida, porque no se como hacer con la universidad, me va mal y estoy con ganas de tirarme del puente de las americas…(búsquenlo en internet) xD pero pensé que ya era hora de subir, porque se que desespera no saber que sucederá, y tratare de subir apenas salga de semestrales…

Pueden esperarme dos semanas? Entro en semestrales este Lunes! Ayudaaaaaaaa!

Que decepción tengo! Me siento de la patada ¬¬

Pero ustedes no tienen la culpa y creo que se merecían un capitulo por apoyarme y leer mi historia, de verdad muchas gracias, es muy animador saber que alguien se interesa porque haces algo bn o bueno no lo haces tan mal..o al menos asi lo veo yo…

Todo lo contario a cuando fracasas y sientes que has hecho todo mal…

En fin..espero que les guste este cap…se q me enfoque mucho en Rose y Emmett, pero quería que fuera profundo ya q no tengo tanto conocimiento de la parejita…pero siempre me ha gustado la unión que hacen,…weno! Para no aburrirlos..

Uuuu que sucederá?

Bella tendrá q casarse?

Que sucedió realmente con la bebe de Bella?

¿Qué hicieron sus padres?

Y ahora…¿Qué tiene q ver Jacob?

Uuuuu! Pasaran muchas cosas…pero les digo….estamos mas o menos cerca del final…noooooo! Los extrañareee!

Xaoo gente y cuídense mucho y gracias mil mil gracias por leer!

XOXO

Roceta111


	20. No te Vayas

******Hola amigas y amigos lectores: **

******primero que nada lamento mucho, mucho, mucho...haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero el estres de mis materias, mi familia, problemas, en fin, ¿kien no los tiene? **

******pero al menos las cosas han mejorado y ya me acostumbre a la Universidad, ya se que no es un juego y que no puedes estudiar de un dia para otro, y que tampoco te la puedes pasar de irresponsable, eso es lo malo de crecer...¬¬ tienes que reconocer que no todo es como antes...ahora tengo 19 y las cosas cambian, pero en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo, y en serio lo siento porque se que han esperado por mucho tiempo y talvez piensen que ya no subire..peroo noooo sigo subiendo, me organizare y creo que ya lo estoy logrando, al menos una vez a la semana o una vez cada dos semanas estare subiendo...si es que no aprueban esa boba ley SOPA...¬¬ ¿¡pero a que idiota se le ocurre por todos los cielos! en fin. si cierran fanfiction..me mueroo!, pero para prevenir, a todos los que les interesa seguir leyendo la historia hasta su final, mandenme un correo a roceta111 gmail com y yo les mandare los caps. **

******pero obvio subire aki si no lo cierran. **

******y tambien publico la historia en mi blog... rocetausagi blogspot com =D **

******ojala les guste este pequeño capitulo! y perdonen, perdonen por la espera! seguire subiendoo asi que trankiss! =D **

******Melanie Stryder** ( holaa! Sorry por haberte dejado intrigada tanto tiempo! Pero akii vengo continuando! ) ******twilightobsecion** (holaa! So sorry! Lamento la intriga! xDD pero trankii seguire subiendo lo mas rápido posibleee! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo)**2green-eyes** ( que onda? xD y sii que injusto que la corrieran! ¬¬ y no te preocupes después veremos que fue lo que paso con Luz y kienes fueron los culpables!, sigue leyendo! Y perdona la espera!)**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** ( gracias! Espero que tambien te haya gustado este! Y sii! Emmett es asi! Todo divertido y relajado xDD y obvio…! Que asco casarse con Alec! xDD y weno siii..mejoraron! xDD)**Fran Ktrin Black** ( jajaja, espero haber aclarado la situación…aunq sea un poco! Y a kien no le gusta escuchar secretos! xDD bueno espero que te haya gustado! Espero tu comment! Y perdona la espera!)**Martu Cullen** ( xD espero que este te haya gustado! Y sii! Aunq fue difícil escribir de Emmett y Rose ya que no estoy acostumbrada a la pareja! xDD sigue leyendo! =)** ) ****liduvina **(jajaja amoo tus especulaciones! Pero trankii ya veremos! Ya veremos! Aunq me has dado ideas! xDD sigue leyendo! =D)**isabel20** (jaja gracias! Espero que este tb haya sido excelente a pesar de la espera! =D lo siento por eso! )

**akii va el cap! comenten! **

* * *

**Cap. 19 – No te vayas**

Me tire al suelo en un solo instante, devastada y confundida…

Por supuesto…Los vulturis, Alec Vulturi, con razón el apellido me sonaba.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Exponerme al destierro igual que Rose? ¿Negarme y ser valiente? ¿Decirles a mis padres lo que Alec hizo?

¿Y si Rosalie tenía razón y ellos tuvieron que ver algo con la muerte de Luz?

Sentía que todo el mundo estaba en contra mía.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Edward tratando de levantarme- ¡Bella!-

Pero lo empuje mordazmente de mi tacto.

-¿Bella?- susurro agachándose a mi altura- dime que ocurre-

-Alec…-murmure derramando unas cuantas lágrimas-

-¿Qué pasa con él?-

-es… Es mi prometido- dije mirándolo a los ojos-

…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos envueltos en el silencio de su alcoba, pero Edward no dejaba de dar vueltas rompiendo y tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Estaba enojado, era más que obvio, pero no estaría mal si me diera una idea, una solución, en esos momentos, Edward era todo lo que tenía, mi único lugar en donde cifrar la poca confianza que le tenía al mundo y él solo se ocupaba en dar vueltas y romper cosas.

Edward termino de derrumbar todos los libros de su librero en poco tiempo, y luego apoyo ambos brazos en los estantes vacíos.

-ok… ¿al menos podrías decir algo?- pregunte ya bastante fastidiada-

El volteo lentamente.

-no te vas a casar con él- artículo sin mirarme-

-por supuesto que no, después de todo lo que me hizo, ¿crees que iré corriendo a sus brazos? Pero aun asi, mis padres están empecinados en que me case con él y… Lo de Luz y los vulturis, estoy confundida, mareada y cansada de confiar en las personas para que luego me usen como trapo, ¿crees que estoy feliz? ¿Pero qué hago a ver? ¿Negarme? Como si fuera tan fácil, ya viste lo que sucedió con Rose y…-

-¡bien! Entendí tu punto, ¿vale?- contesto acomodándose en la cama en la cual estaba sentada- pensaremos en algo, tiene que haber una solución sin necesidad de que te destierren, pero mientras, no deberías acercarte a tu casa-

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es obvio que Alec está allí y probablemente intente lo que no pudo terminar hace un día?-

-además de eso, dudo que quiera casarse contigo porque te quiere, más bien pienso que es un obsesivo y eso es peligroso-

-Rodee los ojos-puede que sea verdad…pero cielos Edward, mi vida es una licuadora- suspire derrotada apoyándome en sus hombros-

-creo que la de todos, pero es substancial, las cosas pasan-

-espero que tengas razón-

Las horas pasaron a una velocidad increíble, casi no podía creer cuando ya eran más de las 7:00 a la mañana siguiente, y tampoco podía creer que me encontraba en los dulces brazos de Edward, y menos podía creer que todavía siguiese durmiendo.

Tome la almohada más cercana y se la avente, pero solo logre moverlo un poco.

-¡Edward! ¡Párate! ¡Tenemos clase!-

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y sus profundos ojos verdes me vislumbraron tiernamente en tan solo segundos.

-buen día Bella- dijo levantándose y depositando un casto beso en mis labios-

Tuve que morderme el labio después de ese beso para no babear en frente de él.

Le di un zape ignorando mis pensamientos.

-vamos Edward, tengo que ir a mi casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunto ya bastante despierto-

-porque a diferencia de Rose, yo no traje valija, y necesito ropa, no puedo ir a la universidad con este traje-

El miro de reojo el vestido.

-a mí me gusta-

Volví a darle un zape

-ja, olvídalo, rápido, llévame a mi casa- dije jalándolo de la cama-

-vale, vámonos-

Bajamos las escaleras de la casa rápidamente, bueno yo, Edward aun parecía que estuviera durmiendo, pero eso no me distrajo de la escena que estaba viendo.

Rose y Emmett estaban perfectamente felices sentados en el desayunador de la casa, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, por supuesto, más sorprendente fue ver a Rosalie sonriendo felizmente ante su pequeña escena perfecta.

-¿no interrumpo verdad?- pregunte adentrándome en la cocina-

-Rose me miro entre risas-sí, molestas y mucho, en especial cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas-

Me encogí de hombros mientras admiraba a Edward bajar las escaleras como sonámbulo.

-Edward, a este paso llegaremos a mi casa el año que viene-grite empujándolo para que bajara rápido-

-¿vas a casa?- pregunto Rose desconcertada-

-pues…yo no vivo aquí Rose-

-vale…entiendo-susurro-diles que lo siento-

Sin pensarlo dos veces y como la hermana emocional que soy me aferre a Rose.

-tienes que ser…-

-fuerte- interrumpió-lo se…tú también Bella-

Sonreí levemente y luego me encamine hacia la puerta, con el sonámbulo de Edward.

No tenía voluntad ni fuerzas para probar bocado, sabía que en cuanto llegara a casa me enfrentaría a Alec, quizás a mis padres y a quien sabe qué.

Pero el destino no es alguien del cual es fácil huir.

En el auto Edward si apenas pronuncio palabra, y yo no tenía nada que decir. Al menos no algo que hubiese servido de ayuda.

Edward aparco el auto en las afueras de la mansión, ya que yo se lo rogué, no lo quería sumido en esta pelea.

-¿segura que no me quieres ahí Bella? A mí me gustaría…-

-entrecerré mis ojos-Edward, basta, no lo hagas más difícil ¿sí? Estaré bien, son mis padres, no unos ogros, y solo es Alec…no puedo temer de él toda la vida, vete tranquilo- dije cerrando la puerta de su Volvo-

Camine rápidamente hacia el portón, intentando no derrumbarme.

Talvez si necesitaba a Edward allí, diciéndome que era fuerte, haciéndome creer que esto no estaba pasando…

De pronto, el pito de un auto interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Mire hacia atrás y vislumbre a Edward justo encima de su Volvo ondeando sus manos para que lo viera y con su típica sonrisa torcida.

No pude evitar reír.

El reírme me recordó que ya no se puede llorar, llorar y derrumbarse no vale la pena. Habían pasado varias cosas, muchas de esas cosas me estrujaron el corazón y me arrancaron mi única razón de ser, pero llorar por ella no la traería de vuelta.

No sé qué ocurrió con mis padres y en mi fuero interno como deseaba que lo que Rose había dicho solo fueran argumentaciones tontas y vacías, tenía esa esperanza.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, hiciera lo hiciera, nunca me traería a mi Luz.

Solo tenía a Edward, mi muro, el cual con solo una sonrisa me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Y sentía que por él, por nosotros, si tenía que pelear.

En cuanto mis pies se posaron en la sala, mis padres saltaron en seguida hacia mí.

-¡por todos los cielos Bella! ¿Dónde estabas?- grito mi madre eufórica-

-tenía que acompañar a Rose en esos momentos-

Mi madre me dio la espalda rápidamente-aun no puedo creer lo que hizo, después de tantos años de tratar de ser una buena madre, de educarlas, de hacer sus sueños realidad-se volteo a enfrentarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-¿soy mala Bella? ¿Estoy siendo injusta?-

-no mamá, pero Rose tampoco se está equivocando, ¡no es justo que quieran casarnos! No de esa forma-

-¡Bella! Rose es la mayor, quiero que tenga alguien que la cuide y la proteja cuando ni tu padre ni yo estemos-

-ok, comprendo, pero somos bastante capaces de buscar ese alguien por nuestra cuenta, ¿matrimonio arreglado? ¡Por favor! ¿En qué año estamos?-

-yo prefiero que sea alguien que este a su altura-

-no juzgues mamá, hasta el vagabundo de la esquina puede ser mejor que esos Vulturis, nadie es perfecto y entiendo que se enojen con Rose por lo que hizo, pero entiendan, que ella también es imperfecta, y ustedes también, no pueden hacer juicios asi como asi- dije reuniendo toda la fuerza posible-

-¿entonces tú tampoco quieres a Alec?-

El nombre provoco una dolorosa punzada en mi corazón.

-no…-

-¿Por qué? Es de buena familia, supe que se conocieron en América, pensé que te agradaba ¡¿Por qué al menos no lo intentas!-

Ya lo intente…

Reprimí el dolor de mis memorias ante el pensamiento.

-ese no es el punto mamá, el punto es que tienen que tomar en cuenta lo que pensamos y no lo que creen que es mejor para nosotras, no me casare con Alec ¿vale? Me casare con el que yo elija y punto, bótenme, mátenme, o échenme como a Rose…pero no me quiero casar asi-

Subí hacia mi habitación huyendo prácticamente y no tarde más de 15 minutos colocándome el uniforme para ir a la Universidad.

Quería salir de ahí rápidamente.

Si Alec no estuvo en esos momentos, nada me aseguraría que no estaría después y aunque no me sentía tan vulnerable como antes, preferiría enfrentarme a él en otra ocasión.

Nisiquiera tome mi auto, solo corrí y una amplia sonrisa surgió de mi al ver a Edward todavía esperando en la misma posición, casi durmiéndose en el techo de su auto.

Corrí hacia él y lo desperté.

-¡te dije que te fueras!- me queje tragándome mis lágrimas-

Él se despertó enseguida

-¿Cómo crees que te dejaría sola mi Bella?- dijo bajándose de su volvo dedicándome una sonrisa cálida-

En esos momentos no puede evitar saltar a sus brazos.

-¡gracias! ¡Gracias!-

Cielos Bella… ¿estas llorando?

No sabía porque, pero el tenerlo a mi lado, conmigo, me daba fuerza, una fuerza imposible de describir. Y extrañamente eso me hacía llorar.

Probablemente era porque hace algunos años, además de mis amigos, nadie más estaba a mi lado para sostenerme si me caía, o para consolarme si lloraba.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bella?- pregunto secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas-

-ocurre que te amo Edward-

Pose mis labios sobre los suyos y aunque al principio Edward me respondió con confusión, no tardó en responder como siempre.

Aferre mis manos a su cuerpo pidiéndole a gritos que no se alejara y comprendió, pues sus manos viajaron a mi cintura apegando mi cuerpo al de él, mientras nos embriagábamos del aliento gélido de ambos.

Me aleje suavemente y mire esos profundos ojos verdes irritados porque le corte su inspiración.

-tenemos clases-dije maléficamente mordiéndome el labio inferior-

-suspiro-bien…pero tenemos que ir a mi casa primero-

-¿ah? Pero ya casi empiezan las clases y tengo Biología a la primera, no puedo faltar-

-nadie te manda a distraerme, además, tengo que cambiarme-

Estaba tan distraída que nisiquiera me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba vestido con unos boxers azules a cuadros blancos, una, apenas visible, camiseta blanca que remarcaba perfectamente su fornido cuerpo y unas vans sin medias.

-Le mire frustrada por ser tan sexy-bueno vamos rápido-

Ambos nos subimos al auto rumbo a su casa. Yo, claro iba rumbo a una F, debido a que eran ya más de las 8:30 cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward.

Al llegar, el auto de Emmett no estaba, asi que era más que obvio que esos dos tortolos ya se habían ido.

Sin embargo al entrar, Edward y yo nos sorprendimos al ver a Esme sentada en la sala junto con Carlisle.

-¿Esme?- pregunte instintivamente-

No me respondió, miro al suelo rápidamente.

-Edward, siéntate, tenemos que hablar- mascullo Carlisle en una voz tenue-

Edward y yo nos sentamos. La mirada de Edward era una notoria confusión, pero yo sabía que estaba pasando, Carlisle y Esme le dirían la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede?- hablo luego de unos minutos de silencio-

-Carlisle suspiro- Edward, creo que recuerdas a Esme, ¿verdad?-

-sí, creo, ¿es tu representante verdad?- pregunto mirándome-

Yo solo me limite a asentir rápidamente

-bueno, Edward…-

Carlisle no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para este momento, al menos eso pude notar en cuanto se limpió el sudor de su frente, pero de pronto Esme acaricio su mano suavemente y camino hacia Edward, en cuanto estuvo en frente de él, le extendió una foto.

La misma foto, que tenía en su pequeña caja de música ese día en el hotel. No estaba segura si él conocía esa foto.

Edward la tomo y rápidamente saco su billetera, tenía exactamente la misma foto que tenía Esme.

-¿Por qué tiene esa foto?-

Esme cayó al suelo de rodillas

-¡perdóname hijo! ¡Por favor perdóname!-

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron en gran manera y la foto cayó al suelo.

-tú…tú no eres mi madre-

El jadeo en sus entrañas empezó a aparecer a un ritmo acelerado.

-no quise dejarlos, no fue mi intención, por favor, perdóname Edward-

Ella trato de tomar sus manos desde el suelo, pero Edward la soltó rápidamente levantándose del sillón-

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡TU NO ERES MI MADRE!-respiro- mi madre murió, murió el día que se largó y si tú eres ella, entonces estas ¡MUERTA TAMBIEN!-subió el volumen a un nivel muchísimo más alto, pero al mismo tiempo repleto de dolor-

-¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!, me fui porque…- respondió levantándose entre lágrimas-

-¡CALLATE!-

-¡EDWARD! ¡ESCUCHA POR DIOS!- grito Carlisle enseguida-

-¡NOOO!-contesto tapándose los oídos- ¡TU ME ENFERMASTE! ¡DESGRACIASTE MI VIDA MALDITA!-

-¡Edward!- me pare rápidamente al ver a Esme decaer al suelo envuelta en llanto- las cosas no fueron asi, escucha, solo escucha-

-El me miro tragándose su dolor- ¿tú lo sabias?-

No conteste.

-no…no…-contesto jadeando-

-Edward yo…-respondí tratando de aferrarme a él-

-¡SUELTAME!- dijo quitando fugazmente mi mano, provocándome un gran dolor- ¡me mentiste!- jadeo nuevamente mirándome- me mentiste, confié en ti, con toda mi alma y me mentiste-

-no, yo jamás te mentí, Edward…-

-Edward, Bella no te mintió, ella…- interrumpió Carlisle

-¡CALLENSE NO LO SOPORTO!-

Un grito ahogado resurgió de su pecho y prontamente gotas de sangre empezaron a correr por su sien.

No puedo describir aquella angustia, sentí que todos mis sentidos se perdían al verlo sangrar y caer al suelo.

Edward temblaba fuertemente, retorciéndose en el piso, sin poder gritar o emitir sonido, sus verdosas pupilas desaparecieron mirando el extremo de los ojos. Abriendo paso a un blanco fantasmal en su mirada.

-¡EDWARD! ¡NOO! ¡BASTA!-

Corrí hacia él tratando de sostenerlo entre mis brazos, pero fue imposible su mismo cuerpo repudiaba mi toque.

Mi pecho ardía mas que el azufre, quemaba, quemaba tanto que las lágrimas parecieron acido en mis mejillas.

Hasta que los paramédicos se lo llevaron.

El hospital fue fúnebre aquel día, no había muchas personas, y oscuridad relucía sarcásticamente a través de la esquina en donde me encontraba con la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Rogando porque se salvara, porque al menos, por unos segundos, todo estuviera bien.

Edward, por favor, no te vayas…

Fin del cap. 19


	21. Desaparecida

¡Mis queridas lectoras! (o lectores si hay alguno por ahí…) las extrañeee un monton y siii se que me odian…se que algunas ya no me leerán, pero…bueno, las cosas no están tan bien en mi casa, la Uni me tiene de embolillada en una esquina y ..bno demasiadas cosas, yo se que eso no excusa y tampoco pretendo darles un sermón de mi penosa vida. Se que cada cual tiene sus problemas y pues yo no soy la excepción…pero de que subo SUBO! Y volvi! Llena de ideas y misterioss! (xDD)

Asi que aquí les dejo el cap. 20…y pleasee! Si siguen ahí háganmelo saber con un review!

y chicas! de veras, de veras que intentare subir mas seguido! no les puedo prometer nada pero lo intantare...!

Y otra vez perdón por la demora…

**Valmich **(woww! Muchas gracias por leer…jamas pensé que mis historias causaran tantas emociones! xDD me haces feliz…! Jejeje! Bienvenida a Todo Empieza con Victoria`s Secret xDD sigue leyendo que se pondrá bno! Espero tu review y ojala no te hayas desvelado esta vez =D byee y gracias de nuevo!) **isabel20** ( perdonaa perdonaa por demorarme tanto! Ojala te haya gustado este tb!)** Fran Ktrin Black **( siii sigoo! Mil besos a ti tb! Y gracias por leer!)** Ivy Cullen Hale **(2 am! Wow! Me recuerdas a mi! xDD y perdona por la demoraa! Ojala también puedas leer este y ojala que te haya gustado! Espero tu review y mil gracias por leer! Esta pendiente que seguire subiendo! =D ahh y bienvenida a mi historia porque eres nueva lectora no? En fin…gracias de nuevo!) **Melanie Stryder** (sii soy mala! xDD y le seguire trankila! =DD y sorry sorry sorry! Por la demoraa! Gracias por leer! Me cuentas que te parecio este! =D) **yolabertay **(siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xDD graciasss! Espero tu review! =D) **liduvina** (pss..ya veremos! Y kien sabe talvez no estes alucinando! Jajaja! Gracias por leer! =D) **Ivannia Barboza Carvajal (holaa! Yo recibi un correo tuyo no? Bno..al parecer no lo cerraron asi que aquí sigooo! Jajajaja gracias muchas gracias por leer!)**

Y a todos lo demás MIL GRACIAS! Y PERDONEN LA ESPERAA!=D

Si les gusto el cap. no olviden hacérmelo saber! Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias! xD

Su querida amiga…

**Roceta111**

* * *

**Cap. 20. Desaparecida**

EPOV:

_No podía creer que la lluvia cayera tan rápido, era apenas octubre y cada gota se sentía a través de la ventana, aun estando adentro. _

_Sentí el repentino golpe en mi pequeña cabeza _

_-¿Qué miras bobo?- preguntó Emmett reflejando su rostro en la ventana- _

_-quiero salir…-suspire- _

_A mis dos años esa era mi costumbre, salir, jugar con mi hermano en las afueras del jardín mientras mi madre recortaba sus delicadas Campanillas, siempre gritándonos si osábamos tocarlas con la pelota de soccer. _

_-está lloviendo Eddie, ¿Por qué no mejor vemos la tele?- _

_-negué rápidamente- mamá dijo que no, Allie duerme, Emmett- _

_-cierto…esa bebe solo llora o duerme, que aburrido, en fin…entonces iré a jugar con mis soldados- _

_Emmett desapareció por la puerta del corredor, yo seguí tendido mirando cada gota de lluvia a través de la enorme ventana de la sala. _

_De pronto, escuche el sonido de timbre. _

_Mi madre corrió rápidamente a abrir la puerta. _

_Sencillamente no le tome importancia a quien era y seguí mirando la ventana. _

_Y mientras yo seguía cantando la canción de lluvia, escuche un repentino golpe contra la puerta del estudio en donde me encontraba y un grito ahogado surgió. _

_Mi pequeño corazón se aceleró y como niño que se esconde del peligro, me escondí detrás del sofá. _

_Dos sombras entraron por la puerta. _

_-ya…basta…suéltame- _

_Era mi madre y una oscuridad sostenía su cuello, no podía vislumbrar el rostro. _

_-¿todavía no entiendes Esme? ¡Eres mía! ¡Siempre serás mía!- _

_Mi madre cayó al suelo y aquella sombra se posó sobre ella rápidamente. _

_-¡noo! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltamee! ¡Por favor!- _

_Ella pateaba, gritaba y podía escuchar su jadeo agitado dentro de su voz. _

_-¡a ver quién te escucha maldita zorra! ¡Vamos! ¡GRITA PERRA! ¡GRITA!- _

_Me tape los oídos, mi madre siempre decía que cada vez que escuchaba algo malo me tapara los oídos y en instinto lo hice. _

_Solo que nadie me enseño a cerrar mis ojos. _

_Su mirada penetraba en mi pequeño cerebro, sus lágrimas se grabaron en mi mente y cada grito silencioso se sentía tan cerca de mí. _

_No podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo temblaba sigilosa y abruptamente con cada imagen. _

_Y golpeaba, golpeaba tanto que ardía. _

_Corrí, mis pequeñas piernas se escabulleron por las puertas del corredor, y salí hacia el jardín sin que me vieran. _

_Sentía las gotas de lluvia caer por mi cuerpo, el frio se enterraba en mi piel rápidamente, pero yo solo corría, corría y corría. Corría sintiendo los gritos y cada mirada, corría sin parar en medio de la tormenta…corría y corría._

_Hasta que un pequeño cuerpo se chocó conmigo y las gotas se detuvieron. _

_Una pequeña niña, tenía un paraguas en su mano y vestía un uniforme. _

_Sus manitas me sostuvieron el rostro levantándome del suelo y parecía como si el recuerdo se fuera desvaneciendo con su pequeño roce. _

_Sus manos eran como seda y provocaron un calor acogedor en medio de esa lluvia._

_-Ella se acercó a mi oído y susurro suavemente- todo está bien- _

_Y aquellos ojos cafés se hundieron en mis ojos verdes. _

_-me llamo Isabella ¿y tú?- _

_Los gritos desaparecieron y yo, caí al suelo. _

…

_Esa misma noche, mamá desapareció y no soporte enfrentar su rostro al verla salir en medio de la tormenta, nunca le dije adiós. _

…

Una luz se asomó por mis ojos.

-¡Edward! ¡Hijo! ¡Por fin despertaste!-

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y vislumbre a mi padre a mi lado.

-¿Qué…que…que paso?- apenas si podía decir algo-

-suspiro- es un alivio, estuviste en coma por una semana, Edward-

-¡¿Qué?- exclame sorprendido-

De pronto las imágenes de aquel día estaban volviendo a mi cerebro.

_-¡perdóname hijo! ¡Por favor perdóname!-_

Las palabras golpearon mi pecho arduamente, no podía creerlo, mi madre, había regresado y lo peor del asunto es que ya conocía la razón por la que había desaparecido.

No tenía idea de que sentir en ese instante.

-ya recordé papá- susurre casi en silencio- ya entiendo porque se fue-

Mi padre me miro fijo esperando a que continuara.

-la violaron ¿no es cierto? …y yo lo vi, por eso me enferme, porque lo vi, lo vi y no quería verlo ¿es por eso no? ¿Por eso soy epiléptico?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad-

-Mi padre miro a la pared por unos segundos y luego volvió a mí- los doctores le llaman "sacudida de cerebro", pocos tienen esa habilidad, a veces cuando pasan por momentos malos, el cerebro decide olvidarlos y los borra, pero a medida que pasan los años, la persona comienza a asociar los recuerdos y el cerebro sigue luchando para olvidarlos, por eso tenías convulsiones y por eso sangrabas, estabas luchando con tus memorias, hijo y yo jamás debí seguir ocultándotelas-

-asentí mirando la pared- ¿Cómo esta ella?-

-ella está bien Edward, regreso porque los extrañaba, pero tenía miedo de tu reacción, y de la de Emmett, pero, todo está bien Edward, no te preocupes-

De pronto el recuerdo de esas pequeñas manos volvió a mí y escuche aquella voz…_"todo está bien"_

-¡Bella!- masculle rápidamente-

-¿Bella?- repitió mi padre confundido- ella también lo está, ha estado fuera del hospital todos estos días-

_¡Por dios soy un imbécil!_ Repetí para mí mismo.

Todo era tan claro, Bella era la única capaz de calmarme, porque ella era esa pequeña, esa niña que fue capaz de aliviarme…

Y yo había sido un total estúpido.

Nuevamente regrese a ese día, en donde había mandado a todos al diablo y donde había hecho sentir mal a Bella y también a mi madre…

-necesito verlas-

-¿Verlas?-

-A Bella…y a mi madre…-trague hondo-

-traeré a tu madre, ¿Te parece?-

Asentí nervioso.

Y a los pocos minutos ya estaba entrando por mi puerta.

-¿Edward?-

Un silencio oportuno vino de repente, no tenía idea de cómo empezar, nisiquiera estaba seguro de cómo iba a poder luchar con los recuerdos, verla allí, y verla años atrás.

Pero de pronto ella se arrodillo en frente de mi cama.

Mis ojos se abrieron en gran manera ante eso.

-per…perdón hijo- susurro mientras varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- perdóname-sollozo- yo jamás quise hacerte daño y no lo soporto, intente alejarme, juro que lo intente, pero no pude, hijo, ustedes son todo lo que tengo, tú y Emmett son mi vida, son mis hijos y los amo tanto, y por eso me odio, me odio porque los lastime-

En ese instante, fui yo quien derramo lágrimas.

-entonces debiste regresar- dije entre lágrimas-

-lo sé-susurro envuelta en llanto- yo solo quería que fueran felices, pensé que…-se silenció para respirar- pensé que si me olvidaban tú te curarías, lo siento Edward, por favor, si quieres, no me perdones, pero quiero decirte…que te amo…y lamento mucho no habértelo dicho en estos 18 años-

Ella se levantó lentamente y aunque aún me encontraba envuelto en llanto, la detuve con mi mano.

-no…no te vayas-

Ella esbozo una cálida sonrisa y sus brazos me sostuvieron con delicadeza en ese momento, y a medida que ese calor envolvía mi cuerpo el hombre de negro era cada vez más una sombra difusa en mi cabeza.

-tu jamás me hiciste daño mamá- susurre lentamente entre sus brazos-

Y aunque llorábamos los dos. Entre el silencio, dijimos todas las palabras que estuvieron ausentes por 18 años.

Sus enormes ojos cafés me miraron sonrientes, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por ellos, su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla provoco un sentimiento imponente, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Y nuevamente sus brazos me rodearon.

Después de un lapso de silencio, Emmett entro sin permiso uniéndose a nuestro pequeño intercambio de abrazos. Reí en silencio.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Regresaste mamá!- lloriqueo Emmett cuando mi madre lo rodeo a él también-

-¡sí! ¡Volví!- grito mi madre llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo-

-¿Cómo lo supiste Emmett?- pregunte secándome mis lágrimas rápidamente-

-la escuche hablando con papá en el teléfono- dijo secándose sus mocos- y cuando supe que tú estabas aquí con ella, entre-

-típico de ti-

-si… ¡awww! ¡Edward estaba llorando!- se burló-

-¡ja! Mira quién habla-

Emmett y yo no parábamos de reír y gastarnos bromas, talvez, una sonrisa es la mejor manera de dejar todo atrás. Y volver a empezar.

Prontamente Esme nos detuvo.

-ya… Basta, definitivamente ustedes no han madurado-

-yo si…Emmett no-

-¿Qué? ¡Yo soy el mayor!-

-¿y asi pretendes educar a un hijo?-

Emmett me dio un codazo rápidamente.

Y entendí que debí haberme callado.

-¿Qué? ¿No confían en mí?...-hablo Esme lentamente- Emmett, ya lo sabía-

-Él abrió los ojos como platos-¿Cómo?

-Carlisle y luego Rose- se encogió-

-oh… ¿Y? ¿Estas enojada?-

-¡claro! Debiste haberte casado-mascullo dándole un zape en el hombro- y además, la prensa se hará banquete con todo esto- suspiro-

Ambos bajamos la mirada como niños regañados.

-pero…creo que las buenas cosas siempre vienen entre las malas, asi que, no se preocupen, todo está bien-

Sonrió levemente ante nosotros y respondimos igual.

-¡Bella!- exclame rápidamente, por poco olvido que tenía que disculparme con ella- ¿Dónde está ella?-

-pues…hace como dos días que no la veo en el hospital-contesto Emmett-

-¿Dónde está mi celular?- pregunte buscándolo entre las gavetas junto a mi cama-

Pero de pronto el celular de Emmett sonó

-¿bueno?-

-…

-¿Qué sucede Rose?-

-…

-por favor, tranquilízate Rose, calma, dime que paso-

Emmett me miro drásticamente

-…

-iré enseguida-

-Antes de que se pudiera ir lo detuve- ¿Qué paso?- pregunte desesperado-

-no lo sé, es que…-

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?- grite exaltado-

-¡tranquilo Edward!- respiro- parece que Bella está desaparecida, salió con Jacob ayer en la noche y no la encuentran y dice Rose que un tal Alec la llamo y…-

-¿¡Alec?-

Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese nombre no me agradaba, no quise seguir pensando y me levante fugazmente de esa cama.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aun no puedes levantarte!- reprocho mi madre sosteniéndome por el brazo-

-tengo que encontrar a Bella, si le hacen daño jamás me perdonare, tengo que ir madre- dije firme-

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente soltó mi brazo rápidamente.

Me vestí rápidamente y sali de ese hospital con Emmett.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Rose exactamente?- pregunte en cuanto estuvimos en el auto-

-pues, estaba algo nerviosa, pero por lo que alcance a entender, ayer en la noche Bella salió supuestamente se encontraría con Jacob pero no regreso en toda la noche, luego Rose me dijo que hace unas horas un tal Alec llamo para decirle que Bella estaba con él…-

Trague hondo al escuchar ese nombre… _¡maldición!_

-¿Dónde se supone que la buscaremos Edward? ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pueden tenerla?-

Pensé unos segundos, Emmett tenía un punto.

-vamos con Rose, talvez ella sepa donde vive el perro o…-

De pronto mi celular sonó y el identificador mostraba _número desconocido._

Conteste

-¿Quién es?-

-¡EDWARD NO VENGAS!-

Reconocí la voz

-¿escuchaste eso Edward?-

También reconocí esa voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunte reuniendo fuerzas-

-lo sabrás en cuanto vengas por tu mujercita, si ella te importa, ven a la bodega de la calle 3, más te vale que vengas solo, tienes una hora -

Y de ahí colgó.

Nisiquiera lo pensé.

-Emmett, llévame a la calle 3-

-¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de que barrio es ese? Esa calle la cerraron hace como dos días, todo está abandonado allí, ¿para qué quieres ir allí?...Espera… ¿ahí tienen a Bella? ¡Llamemos a la policía!-

-cálmate, tengo una idea, solo déjame unas cuadras antes, se lo que hago-

En realidad, no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

Emmett aparco donde le dije y yo empecé a caminar hacia una oscuridad tétrica. Era difícil mantener la respiración, la bodega estaba prácticamente decayendo y mientras más me adentraba en ella menos luz acaecía.

Estaba nervioso, mis sentidos apenas podían percibir lo que había a mi alrededor, todo lo que tenía en mi mente era Bella. Sentía como si escuchaba su desesperación cerca de mí.

Luego, una luz se apareció en frente de mí en forma de puerta, corrí hacia ella, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera tocar la manecilla, unos brazos me aprisionaron tirándome al suelo. Y una vez en él, comenzaron a patearme.

-¡vamos a ver si grita igual que su mujer!-

En cuanto esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos, la cólera comenzó a subir por mis entrañas, con toda la fuerza posible me levante y trate de luchar, lleno de ira y odio logre agarrar a uno de ellos por el cuello.

-¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS TIENEN A BELLA!-

Pero uno de ellos me aprisiono por detrás.

-¡SUELTENME!-

-basta ya chicos-

Otra vez esa voz, Alec.

-tú dijiste que nos divirtiéramos-

-rio burlonamente- lo sé, pero ahora es mi turno, tráiganlo-

Ellos me empujaron hasta la puerta, un gemir se escuchó apenas entre y vi a Bella encadenada a un poste de madera.

-¡Bella!- grite desesperado-

Me tiraron al suelo y sin pensarlo me arrastre hacia ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te hicieron?-

Ella estaba amoreteada en su rostro, tenía los ojos rojos de tantas lágrimas que pudieron haberle causado.

La cólera volvió a subir por mis venas.

-sollozo levantando la mirada-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡no debiste haber venido!-

-eres mi Bella, ¿lo olvidas? No te puedes deshacer de mí-

-encadénenlo antes de que vomite-musito Alec detrás mi-

Bruscamente volvieron a aprisionarme

-¡suéltenme maldita sea!

-¡Edward!- grito Bella tratando de aferrarse a mí, aun con sus manos entre cadenas-

Prontamente me encadenaron a un poste junto al de Bella.

-bueno, parece que tenemos a la parejita feliz, ¿no lo crees Félix?-

El rostro de otra persona surgió de la oscuridad y escuche una risa de parte de él.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres Alec! ¿¡Porque haces esto? ¡YA NO TENGO NADA TUYO!- gritaba Bella ahogándose en llanto-

Sin embargo, Alec levanto su mano contra el rostro de Bella.

Quise soltarme, pero las cadenas me acorralaban, el sentimiento de impotencia estaba empezando a fastidiarme arduamente.

-¿acaso me crees estúpido Bella? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA NIÑA?-

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron mostrando confusión, y yo tampoco podía entender nada.

-¿Qué?- susurro luego de unos minutos de silencio- ¿¡de qué diablos estás hablando? ¡Luz está muerta! ¡TU LA MATASTE! ¡LA MATASTE! ¡LA MATASTE!...-sollozaba tratando de contener su dolor-ella está muerta-

Alec comenzó a reírse, y la situación se tornó más confusa para mí.

-¿Qué tal si les cuento un pequeño cuento?- mascullo en cuanto termino de reírse- había una vez una pequeña princesa muy estúpida, que se enamoró de un príncipe malvado, ella le creía todo al malvado príncipe y le entrego todo lo que tenía, ¿recuerdas Bella? "ten cuidado Alec"- dijo burlándose- y él decía "tranquila Bella, no te hare daño"-volvió a reírse- meses más tarde la estúpida princesa quedo embarazada y le pidió ayuda al príncipe y aunque no lo creas Bellita, este la ayudo, espero pacientemente a que la princesita cumpliera los 6 meses de embarazo, le saco a su pequeña hija y se la vendió a una pareja que desesperadamente querían una hija, la pareja era feliz con su pequeño obsequio, hasta que los asesinaron a mano armada, dejando a la pequeña de vuelta en el mercado y todo iba bien, hasta que se la llevaron, ¿linda historia no Bella?-

Bella se quedó en silencio por bastante tiempo y parecía que ya no quedaban lágrimas en su interior.

-ella…-sollozo luego de otro largo intervalo de silencio- ella… ¿ella está viva?- susurro- ¿¡está viva!- grito angustiada- ¿¡y la vendiste! ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo eres! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI HIJA!- gritaba desesperada tratando de zafarse de las cadenas-

Alec tomo fuertemente a Bella sosteniéndola por el cuello.

-escucha Bella, no tengo tiempo para juegos, la ley se la llevo hace una semana porque alguien muy imbécil me acuso con la policía, no me hicieron nada pero otro imbécil se la llevo y ahora no tengo ingresos ¿comprendes? Esa niña vale mucho, ya sean sus órganos o su cuerpo, quiero el dinero ¿entiendes? Ahora dime donde está tu amigo el perro con mi mina de oro sino quieres quemarte junto a tu estúpido novio en este lugar ¿entiendes Bella?- la soltó bruscamente-

-Ella miro hacia el vacío confundida- ¿Jake?-

Y en ese momento, comprendí absolutamente todo.

**Fin del cap. 20**

**hasta el prox cap! **

**roceta111**


	22. Entre llamas y recuerdos

Hola mis lectores! Vengo de nuevo! xDD …O.O me extrañaron? denme crédito! Al menos estoy subiendo en el mismo mes! =D bno..aki les dejo el 21..y ya estamos llegando al final! =.=

Pero una bna noticia! Estoy de vacaciones! Asi que esperen pronto el próximo cap!

En fin sin mas que decir…

Gracias a todos mis lectores!

**lizzy cullen** (O.O wow…me encanta como reaccionas ante la historia! Eso demuestra que no soy tan mala! Y siii te entiendo yo tb kiero matarlosss! Grr! Pero trankila pronto entenderemos un poquito…muy poquito…a Jake, asi que no desesperes y no los mates en tu mente! Jejeje muchísimas gracias por leer! Nos vemos! Besos y abrazos a ti tb!) **stefanyDJ** (! xDD y eso intentare!) **Guest** (eh…gracias…no acostumbro a que me digan asi, pero…iwal gracias! Además te entiendo! Kien me manda a ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero que crees? Me tarde mucho? Espero que no! Gracias por seguir! =D) **Nu'est fans** ( hola! A ti tb! Y pss es para darle intriga! Jajajaa…espero tu rr!) **Melanie Stryder** ( gracias! Sii mucha emoción no? Que te parecio este! =D nos vemos y kisses a ti tb!) **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y ojala este tb te haya gustado! xDD abrazos! Nos vemos en el prox cap!) **Fran Ktrin Black** ( bno aki saben alguito de Luz! Pero mas delante sabran mas! Gracias por leer! Besos!) **liduvina** (jejeje lo see! Y no sabes cuanto amo hacerlo! Jajaja mentiraa! Gracias por leer! Espero q te haya gustado!)** yolabertay** (ahh de nada! Jajaja gracias por tu rr! Lo espero en este cap!) **Patito Pattz** ( jajajaja lo sientooo! Lamento haberte dejado asi.. O.O por mucho tiempo xDD espero que aki sigas y me dejes un rr! Lo esperoo! Gracias!) **isabel20** (gracias! Ojala este tb te parezca excelente! xcDD nos vemoss!)** Ivannia Barboza Carvajal **( gracias por estar akii! Siempre estas pendiente! Me agradas! =D y ojala este te haya gustado y tb tre haya dejado esperando saber mas! xDD amo hacer esoooo! Jajaja no mentira, pero muchas gracias y pss a veces los problemas no se pueden resolver tan fácil, pero …se enfrentan! =) asi que hay que seguir! Nos vemos!) **viivii alice** (jajaja gracias! Me gusta que mis historias causen emociones! Gracias y espero con ansias tu rr! =D)** fati21** (gracias! Me alegra que te haya encantado! Me cuentas que te parecio este! xD byee!)

y al resto MIL Y UN GRACIAS! Leer sus rr me hacen querer seguir y seguir! xDD en fin…les dejo el cap

y recuerden, se aceptan quejas y sugerencias!

Su amiga lectora y escritora

**Roceta111**

* * *

**Cap. 21. Entre llamas y Recuerdos**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando sentí mi celular sonar a un lado de mi cama.

Por dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?

-Tome el celular frustrado-¿Quién?- Pregunte aun con los ojos cerrados-

-joven Cullen, habla -

-Trate de levantarme un poco-ah sí, ¿qué sucede?-

-lamento tener que llamarlo a esta hora, pero es urgente, encontré la información que me pidió, sin embargo, también encontré otras cosas, tiene que venir a Manchester esta misma tarde-

-suspire ya bastante despierto- vale, saldré en pocas horas-

Colgué e inmediatamente hice mis maletas para abordar el primer tren de la mañana.

Al llegar J. Jenks se encontraba esperándome en la estación, por supuesto no faltaron los papparazis y los fans, pero los guardias me ayudaron a llegar al auto de J. Jenks.

-¿Qué era tan urgente que tuve que venir?- pregunte en cuanto el automóvil arranco-

-aquí tengo los expedientes del tal Jacob Black, es increíble como la prensa no sabe cómo averiguar el pasado de un artista- rio para sí mismo mientras me pasaba los papeles-

Abrí el sobre amarillo esperando lo peor, ¿Qué podría estar ocultando el perro?

Apenas lo abrí, no eran más que informes de policía, certificado de nacimiento, registros de hospital, recortes de periódico desgastados y viejos, sin embargo, uno de los informes me llamo la atención, en especial cuando note el nombre "Swan" en él y comencé a leer.

"_Jacob Black, servicio secreto de la Guardia Real Swan"_

_Nacido en Londres, Inglaterra, padres, Billy Black, dos hermanas, dueños de la reserva Quileute en Forks, Washington"_

El chico estaba podrido en dinero…en fin, seguí leyendo.

Sus padres eran amigos de la realeza en ese entonces, (con razón conoció a Bella desde el preescolar) y se unió al servicio secreto de la Guardia Real el mismo año de la tragedia de Bella, al parecer de encubierto_. _

Volví a revolotear otros papeles hasta que encontré los varios recortes de periódico bastante viejos y arrugados.

"_QUILEUTE ACUSADOS DE TRAFICO DE MENORES"_

_La policía local encontró el rastro de los niños desaparecidos en un depósito de la reserva Quileute, aunque lo negaron, las pruebas eran contundentes, Billy, Rebecca y Rachel Black fueron acusados de tráfico de menores y arrestados en ese mismo instante. _

_Además de los niños, la policía también encontró pruebas de lo que parece una banda de sicarios. _

_Los habitantes de la reserva Quileute desaparecieron esa misma mañana, aun no encuentran ningún rastro de ellos. _

Ok, millonarios y además asesinos, ah y sin olvidar sicarios y secuestradores de niños, vaya familia.

Tome otro de los periódicos

"_PEQUEÑO QUILEUTE DESAPARECIDO" _

"_Jacob Black, quien luego del arresto de su familia fue enviado a vivir con su tía en Salisbury, Londres, cuando este tenía 5 años. ha desaparecido misteriosamente en la tarde de ayer mientras su tía salía de compras, el pequeño tiene apenas 10 años y no se encuentra ningún rastro de donde pueda estar, si alguien tiene alguna información…"_

Deje de leer, esto se estaba poniendo más extraño, ojee otros papeles y encontré un extraño informe policial.

_Jacob Black, arrestado por la policía de menores a la edad de 12 años, cargo: SICARIO. _

Con razón nunca me agrado, continúe leyendo.

_Salió en libertad 4 años más tarde por buena conducta y lo contrataron para el servicio secreto de la guardia Real. _

Y luego conecte los puntos, sus padres eran unos locos, los arrestaron, desapareció de la casa de su tía, se hizo Sicario y lo arrestaron, cuando salió fue a parar a la Guardia Real y quien sabe que estará planeando nuevamente.

Aunque, a decir verdad, con una infancia así, supongo que no debió haber sido fácil la vida para el chucho.

-¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?- pregunte a J. Jenks, quien solo se limitaba a observarme mientras leía-

-soy un detective muchacho, es mi trabajo-

-bien y ¿esto era lo que me querías mostrar?-

-no, hay algo más, no sé si sabias pero tu novia estuvo embarazada-

-Entrecerré mis ojos tratando de asimilar eso- ¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¿Isabella Marie Swan? ¿Esa santita que nunca ha tenido novio según el blog del músico? ¿Es en serio?- pregunte sin poder creerlo-

rio por lo bajo- sí, esa misma-

-Mire al suelo desconcertado aun sin poder creerlo-y… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está su hijo?-

-he aquí la parte mala de la historia-replico en sarcasmo-según los registros de hospital estuvo 6 meses y 3 semanas embarazada, el informe médico muestra que solo la hermana estaba enterada, ya que era su protectora, nadie, nisiquiera sus padres supieron de su embarazo, nisiquiera entiendo cómo pudo ocultarlo en el Colegio, en fin, mira esto-

J. Jenks me pasó unos papeles, era un reporte médico.

_-"Parto Prematuro"-_ leí en voz alta

A mis 3 años de carrera de medicina conocía a la perfección esa expresión.

-tuvo él bebe antes de tiempo- dije casi en silencio-

-pues, según leí en el informe que tienes en la mano, no fue algo voluntario, Bella tuvo un chequeo dos semana antes del incidente y la bebe estaba perfecta, iba a ser una niña, sin embargo, una semana antes de cumplir los 7 meses, Bella fue encontrada en un callejón desangrándose, al examinarla, tenía grandes dosis de Pitocín (*), eres médico, sabes que es, y bueno, la bebé ya no estaba, al parecer se la sacaron-

-¿¡a los seis meses? ¡Pudieron matarla!-

-yo creo que esa era la idea, muchacho, pero no fue cualquiera el que lo hizo, tuvo que haber sido un médico, y creo que era un médico muy mediocre, talvez estudiante, pues le daño la matriz por completo, dejándola estéril, además de dejarla a su suerte desangrándose en la calle-

Apreté mis puños en instinto. Como era posible, quien podría haberle hecho tal daño a Bella, y porque, y aun teniendo razones, Bella no se merecía tal dolor.

No se lo merecía.

-¿Qué sucedió después?-

-bueno, deberías felicitarme, tienes al mejor investigador a tu lado, ya llegamos-

Mire la ventana sin emoción alguna.

Estábamos en un barrio suburbano, todas las casas eran de igual tamaño y color, pero se veía que era un barrio tranquilo, había un parque en frente de donde aparco J. Jenks, y se veían a varias madres jugando con sus hijos entre los juegos del pequeño parque.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-¿ves a esa pequeña que está jugando en la arena?-

Voltee mi vista hacia la caja de arena, había un niña en ella, pequeña, no podía tener más de 3 años, su piel era blanca como la cal, parecía brillar con la luz del sol, su cabello era un ondulado definido, color caoba oscuro, tenía unos ojos cafés brillantes muy familiares que miraban con curiosidad, sonreía luminosamente mientras le sacaba la lengua a otro de los niños del parque. Se veía muy activa y sin querer sonreí al instante. No estoy seguro de porque, nisiquiera estoy acostumbrado a los niños que visito durante mis horas de práctica.

-¿Qué con ella?-

-esa es la hija de Bella-

-Abrí mis ojos como platos mientras volvía a ver a la pequeña y volteaba nuevamente para encarar a J. Jenks- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?-

-¿Cuándo te he mentido muchacho? ¡Soy el mejor investigador de la historia!, además, conozco muchas personas, luego del incidente, el que era novio de Bella desapareció, la policía nunca sospecho de él, pero uno de los investigadores sí y él fue el que me paso la información, el padre fue el causante, él y su hermano, que es médico por cierto, y arreglaron vender a la niña después de matar a Bella, pensaron que al final moriría pero supongo que les salió mal la jugada-

-desgraciados-susurre por lo bajo- ¿y entonces qué? ¿Acaso nadie pudo hacer algo?-

-has oído de ¿inmunidad ante la ley? El chico es hijo de un duque muchacho, no le pueden hacer nada-

-¿entonces vender a tu hija no es delito? ¿Y qué hay del intento de homicidio? ¡La ley no puede ser tan ciega!- grite lleno de ira-

-tranquilo, me tome la libertad de arreglar eso, pronto lo veremos en prisión-

No dije nada estaba demasiado sumido en mi rabia.

-pero, hay algo más…-se silenció un momento- el tal Jacob arreglo el contacto para la venta-

Y yo sentía que ya no cabía más ira en mí, sabía que el chucho no podía ser bueno.

-la vendió a una familia asociada a la mafia, supongo que no podían tener hijos e ilegalmente adoptaron a la pequeña, y con ilegalmente me refiero a que la compraron en el mercado negro como a un simple objeto, y bueno, la nombraron Renessme y es esa niña que ves ahí-

Mire nuevamente a la pequeña, ella sonreía y parecía feliz con otra señora que la sostenía, pero, sentía rabia, ella no era su madre, Bella lo era, y si Bella estuvo dispuesta a cargar a una bebe por seis meses quiere decir que la quería.

Bella podía ser de todo, fastidiosa, orgullosa, irritante, pero jamás, jamás abandonaría a su hija y es más que obvio por la forma en que se la sacaron a la fuerza.

En ese instante sentí algo extraño en mí, una necesidad de estar a su lado, de protegerla de las personas que la rodeaban, su supuesto mejor amigo y "amor de su vida" no era más que un buen mentiroso, su novio era un hijo de la chingada miserable capaz de vender a su propia hija y su cuñado otro hijo de la chingada doctor mediocre que no hizo más que dañarla tanto interna como sicológicamente.

Sentía que debía estar con Bella, y me sentí un imbécil por querer haberle hecho daño…igual que ellos.

-chico, quiero que sepas, el tal Jacob no ha dejado de ser Sicario ¿sabes? Y es más, él y el padre de la niña están asociados, roban y matan personas, venden órganos y niños, debes tener cuidado de él, no es una buena persona-

-Asentí-gracias J. Jenks, fuiste de gran ayuda-

-sonrió- de nada, pero, puedo preguntarte, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la tal Bella?-

-suspire- ni yo mismo lo sé-

Era cierto, ¿Qué me sucedía? Hace unas semanas mí único objetivo era publicar nuestra foto en internet para no tener que seguir soportándola, luego la vi entre los brazos del bastardo que quería abusar de ella, horas más tarde la vi correr hacia el perro…y empezó este sentimiento punzante que no me deja en paz.

Y en cuanto lo escuche hablando por teléfono, supe que no era bueno…sin embargo jamás creí hallar esto y a decir verdad tampoco estoy seguro de porque me debería interesar.

-volvió a sonreír- vale, ya entiendo, ¿nos vamos?-

-antes, ¿hay alguna manera de devolverle a Bella su hija? Es decir…sea como sea, esa niña no es de ellos, y estoy seguro que si Bella supiera de su existencia, ella querría a su hija de vuelta-

-dudo por unos momentos- si la hay, pero ellos son de la mafia, chico, no se dejaran tan fácil quitar a la criatura-

-no me importa, eres uno de los mejores, puedes hacer algo-

-suspiro- de acuerdo muchacho, estoy trabajando doble por cierto, tratare de arrestar al padre y si todo sale bien, talvez pueda entregarte a la niña en dos meses, ¿Qué te parece?-

-vale, te transferiré la mitad de tu pago a tu cuenta y la otra mitad te la daré en cuanto puedas reunirme con la pequeña ¿estamos?-

-me la pones difícil, pero está bien, hare lo imposible-

-bien-

Di un sonoro respingón, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Yo? ¿Con la hija de Bella? Por supuesto se la devolvería a su madre, pero, ¿¡Por qué diantres estoy haciendo esto!

Mire nuevamente a la pequeña Renessme, el viento acaricio su cabello caoba, ondulándolo con el aire que soplaba por fuera de la ventana, y sus ojos, esos pequeños y enormes ojos cafés, en definitiva, se quedarían en mi por mucho tiempo.

Ella era la perfecta imagen de Bella…y merecía conocer a su madre. Como Bella merecía conocerla.

"_no te preocupes Bella, pronto tendrás a tu hija"_

Pensé…y nisiquiera estoy seguro porque.

El auto arranco y J. Jenks me dejo en el hotel, talvez debí haberme ido a mi casa, sin embargo, me quede tratando de reunir información sobre adopciones ilegales y sin darme cuenta, en el mismo hotel en el que me hospede, también se hospedo Tanya.

…

-no tengo tiempo para esto Bella, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA TU AMIGO EL PERRO!-

El estruendo de Alec me devolvió nuevamente al presente.

Era más que claro, esto debía ser obra de J. Jenks, él debió haberlos acusado con la policía.

Sin embargo, Jake tenía a la pequeña Renessme, pero…si era socio de Alec, ¿Por qué no le aviso?

-yo…no lo sé, Jake nunca llegó- susurro Bella casi en silencio-

Alec agarro su cabello desesperadamente.

-bien…si asi lo quieres- suspiro en gran volumen- disfruta el infierno-

Él y el resto de los chicos tomaron varios tanques que se encontraban en la habitación y comenzaron a esparcir un líquido por todo el lugar.

Reconocí el aroma, era gasolina.

-¿¡qué diablos haces! ¡Tú también te quemaras! ¡¿Acaso estás loco!- grite espantado-

-¿eso crees?- dijo con el encendedor en sus manos- a ver quién se quema primero-

Dicho esto, arrojo el encendedor. Y el fuego empezó a crecer.

-¡NOO!- aulló Bella desesperadamente-

Alec y los demás salieron por una puerta y no dejaron a mí y a Bella encadenados.

De pronto el fuego se hizo más notorio, tanto que ya podía sentir el calor recorrer mis entrañas.

-¡Bella!-

Comencé a gritar como loco, tratando de zafarme desesperadamente para poder correr hacia ella, pero las malditas cadenas eran imposibles de romper.

-¡AYUDA!-

-¡AYUDA!-

Gritábamos al mismo tiempo, desesperados por una ayuda, por una esperanza que nos sacara de entre las llamas.

-¡AYUDA!-

-¡AYUDA!-

Pero nadie llegaba y el fuego seguía creciendo a nuestro alrededor y penetraba en lo más profundo de mis pulmones, mi cuerpo empezó a toser una y otra vez tratando de expulsar el humo que se estaba colando por cada parte mí.

De pronto, la estructura del lugar decayó a nuestro alrededor, y un enorme poste de madera logro romper las cadenas que ataban a Bella.

Ella estaba libre.

-¡Edward!-

Corrió hacia mí rápidamente e intento soltar mis cadenas, pero era imposible.

-Bella- susurre-

Ella seguía desesperadamente tratando de buscar con que soltarme.

-¡BELLA!-le llame fuertemente-

Sus ojos me miraron envueltos en llanto.

-Bella, mírame, tienes que irte, tienes que vivir, ¡vete!- dije empujándola hacia la puerta-

-¡no me voy sin ti!-grito aun llorando-

-¡Bella! ¡Vete! ¡Hazlo por tu hija!-

-¡NOO! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No quiero dejarte!-dijo aferrándose a mí-

-¡déjame Bella!-la empuje nuevamente- ¡¿acaso no entiendes? ¡No lo valgo! ¡Te obligue a ser mi novia y pretendía publicar la foto de todas formas! ¡Te traicione con Tanya! ¡Te traiciono a diario! ¡NO TE AMO! ¡JAMAS LO HARE! ¡PREFIERO MORIR A TENER QUE SEGUIR SOPORTANDOTE! ¡LARGATE!-

No era cierto, pero sabía que yo no podía salvarme, y no iba a dejarla morir conmigo si ella tenía la oportunidad de seguir, mi Bella era todo, todo lo que era real para mí. La amaba desde cada entraña, célula, vena de mi cuerpo, con toda mi alma, la amaba, pero no iba a empujarla a mi destino.

-Bella negó repleta de lágrimas-jamás te dejare, soy tu Bella ¿recuerdas? No puedes deshacerte de mí-

Las llamas a nuestro alrededor dejaron de sentirse, tome a Bella y la aferre a mí, sintiéndome el más egoísta del mundo, pero no quería soltarla.

Cerré mi ojos, decidí dejar de escuchar el fuego y las paredes a mí alrededor cayéndose, quería creer que ya no era verdad, quería creer que solo éramos Bella y yo en otro lugar.

Apreté mi cuerpo contra el de ella y la bese, desapareciendo de entre las llamas y hundiéndome en el deseo y la pasión que me rodeaba, todo se detuvo, simplemente el reloj dejo de avanzar.

Y lloraba, sí, como un estúpido, mis lágrimas se unieron a las de ella. Nuestros labios se separaron y Bella se apoyó en mi cuello. Seguía sin soltarla, la sujetaba fuertemente contra mi cuerpo.

Si este era el final, al menos agradecía esto, había encontrado a la persona con la que hubiese querido pasar el resto de mis días.

Estar con Bella, aferrado a ella, era más que suficiente…

-¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN!-

La voz de Emmett se apareció de pronto.

-¡Emmett! ¡Aquí!- grite prontamente y este se dirigió a nosotros-

Solté a Bella y la empuje hacia Emmett, aun con la resistencia que mi cuerpo tenia para dejarla ir.

Ella tenía que seguir viviendo.

-¡llévatela!-

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- chillaba tratando de soltarse de Emmett-

Yo asentí y este comprendió, y se fue alejando con ella.

-¡EDWARD!-

Fue lo último que escuche, las llamas seguían creciendo y el aliento se estaba volviendo escaso.

"_tienes que encontrar a tu hija"_ susurre

Y el resto de mis memorias volvieron, mi madre, su calor en cuanto me abrazo en el hospital, mi hermano y sus locuras, mi padre y su apoyo incondicional, la primera vez que vi a Bella en la portada de ese CD, cuando escuche su voz, el probador, nuestra foto. Su sonrisa...

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, mamá, papá…mi Bella…

Todo se fue desvaneciendo.

Fin del cap. 21

**(*) Pitocin**: líquido que la medicación ocupa en una forma sintética de la hormona natural, oxitocina. El goteo de Pitocín normalmente será administrada cada hora hasta que hayan llegado las contracciones que se están buscando.

Traducción a un idioma no medico: es una droga que ayuda a inducir el parto. Haciendo que la mujer tenga contracciones y el bebe pueda salir.

* * *

**hasta el cap 22!**

**roceta111**


	23. Confusiones, Sensaciones, Traiciones

**nenas! y..chicos...la dedicacion se las hago en el otro cap..son las 4 de la mañana y yo sigo aki! pero me dije..subo si o si! asi q aqui sta! espero que les gusteee! me tomo tiempo e inspiracion y cielos...fue un capitulo un poco dificil y el que le sigue lo es mas...pero que es la vida sin retos eh?**

**muchisimas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, espero que les guste y me dejen un lindo RR! =DD**

**gracias de nuevo**

**roceta111**

* * *

**Cap. 22. Confusiones, sensaciones, traiciones**

**BPOV: **

Llevaba semanas recostada a su lado, escuchando el sonido de la maquina repetidamente en el lugar, rogaba porque se salvara, porque regresara.

Me moría por ver esos orbes verdes nuevamente.

Volví a apoyarme en su frente, sintiendo el frio tacto de su piel.

-Edward, yo sigo aquí y aquí te seguiré esperando, todo está bien- susurre-

No estaba segura si me escuchaba o no, pero no me importaba.

...

Emmett me cargo hasta las afueras de la bodega, podía ver las llamas y el humo sobresaliendo del lugar, afuera no habían más que policías, bomberos y papparazis.

Sin embargo, no los escuchaba, me encontraba desesperada, pateaba a Emmett sacando fuerzas desde donde no tenia, pero necesitaba estar con Edward y sacarlo de ahí.

-¡SUELTAMEE! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!-

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mí, no lo podía soportar.

-¡BELLA! ¡MALDICION!- me llamo Emmett tratando de calmarme-

Le mire ahogada en llanto.

-no puedes hacer nada-susurro Emmett en una suave voz tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas-

No lo escuche, aproveche el momento y me solté de sus brazos.

-¡BELLA!-

Corrí hacia uno de los bomberos y les arrebate a uno de ellos un hacha, era pesada, pero en esos momentos, no me importo.

A pesar de que intentaron detenerme, a pesar de que no sabía si regresaba o no, yo corrí hacia donde estaba él. Logre llegar y en medio de las llamas, Edward casi desaparecía, desmayado entre el fuego.

Corte sus cadenas y mis fuerzas solo llegaron hasta ahí.

...

Lo último que supe, fue que, aquí estamos, 3 semanas después. Y aunque yo logré despertar en pocas horas, Edward sigue dormido.

-¿Bella?- murmuro Esme entrando a la habitación-¿todo bien tesoro? ¿Quieres algo de comer?-

-no, asi estoy bien, gracias Esme- sonreí sin ganas-

-Esme me sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos cálidas-Bella, él despertara, Edward es muy fuerte, pero tú tienes que estar fuerte cuando el despierte ¿no lo crees?-

-lo sé, es solo que, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte-

Esme asintió y salió lentamente del cuarto.

….

-Bella, es hermosa, seguramente será una niña preciosa-dijo Rosalie mientras sostenía la foto del ultrasonido de Luz-

-lo sé, no puedo creerlo, la próxima semana cumplo 7 meses y el doctor dijo que la niña estaba perfecta…no puedo esperar Rose, ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos- respondí sonriente-

Estaba tan feliz, Rose y yo habíamos arreglado todo para la llegada de Luz, habíamos ahorrado lo suficiente para alquilar un pequeño apartamento para las tres, Rose trabajaría medio tiempo en una cafetería que quedaba justo al frente de Julliard, y yo pensaba conseguir trabajo en turnos de noche, teníamos claro que no sería fácil, pero por ahora era todo lo que teníamos.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estar feliz, mi pequeña Luz estaba bien, no dejaba de moverse ni patearme, me hacía feliz, con cada minuto que la sentía dentro de mí, estaba feliz y simplemente me moría por verla en mis brazos.

-¡uh!- aullé en cuanto la sentí patear nuevamente-

-de verdad que a veces pienso que esa niña será una futura corredora o algo parecido, es demasiado inquieta - se burló Rose-

-ja, que graciosa Rose-

Ambas reímos y sin quererlo voltee mi mirada un instante.

Me encontré con esos penetrantes ojos miel del otro lado, sonreía, pero de una forma que simplemente no me gustaba…Alec…y Luz volvió a patear en mi interior

-¿Bella?- pregunto Rose a mi lado-

¿Bella?

¿Bella?

¡Bella!

-¡Bella despierta!-

Desperté bruscamente y la mirada de Alec se desvaneció en cuanto vi de quien procedía esa voz.

-¡Edward!- grite lanzándome a sus brazos- ¡Edward Dios mío! ¡Al fin!- exclamaba mientras varias lagrimas ya caían por mis ojos-¡gracias! ¡Gracias!-

Me separe de él, pero sin soltar sus manos-¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? por favor dime que aún me recuerdas-

-eh…lo siento, pero… ¿Quién eres?-

En ese momento, todo mi ser se paralizo.

-¿acaso no…?-conteste muriéndome por dentro-¿no me recuerdas?-

Un silencio infernal surgió de repente.

-¡Ja! ¡Tienes que ver tu cara Bella!- exclamo luego de unos minutos de silencio-

Volví a respirar, mi Edward había regresado, sonreí, y al mismo tiempo le di un zape en su hombro.

-¡estúpido! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-grite eufórica-

-¡tu cara no tenía precio!-dijo burlándose-

-Y yo quería despellejarlo-¡Edward! ¡Imbécil! ¡Te matare!-

¡Yo casi muero y él se ríe de ello!

-vale, me encantaría morir en tus brazos-

-Me lance nuevamente a sus brazos-eres un idiota…pero eres mi idiota-respondí por lo bajo-

A pesar de sus bromas, él estaba allí, sonriendo, haciéndome la vida imposible, era Edward, y no podía estar más feliz de ver sus hermosos ojos abiertos.

-lo se mi Bella, lo sé-

Edward se aferró a mí y nos hundimos en el calor de nuestros brazos, sin querernos soltar, sin querer ver el tiempo.

Simplemente éramos Edward y yo, hundidos en nuestro pequeño mundo.

Nos soltamos luego de un largo lapso de tiempo, sin embargo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo amaba, amaba a ese engendro de ojos verdes.

-suspire-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-

-él me dedico su perfecta sonrisa torcida-como unas dos horas, ¿Por qué?-

-¿¡y porque no me despertaste?!-

-te veías encantadora durmiendo Bella, no quería dejar de mirarte, es todo-

-Mordí mi labio para no babear ante ese comentario-pero yo quería que ser la primera en verte despertar-hice un puchero-

-fuiste lo primero que vi Bella-

Sonreí por lo bajo.

Esto era totalmente perfecto.

Al cabo de unas horas, todos estaban en la habitación de Edward.

-¿seguro que me recuerdas? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Cuál es mi debilidad? ¿Tengo cicatrices? ¿Cuál es mi más grande secreto?-

-Edward suspiro en alto volumen-sí, te recuerdo, Emmett Cullen Mason, las hamburguesas, en especial la nueva Bacon que venden en McDonald's, la verdad preferiría no decir donde tienes cicatrices y ¿de veras quieres que diga tu secreto más grande en frente de tu novia?-

-Emmett vacilo por unos segundos-ok, te creo-

Todos rompimos en risas hasta que el doctor se apareció.

-vaya, parece que todos están felices por su despertar joven Cullen-

-lo estamos doctor James- murmuro Carlisle-

-bien, aquí tengo los exámenes de Edward y tranquilos, todo ha salido bien, no tienes lesiones internas ni huesos rotos, todo está bien Edward, dentro de unos días podrás regresar a tu casa y talvez el hospital deje de estar repleto de fanes y papparazis-

-¿no has visto el blog del músico últimamente o sí?-susurro Rose a mi lado sin que alguien más pudiera escucharla-

-no…y creo que tampoco quiero saber que hay en él-

-pues, parece que ya no somos la banda más limpia de todas-

-ya no importa Rose, lo único que me importa es que todos estemos bien y ya-

Mire a Edward una vez más, quien se encontraba siendo asfixiado por su madre y su hermano.

-¡abrazo de grupo!- grito Alice en gran volumen-

Y todos decidimos asfixiar a Edward

…..…

-¡déjame en paz Emmett!-

Eran más o menos las 12 de día y el almuerzo se había convertido en enorme revuelto de gritos y peleas por parte de la parejita "feliz" y eso que solo teníamos dos días de haber regresado a la Universidad.

-pero Rose, el doctor dijo que tenías que comer con más frecuencia, y no has tocado nada de tu almuerzo, tienes que comer, hazlo por él bebe-

-¡que no! ¡No quiero y tú no puedes obligarme!-

-¡Bella! ¡Ayúdame!-

-suspire-Rosalie, escucha a Emmett, él tiene razón, si no comes puede ser peligroso para su hijo- dije tratando de apaciguar la mirada de Saw que caracteriza a Rose-

-¡no! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no!- mascullo bastante fastidiada-

-¿otra vez se quieren matar?-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente apenas esa voz se posó a mi lado, Edward siempre tenía ese efecto en mí.

-si… ¿Cuándo no?- murmuro Alice-

-ríanse todo lo que quieran pero no pienso comer esa comida tan grasosa, ¡es asqueroso! ¡No puedo comer eso! ¡Engordare como globo!- suspiro-si voy a ser modelo, necesito cuidar mi figura-

-y si vas a ser madre necesitas cuidar a nuestro hijo ¿no crees?-

Emmett tenía un punto.

-¡cómo se nota que no entiendes!-

-¡exacto! ¡No entiendo! ¡Ayúdame a entender y deja tus niñerías Rosalie! ¡Maldición! ¡No podemos seguir asi!-

Emmett tomo una bocanada de aire y luego volteo a Rose, la cual seguía con una clara mirada de asesina en serie, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que intentaba tragarse sus lágrimas.

-lo siento…pero entiende, no puedes descuidarte, hazlo por el mini Emmett ¿vale?-

-¡awww! ¡Que divino! ¡Rosalie! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a esa miradita tan linda?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle que no a mi hermanito eh?!- mascullo Alice entrometiéndose-

Era sorprendente como Alice había aceptado todo y como Edward y Emmett habían aceptado a su hermana entre abrazos y llanto.

Era como si ya supieran que eran hermanos.

-calla Alice-refuto Rosalie- y está bien-

Rosalie tomo el tenedor y comenzó a comer su almuerzo sin muchas ganas.

Emmett tenía un gran poder de convencimiento…y bueno Alice también.

-uff…los profes están empezando a hacerme la vida imposible-

De pronto Jasper se apareció y se sentó en la mesa con nosotros, justo al lado de Alice y esta no dudo en tirársele encima

-¡Hey! ¡Jasper! ¿Qué hablamos sobre los 5 metros de distancia?- hablo Edward tratando de separarlos-

-cierto Jasper…5 metros- se unió Emmett con una mirada bastante aterradora-

-¡no molesten!-defendió Alice-

Yo simplemente me dedique a reír, jamás pensé que las cosas salieran de esta forma tan única y especial.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió nuestro pequeño momento entre amigos, por tanto cada quien se fue a su respectivo casillero, por suerte el mío estaba junto al de Edward.

Abrí mi casillero, el cual estaba repleto de papeles y libros, habíamos faltado prácticamente un mes a la Universidad, era obvio que los profesores se desquitarían, con montañas de tareas, informes, reportes, prácticas, etc.

Sin embargo, había una pequeña nota de color rosa entre mi pila de papeles.

La abrí.

_Para nuestra preciosa Bella:_

_En cuanto tengas esta carta sabrás porque no hemos estado presentes en estos últimos días._

_Hace unas semanas tú me dijiste que te debería dejar por tu cuenta decidir qué era lo que más te convenía y créeme que ya lo comprendí._

_Bella, tu padre y yo sentimos que ya no podemos cuidarlas más, nos hemos equivocado y eso lo sabemos, en especial contigo. Tú llegaste a creer que nunca supimos lo de tu embarazo, pero no fue asi, tú y padre y yo nos enteramos el mismo día que fuiste al médico para tu primera revisión, fue una gran sorpresa, estábamos impactados y no sabíamos que hacer, tu solo tenías 17, eras una niña y sentíamos que no podías cargar con tanto peso, trata de entender amor, fue difícil, y perdónanos Bella, porque, sucede que, arreglamos para ponerla en adopción, falsificamos tu firma y estaba hecho, el día que tu pequeña naciera, la niña iría a un orfanato, sin embargo, todo se complicó cuando supimos que te habían sacado a la niña. Una persona de confianza nos aclaró que la niña estaba bien y se encargaría de llevarla a una buena familia. Pensamos que era lo mejor para ti. Pero, luego nos enteramos que mataron a los padres adoptivos y la niña murió con ellos. No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento, y de cuantas ganas tengo de ir y abrazarte, perdónanos Bella, por favor, perdónanos. Nunca pensamos que las cosas sucederían asi. Creímos que era lo mejor, pero, nos equivocamos al separar a Luz de ti._

_Talvez nunca debimos interferir en que es lo que más te conviene, me arrepiento de no haberte dejado tomar tus propias decisiones._

_Y ahora, es difícil ver a mi niña crecer y convertirse en toda una mujer, con novio y todo. Si, también lo sabíamos, pensamos que era un simple capricho, pero en cuanto vimos el accidente en las noticias, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra pequeña estaba enamorada. Estuvimos en el hospital ese día, te vimos recostada, y te vimos como lo que eres, una mujer fuerte y capaz y en ese instante decidimos decirte adiós a ti y a Rose._

_Te prometo que jamás volveremos a interferir en tus decisiones, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te apoyare y estaré ahí si tengo que reprenderte o abrazarte mi pequeña Bella, porque soy tu madre, te tuve conmigo, te vi crecer. Preciosa Bella, nosotros nos iremos por un tiempo, estaremos en América con tu abuela y cuando quieras pasar por acá, acá estaremos, siempre estaremos Bella, siempre te amaremos. Por tanto, sigue siendo fuerte mi niña, y perdóname nuevamente, de veras, Lo sentimos mucho Bella._

_Te aman_

_Renee Swan_

_Charlie Swan_

Mis ojos comenzaron a rociar gotas de lágrimas en las páginas sin darme cuenta, talvez nunca me di cuenta de cuanto me querían mis padres, y aunque, me habían quitado a mi pequeña, no podía odiarlos, eran mis padres.

Pero ella ya no estaba, Luz se había ido y nisiquiera tuve la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, la oportunidad de siquiera sostenerla,

Talvez mi pequeña Luz nunca fue para mí…

Comencé a llorar sin impórtame que todos me oyeran, me apoye en mi casillero ocultando mi rostro y rompí a llorar.

Y sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme.

-tranquila Bella, todo está bien-

Edward me rodeo con sus brazos mientras yo me ahogaba en su pecho, tenía tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanto en mí, que me despellejaba por dentro.

-Luz…Luz esta-susurre reuniendo fuerzas-

Pero no podía decir aquella palabra, mi pequeña Luz detrás de la lluvia había vivido y después se había ido. Jamás pude sostenerla, ni decirle que la amaba, llorar con ella, sonreír a su lado, darle fuerzas, mi hija ya se había ido antes de poder estar junto a mí. Destinada a decirme adiós.

-sshh, no tienes que decirlo, tranquila-sus fuertes brazos me rodearon aferrándome más a su pecho-yo estoy aquí, tranquila-

-Bella…-

De pronto la voz de Rosalie se apareció, solté levemente a Edward y le mire, y extrañamente ella también lloraba.

-¿también recibiste una carta?-pregunto con sus ojos húmedos-

Asentí sin decir nada

-ellos me pidieron perdón…y que los invitara a mi boda-bufo aun con lágrimas-también me contaron lo de…Luz-

Rosalie me rodeo con sus brazos también.

Y no supe por cuanto tiempo el dolor se apodero de mí.

….

-¡Bella! ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos! ¡Arriba!-

Me cubrí la cabeza con mi almohada, pero una duendecilla logro arrebatármela

-¡ALICE! ¡DEJA DE LEVANTARME ASI!-

-eh…nop, … ¡Por favor! ¿No sabes que día es hoy?-

-¿uh…sábado?-

-¡no!...bueno si, pero ¡no es cualquier sábado! Hoy es el concierto de Twilight Fears y aparte…mañana es el Top 20, tus tres meses terminan mañana ¿lo olvidas?-

Pensé las palabras de Alice por unos instantes, ¿era posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada esta vez? ¿Eran ya los tres meses con Edward?

-Bella…uh… ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

No pude responder, o quizá no quise hacerlo, no estaba segura, sinceramente ya no estaba segura de nada, no estaba segura si tenía la suficiente confianza en Edward, la confianza de que no me dejaría si ganaba.

Pero allí estaba la duda, latente.

-¡Bella!-chillo Alice-¡responde antes de que me de algo!-

-ok Al, tranquila, es solo que…no sé, hoy es el concierto, mañana es el Top 20 y no sé qué hare…sinceramente no lo sé ¿Esta bien?-

-y… ¿porque no le preguntas a Edward?-pregunto con sus enormes ojos cafés abiertos de par en par-

-bufe- pero claro, porque no lo pensé antes, debería decirle algo como…uh…"Edward, ya pasaron los tres meses, si ganas ¿me dejaras?" ¡Por favor! No podría sonar más patética ¿no crees?

-bien, y ¿entonces qué? ¿Te volverás a encerrar como lo hiciste estos últimos 4 días?-

-tu sabes que no lo hago porque quiero-conteste tratando de no desmoronarme-

-Alice comprendió- Bella, yo sé que todo lo que te ha pasado te duele, a todos nos duele, pero ya no puedes tirarte en una cama y llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, eso nunca te ayudara en nada, ni mejorara las cosas, mira, el sol sigue saliendo como cada día y nada puede evitarlo, si él sigue saliendo, tú también tienes que hacerlo, ser fuerte y seguir, y quien sabe talvez las cosas mejoren con el tiempo y encuentres tu propia felicidad, pero para eso tienes que salir ¿no crees?-

Alice me dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Talvez tenía razón, talvez…

Mire la ventana por unos momentos, el sol estaba allí, iluminando tenuemente mi habitación.

Y yo acostada entre mis sabanas.

Era cierto que Luz nunca regresaría, era cierto que nada sería igual, sin embargo, lo que Alice decía era cierto, allí estaba, el maldito sol, nuevamente, no oscurecía solo porque yo lloraba, no se detenía el tiempo solo porque había perdido a mi hija.

Él era constante, fuerte, yo no lo era, y no podía evitar desmoronarme cada vez que los recuerdos me azotaban.

Pero aunque me azotaran igual que un látigo en cada momento, algún día, el dolor pasaría.

Algún día…

-¿Todo bien Bella?-

-Voltee a Alice-si…todo bien-

-entonces…vamos, tenemos que desayunar-

Me puse el uniforme rápidamente y baje con Alice hasta la cafetería, en la cual ya estaban Rose, Ángela Y misteriosamente Jacob.

-¿entonces es oficial? ¿Son novios?-

Me senté justo al lado de Jacob sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Aun no comprendía muchas de las cosas que sucedieron la semana en la que casi quedo hecha cenizas.

-si…Rose, lo somos-

-Voltee a Ángela, quien se encontraba hablando con Rose- ¿novios? ¿De qué hablan?-pregunte tratando de ignorar las preguntas que se asomaban por mi cabeza con respecto a Jacob-

Luego hablaría con él.

-Ángela dejo su obsesión por Emmett y se enamoró de su compañero de laboratorio, Ben Cheney- murmuro Rose entre risas-

-Rose, estas embarazada de Emmett…era obvio que tenía que dejarlo ir- dijo Ángela sonriente-

-todavía no puedo creer eso…-

-no te metas perro-volvió a hablar Rose, pero esta vez con su típica mirada de asesina en serie-

Jake solo rodeo los ojos.

-será mejor que me vaya, tengo clases, nos vemos en el concierto chicas-

Jacob se despidió, pero yo lo seguí.

-¡Jake!...-

-Él se viro hacia mí con su típica sonrisa-¿Qué sucede Bella?-

-necesito hablar contigo Jake, urgente-

-ah…está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-respire-¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué me llamaste temprano ese día para decirme que necesitas verme urgentemente y luego nunca llegaste, al contrario llego Alec, ¿puedes explicarme porque?-

-miro al vacío por unos segundos y luego sus ojos negros penetraron en mi-las cosas no son como tú crees-

-¿entonces como son?-

-bien, ¿quieres saber?, pues Bella, soy un Sicario ¿vale? He matado, robado…no soy precisamente la persona perfecta, ah y también fui contratado por tus padres como parte del Servicio Secreto de la Guardia Real-

Ok…eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Qué?-masculle sorprendida e infinitamente confundida-no…no entiendo, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Espera…entonces… ¿Estas asociado con Alec?-pregunte temiendo lo peor-

No pude sentir alguna emoción dentro de mí aparte de la confusión, mi interior se negaba a creer que mi mejor amigo podía hacer tales cosas.

Jacob siempre estuvo ahí para mí, con su apoyo incondicional, con su sonrisa. Cada recuerdo que teníamos juntos lo guardaba en mí. No podía ser, Jacob no era así.

-…

-¡Jacob!-grite desesperada-

-Bella…escucha, talvez ahora no te lo pueda explicar todo, pero, te quiero ¿Está bien? Eres mi mejor amiga y todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por tu bien, sé que Alec es un imbécil, y créeme, yo también lo odio, pero hay cosas que simplemente no te puedo decir ahora, perdóname por no haber ido, alguien me detuvo-

-¡no entiendo Jacob! Explícame por favor-rogué patéticamente-

-lo siento, te veré en el concierto-

-¡Jacob!-

No se detuvo, y pude ver a Edward caminando hacia donde estaba.

Ambos se mataron con la mirada.

-¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto Edward apenas estuvo cerca de mí-

-nada…estoy bien-suspire- es solo que…no entiendo nada- me queje-

Negaba una y otra internamente, Jacob no podía estarme traicionando, él conocía cada uno de mis pesares, estuvo ahí en mis lágrimas, y ahora aquí estaba, rompiéndome en pedazos, llena de preguntas y dudas.

-tranquila Bella, tal vez las cosas se arreglen después-susurro posando sus cálidas manos sobre mi mejilla-

Y El roce de sus manos inundo mi cuerpo en un calor aliviador, que lograba hacerme olvidar todos mis pesares.

Era parte de su efecto en mí.

….Tus tres meses terminan mañana ¿lo olvidas?...

De pronto la voz de Alice se hizo notoria, encendiendo otra de mis preguntas, Edward… ¿me dejaras?

Mire al suelo temerosa, realmente, tenía muy poca confianza en mí.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto tratando de despertarme-¿te encerraras otra vez?-

-bufe-no…creo que debo dejar de hacer eso-

Edward se silenció tratando de entender

-es solo que…-continúe- eso no vale la pena, Luz está muerta y haga lo que haga no me la devolverá, aunque odie a mis padres, no me la devolverá, lo único que hago es perder el tiempo encerrándome, yo solo quisiera empezar de nuevo ¿sabes? Sin tantas preguntas, sin tantos problemas, sin tantos recuerdos- suspire-

Deseaba poder hacerlo.

-Él asintió lentamente-de acuerdo, pero aquí me tienes ¿este bien? Siempre me tendrás mi Bella-susurro acercándome a su pecho-

Nuevamente su calor se apodero de mí, hundí mi rostro en su cuerpo y ahí quise quedarme, no importa cuán difíciles eran las cosas a mi alrededor, Edward siempre espantaba mis temores y me hacia sonreír otra vez.

Y no quería perder ese sentimiento.

-uh...Edward… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-murmure en cuanto nos soltamos-

-sí, claro, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

Sonare ridícula preguntando esto…

-ah pues…es que…tú…tu sabes que mañana…que mañana es…-

¡Por dios! Soy patética…

-¿mañana?-pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente-creo que ya entendí Bella, ¿te parece si te doy la respuesta en el concierto?-

-¿ah?-

Edward me sostuvo por la cintura, acercándome a sus perfectos pectorales.

-tengo dos sorpresas para ti-susurro suave y sexymente en mi oído-

Causando millones de choques eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo.

Hasta que me soltó lentamente.

-bueno, tenemos clases y creo que vamos algo tarde ¿no crees?-

-Vi mi reloj rápidamente-¡oh cielos! ¡Llegare tarde!-dije para después correr hacia mi salón-

¡Maldición! ¡A este paso me graduaría a los 30!

…

-¿crees que deba usar la falda Dolce & Gabbana o la Louis Vitton?-

Voltee hacia Rose, quien tenía prácticamente todo el armario en el suelo.

Llevaba mas de dos horas encerrada en la habitación de Rose, la habitación que por cierto estaba en casa de los Cullen, ellos se habían encargado de darle a Rose todas las comodidades que precisaba, una habitación con vista hacia el bosque, baño privado, armario de gran tamaño, prácticamente Rose era otra Cullen. Una muy suertuda Cullen.

Y aunque yo seguía viviendo en el palacio, pasaba aquí la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Rose… ¿quieres moverte?-

-soy Rosalie Swan ¿vale? Tengo que deslumbrar, además se está haciendo difícil entrar en mi ropa- dijo con cara de frustración-

-y créeme…será peor después-

-Me fusilo con la mirada-no eres graciosa-

Yo me limite a sonreírle.

-¡chicas!-chillo Alice entrando a la habitación-¡a que este conjunto no es para morirse!-

Alice tenía una perfecta combinación de skinnies negros, blusa blanca, un jacket caqui y botas negras.

-se ve genial-

-lo se…por cierto, ¡me fascina tu vestido!-

-si…lo se…tú lo elegiste-dije recordando mis horribles pasadas tres horas en el vestidor de Alice-

Ella había elegido un vestido gris, bastante bueno a decir verdad, tenía unas cuantas rayas purpura por debajo del pecho y tiras amarillas, combinan perfecto con los tacones negros Stuart Weitzman, que para mi suerte no eran tal altos.

Sinceramente no estaba nada mal, solo que, Alice puede ser bastante aterradora en cuestiones de moda.

-¡este!-grito Rose de repente-¡este es perfecto!-

Rosalie eligió su reciente compra, un vestido blanco, corto por arriba de las rodillas y los combinó con tacones blancos.

-genial, ¿ya podemos irnos? Los chicos deben estar desesperados allá abajo-

-ellos se fueron hace mucho Bella, Carlisle y Esme se fueron con ellos, tenían prueba de sonido-

Asentí lentamente, lo había olvidado, la prueba de sonido es esencial en cada concierto.

-ok, pero vámonos igual, todavía hay que ir por Ángela y por…-trague pesado-Jacob-

Ellas asintieron y salimos en la limosina.

Al llegar, no nos sorprendió ver el incontable número de fans en cada una de las entradas, con millones de letreros en donde aclamaban a Edward, Emmett y Jasper y se mataban y empujaban una a la otra para poder entrar.

Entramos por la entrada de los artistas como es típico en nosotras.

-¡chicas!-

Esme se acercó a nosotras con su rostro de profundo estrés que siempre tenía en nuestros conciertos.

-¡llegan tarde!-respiro hondamente-pero en fin, Bella ustedes van justo después de la tercera canción ¿ok? Sera una canción la que cantaran, "wrapped in your arms" ¿de acuerdo? Hoy será su lanzamiento, y… ¿Qué esperan? ¡Al camerino!-

Si…así era Esme los días en que teníamos conciertos.

Yo fui la primera en arreglarse, por tanto me dispuse a buscar a Edward en alguna parte del Backstage.

-¡yo tampoco puedo creerlo! ¡Edward se ve divino en esta foto!-

De pronto escuche un murmullo detrás de una de las puertas de empleados.

-¿Qué dice la foto?-

Y como es mi costumbre, pegue mi chismosa oreja, de todas formas, si se mencionaba el nombre de Edward, era importante que yo escuchara ¿verdad?

-dice "parece que Bella no es la santita que todos amamos y a juzgar por foto, tomada exactamente hace tres meses, es más que obvio que Bella ¡si sabe divertirse!-

Escuche las risas burlonas de parte de las dos chicas que se encontraban detrás de la puerta, y sinceramente estaba empezando a extrañarme la situación.

-¿Qué más dice? ¡Por Dios! ¡Aun no lo creo!-

-¡lo sé! A ver… sigue diciendo "Isabella Swan vistiendo un perfecto Victoria's Secret ha puesto en duda su moral de princesa, y el ex convicto de la música, parece que no fue el que la mal influyo, porque entonces, ¿esa foto se habría tomado hace tres meses exactamente?, esta es la opinión de Edward sobre la foto "Bella no es lo que piensan, no es una santa como todos dicen, ¡es toda una locura! Créanme, he convivido con ella y supongo que esa foto lo prueba, nadie es perfecto, nadie puede no tener un escándalo, y ya vieron que Bella no es la excepción, Bella es igual a las demás." ¡Auch para los fanes de B&F! parece que no todo es como parece ¿no creen mis músicos? Y ¡vaya que hemos tenido material de B&F y Twilight Fears! Porque…-

-ah ya deja de leer-interrumpió una de las chicas- me harte de esas tonterías que hacen los artistas ¿tú no? Ósea, que Bella se quedó en el hospital con Edward, que lo salvo de un incendio y etc., etc., Bella se quiere hacer publicidad de buena y santa y ¡mira! Más zorra no puede ser-

-sí, tienes toda la razón y…además, ¿adivina que escuche de Jasper y Emmett hace unos momentos?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿puedes creer que Edward nunca quiso a Bella?-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Explica mujer!-

-rio burlonamente- ¡eso! Los escuche perfectamente cuando dijeron que a Edward solo le importa ser número uno, y que se tomó esa foto con Bella para después publicarla en internet, como vimos que lo hizo, hacerla perder reputación, enamorarla y después botarla hoy después del concierto, todo es una venganza para ser número uno en el Top 20 de mañana-

-¡noo! ¡My God! ¡Lo sabía! Es decir…solo hay que ver como la mira para darse cuenta de que es mentira…ósea...-

Me harte, no quise seguir escuchando y corrí lejos de ese lugar.

De pronto todo a mí alrededor se tornó borroso, y eran mis propias lágrimas las que salieron, tome mi celular rápidamente y abrí la página del blog del músico.

Temí en cuanto apareció el usual fondo rojo, y la foto que se encontraba como portada.

Esa foto…

Estaba ahí, con los titulares "Todo Empieza con Victoria's Secret"….

Y yo me derrumbe por dentro.

**Fin del cap 22.**


	24. No Puedo Mas

**nenas! y...chicos...sii lo se! me odian! =.= me tarde demasiado? O.O espero que no! xDD bno, aki les dejo el otro cap...cielos! llore con mi propio episodio! jajaja! se que no es para llorar, pero creo que me meti mucho en el papel, bno, ojala les gustee! **

**canciones: bajenlas! o escuchenlas en youtube si no... no valee! ¬¬**

_I knew I loved You - Savage Garden_

_Wrapped in Your arms - Fireflight_

**disfruten el cap y muchisisimas gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus RR! los amo mucho mis lectores! gracias, gracias!  
**

**si creen que merezco un rr...haganmelo saber! se aceptan quejas y sugerencias!**

**byee**

**Roceta111**

* * *

**Cap. 23 -No Puedo Mas**

Negaba una y otra vez con mi cabeza entre mis piernas, no era cierto, no era cierto, no era cierto ¿verdad?

El único con el acceso a esa foto era…negué nuevamente

¿Porque?...no, no, no, no, no, no…él era incapaz, o ¿no?

Pero entonces ¿quién?

Rápidamente los gritos y chillidos de los fanes se hicieron notar, lo que significaba que el concierto ya había comenzado.

Me acerque a donde estaba el escenario y la guitarra de Edward comenzó a sonar aunado a el barullo de los fanes.

Se veía tan perfecto, vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa también negra, converse y su cabello cobrizo brillaba tras la luz de los reflectores.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿Acaso jamás me quiso? ¿Acaso todo era parte de su plan?

…

De pronto, cerré mis ojos.

Tratando de dejarme llevar por su hermosa voz, recordando aquellos momentos en donde me hizo la vida imposible, en donde quise matarlo y dárselo de comer a tiburones, pero también recordando el sentimiento que escondía tras su piel, aquella corriente que latía dentro de mi cada vez que me rozaba. Volví a sentir el tacto de sus labios, de sus manos sobre mi cintura.

Y cada momento en donde estaba presente cuando lo necesite, donde sostuvo mi mano, donde seco mis lágrimas.

¿Ese Edward…era mentira?

Mis ojos no paraban de descargar lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, no quería creer que ese Edward jamás existió.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LONDRES!-

Abrí mis ojos empapados para darme cuenta de que había terminado de cantar.

Y más gritos de fanes comenzaron a surgir.

-bueno mis amigos, hemos terminado con la segunda canción de este concierto-

Me sorprendí… ¿tanto mis recuerdos me habían perdido?

-pero el concierto no termina, en realidad, he preparado una sorpresa para mi novia y es a ella a la que le dedico esta tercera canción, pero no se preocupen mis fanes, aun las amo-

A pesar de las lágrimas que se asomaban por mi rostro, mi corazón comenzó a latir fugazmente y conjunto a eso el público se hizo más audible.

-ok…Bella, esto es para ti- respiro nervioso sentándose sobre una pequeña silla con su guitarra en mano-

Y empezó a tocar, y a él se le unieron Emmett en batería y Jasper en el teclado.

_Maybe it's intuition _

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe _

_**-dime qué quieres Cullen- **_

_**-quiero que seas mi novia- dijo sin vacilar - **_

_**Se reía…y yo estaba a punto de saltar encima de él y cortarle su órgano reproductivo…**_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life _

_**Mientras el temblaba arrebatadamente, tome su rostro en mis manos. **_

_**-Edward mírame, mírame, cálmate, todo está bien, todo va estar bien- dije ahogándome con mis propias lagrimas- **_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only this sense of completion_

_And in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_A little crazy but I believe_

_**-¿por…porque sigues aquí?- susurro suavemente sollozando- **_

_**-porque no quiero que sigas llorando- **_

_**-tú…tú no entiendes- **_

_**-entonces ayúdame a entenderte- **_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you _

_**-¡sucede que te amo!- grite rápidamente- **_

_**Su mirada se clavó en mí. **_

_**Y yo sentía que el rojo del tomate era leve en comparación al rojo fuego que quemaba mis mejillas. **_

Seguía llorando, y a pesar de mi dolor esboce una sonrisa, la canción era hermosa, la letra, cada sentimiento que emanaba, lloraba como tonta ante cada palabra.

Sí lo amaba, siempre lo amaría.

Edward era perfecto y tal vez por eso, ardía por dentro ante mis dudas. Tal vez por eso, me estaba carcomiendo el pensamiento de una mentira.

La canción termino y el público aplaudió de pie gritando y ni hablar de las miles de chicas que estaban llorando. Igual que yo.

-¡GRACIAS LONDRES! ¡Ahora con ustedes! ¡B&F!-

Edward extendió su mano hacia atrás y vi a los chicos correr hacia el escenario.

Seque mis lágrimas rápidamente y entre.

La luz de los reflectores se posó sobre nosotras y trate de respirar.

Emmett le paso los bolillos a Jacob, Jasper le dio el teclado a Rose, Ángela tenía su bajo y Edward le dio la guitarra que traía puesta a Alice, para después mirarme con sus ojos verdes llenos de iluminación.

Yo sonreí, lo negara o no, lo amaba, fuera mentira o no, no iba a dejar de amarlo nunca.

-¿te gusto?- susurro rápidamente en cuanto se acercó a mí-

Asentí, reuniendo fuerzas para no llorar sobre él, para no gritarle y pedirle explicaciones.

-esta es la mitad de una sorpresa, la otra mitad te la doy más tarde y la otra sorpresa, pues, será en casa, ¿está bien?-

Volví a asentir, llena de dolor cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

Él se fue alejando de mi vista y tome el micrófono. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que la guitarra de Alice sonara.

Y en cuanto comenzó, abrí mis ojos ante la luz que rodeaba el escenario y cante.

_Is this the whole picture?_

_Or is it just the start?_

_Is this the way you love me?_

_You're capturing my heart_

_I used to try and walk alone_

_But I've begun to grow_

_And when you tell me just to rest_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I let go_

_**-¡que no Mike!- **_

_**-¿no la escuchaste Mike?- **_

_**La voz de Edward se llegó de repente, una especie de calor recorrió mi piel, como alguna clase de alivio, debo admitirlo, me encanto ese sentimiento. **_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_**Todo el miedo que sentí entre los brazos de ese hombre empezó a difuminarse entre sus brazos, lloraba desconsoladamente con mi rostro hundido en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mis cabellos gentilmente…me sentía segura, en sus brazos, estaba en mi hogar.**_

_I'm seeing so much clearer_

_Looking through your eyes_

_I could never find a safer place_

_Even if I tried_

_All the times I've needed you_

_You've never left my side_

_I'm clinging to your every word_

_Don't ever let me go_

_Don't let go_

_**-no pongas tus sucias manos sobre ella- **_

_**Alec quedo inconsciente en el suelo y rápidamente Edward se aferró a mí, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos…**_

_And I'm here to stay_

_Nothing can separate us_

_And I know, I'm ok_

_You cradle me gently_

_Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

_I'm home_

_I'm wrapped in your arms._

_I'm home…_

_**-¿Cómo crees que te dejaría sola mi Bella?- dijo bajándose de su volvo dedicándome una sonrisa cálida- **_

_**En esos momentos no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos…**_

_I'm home_

Las lágrimas no dejaron de correr con cada palabra, y el dolor seguía siendo tan palpable como siempre.

El público aplaudió en gritos y llanto también, y yo corrí lejos del escenario.

Edward estaba tras las cortinas, esperándome.

-me encanta esa canción-sonrió apenas estuve frente a el-

-esa canción es para ti y siempre lo será Edward- susurre aguantando todo el dolor que se encontraba en mi interior-te amo-

Me dedico su hermosa sonrisa torcida, que antes odiaba, y ahora, dolía.

-yo también te amo mi Bella-

Quería creerle, Dios, si quería creerle.

Junte mis labios con lo él, a pesar de que sentía azufre y electricidad con cada roce de sus cálidos labios.

Me hundí en nuestro mundo nuevamente queriendo quedarme en él, nuestros labios se rozaban suave y a la vez furiosamente, deje que entrara en mi boca y sentí su gélido aliento retorcerme.

-siempre te amare- dije apenas nos soltamos-

Y luego, Salí corriendo. Lejos de él.

-¿¡Bella?!-

-¡Edward a escena!-

-espera papá… ¡BELLA!-

Corrí ignorando sus gritos. Llegue hasta su camerino y tome un pequeño papel y una pluma.

_Perdóname Edward, por favor, no sé si mientes o si dices la verdad, pero simplemente, ya no puedo más. Pero te amo ¿de acuerdo? Siempre te amare. _

Lloraba desconsoladamente en el camerino, ¿y si era verdad? Y si…todo era mentira.

¿Y si fingía? Si fingía que me amaba, si no fingía.

¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO PODIA SER FUERTE Y PEDIRLE EXPLICACIONES!?

Tenía miedo…si…de que todo fuera falso.

Agarre mi cabello desesperadamente, golpeándome una y otra vez la cabeza contra la pared a mi espalda.

Ya no podía más, no podía aguantar tanto…

Ya no podía ahogarme en mi propio llanto. No me quedaban fuerzas, ni lágrimas, ni odio, ni dolor.

Tome mi celular.

-¿hola? ¿Bella?-

-mamá…sácame de aquí-

...

Fin del cap. 23


	25. Renessme

**Amores! Soy una malvada lo see! xDD pero..nah! las excusas no valen mucho aquí, pero en verdad chicas…y chicos…la Universidad me esta volviendo loca! No puedo mas! Estoy entre tirarme de un puente o vender paletas de fruta en mi casa y olvidarme de estudiar! ¬¬ uff..pero en fin, las tengo esperando y eso no es justo, por eso…subo dos capis! Se lo merecen, y espero que les guste, las cosas ya se están aclarando, poco a poco gente, vienen capítulos de mucho dialogo, pero son necesarios para que entiendan parte de la historia…este pues…es muy lindo! A mi me encanto y el otro tb lo es..espero que a ustedes tb les guste! :DD **

**Ah y buenas noticias! La Uni ya se acaba pronto, pero por ahora, subiré cada lunes! Promesa! Ajuste un poco mi apretado horario y decidi que aunque es un pasatiempo, tb es un compromiso, asi que cada Lunes, esperen un nuevo cap! Además, todo esta escrito…solo que…en mi cuaderno, jeje, me hace falta pasarlo a la pc. **

**Ya saben…si mi pc, mi hermano y los planetas se alinean para darme la pc los lunes, subo!**

**Ahora…disfruten del cap**

* * *

**Cap. 24 – Renessme**

…_..2 años después….._

EPOV:

Encendí la luz del camerino, había polvo por todos lados, las sillas desgastadas y sin vida, igual que mi rostro cuando me refleje por la ventana.

2 años, 2 años Bella, y aún no has regresado.

-¿Edward…?-

Reconocí esa voz e intente sonreír, como lo intentaba a diario ante todas las personas que me rodeaban.

-vamos Edward, Carlisle dice que ya van a demoler el edificio-

-lo se…solo…-

Calle mis labios, ni siquiera se me ocurrían palabras para describir lo que estaba haciendo.

Aun evitaba recordarla, evitaba recordar su calor, pero este edificio, este camerino aun me transportaba a aquella noche.

…

El concierto había terminado, aún seguía inmerso en las extrañas palabras de Bella. La plataforma empezó a bajar suavemente haciendo que nuestra presencia desapareciera del escenario.

Y apenas quedamos en el suelo me dispuse a ir hacia donde pudiera estar ella.

Entre en el camerino que Esme había preparado para ellas, pero solo estaban Rose y Alice.

-eh… ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alice extrañada-

-¿han visto a Bella?-

-no, ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?-

La ignore y camino directo a Esme, quien se encontraba en las afueras del escenario.

-Esme, ¿has visto a Bella?- pregunte comenzando a desesperarme-

-ella me miro extrañada- no la veo desde que canto, ¿Por qué?-

Empecé a correr sin estar seguro de hacia dónde, solo corría buscando desesperadamente en las esquinas y en cada lugar del Backstage.

Un sentimiento angustioso de pronto se escurrió en mi pecho, y estaba empezando a molestarme el no encontrarla, había algo en esas palabras…"_siempre te amaré_"...

-¡EDWARD!-

El grito de mi hermano me hizo voltear, y me encamine hacia mi camerino.

-mira esto Edward-mascullo Jasper pasándome un pequeño papel-

"_Perdóname Edward, por favor, no sé si mientes o si dices la verdad, pero simplemente, ya no puedo más. Pero te amo ¿de acuerdo? Siempre te amare." _

Entrecerré mi ojos sin poder creerlo, ¿huyo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? arrugue la nota en mis manos y trate de analizarme, acción por acción, palabra por palabra, buscando algo en mí que la pudo haber hecho huir. ¿Pero qué? Estaba confundido, ¿en qué mentí? ¿En que podría estarle mintiendo? Seguía confundido.

-creo que tiene que ver con esto- murmuro Jasper leyendo mi mirada y dándome su celular-

Y entonces comprendí.

Corrí, comencé a correr como un loco.

-¡Edward! ¡Aguarda!-

Pero mis pies seguían corriendo.

….

Aparque mi auto en el primer lugar que encontré vacío y continúe corriendo.

Busque desesperado, miraba desesperado en cada parte del aeropuerto, giraba mi mirada en busca de ella, de su rostro, sin importar cuantos paparazis se encontraban a mi alrededor, ni cuantos fanes, lo único que me importaba era encontrarla.

Bella…Bella…Bella…susurraba por todo el aeropuerto….pero no estaba.

Hasta que el reflejo de uno de los ventanales revelo su cuerpo, gire mi mirada y vi su silueta, era ella, no había duda, vestida con unos vaqueros negros, chaqueta de cuero negra y su cabello cubierto por una gorra azul oscuro….estaba a punto de entrar en una de las puertas para ir al avión.

-¡BELLAAAA!-grite con todas las fuerzas posibles-

Y la vi detenerse.

Su cabeza se giró un poco en mi dirección, sentí una pequeña flama de esperanza, hasta que de pronto se giró bruscamente y continuo caminando.

-¡BELLAA!-volví a llamar disponiendo mi cuerpo a correr hacia ella, pero unos guardias me detuvieron-

-joven, no puede entrar sin boleto-

-¡Bella!- llamaba desesperado-

Ella seguía caminando y cada vez más se iba alejando mientras yo forcejeaba con los guardias.

-¡tiene que calmarse!-

-¡tengo que detenerla! ¡Suéltenme!-

Y poco a poco la iba perdiendo.

Sentí mi corazón desgarrarse uno a uno en miserables pedazos, sentía frio, pero quemaba igual que un infierno, se apoderaba de mi lentamente.

Las convulsiones querían volver, podía sentirlo, el dolor estaba empezando a recorrer mi piel, mis manos empezaron a temblar y mis piernas también.

Los guardias me soltaron, sorprendidos por mi estado.

-Bella…-susurre debilitándome por el dolor-

Mareado, desorientado, caí al suelo, temblando, aprisionado por las convulsiones. Sintiendo cada minuto como un segundo, todo giraba en cámara lenta, y ella se alejaba paso por paso.

-¡llamen a una ambulancia!-

Había millones de personas a mi alrededor, sin embargo, la imagen de Bella alejándose era lo único en mi cerebro.

-¡Edward! ¡Dios mío!-

Vi a mi madre junto a mí.

Pero seguía temblando, llorando como un estúpido, susurrando el mismo nombre.

-Be…Be…-

La llamaba, sin poder completar siquiera el nombre, pero la llamaba, quería que estuviera conmigo, sentir su piel junto a la mía, pero igual que las convulsiones me evitaban pronunciarla, ese avión evitaría que yo pudiera verla.

Sentí la aguja entrar en mi piel, mi padre estaba a mi lado y poco a poco mi cuerpo se calmaba, sin embargo, el dolor seguía allí, latente, matándome.

Reuní fuerzas, me despegue de mi madre y empecé a arrastrarme hacia esa puerta de vidrio.

-¡Edward! ¡Basta!-

La vista se estaba haciendo más y más difusa,

_No te duermas, no te duermas…_ repetía para mí mismo, aferrando mis manos al suelo, impulsándolas a continuar.

-no…no…no te vayas-

Y aunque mis uñas se adherían al suelo, el sueño me gano al fin y percibí a mi madre junto a mí.

….

-No te preocupes-susurro aferrando sus brazos a mi espalda- pero tesoro, si te aplastan, cierta pequeña se enojara mucho si no cumples tu promesa-

Reí recordando el pequeño rostro de mi hija enojada.

-cierto, vámonos-

Ella salió primero, y yo, mire una vez más aquellos recuerdos y apague las luces.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a la casa de Emmett.

-¿estás seguro de esto? Temo por ese animalito-

-reí en alto volumen-tranquila preciosa, además fue una promesa, tú sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas-

-ok…si tú lo dices-

Toque el timbre y Rose fue la que nos abrió la puerta.

-Edward-suspiro-cuando entenderás que no es necesario que toques, solo entra y ya, tienes llave-

-lo se…pero no quiero volver a traumarme, ¿recuerdas? ¿Sábados al descubierto?-

-su rostro se puso aún más rojo que el tomate- bobo, por tu culpa tuve que darle a Emily "la charla" antes de tiempo-

-precisamente por eso siempre toco-

-¡papi!-

Una pequeña vocecilla corrió a mis brazos apenas puse mi pie en la entrada y no dude en levantarla.

-¡papi! ¡¿Lo trajiste!? ¿Lo trajiste? ¡Di que si! ¡Di que sí!-exclamaba felizmente zarandeándome completamente-

-vale, tranquila, pero primero deja de sacudir a papá y de repetir todo, ¿está bien?-

-¡ok! ¡Ok! ¡Dámelo! ¡Dámelo!-

-reí-hija…-

-oops…perdón, ¿pero si lo trajiste verdad?-

-sí, lo traje, ¿Kate?-

-Ella extendió la diminuta caja hacia ella-aquí tienes princesa, todo tuyo-

-¡siiiiii! ¡Gracias papi!- aplaudió mi pequeña en mis brazos.

Kate abrió la caja lentamente y las orejas del pequeño amigo fueron lo primero que se vislumbró.

-¡perrito! ¡Perrito!- salto emocionada-

-¿quieres cargarlo?-

Ella asintió gustosa, por tanto la deje en el suelo para que pudiera agarrarlo.

-¿es una niña o un niño papi?-

Me agache a su altura para quedar frente a sus hipnotizantes ojos cafés.

-es una niña, igual que tu-

-Kate bufo-tu padre te subestima preciosa, ya no eres tan niña-

-suspire-lo sé-pero déjame soñar ¿vale? El sueño de todo padre es que sus hijos se queden pequeños ¿sabes? No lo arruines-

-rio burlándose-Edward, ¿le dirás eso a tu hija el día que se case?-

-¿casarse? Princesa, ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre sobre los hombres?-

Ella poso su dedo índice sobre su mentón de una forma realmente tierna.

-¡ah sí!.. Que todos los hombres son unos lobos menos papá… ¿cierto?-

-muy cierto-

-estás loco Edward-

-la verdad…-

-¿papi?-

Interrumpió mi hija.

-¿si princesa?-

-¿puedo ponerle Bella?-pregunto de repente-

Sonreí, pose mi mano sobre su hermoso rostro, intente no mostrar el dolor de los recuerdos que surgían con ese nombre, pero sonreí, y sus preciosos ojos cafés iluminaron el dolor, como siempre lo hacían.

-es tu perrita Renessme, claro que puedes-

-a mi pequeña hija le brillaron los ojos en medio de una sonrisa-gracias papi-

….

Fin del cap. 24.

* * *

**cha chan...viene el otro...pero que dicen...me merezco un RR? siguen ahi? haganmelo saber! C:**


	26. Una Parte de Ella 1

**Sii, ya se lo que me diran…porque tan cortos!...perooo! créanme…seguia y se les iban a salir los ojos de estar pegadas en la pc…asi que…los recorte y el otro! Espérenlo el lunes que viene! **

**RR chicos? Pleasee! Recuerden, se aceptan quejas y suferencias!**

**Y un millón de gracias a:**

**Yopi, Guest, Guest (¿?) y…otro guest xD, Carmen Cullen-i love fic, Melanie Stryder, Viivii Alice, Lili4ever, Stefidz, isabel20, Pitalu Cullen, fati21. **

**Y a los que me tienen como Story Alert, tambien! Gracias por su apoyo chicos! Y por favor, si siguen ahí, háganmelo saber! **

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Cap. 25 – Una parte de Ella 1**

…_.2 años atrás…._

Sentía como si algo hubiese golpeado mi cabeza en cuanto me desperté.

Levante mi cuerpo poco a poco, asimilando los recuerdos de esa tarde, esperanzado a que hubiese sido solo una pesadilla, una de esas que nunca quieres vivir a carne propia. Sin embargo, sabía que si era realidad.

Ella ya no estaba.

Escuchaba los pocos susurros afuera de mi cuarto, en el piso de abajo, pero no les prestaba mucha atención, lentamente camine hacia mi balcón, ventana más bien, era enorme, cándida, de color perla, y vidrios desplegables, que me permitían sentir el frio de aquella fúnebre noche.

Allí estaba la luna, blanca y redonda ocultándose en una nube transparente, desapareciendo y dando lugar a una oscura noche, igual que ella, que se ocultaba tras un gorro azul y desapareció por completo.

_¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué no me dejo explicarle?_

Baje mi cabeza, mire mis manos, sentía como su piel traspasaba y dejaba su tacto suave sobre ellas, era como si Bella encajara a la perfección con mis manos, sonreí sarcásticamente, mientras una lagrima minuciosa salió de mi sin querer.

Pero al diablo, que importaba si estaba llorando como perra, amaba a esa mujer amaba a ese ingenuo y desconfiado demonio de Tasmania.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando estúpidamente de mí, sostuve mi cuerpo aferrándolo a la pared y grite.

Grite con todo lo que tenía, grite tanto que mi garganta raspaba por la laringe y sentía la sangre recorrer cada vena de mi cuerpo, grite tanto que las lágrimas se secaron por si solas y caí de rodillas al suelo devastado como una alfombra pisoteada.

-Bella…-susurre colocando mis manos en mi cara, tratando de impedir que más lágrimas de perra bajaran-

Hasta que el timbre de mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Podía ser Bella…

Me levante rápidamente y tome el celular, solo que, no era Bella. El mensaje provenía de J. Jenks.

_Ya está hecho muchacho, no olvides pagarme._

_J. Jenks_

Ignore su mensaje decepcionado, hasta que encontré un mensaje sin abrir, proveniente de Tanya.

Y las primeras palabras me atraparon, por tanto, lo abrí.

_Te dije que no se iría a quedar así, ¿a tu noviecita le gusto la foto y lo que dijiste sobre ella?_

_Vete al demonio Cullen _

_Tanya_

Releí el mensaje más de una vez, incapaz de asimilar y reuniendo todos los pedazos de este insufrible rompecabezas, la causante, la culpable de haber revelado esa foto era…

Apreté mi celular en mis manos hasta que mis huesos se quejaran y lo tire con todo lo que tenía contra el suelo, dejándolo en pedazos en el suelo.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-grite lo más fuerte que pude-

Volví a arrodillarme en el suelo como el idiota que me sentía, lo comprendía, no era su culpa, Tanya era insoportable, sí, pero yo fui un imbécil, debí haber borrado la foto.

Maldición, debí haberlo hecho.

No podía seguir llorando como estúpido tirado en mi habitación de brazos cruzados, tenía que encontrarla, recorrer todo el mundo si fuese necesario, pero encontrarla.

Tome una de las maletas que guardaba en mi armario, puse un poco de ropa y una que otra cosa de uso personal, mi cartera y mis tarjetas de crédito, y salí disparado de mi habitación.

Baje las escaleras, y toda mi familia recorría su mirada con la mía, cada rostro diciéndome algo diferente.

La única que no estaba presente era mi hermana, Alice y la única que no me miraba era Rosalie.

-Edward… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi madre acercándose cautelosamente-

-estoy bien, lamento haberlo hecho preocuparse-dije mirando a todos

-Ella negó rápidamente-lo importante es que ya estás bien-

-y… ¿vas a algún lado?- Emmett pregunto-

-si…-asentí lentamente-ustedes me perdonaran, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya así, ella tiene que escucharme-

-Mi madre vacilo un momento, al parecer intentando acomodar las palabras-hijo, te entiendo, pero…antes, necesitamos decirte algo-

-mama…-iba a reprochar, pero su mirada me indico que debía obedecer-

-Emmett hizo una espacio en el sillón y me senté- ¿qué sucede?-

De pronto Rosalie se puso de pie y se paró justo en frente de mí, su rostro era completamente atenuante, tenía los ojos rojos, de haber llorado al parecer. No comprendí, hasta que, sin esperarlo, su mano se estampo contra mi rostro.

No dije nada, y acepte su golpe sin mirarla de vuelta, tenía razón al golpearme.

-¿Cómo?-susurro sollozando- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto!? ¿¡COMO!? ¡¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE CALLASTE?!-

-Rosalie- susurro Emmett-

-déjala Emmett-masculle sin enfrentar su mirada- ella tiene razón, debí haber borrado esa foto-

-pero ella bufo sonoramente-¿tú crees que esto es por la foto? ¡Por todos los cielos Edward! ¡No seas imbécil!-susurro agotada-yo sé que no eres capaz-

-Por fin decidí mirarle…-¿entonces porque…? ¿Por qué me golpeaste?-

-Una lagrima minuciosa rodo por su mejilla-tu…tu sabias que ella estaba viva, ¡LO SABIAS!-sollozo- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-

-Entrecerré mis ojos confundido-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Rose?-

Ella se volteo lentamente-J. Jenks estuvo aquí-

No dije nada, esperando a que continuara

-te espero, pero…-interrumpió mi madre- pero tuvo que irse, le salió una emergencia y se fue, sin embargo él…él nos contó todo, ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada Edward? ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que sabias donde estaba la hija de Bella?-

Vacile sorprendido... postergando mi mirada en el suelo y dando un sonoro suspiro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Por supuesto, el mensaje que ignore, en estos momentos tenía sentido.

-yo…no quería que sucediera así-

-¿y como debía suceder a ver?- pregunto Rose a modo de sarcasmo-

-se supone que le diría esto a Bella, hoy…tenía planeado decírselo, para que fuera a buscarla, pero…ella se fue-conteste reprimiendo la espina en mi pecho-tengo que encontrar a Bella-dije levantándome del sillón-

-Edward…quédate-ordeno mi padre expectante- tenemos que decirte algo-

Me quede ahí, estático, igual que cuando era un niño y me golpeaban por algo, y luego me daban la charla, explicándome porque me habían golpeado, que había hecho mal y que nunca debía volver a hacerlo.

Me quede en pie…esperando a que me explicaran que había hecho mal.

Sin embargo, la puerta del estudio se abrió, captando la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala, incluyéndome. Y ahí…Alice entro, y en su mano, otra pequeña mano se aferraba.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella. Abiertos y sumamente confundidos.

Entonces comprendí…

Alice se agacho hacia la pequeña luego de mirarme, igual que como me miro Rosalie hace un rato.

-Renessme, mira…él es Edward, estaba dormido, por eso no te pudo decir hola antes-Alice se levantó y me miro, culpándome igual que todos- Edward…conoce a Renessme-

Y todos me miraron de igual forma…culpándome y en busca de respuestas….

Fin del cap. 25

* * *

rr? :D


	27. Una Parte de Ella 2

**Amigos de mi alma! Acabe de pasar el peor de los Lunes en toda la existencia de los lunes! ¬¬ pero…akii estoy, siguiendo y afrontando q talvez…venda paletas de fruta en mi casa =.=**

**Mentira! Admiro a esa gente aunq no lo crean…en fin…**

**Aki esta el cap! Como lo prometi…cada Lunes! =D**

**Especial agradecimiento a:**

**Lili4ever **(sii? Lo siento! Se que es confuso! Pero las cosas se resolverán pronto! Como uno o dos capis mas de explicaciones XD gracias por leer! =D)

**Ivannia Barboza** (gracias! =DD me cuentas que te parecio este!)

**Lupita** ( en serio? Wao! Muchísimas gracias! Cuentamee cual es el primero! Kiero leerlo y aprender! xDD y gracias…no soy la mejor escritora pero que te haya gustado me basta y me sobra, aun me hace falta mucho XD pero gracias gracias! Nos vemos en el prox cap! =D)

**isabel20** (gracias! Cuéntame que tal este? XD)

**yolabertay **(claro que necesita de Edward! Solo que es un desconfiado demonio de Tasmania! xDD espero que te haya gustado este! =D)

**y a todos los demás! Que leen pero no dan RR y a los favoritos y alertas! **

**Gracias!**

* * *

**Cap. 26 – Una parte de Ella 2**

Parecía un imbécil…

Si, lo parecía, mi boca tenía una enorme forma de O, mis ojos se dilataban ante lo que estaba viendo.

¿Cuándo le dije a J. Jenks que me trajera a la pequeña?

Sin duda era la hija de Bella, su cabello marrón y ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros, piel blanca pálida, ojos cafés, grandes, profundos, sin embargo, se veía diferente, su cabello había perdido brillo, al igual que su piel y su ropa, un traje negro desgastado aunado a sus profundos ojos llenos de miedo, ya no la hacían la misma que había visto aquella vez.

-Edward…. ¿no tienes algo que decir?-mascullo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos-

-se…se supone que las cosas no iban a suceder así, yo...Se supone que hablaría con Bella antes de esto, se supone que…-resople-todo se complicó Alice ¿está bien? Simplemente no salió como debía-

-¿¡y cómo demonios tenía que salir Edward!?-

-Rose, cuida tu vocabulario en frente de la niña-regaño Esme-

-ella volteo a la niña y luego dio un sonoro respiro-lo siente pequeña-luego volteo a mí- Edward, explica, ahora-

No pueden imaginarse lo difícil que fue resumir, trate de ordenar la historia y conectar los puntos, les conté todo lo que pude, desde el encuentro con J. Jenks hasta las averiguaciones que había hecho, omitiendo los detalles más drásticos, como que la vendieron en el mercado negro como mera mercancía, ya que, ella estaba escuchando.

No obstante, luego de dos horas de charla, cayo apoyada en las piernas de Rose.

-entonces…si ella no murió con sus padres adoptivos, ¿porque mis papas dijeron que si?-

-no lo sé Rosalie, creo que tampoco saben que Alec era el causante de todo, y el día que Bella descubrió lo de su supuesta muerte, no pude decirle que era mentira, estaba muy mal para hablarle y dudo que me hubiese creído-

-¿pero ella porque no se dio cuenta? ¿Acaso no dijiste que Alec pregunto por la niña el día que ambos casi mueren?-

-si…lo hizo, pero supongo que Bella no se dio cuenta de ello, pretendía decírselo hoy, solo que-silencie…todavía sentía aquella espina-

-lo entendemos Edward- dijo Alice, asintiendo cautelosamente-

-lo sé Al, pero el punto es que, tengo que encontrarla, buscarla, decirle la verdad y entregarle a su hija, tengo que irme-

-pero Edward…no puedes irte-murmuro mi madre-

-¿Por qué?...tengo que…-

-lo entiendo Edward, y te agradezco que nos hayas dicho la verdad pero, ahora nosotros tenemos que decirte algo-

-¿Qué?-

¿Qué podría ser más importante en estos momentos que buscar a Bella?

-J. Jenks trajo a la niña junto con la policía y una orden del juzgado de menores, dijo que vendría mañana con una trabajadora social, solo para ver si la niña puede quedarse con nosotros o si le conviene mejor un orfanato, tal vez nunca podamos volver a verla Edward-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclame frustrado-¿Por qué? La niña es hija de Bella, además, Rosalie es su tía, ¿Por qué se la llevarían?-

-porque no hay pruebas de lo que sucedió Edward, J. Jenks te puso como su guardián porque dijo que tú la querías-interrumpió Rosalie- estabas dormido, no quisieron despertarte, nos dieron un plazo hasta mañana solo porque Carlisle conoce al jefe de Policía, pero si te vas, y no explicas lo que sucedió, se la llevaran-

-¡pero es ridículo! ¡Eres su tía!-

-sí, lo sé, me harán las pruebas, pero mi proceso puede durar hasta meses, el tuyo en cambio solo tiene plazo hasta mañana, ¿comprendes? ¡No te puedes ir!-

-Suspire, bastante agotado y abrumado-vale, no me iré ¿está bien? Al menos no hoy, pero si todo se arregla, tú te quedas con ella y yo iré a buscar a Bella-

-¿y quién dijo que era tan fácil?-esta vez se metió Alice- la juez dictamino que, si tu aceptas, y la trabajadora social te califa como "aprobado" legalmente serás el guardián de Renessme, serás como su padre ¿sabes?-

-¿ah?-

Vale, definitivamente, las cosas se estaban complicando más, a medida que esta conversación tomaba fuerza, yo sentía como si las paredes me aprisionaran, señalándome con el dedo índice, ni siquiera podía procesar las palabras de Rose, mucho menos la palabra de Alice

"padre"

-J. Jenks te represento en la corte y dijo, juro y perjuro que tu serias su padre sustito, ¡tu nombre está en el registro de adopción!, ¿Cómo crees que se la dieron entonces?-

-pase mis manos por mi rostro, ya demasiado agotado-no puede ser, no le dije a J. Jenks que hiciera esto, ¡jamás quise adoptarla!-

-pues, para eso, es todo este proceso-

-tiene que ser una broma-

-¡no lo es Edward!-exclamo Rose-no lo es y tienes que arreglar las cosas, escucha, Jenks también dijo que si no la querías, al menos, primero la adoptaras y luego me cedas la custodia, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Olvidarte de este proceso y hacernos pasar meses infernales peleando por mi sobrina? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste?-

-¡ah! ¡Ya me duele la cabeza! ¡Digan que harán y punto!- grito Emmett, interrumpiendo a todos-

Y luego, toda mi familia me miraba.

Yo mire a la pequeña que estaba recostada en el sillón de sala, ajena e inocente, estoy seguro que ni siquiera comprendía porque estaba aquí.

Se supone que debía tomar la decisión correcta, pensar en ella, dejar de pensar en mí, como acostumbraba, además, yo era el que había iniciado todo esto.

-vale, la adoptare-afirme-pero luego…te cederé la custodia Rose, ella estará mejor con alguien de su propia sangre-

-Rose miro al suelo unos momentos-bien Edward, gracias ¿sabes? Podrá ser un verdadero idiota a veces, pero creo que esto, es admirable-

-en su idioma significa, "te quiero cuñadito"-fastidio Emmett, provocando que Rose lo desgarrara con la mirada-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?-

Todos reímos, estábamos agotados, pero, ¿Qué más quedaba? Sino esperar hasta mañana.

-ok, esta ha sido una noche bastante abrumante, Edward, por favor, lleva a Renessme a que duerma en la habitación de huéspedes y el resto de nosotros, a dormir-

-¡ah mama! ¡Ya no somos unos niños!-se quejó mi hermano-

-¡si mamá! ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarnos a la cama?-esa era Alice, también quejándose-

-¡a la cama! ¡Ahora!-exclamo y con una mirada, bastante aterradora-

Todos asentimos como niños regañados ante su mirada de "súper madre"

Camine hacia la pequeña, no me sorprendió que fuese exageradamente ligera, igual que Bella.

La lleve al cuarto al final del pasillo, que considerábamos para huéspedes y la recosté en la cama, dormía plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ajena a cada situación que la amenazaba.

Me arrodille al lado de la cama y veía como su rostro brillaba con el reflejo de la luna, y se le veía en paz, inocente, tan pequeña y había vivido cosas inimaginables, había llegado al mundo antes de tiempo, arrancada de su madre, criada por extraños y aquí estaba, durmiendo en paz.

Es sorpréndete como los niños tienen esa magia.

Era una hermosa niña, igual a Bella, su mirada mientras dormía era idéntica, ¿Quién podría decirlo? Yo, Edward, con una pequeña parte de Bella, sonreí por instinto, Renessme era un pedacito de Bella.

De pronto, sus pequeños ojos fueron abriéndose, dejando brillar sus orbes cafés.

-hola….-murmuro sentándose en la cama-

-eh… hola Renessme-

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto dudosa-

-soy Edward, ¿recuerdas? Una duendecilla nos presentó-

Una risita se escapó de sus labios, pero se apagó al instante mientras miraba sus manitas.

Me debatía entre preguntar o no…

-¿Qué sucede?-dije al final-

-quiero a mi mami-susurro y al mismo tiempo una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos-

Maldición…no debí preguntar.

¿Qué podría decirle? Era el menos indicado para explicarle la verdad, ¿Cuál sería más conveniente? Su madre no sabía siquiera que ella respiraba y la otra…no tenía palabras para hablar.

Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, sus lágrimas aumentaban. Punzando mi pecho molestamente, igual que Bella, que siempre lograba ese efecto en mí, como si pudiera alejar todas sus penas, yo siempre estuve cuando Bella lloraba, siempre prestaba mi hombro para que ella se apoyara. Y Renessme también tenía ese efecto.

-sshh…-sisee-ya, no llores pequeña-murmure sentándome a su lado y sosteniéndola en mi brazos-las cosas se arreglaran pronto, sé que perdiste a mama, pero pronto…-

-¡no!-lagrimeo desesperada-¡ella no es mami!, ella solo me cuidaba, ¡ella era mala!-hipo-¡Yo quiero a mi otra mami!-

Ok…eso me sorprendió

-Renessme… ¿Cómo…?-

-¡¿Dónde está mi mami?! ¿¡Porque no me quiere!?-lloraba desesperada en mi pecho-

-Decidí olvidarme de mi pregunta y la aferre a mi pecho aún más-no digas eso, mami te quiere demasiado, solo que tienes que ser paciente, pero no llores, no llores Renessme-

Comencé a tararear, la misma nana que tarareaba cuando Bella lloraba, y la mecía lentamente en mis brazos.

Amabas era iguales, lloraban del mismo modo, su rostro era el mismo.

Ella se culpaba, era tan inocente, igual que una gota de lluvia que cae en la adversidad, Renessme caía en un mundo difícil,

Bella también se enfrentaba a un mundo difícil, tal vez por eso no confiaba en mí.

Pero allí estuve, tratando de consolarla, tratando de deshacerme del dolor que la rodeaba, como ella también lo hacía.

Ahora me tocaba también, tratar de alejar el dolor para Renessme, evitar en todo lo posible, que esta gota, sufriera adversidades.

Ella se calmó poco a poco, sin embargo, aun sollozaba.

-mama vendrá pronto por ti, no te preocupes, pero mientras tanto, tienes a toda una familia que te quiere, tienes una tía, Rosalie, un poco dura, pero es grandiosa, ¿sabes? Será mama pronto…-

Sus ojos me miraban curiosos, invitándome a que siguiera, a pesar de que seguía sollozando.

-pues…también, Alice, es una duendecilla, muy loca, sabrás divertirte con ella, y ¿viste al grandote?-

Asintió, alejando de a poco el dolor que llevaba en sus ojos.

-es enorme, pero en realidad es tan niño como tú, o tal vez menos, aquí entre nos…-dije acercándome a su oído-aun juega con soldaditos-

Una sonrisa se escapó de su rostro

-tambien esta Esme, es mi mama, cocina los mejores pasteles del mundo, y mi papa, Carlisle, ese podrá parecer serio, pero es quien le compra los soldaditos al oso Emmett y esta Jasper, el que se mantuvo callado toda la distancia, es el novio de Alice y aunque parezca un aburrido es buenísimo aconsejando, así que si tienes un problema recurre a él-mire a la pequeña y sus orbes seguían viéndome fijamente-¿ves Renessme? Estas rodeada de personas fascinantes, y te cuidaran mientras llegue tu mama ¿ok?-

Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo unos segundos, y después volvieron a mí, solo que, esta vez, sus manitas se posaron sobre mi cara.

No puedo describir el sentimiento que me invadió, fue un calor abrasador en cada parte de mi cuerpo, tenue, cálido, diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Como si una parte de ella hubiese regresado, solo que esta vez, era una más pura.

-¿y tú?-pregunto con sus enormes ojos abiertos de par en par-¿tú también te quedaras a cuidarme?-

Quería buscar a Bella, sí, pero este sentimiento me estaba reteniendo, era como si no quisiera alejarlo jamás.

Esos ojos, eran los mismos.

-si-conteste al fin-yo también me quedare a cuidarte-

-¿lo prometes?-

No tienen idea de lo extraño que fue, pero quería aferrarme a ese sentimiento que me rodeaba, sabía que ella no era Bella, era tan solo una parte de ella.

Sin embargo, fue la única parte capaz de llenar un poco, el vacío que se había alojado desde su partida.

Aquel incendio significo algo para mí, y es que quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Bella, hacerla feliz a ella y a su hija.

Sorprendentemente en ese instante, sentí como si la mitad del sueño me embaucaba, y me pedía quedarme en él.

En la pequeña mitad del sueño.

No fue así como lo planee, pero… ¿Quién dijo que las cosas siempre salen como se planean?

-asentí accediendo a mi mitad del sueño-lo prometo Renessme-

Ella sonrió, de una forma tan mágica que logro hacerme sonreír también.

Y se aferró a mi pecho. Y así quedo, durante varios minutos.

-¿Cómo es mami?-pregunto luego de nuestro pequeño lapso de silencio-

-pensé por unos momentos-tengo una foto de ella, pero te la mostrare, solo si dejas de estar triste ¿ok?-

-ok-asintió rápidamente-

-bien, mira-saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y le mostré una de las tantas fotos que guardaba de Bella en él-se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que la llamen Bella-

-¿Cómo la de la Bella y la Bestia?-

-sonreí-si…algo así-

-¿la quieres mucho?-

-suspire-si…como no tienes idea-

-entonces, ella vendrá por mi ¿verdad? Porque si te quiere a ti, vendrá por ti y entonces me vera ¿verdad?-

Por más que Renessme alejaba la espina, ella se seguía sintiendo

-supongo Renessme-

De pronto, y sin esperarlo, sus pequeños brazos me rodearon el cuello y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro. A pesar de que no lo alcanzaba muy bien

-yo sé que si papi-

La palabra me tomo por sorpresa, entrecerré mis ojos tratando de convencerme de que había escuchado mal, pero ella seguía aferrada a mí.

-Renessme…yo…no…-

Quise decirlo, evitar que se confundiera y decirlo, pero no pude.

Volví a aferrarme a ella, alejando las cosas que creía importantes, como mi fama, mis vicios, y aferrándome a la única parte que tenia de ella.

Fin del cap. 26

* * *

**RR? :3 pleasee :D**


	28. El Imbecil

**Personas maravillosas! Hola! **

**Si, ya se, es Jueves, no Lunes, pero no creeran lo que me paso, el Lunes que pretendía subir mi bobo hermano se adueño de la pc y aunque le rogué me mando a freir espárragos ¬¬ esa es la desventaja de los menores…¬¬ y el martes ¡BAM! Se fue la luz! Estuve toda la tarde como en los años 60! (los 60 son antes del foco cierto? ) aa no se, el punto es que fue horrible y llego como a las 11:00 de la noche y gente! Mi inspiración era 0 ¬¬ y los miércoles pues, son días especiales, no puedo subir los miércoles, pero hoy me decidi! **

**No se si les gustara, me enfoque mucho en los sentimientos de Edward, espero que les guste, en serio, no tenia mucha inspiración y cuando relei lo que tenia en el cuarderno no me gusto y empece a cambiarlo y asi…en fin…akii estoy y espero su opinión con un lindo RR :D**

**agradecimientos a:**

**LizzyCullen01** (jajaja muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste! Y sii amo intrigar a las personas xDD crees que Edward es un lindo padre? No se! Yo trate de que fuera un buen padre! Espero tu rr! )

**BellsAMCullen** ( lo se…pero tranqui, falta un capi mas de tragedia y ya vienen los momentos felices! :D paciencia y muchas gracias por leer!)

**Ivannia Barboza** (jajaja sabes? Amo tus RR! :D tranquilaa! La muerte lenta llegara a su final, lo tengo en mi mente…solo me hace falta plantearlo en papel xD y gracias! Pues no ando super bien, pero tampoco estoy mal…sigo luchando, pero este fic lo termino si o si! :D me cuentas que te parecio! )

**fati21** (sii…no es hija de Edward, es de Alec, pero ya que Edward quiso jugar al espia ahora es padre adoptivo…poco a poco se iran aclarando las cosas, el que viene dara la respuesta a muchas preguntas, pero si aun sientes intriga siéntete libre de mandarme un mensaje y preguntarme! :D nos leemos!)

**isabel20** (gracias! A mi tb! Simplemente amo a ese imbécil! :DD espero tu rr! xD)

**yolabertay**(jajaja gracias! Yo tb la amoo! Esa niña es preciosa! Y calma xD Bella aparecerá…solo espero que te haya gustado! Espero tu rr! :D

**y a todos los demás! Que leen pero no dan RR y a los favoritos y alertas! **

**Gracias!**

* * *

**Cap. 27 – El Imbécil**

-¿papi?... ¿papi?-

El tacto de un pequeño dedo índice se empezó a sentir en mi mejilla, alejándome de mi profundo sueño.

-Renessme, es sábado princesa, deja dormir a tu padre un poco-

Esa era la voz de mi madre

-pero papi dijo que me llevaría al parque hoy, abue, despiértalo ¿sí?-

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente agotado.

Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente, y mi vida había tomado un giro inexplicable, estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas recuperarme en la universidad, intentaba seguir, fingir que sus recuerdos ya no me golpeaban, que ya no me importaba ser una celebridad, que seguía siendo el fuerte Edward Cullen de siempre.

La única diferencia en mi rutina era que ya no era una famosa estrella de la música, dos días después de la llegada de Renessme, Twilight Fears y B&F nos reunimos para una conferencia de prensa, en la que tuvimos que responder reprimendas e insultos por parte de muchas personas de la prensa, Rosalie le dijo al mundo que sería mamá, y Emmett dijo que él era el padre, que se esforzarían por ser una buena familia y que aunque amaban la música, su hijo los necesitaba, Alice Y Jasper también renunciaron, decidieron dedicarse únicamente a sus estudios y a ellos.

En cuanto a mí, también me retire, declare públicamente que ahora tenía una hija, por supuesto, las preguntas de que quien era la madre, quien me había "embaucado" y cosas por el estilo no faltaron, sin embargo no di muchos detalles, no hubiese sido justo para Renessme.

Tal vez no fue la mejor decisión, pero sencillamente no podía arrastrar a la niña a un mundo así, tarde o temprano descubrirían la verdad y dudaba que podría soportar que la hicieran sentir mal, apenas si pude mantener el control en la conferencia de prensa ante los insultos. No quisiera imaginar el mal que podría hacerles si se meten con ella. Además, también, habíamos estado envueltos en escándalos que no tienen nombre, pocos y los verdaderos fans siguieron allí, apoyándonos, me despedí de ellos y aquí estoy.

Levantándome, cuidando de una niña, de la cual no tengo ni un milímetro de sangre, pero cumpliendo con lo que prometí.

Al día siguiente de mi conversación con Renessme, sabía que no podía alejarme de esta pequeña parte de Bella, Rose comprendió, amenazándome claro, si cometía un error, aunque fuera uno, pelearía por ella, y en menos de una semana el proceso se completó y adopte legalmente a la pequeña, aunque parte de los requisitos de "soltero" incluyen, que debía ser custodiado por mis padres, por lo menos hasta los 27 años.

Supongo que era parte de madurar, enfrentarse a un mundo que no planeaste enfrentar e intentar ganar.

Era lo que estaba intentando, al haber aceptado cuidar a la hija de Bella.

-¡papi! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta!-

Esta vez la pequeña me sacudió con fuerza, y a pesar de solo tener 3 años, era suficiente como para jalarme de mi cómoda posición.

-Renessme, 5 minutos más-dije retorciéndome con mis almohadas-

-yo siempre digo eso y aun así me mandas a la gardería papi-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y no pude evitar sonreír al verla cruzada de brazos en frente de mí, con sus pequeñas mejillas infladas mostrando frustración, como toda una adulta seria.

-guardería Renessme-corrigió mi madre admirando la escena-¿acaso no es una dulzura?-

Tuve que levantarme ante su mirada.

-sí, lo es-respondí sonriente y ella me sonrió de vuelta-

-el abuelito dice que es bueno levantarse temprano porque así se aprovecha el día-

-el abuelito no tiene examen el Lunes-farfulle a modo de sarcasmo-en fin, desayuna y luego te llevo al parque, ¿vale?-

-¡siii!-aplaudió feliz y salió corriendo a los brazos de mi madre-

-¿ya está el desayuno abuelita?-

-casi nena, Rose y Alice están en eso, ¿Por qué no les ayudas?-

Ella asintió y volvió a correr, esta vez fuera de la habitación.

-y dime Edward, ¿te agrada la vida de padre soltero?-pregunto mi madre sentándose en mi cama-

-dio un sonoro respingón-es difícil acostumbrase y extraño dormir hasta tarde-me queje agotado-sin embargo, antes todo era distinto, nadie lograba retenerme los viernes en la noche para ir a un club y tampoco tenía motivos para estudiar y ser alguien, ella me está cambiando-

-es una niña maravillosa Edward, muy activa e inteligente, tierna y hermosa, estoy segura de que harás un excelente trabajo hijo-

-lo intentare, solo que…-

Me silencie, por más que las cosas parecían perfectas con Renessme, tenía presente que ella y yo no teníamos nada, en ciertas palabras yo debería ser un extraño para ella, no era su padre, nunca lo seria.

Era su hija, y sabía que algún día regresaría.

-Edward-llamo mi madre levemente- se lo que piensas, no es tu hija, es la hija de Bella, y temes que regrese y se la lleve ¿no es así?-

-no lo sé-

-no pienses eso Edward, aunque no lo creas, Bella te ama y sé que no te haría algo así, solo tienes que verte cuando esa pequeña está cerca de ti, te quiere, y tú la quieres a ella, Bella no te la quitaría-

-mamá…es su hija, no es mía, si regresa…Renessme se ira-afirme-

Mi madre se acercó a mí, colocando su mano sobre mi espalda, dibujando pequeños círculos abstractos, tratando de relajarme y alejar mis pensamientos.

-no te preocupes Edward, estoy segura de que las cosas no serán así, ten fe hijo, todo saldrá bien-

-quería creer eso-no lo sé madre, pero, por ahora solo esperare a que pasen estos 4 años y ya-dije, tratando de sonreírle-

También era parte de las condiciones de adopción, no podía sacar a Renessme del país y tampoco podía salir yo.

Y a pesar de que Rosalie intento localizarla por medio de sus padres, no logro encontrarla, era como si Bella se hubiese escondido bajo una roca en algún lugar desierto del mundo alejándose de todos.

-probablemente regrese antes de eso-

No respondí eso, no podía, quería que regresara, quería encontrarla y preguntarle porque, encontrarla y poder encontrarme a mí también, porque no tenia idea de quien era en este tiempo de su ausencia, pero, mi parte egoísta e insensata, esa que solo piensa en sí misma, quería que se quedara donde sea que estaba y poder retener a esa niña por los años venideros.

No obstante, era una mera estupidez, Renessme no es mi hija.

Simplemente era un imbécil, egoísta, apegado a una niña que no me pertenecía, imaginándome cada día que si era su padre y que si era mi hija, que podía protegerla y cuidarla y que su madre solamente regresaría de su largo e inhóspito "viaje" y luego todos comeríamos perdices como una familia feliz.

Pero las cosas no eran así.

Sí, era un imbécil, que cuidaba a la hija de la mujer que amaba, pero que habían botado como perro porque no confiaron en él. Completamente diferente a la perfección ¿no?

De pronto el olor de algo quemándose me invadió.

-¡mi cocina!-grito rápidamente mi madre levantándose de la cama-

La seguí y al bajar las escaleras note como el humo adornaba la sala y el comedor.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, vimos quien era el causante de ello, Rosalie y Alice y un pan completamente negro.

-¡Rose! ¡Se supone que era solo un minuto en el tostador!-gritaba Alice tratando de respirar-

-¡¿uno!? ¡Dijiste 10!-respondió también entre gritos-

-abuelita se enojara-mascullo Renessme admirando la escena y con su pequeña mano en la frente en señal de frustración-

No pude evitar sonreír ante su mirada.

A veces lo intentaba, trataba de plasmarme la idea de que no era mi hija y que debía desarrollar el mínimo sentimiento hacia ella, solo que, era imposible, ella tenía una magia especial.

Sentía un calor abrasador cada vez que sus manitas rozaban mi rostro, cada vez que sonreía yo lo hacía, era un idiota hipnotizado por una niña de solo 3 años.

Y lo logro en tan solo 3 semanas.

Por eso, a pesar de que una parte de mi seguía enojado con Bella, la otra parte le agradecía haber traído al mundo a una personita tan especial como ella, que alegraba parte de mi vida con solo una sonrisa, que había logrado cambiar al vago y mujeriego Edward en otra persona.

Y era todo lo que podía hacer, seguir mejorando, resignarme ante el imbécil que era y esperar.

-¡papi!-

Ella comenzó a correr hacia mí extendiendo sus brazos y yo la levante sin dudarlo

-¿viste papi? ¿Viste? Dose mato un pan-

-reí-sí, lo vi, pobre pan ¿verdad?-

-siii, y yo lo conocí cuando estaba vivo papi-

Volví a reír alejando todos mis pensamientos.

Era parte de su magia y aunque el imbécil de mi sabía que algún día tendría que decirle adiós, disfrutaba cada uno de los momentos que podía.

Resguardando recuerdos que algún día serian eso, solo recuerdos.

-¡hey! ¡Yo no lo mate! ¡Es culpa de Alice!-

-¿¡cómo que mi culpa!?-

De pronto ellas se encontraban peleándose una con la otra, gritando y gritando culpándose entre ellas.

Mientras yo aún me reía con Renessme en mis brazos tratando de no pensar en nada más que en la divertida escena ante mí.

-¡basta!-irrumpió mi madre-¡ustedes son imposibles! ¡No puedo creer que no hayan podido hacer ni una mísera tostada!-exclamo frustrada-

-en nuestra defensa…el pan esta tostado solo que…más de lo normal-se defendió Alice-

-entonces, ¿Qué te parece si tú te comes ese pan Alice?-

-¡ah no es justo!, ni Rose ni yo hemos tocado un sartén en nuestra vida, ¿Cómo puedes pedirnos que cocinemos sin una mínima de experiencia?-

-olvídenlo, salgan de mi cocina antes de que incendien la casa-

Ambas se alejaron de la cocina como niñas regañadas.

-desde el principio supe que no le agradaba a ese pan…siempre odie los carbohidratos-hablo Rose mientras se alejaba de mi vista-

-creo que él opina lo mismo Rose-bufe-

-no te respondo, porque tienes a mi sobrina en tus brazos, pero cuídate Cullen-contesto amenazante mientras se retiraba del lugar-

Yo aún me reía.

-papi, no te burles de la tía Dose-

-Rose Renessme, Rose-corregí aun riéndome-

Ella solo rodo los ojos.

Prontamente el timbre comenzó a sonar.

Mi madre se encamino a la puerta

-yo iré madre, no te preocupes-

Ella solo asintió y se limitó a continuar tratando de arreglar el desorden que habían hecho Rose y Alice.

-vamos a ver quién llego Renessme-

-apuesto que tío Emmett pidió rosquillas-decía entre risas mientras caminábamos a la puerta-

-tal vez, mi hermano es un glotón-

-¡lo sé papi! ¡Es muy divertido!-

Continuábamos riendo, hasta que abrí la puerta

Y en cuanto vi a la persona detrás de ella, mi rostro no tenia nombre.

Fin del 27

* * *

**RR? Uyyy! Quien será el que esta en la puertaa?**

**xDD espérenlo que ya es el ultimo capitulo de charla, en el prox cap se explicaran muchas cosas! **

**Espérenlo el Lunes…si mi bobo hermano se apiada de mi…¬¬ **

**Byeee**

**Roceta111**


	29. Visita

**Holaa! Lunes al fin!**

**Por fin! Hemos terminado con los caps de dialogo! xDD espero que comprendan este cap, me tomo tiempo tratar de reordenar mi mente y las ideas y aich! Fue locoo! xDD pero espero que les guste!**

**Quisiera hacerles su dedicación pero uff…me están hechando de la pc asi que mis amigos…**

**Saben que los amo y que les agradezco un millón su lectura y sus RR! Sigan sigan! Espero sus RR con ansias**

**Cualquier duda siéntanse libres de escribirme! :D**

**Xauu**

**Roceta111**

* * *

**Cap. 28 -Visita **

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- escupí, tratando de controlarme para no deformarle el rostro en ese instante-

-¡Jacob!-grito Renessme soltándose de mí para saltar a Jacob-

-Y yo no podía estar más confundido- Renessme…tu… ¿conoces a este tipo?-

-¡sii! Él es mi amigo Jacob y me voy a casar con él-dijo aferrándose a su pecho-

-¿Qué?-pregunte asqueado y aún más confundido-

-¿verdad que nos casaremos Jacob?-

-Nessie, no asustes a tu nuevo padre ¿vale?-

-¿Nessie?-

Ok, en definitiva tenía demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza

-si papi, así me dice él-

-Ness, ¿te importaría dejarme hablar con tu papa un rato?-

-sí, pero un datito-

Dicho esto, él la dejo en el suelo y ella corrió al interior de la casa.

-escucha, no vengo a disculparme contigo, no tengo porque, pero un avión vendrá por mí en menos de una hora y si no puedo explicarle a Bella, tu como buen idiota lo harás-

Respire, estaba enojado, pero mi ansiedad por conocer la razón de lo que sucedía le ganaba a mis ganas de querer transformarle el rostro.

-¿entras?-pregunte secamente haciéndome a un lado para que entrara-

-no gracias, me están vigilando, tiene que ser aquí-

Fruncí el ceño y vislumbre los alrededores, no había notado la patrulla de policía que se encontraba a poca distancia de la lindera de mi casa.

-bien-dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí-

Me senté en las escaleras de madera fina que se encontraban en el porche y él hizo lo mismo.

-la mayoría de la historia ya te la sabes, tu detective hablo conmigo-

Asentí, invitándolo a continuar

-bien, escucha, si fui yo el que se arregló con los padres de Bella para poner a su hija en adopción, Alec no sabía que yo estaba arreglado con sus padres, por eso tenía la idea de venderla órgano por órgano, era toda la organización contra mí, no había mucho que podía hacer, por eso, lo convencí de que valdría más si la vendía entera, esos mafiosos le debían mucho dinero a mis padres, debido a eso, accedieron a cuidar a Renessme, para tu información, fui yo quien la compre, a nombre de ellos dos, pagaba por todo lo que ella necesitara, ellos solo me ayudaron a engañar a Alec, tal vez no fueron los mejores padres falsos, pero eran los únicos que sabía que me tenían el miedo suficiente como para no hablar y se lo que te estarás preguntando, ¿Por qué lo hice?-

No dije nada, él sabía que esa era mi pregunta

-lo hice por el bien de Bella-

-¡Ja!-bufe-¿hablas en serio? De quitarle a su hija, venderla órgano por órgano a mafiosos es todo un sueño ¿no?-

-lo creas o no, es cierto, Bella solo tenía 17, quería ser cantante y cumplir su sueño, una hija lo habría arruinado todo, además, Bella era demasiado ingenua e inocente, no hubiese podido criar a otra niña-

-¿y porque no la dejaste decidir eso por su cuenta? Si ella quería arruinarse la vida, era su problema, no el tuyo-

-lo sé, pero en esos momentos me pareció una buena idea, tenía 16, era un ingenuo también, y solo estaba tratando de pensar en ella y en la niña que tendría, Alec es un sádico, ama la sangre y pretendía hacerle daño, de una u otra forma lo hubiese hecho, su hermano y sus amigos son unos locos-

-y por eso te asociabas con ellos ¿no?-dije a modo de sarcasmo-

-cuando mi familia dejo el negocio yo quede a cargo, era mi deber, o al menos eso creí-

-eres un imbécil, lo que hiciste no tiene justificación, de ninguna manera-respondí aun con furia en mí-

-lo sé-

-¿Por qué la engañaste aquel día? ¿Dejándola a merced de Alec?-

-no la engañe-respondió rápidamente-pretendía decirle la verdad, solo que…Alec llego antes que yo-

-aja y ese día, ¿hace poco más de tres meses? ¿Cuándo dijiste que no sabías si yo la vigilaba y que se la traerías y yo no que otras estupideces? ¿Qué me dices de eso? ¿Qué demonios planeabas hacerle eh?-

Él miro al horizonte, intentando recordar.

-así que escuchas conversaciones ajenas, ¿eh Cullen? Pues para tu información pretendía enfrentarla con Alec, quería que el mismo le dijera la verdad de donde estaba su hija, quería que ella supiera la verdad de la boca del mismo padre-

-ah claro, por supuesto, y tú como buen perro faldero se la entregarías con moño y todo ¿verdad?-

Su mirada cambio de repente, sus ojos negros dilataban odio y empuño su mano rápidamente.

-yo la iba a proteger, ese idiota no le hubiese podido tocar ni un pelo, y ya que yo no encontraba el modo de decirle la verdad, pensé que, como Alec era el causante él debía decirle donde estaba su hija, no soy como Alec ¿de acuerdo? Es cierto, por años hice cosas que no tienen nombre, mi familia hizo más daño del que alguna vez tú y tu perfecta familia podrían imaginarse, hasta que me di cuenta de la basura en la que me estaba convirtiendo, Bella es mi mejor amiga, es mi hermana, nunca quise herirla, pero no encontraba palabras para decírselo, pensé que era lo mejor, y eres un pésimo fisgón, ¿sabes? no escuchaste la llamada que hice después de esa, llame a mis amigos, mi fiel manada, ellos me ayudarían si ese desgraciado se hubiera atrevido a tocarla y ahora que quiero explicarle y decirle la verdad se ha ido-

Asentí, tratando de captar y asimilar cada palabra, intentando reafirmar el pasado que ataba mi odio a Jacob y en parte, lo comprendí.

Recordé los expedientes de Jenks, sé que no era excusa, nadie puede excusarse por hacer daño, lo hacemos porque si y punto. Pero intente entender, la familia de Jacob no era perfecta, e igual que todos él tampoco lo era.

Supongo que, a veces somos tan idiotas, que no nos damos cuenta cuando ya hemos idiotizado a todas las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Lo odiaba, por haber tomado las peores decisiones, por haber dañado a la persona que más amaba con mi vida.

-por Alec-continuo, al ver que no emitía palabra-no te preocupes, hice un trato con la policía y lo engañamos, él, su banda y su hermano están en prisión y tienen cadena perpetua, no volverá a molestarlos, incluso su propia madre los desheredo, es imposible que quieran casar a Bella con ese tipo de gente-

-di un sonoro respiro-la silla eléctrica hubiese sido un mejor castigo-

-estoy de acuerdo, y en cuanto a mí, renuncie a la Guardia Real y tendré que ir a prisión por 20 años, pero está bien, sé que me lo merezco-

-sí, cierto-accedí rápidamente-

Él sonrió prontamente y extrañamente, yo también lo hice.

Luego un silencio invadió la atmosfera y solo se percibía el viento a través de las hojas, estábamos en otoño, típico de él, las hojas de los arboles pintada en un amarillo antiguo debilitadas por la mínima ráfaga de viento.

-en fin…creo que ya me han esperado demasiado, debo irme-

-antes-lo detuve-dime como conoces a Renessme-

-esta vez, sonrió de manera más amplia-te dije que yo había pagado por ella ¿no? bueno, ellos me permitían verla, y por si no lo sabes, fui yo quien le puso su nombre, si notas, su nombre es la combinación del nombre de la madre de Bella, Renee, y el nombre de tu madre, Esme, en ese tiempo no sabía que era tu madre, pero Bella quería mucho a Esme así que…se lo puse, su segundo nombre es Luz, ¿eres tan tonto que no te fijaste en la partida de nacimiento?-

Reí sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo encantado con la noticia, mi madre se moriría si supiera que una parte de Renessme proviene de ella, al parecer, Jenks no me dio toda la información de lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Quien diría que el perro era capaz de haber hecho eso.

-Jacob se levantó rápidamente-me voy Cullen, cuida bien a esa pequeña ¿vale? Es especial igual que su madre-

-vale, nos vemos Jacob-

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la lindera, donde varios guardias lo recibieron.

-¡ah por cierto!-grito antes de que pudiera voltearme-¡si es cierto que me casare con Renessme!-

-trague pesado-¡ja! ¡Sueña perro!-grite de vuelta y el solo rio satisfecho, y de ahí, entro a la patrulla-

El auto arranco y poco a poco, fui perdiéndolo de vista.

-pedófilo-susurre en cuanto estuve dentro de la casa-

Sin embargo, me sentía en paz, sentía que por fin podía respirar sin tantas preguntas.

-¡papi! ¡Papi!-

De pronto Renessme corrió hacia mis brazos y como ya era mi costumbre, la levante rápidamente.

-¡papi!-exclamo aferrándose a mi cuello-¿Jacob te pidió mi mano?-pregunto con sus ojos llenos de inocencia-

Y a mí se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La coloque en el suelo lentamente y me agache a su altura

-princesa, tal vez, no veas a Jacob por un tiempo-

-¿podque?-

-eh…pues…se ira de viaje un tiempo-mentí-

-sus ojos se posaron el suelo y su boca creo un puchero que podría jurar me estaba desgarrando por dentro-¿volverá?-

-sí, volverá-

_Cuando tengas 23 claro esta…_pensé internamente

-está bien, entonces lo esperare y me casare con él-

-rodee los ojos-Renessme eres una niña, aun no entiendes de eso, y…-

-quiero a Jacob-interrumpió con una seria mirada y cruzándose de brazos-

Se veía realmente segura de lo que decía.

-vale-conteste resignado-pero por ahora, que te quede claro Renessme, todos los hombres son unos lobos menos papa ¿ok?-

-y Jacob…entendí papi-contesto volviendo a su sonrisa de siempre y dándome un sonoro beso en mi mejilla-¿ya me llevas al parque?

-¿ya desayunaste?-

-sipi-

-entonces, desayuno yo y nos vamos ¿está bien?-

-¡siii!

respondió ella feliz.

la levante nuevamente y nos adentramos a la casa.

Fin del cap. 28

* * *

**RR? **

**Aaa! Ya stamos cerca del final amigos mios! =.= falta poco!**

**En el otro cap…¿regresara Bella?**

**o.o **

**espérenlo! **

**byee**


	30. Recital

**Holas! Que tanto me odian? Siii un Lunes sin subir! De veras lo siento! Pero como ya vamos a finales a los profes les encanta poner tarea extra…(y con extra quiero decir tareas que no pudieron poner antes!) les encanta dejar todo para el final! ¬¬ grrr! En fin…aki les dejo este cap…les parecerá largo pero si lo cortaba iba a dar mas intriga! E iba a ser desesperante…por eso es un poco larguito…si kieren no lo lean todos de una vez :DD **

**Espero que les gusteee! A mi me fascino xD **

**Agradecimientos: **

**Susy Cullen**( gracias! Yo tb ya kiero que vuelva! xDD ojala te guste este cap! Házmelo saber! Espero tu RR! Saludos a ti tb! :D )

**LizzyCullen01**(jejeje es parte mi magia! xD a ver que te parece este! Y sii a mi tb me parecio super gracioso lo que le dijo Edward! A poco no es cierto! Jacob tiene 18 o.o! espero tu rr! Cold kisses para ti! :D)

**Guest**( :D me alegra que te haya gustado y no sep…ya veremos, Jake tiene actualmente 18 y Nessie tiene 3…no es mucha la diferencia pero…no lo se…aun no lo decido, ya veremos ya veremos! :D byee y espero tu rr! )

**Gues****t **(naa gracias a ti por leer! Y espero que te guste este! Me dejaras rr!? )

**BellsAMCullen**( oiee! Me has dejado la bandeja de entrada de mi email llena de tus rr! Graciassssss! Gracias! Tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz! Y espero que hayas entendido =.= y si..lo es! Como se atreve a irse! Pero ya veremos las razones en el prox cap, ..he! que te parece si abrimos un negocio de paletas de fruta!? Adios Universidad! xDD naa hay que estudiar! Veremos su reacción en el prox cap! ;) nos vemos! :D)

**isa28**( bueno..este aun sigue con Edward, pero ya en el prox viene Bella! O.O q pasara!? Espéralo! Y no olvides tus lindos RR :D besos a ti!)

**Ivannia Barboza** ( jejeje si…el ya lo sabe…los lunes digo, "permiso…subiré" y el pone su cara de ¬¬ y yo…"subiré dije! ¬¬" mi hermano es super divertido xDD jajaja lamento haberte hecho esperar pero espero que este cap haya valido la pena :D falta poco..le quedan talvez unos cuatro caps..y el prologo =.= las extrañaree! En fin! Byee y deja tu rr! )

**POR CIERTO...CANCION: MILEY CIRUS-BUTTERFLY FLY AWAY-es que cae perfecto con el rol de papa Edward y Nessie :D bajenla...escuchenla ¬¬ **

* * *

**Cap. 29 – Recital**

…_2014, Londres, Inglaterra….._

…_.2 años más tarde….._

-es tu perrita Renessme, claro que puedes-

-a mi pequeña hija le brillaron los ojos en medio de una sonrisa-gracias papi-

-de nada, pequeña-

Los recuerdos se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, regresándome a donde me encontraba en estos momentos.

Habían pasado solo dos años, y muchas cosas ya no eran las mismas, el tiempo se había encargado de cicatrizar cada una de mis heridas, aunque todavía las veía, el tiempo también había cambiado a mis hermanos, a mi familia, a todo lo que me rodeaba.

Por ejemplo, Rose y Emmett habían logrado sus metas, Rosalie jamás pudo estar lejos de una cámara y por eso, se hizo modelo profesional, empezó con revistas como "Para ti mamá" y "Mamá y bebe", y luego termino trabajando para Versace, ella y Emmett se casaron dos meses después del nacimiento de Emily, fue realmente divertido cuando mi hermano comenzó a llorar como nena cuando Rose eligió ese nombre, ya que lo eligió gracias a la connotación que ambos nombres, Emmett-Emily llevan.

Emmett, en cambio se está haciendo cargo de la disquera de mi padre y estoy seguro de que la heredara en cuanto Carlisle y Esme se retiren, y ellos también siguen juntos, mis padres simplemente, se han hecho inseparables.

Jasper, ahora es psicólogo familiar, tiene su propio consultorio y es uno de los mejores, Alice, mi pequeña y demasiado loca hermana, es diseñadora de ropa, abrió su propio estudio, llamado "Alice Wonderland Design's", nombre que eligieron ella y Renessme. Ella y Jasper se comprometieron no hace más de un mes, y se casaran en 3 días. Es sorprendente como la duende logra organizar una boda en tan poco tiempo.

Sé que cada uno de ellos es feliz, sé que a veces intentan evitar verse feliz ante mí, sin embargo, yo también tenía mi propia felicidad, era una fantástica y caprichosa niña de 5 años, que se me había convertido en mi razón de ser pediatra. Apenas estoy en práctica, pero, dentro de poco podré especializarme en ello. Y eso me hacía feliz, sonreía como idiota cada vez que la pequeña me sonreía, y aunque sabía que mi felicidad no estaba completa sin Bella, Renessme lograba hacerme olvidar el pasado unos instantes y vivir enormes momentos llenos de la vida que compartíamos juntos.

-¡papi! ¡Mira! Edward quiere a Bella también-

-¿ah?-respondí confundido-

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kate a mi lado-

-Sacudí mis pensamientos y otra vez volví al presente-sí, estoy bien, ¿Qué me dijiste Renessme?-

-que a Edward le gusta Bella, ¡míralos papi!-

Mire hacia abajo y admire la escena, Edward, el perro que Emmett y Rose habían adoptado luego de que ella se fue, se encontraba acariciando y lamiendo a la perrita que acababa de traerle a Nessie.

-irónico-sonreí sarcásticamente-

-sí, Edward le hace honor a tu nombre, ¿no crees?-hablo Kate en tono de burla-

No dije nada, mi mente viajo al instante en el que Bella me había dicho el nombre de ese animal, y las enormes ganas que tenia de convertirlo en muñeco de felpa. Irónico, el perro también quería a "Bella", igual que yo.

-jum, es una escena interesante-

Esa fue Rose, acercándose a nosotros con Emily en brazos.

-¡hola Emily!-saludo mi hija en alto volumen-¿ya terminaste de dormir?-

-sí, ya se despertó-contesto Rose hacia Renessme- ¿quieren quedarse a cenar?-pregunto mirándonos a Kate y a mí-

-¡sí! ¡Tienen que quedarse!-exclamo Emmett acercándose-

Y yo por poco me muero de la risa.

Mi hermano estaba vestido con un encantador delantal que decía en un bordado muy elegante, "la mejor mama del mundo".

Solo que ni Renessme ni Kate aguantaron sus risas.

-¡hey! Para su información, estoy tan seguro de mi masculinidad que esto no me afecta-

-¡tío oso usa vestido!-exclamo mi pequeña, provocando que casi me atragantara con mi risa-

-Emmett, quítate mi delantal y lleva a Emily a comer ¿sí?-mascullo Rose interrumpiéndonos a todos-

-vale, vale, lo hare-respondió tomando a Emily en brazos para luego mirarnos a nosotros-me las pagaras Eddie, aún tengo una foto en la que te pusiste los tacones de mamá-

-Eso apago mi risa-ok, me callo-

-¿se quedaran?-pregunto Rose-

-sería fantástico Rose, pero mañana Renessme tiene que ir al colegio y es el recital, y ella aún tiene que practicar-

-cierto, casi lo olvido, ¿lista para tu gran día mañana Nessie?-dijo mirando a Renessme-

-yo no tengo que practicar, ya me lo se todito-

-eso no es cierto Renessme, aun te falta la última estrofa ¿lo olvidas?-

-pero yo me la sé, y no me quiero ir- refunfuño igual que siempre-

Así era ella, era lo mejor que me había pasado, pero también reconocía que gracias a los consentimientos de sus tías, se había vuelto un tanto caprichosa, lo cual se volvía irritante.

No era fácil ser el padre serio y mucho menos competir con dos grandes tías "si a todo" y aunque a veces sus ojitos cafés me hipnotizaban para que hiciera su voluntad, intentaba ser fuerte y reconocer que era por su bien y por el de mi paz mental.

-Renessme vamos, sabes que mañana es tu recital, tienes cita con Kate pasado mañana y también la practica con Alice, debes dormirte temprano-conteste tratando de hacerla entender-

-¡pero no me quiero ir!-

-suspire-Kate, trae Bella, ¿sí? Te llevare a casa y Rose, gracias por cuidarla esta tarde y disculpa por no poder quedarnos-

-ella negó sonriente-tranquilo Edward, nos veremos mañana en el recital, nos vemos Nessie y haz caso, ¿ok? ¿O quieres tener ojos de panda mañana en frente de todos?-

No respondió, hizo un puchero enojado y salió prontamente de la casa sin esperarnos, esa era su manera de decir "no te hablo porque no haces lo que quiero", yo solo me reí internamente.

-me pregunto, si también Emily reaccionara así-

-esperemos que no, hasta mañana Rose-me despedí saliendo del umbral de la puerta-

El camino a casa fue silencioso, miraba cada tanto por el retrovisor, para encontrarme con esos orbes cafés enojados, y a una niña de brazos cruzados, que no hacía más que voltear cada vez que yo la miraba.

-Edward, creo que ya no te quieren- hablo Kate, irrumpiendo el inmenso silencio que nos envolvía-

-reí-lo sé, y es que ella no quiere escucharme, ya no quiere apoyarme y eso me pone muy triste…muy muy triste-suspire fingidamente-

-¡no papi!-grito desde atrás-no estés triste-

Sonreí silenciosamente, siempre funcionaba mi artimaña del "padre herido".

-pero ya no me quieres-

-eso no es cierto papi, tu sabes que yo siempre, siempre, te querré de aquí a Plutón y de regreso y ¡escala en la Luna!-exclamo abriendo sus manos dibujando un enorme circulo imaginario-

-y yo siempre, siempre te querré, de aquí a Plutón y de regreso y escala en Urano pequeña-

Hace poco más de unos meses, Renessme estaba empezando a aprenderse los planetas para su clase de ciencias, como le costaba enormemente aprendérselos, decidí decirle que yo la amaba tanto, que era la distancia hasta el planeta más lejano y haciendo escalas en cada uno de los planetas, ella quiso averiguar cuáles eran, y así fue aprendiéndose todos los planetas.

Desde ese día, esta es nuestra forma de hablar, luego de estar enojados o cuando nos despedimos.

-¡aww! ¡Me van a hacer llorar!-

El auto se llenó de risas luego de ese comentario, y aparque en la casa de Kate.

-lista y servida-

-gracias Edward, nos vemos mañana nena, y practica ¿eh? No quiero ver un mal espectáculo mañana-

-si Kate, ¡adiós!-

Cerró la puerta y yo volví a arrancar el auto.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Renessme ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida en el asiento trasero y en cuanto estacione el auto, la tome en brazos y me encamine hacia los ascensores.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen-

-Buenas noches Tyler-salude al portero que había abierto la puerta-

Mi apartamento no era el más lujoso del mundo, lo que tenía de la disquera, la mayoría se había ido en mi carrera, este departamento, médicos para Renessme, una escuela decente, muebles y un nuevo Volvo que servía para mí y para ella.

Gracias el cielo que jamás derroche el dinero que ganaba como artista, sino, hubiese sido muy difícil salir adelante, soy consciente de que mis padres me ayudaron en un principio, solo que, ya no podía darles tanta responsabilidad, no cuando tenía una hija que cuidar.

A pesar de todo el departamento no estaba mal, ubicado en la 54 Rusell Square, con una magnifica vista al parque, tenía seguridad y era lo suficientemente amplio para los dos, 3 habitaciones, extensa cocina y una sala comedor que encajaba perfecto para los dos.

Decorado, por supuesto, por dos locas de la moda. Rose y Alice, Sin embargo, habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Era una decoración acogedora, luminosa y alegre al mismo tiempo, pintado en color blanco cosa en las paredes, dándole un efecto de amplitud y uno que otro color contrastante como el verde y el gris, intercalados entre cojines y cortinas.

Deje a Bella en la pequeña cama que había preparado para ella y llegue a la habitación de Renessme, la cual también había sido decorada por las dos locas, una de las paredes estaba empapelada en arabesco, combinado con salmón, dorado y lila, el resto estaba pintado en un naranja egipcio, su cama era una cama "princesa" como le llamo Alice, tenía una colcha blanca con puntos rosa y un techo que sostenía un dosel fucsia. Y claro, rellena de sus peluches favoritos, todos regalos de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia.

Sinceramente, estoy seguro de que yo no hubiese podido arreglarse un cuarto así, por eso me alegraba tener a dos locas apoyándome.

La acosté suavemente en la cama, tratando de no despertarla, la cambie a su pijama y la arrope para que se durmiera.

-¿papi?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos-

Sonreí, siempre hacia eso, dormía mientras la cargaba y la cambiaba pero jamás se dormía completamente sin su cuento antes de dormir.

-¿Qué cuento quieres hoy pequeña?-pregunte sentándome a su lado-

-cuéntame como conociste a mama-

-Nessie, te he contado ese cuenta unas millones de veces-

Renessme era diferente de otras niñas, por muchas razones, pero una en particular, jamás me pedía que le contara cuentos de hadas o de princesas, amaba pedirme que le contara cuentos sobre su madre, porque amaba escuchar sobre ella y conocerla, aunque fuera desde otra perspectiva y no podía negarme a ello.

-a ver, eran principios de otoño, y nuestro héroe se aburría cada vez más de su vida monótona, hasta que llego el primer día de clases, y entonces, nuestro héroe y sus amigos vieron…-hice una pausa- jum, creo que lo olvide-dije bromeando-

-¡yo si se! Ellos vieron a las chicas más hermosas del mundo, ¿verdad papi? el fuerte Emmett vio a una delicada princesa que tenía el nombre de flor, Rose y el controla mentes Jasper admiro a una duendecilla encantadora y nuestro héroe, el lector de mentes, vio a la más hermosas y maravillosa chica que jamás había visto ¡en toda su existencia! ¿No es así papi?-

Asentí, tratando de ocultar mi rostro en el suelo, empujando el dolor de aquellas memorias y sonriendo ante mi hija.

Llámenme masoquista y sádico, cada noche Renessme me hacía recordarla, cada historia y cada momento que había vivido junto a Bella, Nessie lo conocía, y sabía que eso la hacía feliz, y a pesar de seguir sintiendo esa cicatriz en mi cuerpo, por verla sonreír, estaba dispuesto a ello.

-sí, y después ellas se fueron, y nuestros héroes, aun hipnotizados fueron hasta la oficina, el lector de mentes fue el primero en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo…-

-¡bam! ¡Un bulto cayó al suelo! ¡Y papi empezó a reírse!-interrumpió entre risas-

-aja y luego…-

-y luego ¡mami grito! Y se enojó mucho, mucho y llamo a papi imbécil ¿verdad?-

-verdad, pero recuerda que no puedes repetir esa palabra-

-oops…perdón papi, ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-bueno después…-

-después mami se fue muy, pero muy enojada con papi y luego, él encontró a mami y a Jacob en los casilleros y papi se enojó y ¡gritaron mucho! Y entonces papi ofendió a mami y ella se fue muy triste, y nuestro héroe también se puso triste y allí se dio cuenta de que mami tenía un efecto muy especial en él, ¿si es así?-

-no se para que me esfuerzo en contarte historias si ya te las sabes-conteste rodando los ojos-

-ella se encogió de hombros y esbozando una media sonrisa-me gusta escuchar de mamá…papi, ¿ella volverá?-

-Pose mi mano sobre su delicado rostro-si princesa, ella volverá-

-quisiera que mami me viera cantar, tu dijiste que mami cantaba muy bonito, ¿crees que seré tan buena como ella?-

-sonreí ampliamente-por supuesto, pero no lo serás si no duermes hoy y no llegas al ensayo mañana-

-ok papi, buenas noches-

-buenas noches pequeña-

Bese su frente y me aleje del cuarto entre suspiros. Igual que cada noche, en donde sus recuerdos volvían.

_Bella… ¿Dónde estarás?_

….

-¡Ness! ¡A desayunar!-

Ella se acercó, corriendo hasta el desayunador,

-Nessie, ¿Qué te he dicho de correr en la casa?-

-lo siento papi, me arreglas la corbata ¿sí? ¡Di que sí!-exclamo jalándome la bata del uniforme-

-ok, ven-

-La levante rápidamente hasta la mesa del desayunador y le arregle la corbata del uniforme-listo, desayuna rápido, tenemos que irnos y como hoy papá trabaja medio turno tengo que llegar más temprano ¿vale?-

-ok papi, ¿estas nervioso?-pregunto, con sus enormes ojos abiertos-

-reí-no, no es como si fuera un concierto, lleno de miles y miles de personas, como los que he estado, solo será un recital nena, tu tampoco tienes porque estar nerviosa ¿está bien?-

-está bien, ha maestra dice que ho halemos bien, polque tú eras su artilsta faorito-dijo atragantándose con su cereal Flip de dulce de leche-

-bien, entonces menos razones para estar nerviosos, ahora deja de hablar y come-

Luego de que desayunara, deje a Renessme en la escuela y yo me encamine hasta el trabajo, que en realidad era mi práctica profesional antes de la graduación como médico general.

Otros 3 años más y seria Pediatra.

Suspire y trate de concentrarme en la larga lista de cosas por hacer el resto del fin de semana. Que incluían el recital de hoy, la cena de ensayo de Alice, y ni hablar de la práctica de Renessme para la "niña de las flores", en fin, muchas cosas.

El día transcurrió rápidamente entre pacientes, informes e investigaciones, hasta que dieron las 5:00.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Kate tomándome por la espalda como siempre lo hacía-

-sí, déjame registrar mi salida, nos vemos en el auto-

-ok, ¡estoy tan emocionada por escucharte cantar de nuevo!-

Eran estos momentos en los que ella me recordaba a Alice.

Al llegar, ya se encontraban varios padres en muchos de los asientos del auditorio de la escuela.

Era el aniversario número 25 del colegio Midnight Sun Elementary School, y según los directivos era una ocasión muy especial, por ello quisieron hacer algo diferente, y planearon un recital de música, en donde participaban todos los grados, incluido el Kínder, donde se encontraba mi pequeña.

Ya que mí pasado aún era conocido, nos pidieron a mí y a Renessme, que abriéramos el recital.

-¡Eddie!-

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Y allí estaba toda mi familia, sentados en primera fila.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett?-

-¿listo para revivir el pasado?-

-sabes que lo hago por mi hija-

-cierto, cierto, ¿nervioso?-dijo en tono burlón.

-basta Emmett, ni siendo padre maduras-

-gracias, así soy feliz-

-ya Emmett, déjalo, ¿listo Edward?-hablo mi madre acercándose junto con Carlisle-

-suspire-listo-

-seguro le ira bien-dijo mi padre-

-eso espero, en fin, me voy, deben estar esperándome-

Voltee para saludar a todos.

Y ellos me respondieron con una sonrisa de ánimo.

Camine hacia los camerinos, donde todos los niños se estaban preparando con sus instrumentos y disfraces, se veían realmente encantadores. Pero había una niña en especial, vestida con un diseño de Alice, un traje de escarchado entre blanco y dorado, la pequeña tiara de plata, regalo de Esme, y sus pequeñas alas, también diseñadas por Alice que parecían pequeñas alas hechas con cristal por la transparencia y el brillo del blanco.

Ella corrió hacia mí y se aferró a mis brazos.

-papi…-

No completo la frase y por el sonido de su respiración se le notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-ya pequeña, no tengas miedo ¿vale? Solo mírame a mí y canta-

-asintió lentamente y dando un sonoro respiro-está bien-

-Sr. Cullen, es hora de entrar-murmuro la maestra de Renessme, la Sra. Cope-

-¿lista?-

-¡lista!

Las cortinas se abrieron y deje a Renessme en el suelo, me encamine hacia la silla alta que se pegaba al micrófono y comencé a tocar con mi guitarra, mientras Renessme agarraba el micrófono que le habían dado.

Respiro hondo y empezó a cantar, tal como Bella lo hacía.

_You tuck me in, _

_Turn out the light _

_Kept me safe and sound at night _

_Little girls depend on things like that _

_Brush my teeth and comp my hair _

_Had to drive me everywhere _

_You were always there when I looked back _

_You had to do it all alone _

_Make a living, make a home _

_Must have been as hard as it could be _

_And when I couldn't sleep at night _

_Scare things wouldn't turn out right _

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

Y en ese instante, nos tocaba a ambos cantar.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be _

_Can't go far but you can always dream _

_Wish you may and wish you might _

_Don't you worry hold on tight _

_I promise you there will come a day _

_Butterfly Fly Away _

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Flap your wing now you can't stay _

_Take those dreams and make them all come true _

_Butterfly Fly Away _

_We been waiting for this day _

_All along and know just what to do _

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly Fly Away_

La canción termino, y aunque todavía notaba los nervios en las facciones de Renessme, volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Bienvenidos al aniversario 25 de Midnight Sun Elementary School-

Y el público aplaudió de pie entre gritos y alaridos de emoción.

Alce a Renessme en brazos y saludamos al público.

-¡gracias papi! ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho!-exclamo abrazándome en el escenario-

-y yo a ti pequeña-

El recital no estuvo mal, me sentía como un padre idiotizado, con todo y cámara en pleno escenario filmando a Renessme mientras ella y su grupo bailaban y cantaban. A pesar de que se cayó una vez, me alegro ver que volvió a levantarse y continúo bailando alcanzando a los otros niños.

En cuanto termino, recibí a Renessme en mis brazos y toda la familia también la recibió conmigo

-¡eso estuvo hermoso mi nena!- aplaudió Esme-

-fue estupendo princesa, ¿Qué tal si grabas un disco con nosotros?-bromeo Carlisle-

-¡sí! ¡Y yo seré tu agente de modas!-

-Alice ¡por dios! ¡Ya la quieres hacer una mini tú!-

-silencio Kate, sabes que es mi trabajo-

-ok, suficiente, ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar?-hablo Jasper-

-¡sí! ¡Hamburguesas!-

-ni lo sueñes Emmett, no acostumbrare a Emily a comer eso-

-¡pero Rose!-

-¡yo quiero pasta!-grito Renessme captando la atención de todos-

-bien…la ganadora ha hablado-bromee-

Todos asintieron y nos encaminos a la salida.

-¡esperen! ¡Esto no está completo sin una foto familiar!-mascullo Alice sacando la cámara de su bolso-acomódense ¡Vamos!-

Nos acomodamos tal y cual quería Alice que saliera en la foto.

-¡muéstrenme el amor!-

Pero justo antes de presionar el botón, su mirada se perdió completamente justo detrás de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Alice?-pregunto Jasper desorientado-¿Qué pasa?-

-Be… ¡BELLA!-grito Alice señalando por detrás de nosotros-

Volteamos, yo sin poder creerlo.

De pronto sentía como mi cuerpo sudaba de una forma desesperante y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que era indescriptible.

Su rostro era inconfundible entre el público.

Coloque a Renessme en el suelo y corrí tras esa silueta que iba desapareciendo.

Fin del cap. 29

* * *

**Chicas…y chicos…tb…estoy en finales…asi que no se si podre subir el prox Lunes, pero si yo veo que estoy super enredada subiré aunq sea el viernes! :DD**

**Me dejan rr? :D si? Si? Please! **

**Byee!**

**Roceta111**


	31. EL Regreso

**Amoress! xD dije viernes…viernes me tienen, ya Sali! :DD estoy feliz porque estoy de vacas! Jajaj, aun asi, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estas vacaciones asi que, seguiremos con los lunes,**

**Son las 3:30am! Muero de sueño por eso no podre darles su dedicatoria pero kiero que sepan, que las leo siempre y me encantan sus reviews, aquellas nuevas lectoras, o lectores, y otros que nunca habían dejado rr hasta el cap anterior xD **

**Gracias a todos!**

**Y ahora..aki esta el cap…:)**

* * *

**Cap. 30 – El Regreso**

BPOV

Las olas del mar se sentían levemente entre los espacios de mis dedos, la arena del mar, húmeda iba y venía en cada ola mientras el viento se refugiaba en mis cabellos.

Aun tenía tantas preguntas, fueron solo dos años, y yo aún los revivía cada día, luchaba cada día para no sentir el mismo dolor que me carcomía, las mismas preguntas que se resentían en mis entrañas.

La brisa volvió a soplar, el cielo era perfecto en esta parte de Venecia, siempre cálido y azul y un perfecto y rebosante sol que ya no podía calentarme.

-¡Isabella! ¡El barco ya llego!-

Suspire.

Solo habían sido dos años desde que hui, y no fue sino hasta un día después que descubrí, que era lo mejor que había hecho, fue lo mejor, y estaba agradecida por haber podido correr, por más estúpido que suene.

Admire el mar una vez más, despidiéndome de mi amado Lido, Venecia, el único lugar en el mundo al que pude correr. El único lugar en el mundo en donde me sentía a salvo.

"_la verdad que estoy apenado, mas por mis fieles fanes que por la fama o lo que perderé, porque sé que hay personas que aún creen en mí y en B&F, pero ya no puedo seguir, tengo una hija…"_

Una última lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, cayendo al suelo, camuflada entre la arena blanca, ocultando los recuerdos de aquel trágico día en casa de mis padres.

Aquel día, el sol brillaba latente desde la ventana, pero no lo sentía, fue en ese instante donde sentí que ya el sol no existía.

"_tengo una hija, ella y su madre son todo para mí, todo lo que es real, todo lo que tengo, y es lo que voy a cuidar, ellas son mi familia…"_

¿En qué parte de su vida, quede yo?, me preguntaba, ¿alguna vez tuve alguna oportunidad? ¿Porque jamás me lo dijo?, ¿porque lastimarme de esa forma?, porque…. ¿porque?

Pero en punto de estos dos años las preguntas, aunque vivían, se iban desvaneciendo con los sonidos del mar levantándome cada mañana. Igual que cada cicatriz, el tiempo sana, tal vez, no podrá borrar la traición, sin embargo, podía aliviar mis recuerdos y hacerme fuerte.

Llegue a la pequeña casa y tome mis maletas.

-¿lista?-pregunto sonriente-

-si…lo estoy-

-¿sabes que en realidad no tenías que acompañarme?-

-sonreí, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de mi-lo sabía primito-

Mis abuelos, por parte de mi madre, eran los Nobiles de Italia y después de haberse retirado, compraron la pequeña cabaña en la que me refugiaba en Lido, cerca de Roma, y aunque ellos ya no estaban en este mundo, su hijo, Garrett y su señora vivían aquí.

Mi atención hacia mi familia era escasa, pero luego de que mis padres y abuelos paternos entendieron que no podía regresar a Inglaterra con ellos, decidieron dejarme con mis tíos.

Ellos eran grandiosos, intentaban hacerme reír cada vez que podían, me trataban de aferrar al mundo que ellos conocían, su pequeña isla y evitaban que me absorbieran mis memorias, ya sea con el té de las tres, con las pescas que disfrutaba con mi primo, su único y adorado hijo, Garrett o con la belleza de las caminatas por la playa cada mañana con mi tía Sofía.

Hasta hace un año, cuando mi primo cayó en un ataque de asma severo, sus pulmones de pronto dejaron de funcionar y se mantenía con aparatos, su única esperanza era una operación, un trasplante de pulmón, solo que, en una Isla como Lido, no habían mucho doctores que pudieran ayudarlo, gracias a mis padres, mandaron a traer a una de las mejores neumólogas que existía.

Su nombre era Kate, Kate Denali, una neumóloga especialista en espirometria y a pesar de que en su mayoría curaba niños, hizo un excelente trabajo con Garrett y desde aquel momento, se hicieron inseparables.

Pero como una jugada de destino, Kate era de Inglaterra, allí vivía y siempre decía, que había una niña que la necesitaba y un padre soltero que no podría vivir sin esa niña.

Llevan un año distanciados, dependiendo de una computadora y una cámara web y aunque parezca fuera de lo común, fue por medio de una cámara web, papel y un lápiz que Garrett le pidió matrimonio.

El pequeño barco arribo en las orillas del muelle y las maletas se subían una a una por el marinero, mire atrás, al intenso cielo celeste que nos rodeaba, sintiendo la brisa del calor de este verano tan puro y perfecto, prometiéndome a mí misma que volvería, una semana, solo eso, solo resistiría una semana.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Rosalie y a mi sobrina, moría por asistir a la boda de Alice, quería despedirme de ellos, tal vez, quería pedirles perdón por haberme ido y no haberme comunicado con ellos. Conocía como estaban a escasas hablas de mis padres y de sus cartas, pero yo quería verlos, a cada uno de ellos.

Incluso a…

A Edward.

-vamos Bella, ten cuidado con esa escalera-murmuro Garrett tendiéndome su mano para que no tropezara con la escala de acceso-

La tome, y en cuanto pude sentarme en uno de los pequeños asientos de la lancha, esta arranco, dejando atrás Lido.

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

-por enésima vez, si…o ¿acaso no quieres que este en tu boda?-

-rio-sabes que no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque…pues…tú sabes, puedes encontrarte con el inútil-

-en realidad…-hice una pausa-también está en mis planes-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hablar con ese malnacido que te traiciono de tal forma Bella?-mascullo ofendido-no dejare que lo hagas-

-Garrett, estoy harta vale, ya…-respire, y mirando a través de la baranda continúe-ya no puedo seguir así, han pasado dos años, creo que las heridas ya sanaron, y, sé que él es feliz con su novia y con su hija, jamás entenderé por qué, pero, no puedo culparlo-

El viento apenas si me dejaba contemplar el paraíso que me rodeaba, pero lograba sacarme cada palabra sin una lágrima, agradecí eso, no quería llorar frente a Garrett.

-no lo culpare porque, él me hizo feliz…y no importa si era una mentira lo que sentía por mí, para mí fue verdad y lo amo, tanto que me está matando cada vez que recuerdo que el jamás me amo, pero sonrió cada vez que recuerdo que fui feliz-

Garrett no hablo, contemplaba el mar igual que yo

-así que, si lo encuentro, le deseare a él…-suspire- y a su familia todas las alegrías que este mundo pueda darles-

-cuanto lo siento Bella-dijo, plantando sus pacíficos ojos miel en los míos-

-no importa, estaré bien, además, quiero conocer a mi sobrina y asegurarme de estar presente en la boda de Alice, ya que no tuve fuerzas para ir a la de Rose, espero que me perdone algún día-

-seguramente lo hará, sabes cómo es ella-

-sí, un ogro en una modelo de Versace-

-cierto-

Y rompimos en risas.

…

_-¡BELLAAAAA!-_

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, aun su voz estaba grabada en mí,

_Bella, da media vuelta y regresa, regresa…vamos regresa…_

Y aun mi propia voz me recordaba aquel día, las ganas tan intensas que tuve de regresar, gracias al cielo no regrese, era bastante con que era una mentira, habría sido patético enfrentar a la novia y a la madre de la niña, patético y bajo también, no pudiera tener una conciencia si eligiera separar a Edward de su hija.

Suspire en cuanto estuvimos en suelo Ingles, el aeropuerto era el mismo, repleto de personas, el ruido de las maletas de viaje que iban y venían de Londres, el mismo lugar, los mismos recuerdos, diferentes tiempos.

Garrett reservo en un pequeño hostal frente a la 54 Russell Square, debido a que el Hotel Imperial, hotel donde él y Kate se casarían, no tenía habitaciones disponibles.

-lamento que no nos podamos quedar en el Imperial-hablo acomodando sus maletas en la inmensa cama que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación-

-descuida primito, es un buen hostal-

Camine hacia la ventana, el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, anunciando que estábamos a mediodía, las calles era iguales y podía observar a los vecinos del edificio de en frente, realizando sus actividades cotidianas ajenos a todo.

Había un parque justo al lado del hotel, por lo que se notaba era una zona muy concurrida por la cantidad de autos que se avistaban.

-bien, ¿vas a desempacar o…me quieres acompañar a buscar a mi futura esposa?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara-

-reí-yo solo me quedare una semana así que…no creo que tenga que desempacar, te acompañare a buscar a Kate-

-bueno, dame un minuto para arreglarme-

-rodee los ojos-niña-

Tome mi maleta y la acomode en la segunda cama de la habitación, no era tan inmensa como la principal, pero era lo bastante buena como para dormir plácidamente en ella.

Me puse lo primero que vi en mi valija, unos vaqueros azules ajustados, un sweater azul oscuro y el jacket de tela de cuero, perfecto para el frio.

Luego de cambiarme, volví a admirar la ventana.

La toque, para convencerme a mí misma de que el sol existía, pero no me calentaba, parecía como si mi cuerpo se hubiese hecho roca en dos años, no sentía nada a plenitud, una sonrisa, una alegría, una lagrima, nada, era una piedra.

Esta era mi razón de regresar, la principal, quería volver a sentir, y guardaba la idea de que sí me enfrentaba a Edward, podría volver a sentir, podría olvidarme de una buena vez por todas su traición, cerrar el capítulo de mi historia y regresar a Lido en paz.

-ya, ¿nos vamos Bella?-

Voltee, mi primo se había unos jeans negros, sweater azul intermedio y una chaqueta de gamuza negra, caía perfecto con su cabello rojizo y sus ojos miel.

-solo ha pasado un año de no verla, no tenías que arreglarte tanto-dije burlona-

-ja…ja…ja…-contesto en sarcasmo-vámonos ¿quieres?-

-ok ok…vamos-

Salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar, ya que Garrett decía que Kate no estaba muy lejos de allí, se hizo un cómodo silencio y admiraba las esquinas que tenia Londres, solo habían pasado dos años y para mi eran las mismas viejas pero al mismo tiempo elegantes esquinas que caracterizaban esta parte de Londres, recordaba que el Palacio no estaba lejos, también podría llegar a Elfinsison rápidamente.

Revivía todos los recuerdos a medida que mis pies avanzaban, y a pesar de que yo ya era una enfermera graduada en el hospital de Lido, no olvidaba los sueños que tenia de serlo aquí, los sueños que se acabaron en cuanto caí en una mentira, en cuanto…Edward se apareció en mi vida.

Entramos a una pequeña escuela, y un sonido de guitarra se escuchaba desde la entrada aunada a una vocecita hermosa, me imagino de una niña.

-Garrett, ¿Por qué estamos en una escuela?-pregunte confusa-

-Kate me dijo que Renessme, ¿recuerdas? La niña que ella cuida, tiene un recital hoy aquí y me pidió que la buscara aquí y que también nos presentaria a la familia de la niña-respondio mientras abría la inmensa puerta que me imagino era el auditorio-

-uh, compren…-

De pronto, una voz me atrapo…

Esa voz…

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be _

Mire el escenario sin poder creerlo, convenciéndome de que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma.

_Can't go far but you can always dream _

_Wish you may and wish you might _

Y entonces lo vi…aquellos orbes estaban ahí, sin entender porque, la corriente volvió a recorrer cada vena de mi cuerpo, renovando cada sentimiento, permitiéndome sentir de nuevo.

_Don't you worry hold on tight _

_I promise you there will come a day _

_Butterfly Fly Away _

_Butterfly Fly Away_

Lo miraba, hipnotizada y tragándome mis patéticas lágrimas, con su guitarra en mano, la misma que utilizo aquel día

_Flap your wing now you can't stay _

_Take those dreams and make them all come true _

Y luego la mire a ella, una pequeña y Hermosa niña, cantaba admirándolo como si Edward fuese su héroe y varias emociones calaban en mi interior.

_Butterfly Fly Away _

_We been waiting for this day _

_All along and know just what to do _

Sentía distintas punzadas en mi cuerpo, como jamás las había sentido en mi vida, la pequeña era hermosa, piel blanca que se iluminaba con la luz de los reflectores, un cabello caoba ondulado que medio recogido, dejando caer unos rizos por sus hombros y una tiara adornaba su cabeza, vestida de mariposa, sonriente ante el hombre que tocaba la guitarra.

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly, _

_Butterfly Fly Away_

Algo en mí se movía, podría jurarlo, durante dos años había sido una piedra y ahora, con solo una canción…miles de sentimientos despertaban.

De pronto, ella volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Bienvenidos al aniversario 25 de Midnight Sun Elementary School-dijo con una vocecilla preciosa-

Y el público comenzó a aplaudir de pie, entre gritos y alaridos, emocionados ante ellos.

Él la levanto en sus brazos y ella todavía tenía el micrófono en manos saludando al público que seguía aplaudiéndoles.

-¡gracias papi! ¡Te quiero mucho, mucho!-exclamo abrazándolo en el escenario-

-y yo a ti pequeña-

No me di cuenta cuando ya mi vista estaba repleta de lágrimas, lloraba, como una estúpida y patética persona, que tenía que reconocer que jamás la quisieron, y que la persona que más ama, tenía una familia, una quizás esposa y una pequeña que lo amaba.

-¿Bella?-pregunto Garrett a mi lado-¿Bella que ocurre?-dijo desesperado al darse cuenta de mis lágrimas-

Pero no pude articular palabra, me sentía tan lastimada por dentro, que las palabras desaparecían.

Sin embargo, no me fui, cansada de huir, busque una silla al fondo del auditorio y me senté, Garrett aunque confundido, me imito y se sentó a mi lado.

Lloraba en silencio en cada acto, maldiciéndome por ser tan estúpida, tan, tan estúpida, por haberlo amado…Por haberle creído.

-Bella…vámonos de aquí, no puedo verte así-

Negué con lágrimas en los ojos, lo seguía con la mirada mientras él caminaba junto al resto de los padres con su cámara en mano, sonriendo en cada instante, incluso cuando su pequeña se cayó, pude ver su rostro de preocupación, y la felicidad que emano cuando ella volvió a levantarse.

Edward se veía bien, no tenia porque desearle la mayor de las alegrías del mundo, se notaba que ya la tenía, su hija era hermosa, me imagino que su madre también lo era, probablemente le importaba un cuerno que me haya ido.

Él lo tenía todo y por más que su felicidad clavaba como un cuchillo en mi pecho, tenía que dejarlo ir.

El recital concluyo y todo el público rompió en aplausos y gritos mientras los padres iban en busca de sus hijos.

-Garrett…-articule sollozando-iré al hostal ¿vale? Tú quédate aquí y salúdame a Kate-

-iré contigo-

-negué-no te atrevas, llevas un año sin verla, tranquilo, prometí quedarme una semana y me quedare una semana ¿sí? Yo…estaré bien-

Tal vez no lo estaba, internamente quería ir al hostal y tirarme a gritar y a llorar como la estúpida que era, tenía que llorar, respirar, y probablemente, lo enfrentaría, de todas maneras, tendría que verlo en la boda de Alice.

Pero hoy no, hoy no lo lograría, no sin desplomarme, no sin golpearlo y gritarle.

No me permitiría arruinarle la felicidad que lo embargaba en el recital de su hija, donde seguramente también estaría su esposa.

-vale…pero por favor…llámame cualquier cosa ¿ok? –

Asentí, tome mi jacket y secándome las lágrimas me levante.

-¡BELLAA!-

Voltee y mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, al notar de quien provenía ese grito.

Era Alice, y Edward estaba observándome.

Sus ojos verdes penetraron en los míos, no pensé, y corrí.

Parecía una imbécil, corriendo entre las personas, empujando a todos y abriéndome paso entre cada uno de ellos escapando de él.

Él no me encontraría, estaba segura de siquiera correría detrás de mí pero aun así, seguía corriendo hasta que llegue a la salida.

Agradecí al cielo que no me tropecé, jadeaba una y otra vez apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Agotada y rogando porque el aire no escasee, me tumbe en el suelo, dejando largar todas las lágrimas y sollozos que me había guardado, largaba todo el dolor que sentí al verlo tan perfectamente feliz y maldiciéndome por no poder serlo.

¿Por qué no podía ser como él? Y que me valiera un cuerno con todos, ¿¡Por qué no podía valerme un cuerno que me mintiera?! ¿¡Por qué aun después de dos años no podía dejarlo ir!? ¿¡Porque maldita sea!? ¿¡Porque?!

Sollozaba ahogándome con mis preguntas.

-¿Bella?-

Tenía que correr, me levante rápidamente y quise correr.

Pero unos brazos me detuvieron.

-suéltame-susurre secándome mis lágrimas-

-Bella, ¿en verdad eres tú?, ¿regresaste?-

-dije que me soltaras-dije esta vez en un volumen más alto aguantando mis ganas de volver a llorar-

-Bella…-

-¡suéltame! ¡¿No entiendes?!-grite, enfrentando su mirada y rompiéndome por dentro-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto confundido-

-muy cínico de tu parte preguntarme eso ¿no crees?-respondí, llena de ira y dolor-¡suéltame ahora mismo Edward!-

-no hasta saber qué te pasa, ¿Por qué estas enojada? ¿Acaso no soy yo el que debería estar enojado? ¿Después de que te largaste sin decirme ni una maldita palabra?-

-perdón, ¿después de que me largue? ¿Quién fue el maldito que nunca pudo decirme la verdad?-

-¿Qué verdad?-

-no te hagas el bruto Edward, ya lo eres de todas formas, ¿Cuándo pretendías decirme que ibas a publicar la foto de todas maneras? ¿¡Cuándo pretendías decirme que me ibas a dejar de todas formas!?-

-¿¡y porque fuiste tan infantil al irte sin siquiera pedirme explicaciones?!-

-¿infantil? ¿Infantil? ¡Infantil tu abuela! ¿Qué? ¿Pretendías que me quedara a ver cómo me humillabas? ¡Sobre tu maldito trasero me humillaras! Ahora ¡suéltame maldito imbécil!-respondí entre gritos tratando de zafarme de su agarre, y de su maldita corriente eléctrica-

Cínico, estúpido e imbécil, yo lo era multiplicado por mil, Edward jamás me amo, fue todo un engaño, y yo era tan idiota que no podía verlo.

Quise volver a llorar, sin embargo mi orgullo estaba en su punto más alto, evitando que me desgarrara.

-¡no te soltare! ¡¿Por qué demonios de te fuiste?!-

-¿pero qué rayos no te queda claro eh? –Pregunte en sarcasmo-¿querías humillarme? ¡Pues fíjate que no! ¡Nadie en toda su estúpida existencia me humilla! Y menos tú-

-jamás quise humillarte-

-una lagrima minuciosa corrió por mi mejilla sin permiso-si lo quisiste-susurre, tenías a otra ¿verdad?-pregunte mientras más lagrimas caían-tenías a otra y tienes una hija con ella-

El frunció el ceño como si el mismo no lo supiera

- ¿no querías humillarme? –Continúe- ¿Y traicionarme y dejarme en ridículo no lo es? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Porque tuviste que hacer lo mismo que Alec?-

Sus ojos se dilataron mientras se conectaban suavemente con los míos.

-no me compares Bella-

-es la verdad…me traicionaste-

-¡no! ¡Bella! ¡Te estas equivocando!-

-¡deja de mentir! Y ¡SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!-volví a gritar, envuelta en llanto, empujándolo para seguir corriendo y huir de lo que su toque estaba causando-

-¡Bella…!-

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! –

Empezamos a forcejear, él no me soltaba, y yo rogaba porque me soltara.

-¡MALDICION ELLA ES TU HIJA!-

y finalmente me solto….

Fin del cap 30

* * *

**O.O **

**Me dan rr? :D**

**Esperen que se pondrá bueno! **

**Byee**

**Roceta111**


	32. Familia

**Esperen…antes de matarme…sepan esto…¡lo siento tanto! Nenas, la verdad esque este año me ha empezado con un enorme balde de agua fría y realmente odio los cambios, en todos los sentidos, generalmente porque nunca me traen nada bueno, pero sip, he empezado el año lleno de cambios, otros son muy bueno, pero no dejo de tener miedo y otros los odio…pero en fin, no las aburriré con eso, solo keria decirles que gracias a todos por su paciencia y espero que les guste este cap, fue bastante difícil para mi hacerlo, ya que tengo un sinfín de cosas en mi mente.**

**Por cierto, elegiré otro día para subir, ya que lastimosamente, entre a la universidad…si…no existen las vacaciones para mi…pero elegí los Martes, ya que no tengo clases al día siguiente.**

**Confíen en mí y nuevamente perdón chicas!**

* * *

**Espero que sigan ahí y puedan dejarme un rr…y por cierto, adoptare la modalidad de responderle a cada una su review privadamente, porque? Porque me toma menos tiempo…=.= espero que no les moleste…y a las chicas sin cuenta les respondo abajo…: D**

**Ahora si…disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap. 31 – Familia **

Recuerdo una vez, recuerdo que nevaba inmensamente aquel día, hacia un frio que ya no me permitía sentir mis piernas, todos los niños se estaban alejando con sus familias, sonreían cuando sus padres los recogían y los rodeaban con sus brazos y los llenaba del calor que hacía falta con tanta nieve.

Yo esperaba en la banca, moviendo mis ya congeladas piernas a que mi mamá regresara por mí, pero el cielo se iba oscureciendo y no llegaba, la oscuridad llegaba tan pronto que el cuento de la caperucita roja se hacía real y escuchaba los aullidos de los lobos.

Comencé a caminar, a un paso inhibido, tratando de poder llorar pero sabiendo que era imposible hasta que una roca logro tumbarme en el frio suelo del invierno.

Mi mama había prometido ir por mí al preescolar, pero nunca llego y desde ese instante supe que no tenía una familia, que jamás sabría lo que sería una familia.

Hasta que ella se sentía en mi vientre.

-no hagas esto Edward-solloce-no juegues con eso, no con mi hija-

-Bella…por favor, tienes que escucharme-

-negué dando un respiro que juro me saco el alma-con mi hija no juegues Edward, por favor-

-Bella, mírame…no estoy mintiendo-

-¡basta! ¡Maldición BASTA!-grite tapándome mis oídos infantilmente-¡no te escuchare!-

-¡ISABELLA POR DIOS!-

-¡no! ¡N...!-

-¿papi?-

Quite las manos de mis oídos, en cuanto una pequeña vocecilla se dio a conocer detrás de Edward, era la misma niña de hace unos minutos, solo que esta vez estaba vestida con el uniforme de su colegio y con ella, se encontraba… ¿Kate?

-disculpa Edward, pero...no quiso esperar mucho-mascullo Kate para luego mirarme a modo de disculpa-

-¡papi!-corrió a los brazos de Edward-

-descuida Kate-dijo mientras la levantaba en brazos-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Necesitas algo?-

Ella negó rápidamente provocando que sus rizos se ondearan de un lado a otro, provocando un retuerzo en mi vientre inesperado.

La imagen de aquel día regreso a mí, jamás comprendí porque había escuchado un llanto ese día, me negaba ante la idea de que ella estuviese viva, hasta que Alec la menciono antes del incendio, creía que vivía, y luego mis padres volvieron a matarla.

Viví en una constante rueda de la fortuna, subiendo, bajando subiendo y luego bajando tan rápidamente que mareaba mi estómago, hasta que detuve cada pensamiento y largue mis intestinos en el primer cesto de basura que encontré.

Baje de la rueda con el pensamiento de que ella ya estaba muerta, por tanto, eso era lo que carcomía mi mente, esa niña no podía ser Luz, no lo era, jamás lo seria.

-entonces, ¿Qué pasa preciosa?-

Ella se acercó al oído de Edward y susurro algo que me fue imposible escuchar, a lo que el asintió con una sonrisa que parecía no llegar a su rostro.

-¿te quieres ir con Kate? Ahora papá necesita hablar con ella, ¿está bien?-

No dijo nada, bajo de los brazos de Edward y se encamino hasta Kate.

-vamos nena-respondio Kate estirando su mano para que ella la tomara-y por cierto, que gusto verte Bella-

-hola Kate, lo mismo digo -dije sin ganas-

-¿se conocen?-

-si-asintió-ella es la prima de mí prometido, Edward-

-El pareció procesar la información-bien, por favor, llévatela-

-ok, vamos Nessie-

Antes de que pudiera tomar su mano, la pequeña se regresó hacia donde yo estaba.

-hola-saludo mirándome enterrando sus ojos cafés en los míos y al parecer intentando retener algo-

-sonreí-hola-

Sin importar las mentiras que Edward decía, sabía que la pequeña no tenía la culpa, sin embargo, había algo en ella, su mirada y aquellos orbes cafés me parecían tan familiares, tan cercanos, como si ya los hubiese visto antes.

Era consciente de que la pequeña lo llamaba "papi" reconociéndolo como su padre, solo que, no se parecían en nada, sus ojos no podían ser de Edward, no tenían el brillo que irradiaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda, irradiaban un brillo café puro, su cabello caoba no provenía del cobrizo y desordenado cabello de Edward, ni facciones, sonrisa, nariz, eran distintos, distintos en todo lo que la caracterizaba.

-¿tú eres Bella verdad?-

-¡Renessme Luz Cullen!, ¡para! y ve con Kate AHORA- ordeno Edward-

Mire a Edward mientras mi vientre asimilaba el nombre de la pequeña.

Volví a verla a ella y note como comenzó a temblar ante la voz de Edward.

-si soy yo-dije ignorándolo y agachándome a su altura sonriéndole para alejar el miedo que había provocado-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque tú eres mi mami-

Levante mi cuerpo rápidamente, sintiendo un balde enorme de agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo, estaba sorprendida, totalmente congelada evitando volver a sentir ese profundo aguijón que comenzó a sentirse al escuchar esa palabra

…_mami_…

¿?

Edward corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que la agarrara Kate la tomo del brazo, pero ella se zafo.

-nena, vamos, esto es conversación de adultos-dijo tratando de agarrarla nuevamente-

-¡no!-exclamo repitiendo la misma acción-ya no quiero esperar-luego voltio a mi congelado y estático cuerpo-tú eres mi mami, sé que nací antes de que cumpliera 9 meses, mi papá se llama Alec Vulturí Ferrer, mi amigo Jacob hizo que unas personas me cuidaran hasta que cumplí los 3 años y luego papi me cuido-dijo soltando un sonoro respiro-

-yo…ah…yo…-balbucee sin comprender-

-tú te fuiste mami-continuo todavía golpeándome con sus ojos- y ahora volviste mami, ¿no me quieres? ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Qué hice mal mami?- varias lagrimas inundaron sus ojos difuminando su brillo característico-¿Qué hice? –sollozo aferrándose a mis piernas- …Mami, yo soy buena, prometo seguir siéndolo, lo prometo, lo prometo, estudiare mucho y me portare bien, pero quiéreme mami, por favor-

Ella seguía llorando, lloraba tanto que le estaba costando respirar

Edward, de pronto la alzo en sus brazos acunándola intentando calmarla.

-princesa cálmate ¿sí? Escúchame, pequeña, escúchame bien, tú eres una niña muy buena y hermosa ¿de acuerdo? No tienes por qué decir eso, no llores ¿está bien? No llores Renessme-

Él la calmaba, secándole cada una de las lágrimas que salían por sus mejillas.

Yo, en cambio, negaba en mi cabeza cada suceso, no teniendo idea de que sentir o hacer, o pensar o decir, pero algo en mi dolía con sus lágrimas, se movía de un lado a otro de mi vientre, toque mi vientre, y allí estaba, la sentía, sentía que se movía.

Y el llanto de mi niña se escuchaba, se repetía, vez tras vez y las palabras de Alec.

_-¡sácasela maldición!-_

_-¡cálmate Alec!, lo estoy intentando, pero está sangrando demasiado-_

_Llanto_

_-Perfecto…rápido métela en la incubadora antes de que muera-_

_Llanto_

_-está sana Alec, todo salió bien-_

_Llanto, risas _

De pronto, sentí el frio suelo golpear mi cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿sigue dormida?-

Una voz me fue despertando, y fui rememorando mis sueños, pero al mismo tiempo rememoraron las mismas preguntas, ¿luz vive? ¿Y si Edward decía la verdad? ¿Esa niña era mi hija?

No quise abrir los ojos, mi cuerpo parecía una piedra plasmada a las sabanas de me imagino, la cama que me sostenía, me sentía débil, inmóvil en su mayoría.

-sí, solo fue un desmayo, ¿Cómo esta Renessme?-ese era Edward-

-se quedó dormida, fue difícil quitarle la idea de que había matado a su madre-

-¿viste lo que hizo? ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca pensé que ella sería capaz, nunca lo pensé, no…no puedo creerlo-

-Edward, tranquilízate, sabes cómo es Nessie, además, jamás debiste habérselo dicho de esa forma-

-probablemente, pero ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste Kate? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías? Tal vez hubiese planeado mejor esto ¿no te parece?-

-créeme, estoy tan sorprendida como tú, nunca me mostraste una foto de Bella y aunque presentía que ambas se parecían no quise preguntar, siempre te veías perturbado cuando hablabas de Bella-

-resoplo-perdón, creo que estoy un poco pasmado, es solo que la verdad no sé cómo manejar este asunto, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-

-pues, creo que eso es algo que tú puedes decidir, tranquilo, estoy segura de que harás lo correcto-

El sonido de un celular se hizo notar rápidamente.

-es Garrett, está harto de que lo retengan en casa de tu madre, será mejor que vaya a explicarle que está pasando-

-está bien, ve, yo llamare a mi madre, no ha dejado de llamar en las últimas dos horas-

-deben estar preocupados, trata de entenderlos-

-creo que no son los únicos preocupados-

-todo saldrá bien Edward-suspiro-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, te deje los papeles en el estante ¿ok?

No escuche nada más, excepto una puerta cerrándose y entonces decidí abrir mis ojos.

Estaba en una amplia recamara, la cama era de un blanco carmesí abstracto, los tonos de las paredes eran de una menor intensidad de blanco, y al ver la misma guitarra que colgaba del cuarto de Edward, reconocí que era su habitación, tal vez un poco diferente en estilo, pero se percibía el mismo ambiente de hace dos años.

Recorrí el cuarto en busca de pensamientos, me hundía en cada recuerdo y en cada pregunta. No puedo describir que sentía, parecían una bandada de palomas, o más bien, buitres en los alrededores de mi estómago, volando de un lado a otro, revoloteando como si dieran sus últimos vuelos, en busca de algo antes de irse.

Lo mismo que buscaba yo, algo, algo que me dijera que esto era un sueño, Luz estaba muerta, ¿o no? si no lo estaba ¿era esa niña? ¿Cómo paso todo eso? ¿En qué momento?

Llegue hasta un pequeño estante, habían muchas fotos, y en todas estaba esa pequeña. En cada una era diferente, un diferente lugar, un parque, un hospital, y sonrisas que lograron sacarme una a pesar de los buitres que morían en mí. En una de ellas él vestía una bata blanca, era esta habitación, solo que algo vacía, parecía cansado, se veía desaliñado y un poco despeinado, ella vestía también una bata blanca que le quedaba gigante encima de una pijama de puntos rosados, ambos estaban abrazados mientras Edward le plasmaba un beso en su mejilla, y ella reía.

De pronto una gota de lágrimas cayó sobre el marco, proveniente de mí, si en verdad era mi hija, yo era una estúpida, y había estado ausente por mucho tiempo, no había cumplido la promesa que le hice cuando vi su ecografía, prometí estar con ella, fue la promesa que le hice, nadie le haría daño sin antes hacérmelo a mí, nunca la harían llorar si yo pudiese evitarlo, la protegería con mi vida.

Solo que, heme aquí, ausente el tiempo suficiente para que ella pensara que no la quería.

-fue nuestra primera noche en el departamento-

Sobresalte, al ver a Edward parado justo detrás de mí y seque mis lágrimas rápidamente .

-lo siento…no…-dije avergonzada por estar husmeando donde no me llaman-

-acababa de regresar del trabajo-continuo admirando la foto e ignorando mis estúpidos balbuceos- estaba cansado, también fue mi primera vez en práctica, y había sido un día estresante, estaba acomodando la ropa cuando ella entro a la habitación, creo que percibió que no estaba de ánimos y se puso uno de mis uniformes para animarme, Alice estaba allí así que ella tomo la foto-

-Alice y las fotos, eso nunca cambia-conteste sin pensar-

-cierto-sonrió-Renessme tiene una capacidad increíble para percibir las cosas, y es fantástica para sacarte una sonrisa, simplemente es maravillosa-

Respire y me plasme en esos hermosos orbes que tenía.

-Edward, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-sabía que lo preguntarías-

Él me guio hasta la cama, nos sentamos en ella y comenzó.

Me conto cada detalle de lo sucedido, desde su visita a Manchester hasta el día de mi partida, las palabras de Jacob, la información errónea que tenían mis padres, los planes de Alec.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, ni cuantos litros de lágrimas estaba derramando, solo sabía que todo había sido un estúpido malentendido, tan estúpido que había separado a mi hija de mí, que habían personas en este mundo que disfrutan mientras otros sufren, y que muchos, podemos arrepentirnos de nuestros errores, por más imperdonables que parezcan.

Mientras él continuaba, yo asimilaba cada palabra y cada frase.

-Bella-llamo suavemente, luego de un lago intervalo de silencio-¿quieres decirme algo?-

Yo seguía mirando el suelo, absorta entre tantos pensamientos que no tenía nada que responderle, hasta que volví mi vista a todos los recuadros que bordeaban el cuarto. Renessme sonreía en cada foto, y al menos una parte de mí se sentía feliz, porque ella lo era.

Y fue ahí cuando una pregunta surgió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte al fin, mirándolo nuevamente-

No lograba comprender porque o como el inmaduro Edward que conocí hace dos años pudiera haber aceptado cuidar a una niña que no era suya.

Mucho menos el Edward que parecía querer dejarme o… ¿no?

Pero una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, miro el cuadro que tenía en mis manos y lo tomo.

-no lo sé-contesto admirando el cuadro-aunque bueno, tal vez si lo sé-

-¿el qué?-

-que estoy irremediablemente enamorado de su madre-

Mis mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer y de repente una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios, pero decidí que debía desecharla antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Solo que, no pude evitar sentir el latido de mi corazón en una velocidad tan acelerada como el de un auto de carreras alejando todas las dudas, pero llenándome de remordimientos.

-Edward…yo…-

No pude continuar, sus manos tomaron las mías suavemente, provocando una corriente eléctrica que hacía dos años creí muerta.

-Isabella Swan- llamo penetrándome con sus hermosos ojos primaverales-

De pronto se arrodillo en frente de la cama y mi pecho comenzó a encogerse.

-prometo amarte en cada momento que quede de nuestras vidas, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-

Una sonrisa surgió de pronto, aunada a una lagrima que me quería devolver a la realidad.

Pero rápidamente camino al estante, antes de que pudiera continuar y de uno de los cajones del inferior saco una pequeña caja negra.

-¿recuerdas que una vez te dije que te tenía dos sorpresas? ¿Y que una era la mitad de la otra? Bueno, la canción era una mitad, esta era la otra-dijo extiéndeme el anillo que se encontraba dentro-

Lo mire sin poder creerlo, era un pequeño diamante, y un corazón marcado en oro lo rodeaba, era hermoso.

-y… ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Mire el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante que mirar, porque por dentro no quería decir lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-negué mientras otra lágrima se establecía en nuestras manos-no…-solloce mirando como irónicamente, nuestras manos formaban una perfecta forma de unidad-no te merezco, tu hiciste demasiado y mira lo que te hice, creo que mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te aprecie, alguien que…-

Me soltó interrumpiéndome y levantándose solo para sentarse a mi lado.

De pronto, sus manos rozaron mi mejilla y planto un suave beso en mi frente.

-tú eres todo lo que yo necesito-respondio obligándome a mirarle, alzando con su dedo índice mi mirada-además, si te llevas al mini demonio de Tasmania me matarás Bella-

Reí sin esperarlo admirando la sinceridad que guardaba en sus ojos.

-¿eso es un sí?-

Asentí, alejando todas las dudas que me embargaron durante dos años, para dar paso a una alegría indescriptible dentro de mi pecho.

Edward saco el anillo de la caja y yo extendí mi mano izquierda y en cuanto el anillo se hospedo en mi mano, me lance a sus brazos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, era perfecto, simplemente era perfecto. Ya no tenía que huir, ya no tenía que tener lastima de mí.

Nuestros ojos se conectaban entre segundo y segundo, levantaba mi mirada para hundirme en su sonrisa y aunque el silencio nos rodeaba, era el más cómodo silencio jamás existente, cerré mis ojos y deje que los sentimientos tomaran el control de mi cuerpo, me deje llevar por la paz que producían sus extraños círculos en mis manos y la nana que susurraba cerca de mi oído.

-te amo Bella-

Abrí mis ojos, para encontrarme en el hogar al que siempre debí haber regresado. Sus ojos.

-yo también te amo Edward-

Fue inclinándose hacia mí y sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca de los míos. Volvi a cerrar mis ojos, para esperar el dulce roce de su boca.

Hasta que el chirrido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

Y una pequeña niña se encontró parada en el marco de la puerta.

Edward sonrío.

-¿quieres conocer a tu hija?-

Fin del cap. 31

* * *

Y? les gusto? :DD

No creen que Edward es un amor!? Yo moriiii! Me copie de Eclipse…xDD pero morii! Fue tan hermoso! El amor verdadero es asi, lastima que Nessie los interrumpio xDD

Rr?

* * *

Y bueno…agradecimientos a (chicas sin cuenta :D)

**Guest** (jejeje sii…? ¿crees que este cap alcanzo tus expectativas? Espero que te haya gustado y ojala puedas dejar rr! :D gracias y nos vemoss! )

**Guest (**jajaja gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Yo también pensé que Edward fue muy lindo! Esque corrió detrás de ella! Aww kiero que me correteen! xDD ojala te guste este! Espero tu rr! )

**isa28**(jejej sip…lo dijo..talvez no de la mejor forma…pero lo dijo! :DD espero tu rr!)

**Ale98 **(no mueras! Espera a que termine el fic! Y luego ya puedes morir! :DD mentiraa! Me alegra mucho que te guste…aunq lo consideres de muerte lenta..XD gracias! )

**elisa17** (siii todo un sopetón! Yo no se que huibiese hecho! La inspiración pues…como q a veces kiere irse a pasear…¬¬ típico…me cuentas que te parecio este eh?!)

* * *

**nenas..un cap mas…y el epilogo! =.= las extrañareeee!**

**Pero…tengo otra hist! Esta buenísima…bueno, creo yo asi que despues del epilogo les subo el primer cap aquí a ver si les interesa…gracias a las demás…alertas, favoritos…personas fantasmas…todos y cada uno de ustedes me saca una sonrisa…y espero que tb mis historias les puedan sacar una tb! :D**

**Nos vemos el martes! :3**


	33. Y es que Todo Empieza con

Chicas! Y..chicos…hemos llegado al final…solo nos queda el epilogo, se que no es Martes…es Miercoles a las 3:00 de la mañana! Jajaja espero que no importe…

Gracias a todos por seguir todo empieza con Victoria's Secret…hasta ahora ha sido mi mejor historia…y estoy más que feliz porque a muchos les gusto! :D

Sus agradecimientos los hago en el epilogo, pero sepan esto, lei todos y cada uno de sus reviews y siempre me sacaron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Gracias a todos los que estuvieron ahí, los que se hicieron notar, los que jamás dejaron rr pero la leyeron, por los alerta y favoritos

Sin más que decir

* * *

Gracias

Roceta111

* * *

**Cap. 32 – y es que Todo Empieza con…**

Mire la pequeña personita que se encontraba en la puerta, extrañamente me encontraba nerviosa, sin embargo, me embargaba una felicidad inexplicable por poder verla.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia nosotros.

-hola mami-susurro en una voz apenas audible-

Salí de la cama para arrodillarme frente a ella, pose mi mano sobre su rosada mejilla y admire esos hermosos ojos, que pensé, jamás vería.

-¿ya me quieres?-sollozo mientras una lagrima rodaba de sus ojos-

-mi niña preciosa-susurre aun con mis manos en su rostro-yo siempre te quise-

Y La abrace, me aferre a ella como siempre quise hacerlo y ella me envolvió en sus diminutos brazos.

Llore conjunto a ella, lloraba dejando escapar todos los recuerdos de su ausencia y de su perdida, pero estaba tan feliz, tan, tan enormemente feliz y agradecida con la vida, porque ella estaba viva y estaba en mis brazos por fin.

.

.

.

-gracias Edward-susurre acariciando el rostro de mi pequeña que dormía plácidamente sobre mis piernas-

-El negó rápidamente-ven-

Con sumo cuidado, para que ella no se despertara, me acerque a Edward para apoyarme en su hombro.

-no me lo agradezcas Bella, yo te debo las gracias a ti, trajiste al mundo a una persona maravillosa-

Sonreí.

-eres increíble-

-lo sé-

Ambos reímos, yo negando, Edward siempre seria el mismo ser orgulloso y engreído de siempre.

-oh, cierto-

Él se aparcó por un momento y extendió su mano hasta el pequeño estante que estaba al lado de la cama.

-mira, estos son los papeles de Renessme-

-lo mire, y luego mire los papeles-Edward, no los necesito, sé que es mi hija, no tie…-

-sé que lo sabes, pero aun así quiero que los tengas, siempre los guarde para ti de todas formas-interrumpió-

Suspire y sin muchas ganas tome el enorme sobre amarillo y lo abrí.

Dentro, estaba todos los papeles de la adopción, los exámenes de sangre que Rose y ella se había hecho, certificado de nacimiento y un historial médico.

Sobresalte en cuanto leí el historial

-¡¿Renessme tiene Displasia(*)!?- pregunte alarmada-

Edward me indico que me calmara, señalando a la niña.

-no la despiertes, y si, por eso quería que lo leyeras, Nessie es prematura, sus pulmones jamás lograron desarrollarse del todo, por eso contrate a Kate, es la mejor neumóloga de la historia, pensé que necesitabas saberlo, por si quieres preguntarle algo-

Negué, sarcásticamente, nunca podías esperar que todo en la vida fuese perfecto.

-bufe tirando los papeles en el suelo-esto no es justo-

-De pronto, sentí su dulce tacto sobre mis manos-no te preocupes, no es nada, poco a poco podrá respirar sin tener que ir todas las semanas a un hospital, lo importante es que está bien, está con nosotros y estaremos siempre que nos necesite-

Admire al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado, había cambiado, en dos años su cuerpo había tomado el desarrollo físico de un hombre, hombros anchos dejando traspasar parte de sus músculos por la camisa blanca desabotonada dejando al descubierto su torso, su cabello, más largo y despeinado que hace dos años. Pero más que nada, ya no era el egoísta Edward que una vez odie, era un hombre que enfrentaba el mundo, se notaba que había dejado atrás sus gustos por el alcohol y las drogas, sus ojeras ya no eran de adicción, sino más bien de cansancio, de trabajo y de un sumo esfuerzo por salir adelante.

Sonreí, apoyándome en el Edward que ahora tenía a mi lado y con el que pretendía pasar todos los días de mi vida.

.

.

-¡mami! ¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡Mami, papi, mami, papi!-repetía una incansable voz sacándome de los brazos de Morfeo-

-Ness, 5 minutos más-

-papi… ¡lo dijiste! ¡Ahora tengo derecho a decirlo cuando vaya a la escuela!-respondio saltando encima de él-

Me levante lentamente y vi como Edward aun luchaba por levantarse, en eso definitivamente no cambiaba, su innata capacidad para dormir tanto.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes con levantarse temprano un sábado?-dijo levantándose a regañadientes-

-tía Alice está afuera y está muy, muy, muy enojada-

Nos levantamos y apenas salimos, el golpeteo de unos tacones Stuart Weitzman nos indicó que mi inconfundible amiga no estaba de humor.

Si Alice estaba osando arruinar sus zapatos carísimos, el fin del mundo se aproximaba.

-¡ustedes! ¡Son las peores personas que han pisado este planeta!-mascullo echando humo por las orejas-

-¿en serio? ¿No fue Hitler?-bromeo Edward-

-no te hagas el gracioso-contesto matándolo con la mirada-¡y tú!- dijo señalándome con su perfecta manicura-¿¡qué clase de primahermanamejoramiga eres?!-

-ah…-

Lo dijo tan rápido que fue difícil procesarlo

-olvídalo… Tú y tu hija vienen conmigo ahora, porque por si no lo saben, ¡me caso mañana! Y necesito a mi niña de las flores y a mi madrina en las mejores condiciones posibles-

-¿madrina?-

-sí, Bella, madrina y si huyes de nuevo barreré la tierra hasta encontrarte para patear tu trasero ¿entiendes?-

-um…ok-respondi nerviosa-no me ire-

-bien-su voz repentinamente volvió a ser la misma alegre de siempre-ahora, toma esto, te lo mando tu primo, y…tienes 20 minutos para arreglarte para que luego me cuentes ¡absolutamente todo!-

Tome la bolsa que me extendía y mire a Edward.

-ah… ¿te importa si uso tu baño?-

-no, claro que no-rio burlonamente-de todos modos esta será tu casa-

-¿¡Qué?-bramo Alice sorprendida-

Y mi rostro cambio a todos los tonos de rojo posible

-Bella será mi esposa Al-

-¡OMG! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡Cómo no muevas tu lindo cuerpecito para contarme lo sucedido te cortare a lola y a Virginia!-

-¿en serio mami? ¿En serio? ¿Papi será mi papi?-exclamo Renessme saltando-

-yo creo que él ya lo es pequeña-

Edward me dedico una perfecta sonrisa

-¡19 minutos!-

Me adentre en el estrecho pasillo y Edward me siguió junto con Nessie

-por cierto, ¿quiénes son Lola y Virginia?-pregunto curioso-

-mami…-interrumpió-¿me ayudas a arreglarme?-

Sonreí…últimamente sonreía demasiado

-claro, ¿Cuál es tu cuarto?-

-¡este!-respondio adentrándose en una puerta decorada en varios tonos de rosado-

-y… ¿me dirás quiénes son?-

-son las dos queridas amigas que diferencian al hombre de la mujer, Alice las nombro una vez que fuimos a las Vegas y nos emborrachamos un poco-

-Edward me miro divertido- ¿un poco?-pregunto alzando una ceja-

-bueno está bien, lo suficiente como para que yo terminara cantando "I will Survive" con una botella de Tequila y saliera corriendo del local tirando todas mis prendas…-suspire-fue muy conveniente que en ese tiempo todavía no éramos famosas-

Los dos reímos en alto volumen

-quien lo diría Bella-rio tratando de respirar-

-¡15 MINUTOS!-

Prácticamente corrí dentro del cuarto de Renessme y Edward se adentró en la puerta que estaba en frente.

El lugar era hermoso, definitivamente Rose y Alice tenían que ver con esto.

-tienes un hermoso cuarto nena-

-sip, tía Alice y tía Rose me ayudaron, mira mami, ¡estos son mis peluches!-dijo entrando en la cama-estos son Paco, Kero, Estrella, Roro y Totoro-señalo todos los peluches que adornaban la cama- ah y este es Jacob, ¡es mi favorito!-continuo enseñándome un pequeño lobo color marrón-

Fruncí el ceño, a pesar de lo que me conto Edward, todavía sentía esa leve molestia por lo que había hecho, pero una parte de mi le agradecía haberla salvado de las manos de Alec.

-y estas son mis muñecas-

No sé cómo, pero de pronto estaba en el suelo señalando una enorme casa de muñecas rosa pálido, incluso muchísimo más grande que ella.

-ellas son Tete, Peeta, Jessie, Nini y Bella, Edward y Nessie-

Me mostro un conjunto de muñecas Barbie, reí por los tres últimos, el Ken, vestido como un príncipe y de cabello dorado, Bella, una princesa también y tenía el mismo tono que tenía mi cabello, y la pequeña, que si no me equivoco, siempre le llamaron al modelo, Kelly, se parecía mucho a ella, tenía el cabello caoba y vestía un hermoso vestido azul.

-son hermosos Nessie-

-aja, ellos son una familia, uh… ¿nosotros también seremos una?-

Me volví hacia ella y la abrace con toda la fuerza posible, otra vez agradecida de poder tenerla a mi lado. A ella y a Edward-

-si Renessme, seremos una-

La solté y le devolví la mirada alegre que reflejaba.

-¡5 MINUTOS!

Corrí hacia su armario, nerviosa por los incansables minutos que contaba Alice, hasta que una bola de pelos se cruzó conmigo, casi tirándome al suelo.

-mala Bella, mala, casi haces que mi mami se caiga-exclamo sosteniendo al animal en manos-

Y yo repare en el nombre del French Poodle marrón que tenía en sus brazos.

-¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASON! ¡Le pusiste mi nombre a un perro!-grite airada-

Escuche una risa maquiavélica en la puerta del frente y un grito que decía "venganza".

-¡0 MINUTOS! ¡Se acabó! ¡Te quedaste sin Lola y Virginia para tu noche de bodas!-

-¡NOO!-grito Edward otra vez, pero con muchas "O" alargadas en la última frase.

.

.

.

Tres horas, tres horas ¡tres horas! Llevaba en esta mísera sala de hospital, sinceramente últimamente estaba hecha una marojo de emociones, por ejemplo, los Lunes trabajaba medio tiempo, era mi día feliz, hasta el miércoles, donde tenía que atender al Sr. Newton, el cual solo se quejaba de su dolor de cocsis una y otra, vez, era mi día de estar enojada con todo el mundo, incluyendo a Edward, una simple miserableza que hacía y ya comenzaba mi rutina, "tirémosle todo a Edward".

Después venían los Viernes, y como Garrett y Kate partieron un viernes hacia Lido, sentía nostalgia ese día, por tanto lloraba como estúpida por absolutamente todo, recostada en los hombros de Edward, pidiéndole perdón por lo que sea que había dicho el día anterior y llorando hasta con la canción de "Call me Maybe," ¡era gay! ¡Es tan triste! Luego los sábados hasta el domingo quería divertirme, ya sea en el parque con mi hija, o con mis hermanas recordando las viejas pijamadas de B&F.

Hoy era miércoles, así que imagínense mi humor.

-¡quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme!-mascullo una muy irritada Alice-

-no eres la única-

-¡cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me estén prohibiendo usar mis tacones Manolo Blahnk!? ¿¡Que se supone que use para el desfile de la semana de la moda en Milán eh?! ¿¡Que se supone!? ¡Piedad!-

-¡no me grites! ¡No es mi culpa que hayas quedado embarazada Al!-

-¡sí! ¡Es culpa de Jasper! ¡Yo le dije que…!-

-¡ugh! Alice, nada de lo que quieras decirme de su…aquello…tengo que saberlo yo ¿estamos?-

-¡no lo entiendo! Porque…porque-sollozo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos-no es justo, y ¡justo hoy un paciente suyo quiso suicidarse! ¿No podía elegir otro día? ¡Que desconsiderado! ¡Dejándome a merced tuya!-

-¡hey!-

-muy bien, señoras, ya pueden dejar de gritar-murmuro el doctor entrando, después de unas largas 3 horas en esta bendita sala-

-¿Por qué se tardó tanto?-pregunto Alice, volviendo a su estado de enojada-

-definitivamente las hormonas la tienen mal, mis disculpas, tuve una emergencia, pero aquí tengo los resultados-dijo señalando los sobres amarillos que tenía en su mano-

-todo marcha muy bien, el único problema es que hace falta un poco de hierro y como esta de 8 meses, Sra. Hale le…-

-¿Sra.? ¿Por qué señora? ¡No estoy vieja! ¡Solo tengo 24! Solo han pasado 4 años desde que me case, ¡no estoy vieja!-

-mis disculpas joven Hale-levanto una ceja, buscando la aprobación de la pelinegra-

-Ella asintió con una sonrisa-prosiga Dr. James-

-bien, como decía, le recetare unas medicinas por la falta de hierro, y por cierto, Isabella, estos son tus resultados del último chequeo del hospital-dijo señalándome unos de los sobres que tenía en su mano-

-gracias, disculpe las molestias Dr. James-

-descuida, creo que ya puedes ir a hacer tu turno-

-¡gracias!-exclame huyendo de Alice y sus hormonas-

Salí de la sala hacia el pequeño espacio que había para las enfermeras, dispuesta revisar mi informe para hoy, que por suerte espero no incluya más nada de mujeres prenatales.

Son estos momentos en los que dudaba porque demonios me había especializado en esto….

Abrí la puerta, la única en la sala era la enfermera más vieja de todas, la Sra. Cooper, regordeta y con los sentidos totalmente desgastados, pero era muy buena contando historias y haciendo pasteles para la recolecta de caridad de cada año.

Me senté en el espacio que estaba programado para mí, observe las fotos que bordeaban mi pequeño escritorio y sonreí, habían sido unos 4 años maravillosos, ciertamente, Edward y yo peleábamos mucho, discutíamos por tonterías como "Bella, cámbiale el canal, me harte de ver Dexter" y yo lo mataba con la mirada, o cuando yo decía "Edward, ¿Qué te he dicho del lavaplatos! ¡Aun no lo arreglas!" y también me mataba con la mirada.

En todos los sentidos a decir verdad, Edward era capaz de matarme, a pesar de nuestras misteriosas peleas, vivíamos a gusto en nuestro pequeño pedazo de felicidad que habíamos vivido juntos por 4 años.

El timbre de mi celular comenzó a hacerse notar.

-¿bueno?-

-¡Isabella! Llamo porque sé que es obvio que se te olvidara, en dos horas, ¿recuerdas? ¿El aniversario de Esme y Carlisle? ¿No se te olvido o sí?-hubo un silencio momentáneo- ¡ya llegaron mis padres! ¡No te atrevas a faltar!-

-Rose, aún no termina mi turno, en cuanto termine, voy por Nessie y nos vemos allá ¿contenta?-

-bien, te espero hermanita-

Colgué y me encamine hacia la sala en donde tenía que ayudar, nuevamente a otra mujer llena de hormonas.

La hora paso prontamente y yo todavía tenía que ir por Nessie.

-¿apurada Sra. Cullen?-

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura impidiéndome terminar de cambiarme el uniforme.

-Edward, es el aniversario de tus padres, ¿no lo olvidaste cierto?-

-rio burlonamente, mientras me viraba para que quedáramos conectados en los ojos del otro-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Rosalie se esmeró en recordármelo todos estos días-

-cierto, ahora Dr. Cullen-masculle desabotonando la bata de su uniforme-cámbiese, una niña nos espera en la escuela-

-él hizo un mohín de desagrado-odio que me cortes mi inspiración-

Reí suavemente.

-¿Qué es esto?-

Voltee, y Edward tenia los resultados de mis exámenes en sus manos.

-es el chequeo de cada mes, todavía no entiendo porque hay que hacérselo-respondi encogiéndome de hombros-

-Bella, atendemos pacientes enfermos, es necesario que estemos sanos nosotros ¿no crees?-bromeo abriendo el sobre-

-supongo, pero cámbiate ¿sí?–dije acomodando el uniforme en mi bolso- Mis padres se enojan cada vez que los hacemos esperar-continúe hablando mientras trataba de meter también los zapatos en el bolso- recuerdas el año pasado en la Gala de Primavera donde estaba el conde y todo eso ¿y cómo mi mama se puso eufórica solo porque llegamos 5 minutos tarde? ¿E hicimos esperar a su alteza? Por dios, me alegra haber renunciado a ser princesa, además mi primo será un buen rey, William es genial ¿no crees?-

Voltee, pero Edward parecía una roca mirando al horizonte.

-¿Edward?-pregunte acercándome-

Alce mi mano en forma de saludo a ver si me prestaba atención, fue en vano, por tanto, le quite los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos.

Y supe el porqué de su shock repentino.

Abrí mis ojos como platos una y otra vez… ¡imposible! Esta no era una buena broma, ¡moriré! ¡Moriré!...

¡Tenia 3 semanas de embarazo!

-Me acerque a él y lo sacudí-¡habla de una buena vez!-grite sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo preocupada, muy, muy preocupada-

Era imposible para mí, yo no podría volver a ser madre, no…no…pero entonces…

De pronto, y como una respuesta a mis peticiones mentales, el Dr. James entro en los vestidores en donde estábamos.

-disculpe Sra. Cullen, sé que es el vestidor de chicas pero escuche gritos, ¿todo se encuentra en orden?-

-Dr. James… ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte abrumada-¡Esto no es posible! En Londres asumieron que nunca podía tener hijos por…por el incidente que tuve-tartamudee-

-Pero el esbozo una sonrisa-Joven Cullen, claro que es posible, usted no quedo estéril, simplemente sufrió una inflamación en la Pelvis, la cual desapareció hace poco más de 6 años, podría decirse que casi unos meses después del aborto, pero su cuerpo es perfectamente capaz de producir vida, su matriz es completamente igual a la de cualquier mujer-dijo como si estuviera diciendo el clima-pero claro, debe tomar medidas para este embarazo, ¿la espero en mi oficina mañana para su primer chequeo?-

-eh…yo…eh…no…no puedo creerlo-

No sabía que decir, al menos no algo que tuviera sentido, estaba feliz, sonreía de lado a lado tocando mi vientre, en mí, había algo de Edward y no podía estar más que encantada con la noticia.

-me parece que es un sí, bueno, entonces, nos veremos mañana en la mañana, los espero a ambos, que tengan buenas noches-dijo retirándose-

Yo me acerque al congelado Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Escuchaste? ¡Tendremos un hijo!-

Sin quererlo, un aullido salió de mi al verlo tendido en el suelo, y a pesar de haberme asustado, no pude evitar reírme.

Me dirigí hacia el baño que se encontraba dentro del vestidor y con un poco de agua en las manos, le moje el rostro.

-¡AH! ¿Bella?-contesto desorientado-¡Bella! No sabes el sueño que tuve-

-¿era uno en el que teníamos un hijo?-pregunte sonriente-

-¿es verdad? ¿Es…verdad? ¿No me estas mintiendo?-

Negué tirándome a sus brazos, embargándonos de la felicidad que llenaba el ambiente, mis lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis ojos, pero estaba tan feliz que no me importaba sonarme la nariz con la bata de Edward, él también estaba igual que yo.

Nos tumbamos en el piso de la habitación, aun riéndonos como dos niños alegres y estupefactos por la más maravillosa noticia que alguien podía habernos dado.

Pero me levante rápidamente levantándolo a él con los brazos.

-¿tenemos que ir por la hermana mayor verdad?-

-volví a sonreír-sí, está muy emocionada por ir al aniversario, habrá que darles la noticia a todos-

-sí, todavía no lo creo, Bella-

-¿qué cosa? ¿Mi embarazo? Créeme que yo tampoco-

-además de eso-

-¿Qué?-

-Que todo empieza con Victoria's Secret-

Le mire, y sus perfectos esmeralda brillaron de felicidad, jamás podía estar más de acuerdo en algo.

**FIN.**

* * *

(*) La displasia broncopulmonar (DBP) se presenta en bebés gravemente enfermos que han recibido altos niveles de oxígeno durante largos períodos de tiempo o que han estado conectados a un respirador (ventilador). Es más común en bebés nacidos antes de tiempo (prematuros), cuyos pulmones no estaban completamente desarrollados al nacer.

Como Nessie… pero afortunadamente, se cura con los debido cuidados

* * *

Gracias de nuevo y…rr?

Recuerden que los últimos rr tendrá su respuesta y su nombre al final, como agradecimiento a todos! :D

Que dicen? Les gusto? Opinen!

Roceta111


	34. La vida Empieza

Holaaa! He! Lo siento…un martes sin subir…pero pero…pero…ay! Mi sister llego de costa rica y tenia tanto sin verla que se me paso por completo subir…perdón! Pero akii esta! Y muchas muchas gracias a todos…la ultima parte…**LEAN!**

* * *

**Y GRACIAS A:**

**BellsAMCullen , MiaPol18 , Susy Cullen, Ivannia Barboza, masen, liduvina, ISA28, Robmy, Fran Ktrin Black, Fran, isabel20 , fati21 , Ale98, .cullen, yolabertay, Bell's, viivii alice, Sensazione TwiFic's, LilyCullen, Lili4ever, elisa17, ISACOBO, TODOS LOS GUEST!, lulucullendepattinson, soledadcullen, MyLifeIsColors, windyluu, Lupita, yopi, Carmen Cullen-.i love fic, Melanie Stryder, Pitalu Cullen, belly mania, Patito Pattz, stefanyDJ, Nu'est fans, stefidz, Ivy Cullen Hale, Valmich, twilightobsecion, 2green-eyes, Martu Sls, MeliicadyCullen, kotamae, . **

**Ivannia Barboza **(sabes que siempre me lo dicen...para atras...ni para tomar impulso...gracias por todas las palabras que me dijiste durante toda la historia :D por tu apoyo y por haber leido... te deseo exitos en todo! :DD)

**masen** ( yo ameeeee tu review…xDD gracias gracias por todo! :D)

**Y A TODOS… TODOS LOS DEMAS! **

**Favoritos, alertas, story alert, lectores fantasmas! **

* * *

Por acompañarme…por aguantarme, por esperarme…pero más que nada, por leer esta historia….

:D

* * *

**Epilogo**

**La vida Empieza**

-yo jamás le dije eso Nahuel-

-…

-¡no puedo creer que le creas!...definitivamente eres un idiota-

Escuche un muy fuerte sonido de colgar y prontamente subió el volumen de su radio, haciéndonos imposible a todos poder escucharnos los unos a los otros.

-¡mamá! ¡Otra vez Renessme prendió la radio en día de semana!- escuche del otro lado de la casa-

-¡cállate! ¡Eres un bocón!-

Suspire, una hora más y llegaría Edward para ayudarme…

Me aleje del cuarto de Renessme y fui hacia el de Anthony.

-Anthony…-hable entrando a su habitación-

-mamá, no es justo, mañana tengo examen y me matare si vuelvo a escuchar "so yesterday", ¿es en serio? Esa canción paso de moda hace mucho tiempo-mascullo acomodando sus lentes en su rostro-

Yo reí en silencio, Anthony era una perfecta combinación de Edward y yo, su cabello era cobrizo, totalmente igual al del padre, desordenado y en guerra con el peine, sus ojos eran míos, cafés oscuros, nariz recta proveniente de Edward y piel blanca de ambos, tenía una actitud un poco difícil, Edward me reprende porque dice que eso es parte de mí, era testarudo, orgulloso, pero aun así era un fantástico hermano, protegía a Renessme como fiera, aunque nunca lo demostraba en frente de mi o de ella.

Muy inteligente, a sus 12 años ya estudiaba en quinto de secundaria, con tres becas adelantadas de Yale, Harvard y por supuesto, Elfinsison, aunque el solo quería una cosa, ser estrella de Rock como nosotros.

No se lo prohibí, pero tendrá que esperar hasta terminar la secundaria al menos, para comenzar a grabar con Carlisle.

-ustedes jamás se llevaran bien ¿o sí?-pregunte sarcástica-

-se encogió-no si sigue escuchando eso-

Di un sonoro respingón, y me encamine a la cocina.

Era mi día libre, y no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, salvo mirar el reloj y esperar que el amor de mi vida entrase por esa puerta.

-¡buenos días!-

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también Rose?-

Dos locas habían irrumpido mi casa, junto con Emily y los gemelos, Casper y Cassie.

Ellos eran los hijos de Alice, eran absolumente parecidos, ambos tenían el cabello negro de Alice, y los ojos castaños de Jasper, la única diferencia era que Cassie tenía el cabello largo hasta por arriba de la cintura, en cuanto a actitud, no había duda que eran hijos de Jasper, siempre tranquilos, pocas veces peleaban, pocas veces hacían algo incorrecto, a veces hasta a mí me asustaban, pero por supuesto, nadie les quita el gusto desesperado por la moda proveniente de Alice, aunque por suerte, no era tan extremo.

-¿Dónde está Ness?-exclamo Emily- ¡Tengo que contarle la última! ¡Jessica le dijo a Leroy que le dijera a Stephen que no le dijera a Marcus que le dijo lo que le dije que no había dicho! ¿Puedes creerlo tía?-

-¿uh?-

-¡aich! ¿Dónde está Nessie?-

Y de ahí, se adentró en la casa, dejándome con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, a veces también me cuesta Bella-

-y tú eres su madre-suspire-¿y que hacen aquí?-

-Alice tiene termitas y yo tengo toda la tarde libre, porque filmaremos para Vogue en la noche-

-uh, ya veo, ¿tienen algo planeado?-

-pero claro Bella, iremos de ¡compras!-

-Alice, ¿no crees que ya deberías dejar tu obsesión por la moda? ¡Han pasado casi 20 años! Y ya tienes 36. Estas algo madura ¿no te parece?-

-pff, madurar es de frutas, ¡Venga Bella! Creo que necesitas algo para mantener la llama ¿no?-dijo guiñándome un ojo-un Victoria's Secret quizá-

-¡Alice! ¡Tus hijos siguen aquí!-

-tranquila tía, ya nos dieron la charla hace como tres años-mascullo Cassie, atracándose con una de las galletas que guardaba en el galletero-

-cierto…por primera vez papá se puso de todos los colores-respondio Casper en clara alegría-

-por Dios Alice…-

-¿vienes o no? Rose dice que necesita un nuevo atuendo para sus sábados al descubierto, además de una nueva campera para el invierno… ¡vamos! ¡Vamos!-

-Y ahí…saco su bendito puchero...-bien, parece que no tengo opción-

-¡sii!...hijos míos… ¿se quedan?-

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro…

-nos quedamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-entre las galletas oreo y los videojuegos con Anthony a las compras…nos quedamos aquí-

-estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano-

-jum…iguales a Jasper, ¿nos vamos Bells?-

-ire por mi bolso-

El día siguió su curso, yo siendo torturada por una duende incapaz de crecer y sumamente obsesionada con que yo me probara un encaje de Victoria's Secret, a lo cual al final accedí, rendida a su poder…"encajoso"…

Y llegamos a mi hogar completamente mutiladas.

-¡no puedo creer que haya encontrado un Gucci a mitad de precio!-grito Rose encantada-

-¡ni yo!...es que… ¡en serio! ¡Y viste como esa zorra quería quitártelo!-

-lo se…pero obviamente no sabe que se metió con Rosalie Cullen Swan-

Rodee los ojos y por fin pude entrar al departamento.

Al pasar por la puerta, había demasiadas personas allí, mis padres, los padres de Edward, Jasper, Emmett, mis hijos, mis sobrinos, Ángela, Ben…los cuales creí estarían en Tailandia porque se supone que viven allá…y claro, el hombre del cual sigo y creo que nunca dejare de estar enamorada, Edward.

-¡el reencuentro!-aplaudió Alice acercándose para abrazar y saludar a todos-

Edward se fue acercando a mí.

Sin importarme el público roce mis labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso.

-¡busquen una habitación!-

-calla Emmett-grite y luego me voltee a Edward-¿Por qué todos están aquí?-

-¿Qué? La familia necesita una razón para querer hacer un reencuentro-sonrió-además…Ben y Ángela vinieron de visita y querían ver a todos-

Asentí, adentrándome a saludar a todos los que se encontraban en la sala de nuestro hogar, el cual no tardo en convertirse en la sede de una fiesta en cuanto Emmett trajo las Heineken, las Miller y las Smirnoff.

Me encontraba felizmente hablando con Ángela y las chicas, acerca del nuevo negocio de Ang, hasta que el timbre se hizo notar.

-qué raro, no creo que falte alguno de nosotros-

-¿no estaremos haciendo mucho ruido?-

Mire a Emmett...el cual siempre es el causante del ruido en cada fiesta…y este se encontraba cantando "Let's Go" de Calvin Harris en el karaoke, algo borracho con su corbata en la cabeza, y junto con Jasper, Edward, Ben y sorprendentemente Carlisle cantando a coro, pero a pesar de eso, no era el suficiente ruido como para provocar la queja de algún vecino.

-ire a ver-

Camine hasta la puerta y una enorme O se plantó en mi boca apenas la abrí.

-¡Jacob!-

Una muy feliz Renessme se apareció de pronto en la puerta, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Y un silencio de funeral se sintió en la casa, dejando solo el instrumental de la canción del karaoke.

Todos miraban atónitos al hombre en frente de nosotros.

No había cambiado, tenía 36, lo sabía porque yo tenía 37, solo que no parecía, tenía más músculos, los cuales sobresalían de su camisa de cuadros azul, usaba su siempre usual jacket de cuero negro, vaqueros desgastados, tenía una barba minúscula producto de varios días sin una rasuradora, y sonreía, típico en él, sonreía sabiendo que era estaba siendo el "alma de la fiesta" o en este caso del funeral.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-hablo Edward con un muy notado enojo en su voz-

-me redujeron dos años de mi condena, y cumpliré una promesa que hice hace 18 años-dijo mirando a Renessme-

Ella sonrió, de una forma que ya pocas veces podía admirar por la culpa del tarado de su novio Nahuel.

Aunque seguía sin poder creerlo.

-a mi hija no te le acerques perro-

-¡papá!-acuso Nessie-¡no hagas esto!-

-Ness… ¿no se supone que tienes novio?-pregunto una muy curiosa Alice-

-él es un tonto…y jamás fue mi novio-

-eso no es lo que me pareció esta mañana pequeña-

-mamá…-suspiro-Nahuel en serio es un tonto y el muy idiota pensó que le había dicho a Jessica que quería estar con él…y jamás le dije eso-respiro derrotada para luego voltear a Jake-pense que me habías olvidado-

-yo jamas te olvidaría Nessie-

-¡tienes que estar bromeando!-grito Edward demasiado enojado-¡nisiquiera lo pienses! ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¡Le llevas 15 años de diferencia! ¡No lo permitiré ni en esta ni en la otra vida!-

Renessme miro el suelo, tratando de ocultar de todos sus ganas de llorar.

Mire a Edward un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

-yo si lo permito-

Todos me miraron extrañados.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Edward, cálmate ¿Si? Jacob no será perfecto, pero creo que hizo muchas cosas buenas por ella, y siempre sentí que a Nessie le faltaba algo o alguien, creo que ese alguien ya llego, ¿verdad pequeña?-le dedique una sonrisa-

Y ella me la devolvió con un brillo natural en sus ojos marrones

-gracias mamá…y papá, yo te lo dije recuerdas…quiero a Jacob-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Él entrecerró los ojos frustrado y camino rápidamente hacia Jacob.

-si sigues en tu asqueroso negocio más te vale que te largues de aquí-

-lo deje hace mucho ¿lo olvidas?-

-¿en que se supone que trabajas?-

-trabajare en la empresa de construcciones de mi tío-

-¿amas a mi hija?-

-si-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-lo suficiente como para ser lo que ella quiera que sea, un hermano, un amigo, alguien que se quede a su lado-

Renessme soltó una pequeña risita y la mirada que ambos compartieron, logro convencer a Edward, a pesar de que aun maldecía internamente,

-bien, entonces es momento de interrogar al novio de mi sobrina-

Todos miraron a Emmett y acomodaron uno de los sillones individuales para sentar a Jacob en él y luego todos rodearlo.

Incluso, Alice trajo una lamparita y las luces se apagaron, dejando una escena de crimen de película antigua.

Yo y Renessme nos reíamos.

-sobrevivirá Nessie, no te preocupes-

-lo sep-

Ella corrió hacia donde estaban todos.

-no si yo puedo evitarlo-

-Edward…-lo acuse con la mirada-ya está grande, además ella te lo advirtió, quiere a Jacob-

-graciosa…-

-todo saldrá bien Edward-dije, aferrándome a sus brazos-

-mientras te tenga a ti, lo sé-

Uní mis labios con los suyos, dejándome envolver en el mundo del cual jamás Salía.

-¿sabes? Gracias a Victoria's Secret -susurro apenas nos soltamos-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque todo empezó con ella-

Y volví a unir mis labios con los de él.

…..

* * *

**Y es que ¿acaso no saben?**

**Si Bella jamás hubiera accedido a ser la novia de Edward solo por esa mísera foto, la historia seria otra.**

**Por tanto, no temas al mañana, ni a esa decisión, confía en tus principios y en lo que sientes **

**Por tanto, les deseo a mis queridos lectores, que cada decisión los lleve a un bonito final, que cada una de sus metas tengan éxito y no se desvíen por nada ni por nadie, sé que algunas decisiones llevan a malos caminos, pero la clave está en continuar y buscar la salida, parte de la vida es cometer errores, pero parte de ella también es aprender a superarlos.**

**Así que éxitos a todos ustedes. **

**Todo empieza con Victoria's Secret… Todo en la vida empieza con algo, con un color, con una sonrisa, con una lágrima, con un final, con una decisión y hasta con una marca de ropa interior.**

**Así que decide en….**

**Uno…**

**Dos….**

**Y Tre…**

**.**

**¿Ya decidiste?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	35. NUEVA HISTORIA

es la nueva historia….

…a ver si les gusta…

* * *

**Ellos son la pareja perfecta, están casados felizmente...pero ¿porque noche tras noche no dejan de ir a ese mismo lugar, a ese Cabaret? ¿Será porque allí se encuentra el amor verdadero de cada uno?**

**Edward y Bella están casados, se supone que son la pareja feliz, pero no es así, después de tantas peleas y lágrimas, estos dos buscan un refugio en "Nocturno Secreto" un cabaret muy famoso, ambos se enamoran, pero sin saber que se enamoraron de la misma persona.**

**...tras una máscara se esconde la verdad...**

**¿podrán superar sus diferencias? Al final…que prevalecerá, ¿el amor o su divorcio?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mire la ventana, la lluvia golpeteaba en cada esquina de ella, como también yo me encontraba golpeada.. _

_Suspire en medio de la sala, estaba tan cansada y abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido, ya no tenía ni idea de que hacer. O decir._

_De pronto el juez entro con los papeles en su mano, listos para recibir nuestra firma. _

_-bien señores, ¿ya decidieron?- _

_-sí, ya hemos decidido- afirmo Edward- _

_-¿se divorciaran?-dijo abriendo los papeles- _

_Yo mire a Edward y este me miro a mí. _

…

* * *

esta historia es un poco diferente, es del tiempo de 1914 hacia adelante, Bella pierde a sus padres en un incedio, solo le queda su hermano Emmett, el cual fue separado de ella cuando eran pequeños, ahora que es grande ella es parte de una casa de debutantes y justo antes de que pudiera irse Edward, el hijo del senador Carlisle la elige como esposa, él es una buena persona, pero es terrible expresando lo que siente y tiene una pesima manera de decir las cosas, es orgulloso, pero creanme que lo amaran, Bella luego de una fatidica pelea escapa al cabaret de Jacob...su mejor amigo y alli encuentra a su hermano, y tambien conoce a alguien muy especial, Anthony y ella se hace llamar Marie,

muchas cosas pasan, ellos se enamoran, Bella no se atreve a decirle a Emmett que ella es su hermana, no entiende porque de pronto se enamora perdidamente de esos esmeraldas desconocidos sabiendo que esta casada.

...

pero...Anthony es Edward y el tambien se confunde con Marie...

.

que les parece?

* * *

publico? O.O

.

.


End file.
